Et si nous deux?
by veronique2
Summary: Et si le jour de la moisson pour les 74ème Hunger games ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu. Katniss et Peeta vont enfin se parler apprendre à se connaitre!
1. Chapter 1

Bon je vous présente ma nouvelle fic. Je sais que l'autre n'est pas finie, et comme je l'ai dit, il n'y aura pas le chapitre 7 avant au moins samedi prochain. Bon comme cela ca me laisse le temps de bien le penser ^^ Du coup, il n'y aura pas de chapitre 2 avant le chapitre 7 de mon autre fic non plus.

Mes plans pour cet apres midi étant annulés, j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle histoire, qui je l espère sera tout en romance et douceur cette fois.

Alors si une fic « Et si ? » Et si rien ne s'était passé comme prévu le jour de la moisson au district 12. Quel impact cela aurait t'il sur Katniss et Peeta ? Un nouveau départ ?

Je me lance parce que cette Histoire me hante autant que celle de mon autre fic. La fic, cette fois c'est le pov de Katniss.

Et si nous deux ?

Chapitre 1

Katniss 's pov

Effie Trinket entre sa main dans l'énorme boule de verre, ou 22 coupons portent mon nom : Katniss Everdeen. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour Prim, même si elle est appeurée : Ca y est, la répresentante du Capitol retire sa main, un coupon à la main. Je retiens ma respiration, je regarde Gale. Son expression me rassure.

« Sarasah Williams »

Ce n'est pas moi, ni Prim. Toute la tension accumulée dans mon corps se relâche. Je regarde Prim avec soulagement. Elle est toujours aggripée à moi. Je jette un coup d'œil à Gale qui lui n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire. Je ne connais pas Sarasah Williams. La pauvre n'a pas l'air d'être plus agée que Prim. Personne ne se porte volontaire pour elle. Elle est en pleurs sur la scène.

« Maintenant, au tour des garçons » lance Effie.

Je prie pour que le nom de Gale ne soit pas tiré. La tension envahie mon corps de nouveau. Pas Gale. Pitié, pas Gale.

« Peeta Mellark »

Pas lui, je pense aussitôt. Non pas lui. Je connais ce prénom. Je tourne la tête et je le vois qui s'avance vers l'estrade. Il est sous le choc, il essaye de se contenir tant bien que mal et je ne peux pas le quitter des yeux. Je passe par toutes différentes sortes d'émotions. La tristesse, la révolte, la colère. C'est un cauchemard. Ce garçon qui m'a sauvé la vie, il y a 4 ans, qui est le symbole de ma renaissance et d' espoir ne peut pas partir à la mort. Je ne l'ai même pas remercié. J'ai toujours repoussé l'échéance, en me trouvant des fausses excuses. Maintenant c'est trop tard.

« Katniss, tu me fais mal » j'entends la voix de Prim. Je constate que j'étais entrain de lui broyer sa petite main. Je la lui lâche mais mon regard ne peut pas se détacher de Peeta Mellark.

« T'es toute pale Katniss … Tu le connais ? »

Je ne peux pas lui répondre. C'est au dessus de mes forces de prononcer un mot. Elle ne sait pas qui est Peeta Mellark. Ce qu'il représente pour notre famille. Je n'ai jamais rien dit. A personne.

Je m'aperçois qu'il y a beaucoup de brouhaha dans la foule. Je vois Effie Trinket qui parle au maire, Haymitch, le seul gagnant du district 12, fait des mouvements de bras incompréhensibles. Effie revient vers le micro.

« Mesdames et Messieurs. Il s'avèrent que sur le coupon que je viens de tirer, se trouve deux noms. Cela invalide donc le coupon qui n'est pas réglementaire. Elle se tourne vers Peeta. Elle prend un air embarassé.

« Je suis désolé, jeune homme, mais vu les conditions, je vais devoir tirer un autre nom au sort. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop décu. »

Peeta n'a pas l'air de bien comprendre et les pacificateurs viennent le faire descendre de la scene ou il regagne ensuite sa place au milieu des autres jeunes hommes.

Je suis moi-même sous le choc. Peeta Mellark est sauvé. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me rendre la capacité de respirer.

« Bien, je vais donc tirer un autre nom au sort ».

Gale me revient en mémoire. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il n'en même pas large. C'est vrai qu'il y encore 10 minutes, il se pensait définitivement à l'abri. Je prends ma respiration. J'essaye de lui faire passer le message que tout ira bien.

Effie tire un nouveau coupon. Je prie pour Gale. Je ne veux pas revivre ce qui s'est passé quand le nom de Peeta est sorti.

« Oliver Cowell ».

Le soulagement que j'éprouve est bien réel. Je regarde Gale, mais il n'a pas l'air très heureux. Il me pointe du regard. Le tribut selectionné. Il doit avoir 13 ans à tout casser, frèle et maigrelet. Les tributs de cette année, une fois encore, viennent du secteur minier et ne sont pas taillés pour l'Arène.

Je comprends qu'il a du mal à se réjouir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout est terminé et Prim et moi rejoignons Gale et sa famille. Personne ne le dit ouvertement, mais tout le monde est soulagé pour Gale. C'était sa dernière année d'éligibilité.

On passe la soirée chez les Hawthornes comme chaque année après le jour de la moisson. A un moment, Gale, me signe de venir avec lui dans le jardin. Je le suis. La nuit est douce. Il ne fait pas froid.

« Tout cela est tellement injuste, encore des gamins de la mine ! »

Je lui fais de gros yeux, parce qu'il parle trop fort à mon gout.

« Quand je pense que ce fils de marchand bien nouri, est passé à travers. Je me demande si il n'y a pas eu tricherie ou passe droit. »

Si y a bien une chose à laquelle je ne veux pas penser maintenant c'est à Peeta Mellark et les émotions qui m'ont envahies. En plus je ne sais pas quoi dire.

« Tu le connais ?. t'avais un drôle d'air… »

Je sais très bien de quoi il veut parler. J'ai du être complétement transparente, mais j'étais tellement sous le choc.

« C'est le fils du boulanger Gale. Celui avec qui on fait des échanges chaque dimanche. Ca m'a peiné pour lui »

Je suis plutôt fière de ma réponse.

« Ah c'est vrai, j'avais pas fait le rapport. »

« Tu devrais avoir honte Gale Hawthorne. » Je prends un ton de donneuses de leçons. On finit par rentrer à l'intérieur et rejoindre nos familles.

« Peeta Mellark »

Je me réveille soudain en sueurs. La voix d'Effie Trinket raisonne encore dans ma tête. J'ai des palpitations. Je prends quelques secondes pour recouvrer mes esprits et je me rappelle qu'au final, par un incroyable coup du sort. Il est encore parmis nous.

Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. J'ai appris durement la leçon. Je suis plus décidée que jamais à aller le remercier et lui rembourser ma dette comme il se doit. J'ai une seconde chance.

Malgré tout ça reste plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je déteste devoir quelque chose aux gens, où parce que je suis fière comme un paon ou bien si c'est quelque chose d'autre. Mais l'idée d'aller à la rencontre de Peeta me paralyse toujours.

J'ai vraiment honte parce qu'il a l'air d'un gars ouvert. Il est social avec tout le monde. Franchement, Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, j'en fais tout un plat. Je suis Katniss Everdeen, je franchis la cloture electrique toutes les semaines pour aller chasser. Je fréquente la plaque. Je pourrais affronter n'importe quel animal sauvage. A coté, Peeta Mellark ce n'est rien.

Et pourtant, j'ai toujours repoussé ce moment. Peut être aussi parce qu'à chaque fois que je le croise, il n'a jamais un regard pour moi. Je suis la femme invisible. Il ne doit d'ailleurs même pas se rappeler de ce qu'il a fait. D'un autre coté, je l'ai vu de temps en temps avoir l'air de me regarder. Il peut aussi m'en vouloir de ne jamais l'avoir remercié convenablement. Après tout, il s'est prit un coup par sa sorcière de mère pour avoir osé m'aider.

Je me sens vraiment minable. Mais hier, j'ai bien failli n'avoir plus jamais l'occasion de le remercier. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise.

C'est la pause de Midi et j'ai vraiment honte de moi. Je relance un rapide coup de d'œil à la tablée de Peeta. Comme toujours entourés de ses amis J'ai encore l'après midi pour aller le voir. Tout n'est pas perdu Katniss. Je m'encourage moi même.

Madge qui déjeune avec moi, me regarde d'un air bizarre. En même temps, ça doit faire la cinquième fois que je regarde rapidement vers la table de Peeta. D'habitude je ne paie attention à personne.

« Toi aussi, ça ta choqué ce qui c'est passé hier… L'erreur du bulletin avec Peeta Mellark »

Ouf, c'est vrai que tout le monde regarde Peeta depuis ce matin à cause de ça.

« Oui. »

Madge mache un bout de son sandwich. Je vois Peeta prendre congés de ses amis. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette pour un rescapé des hungers games.

« Katniss…Ce garçon je l'admire beaucoup »

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hier, il est allé voir Effie et Haymitch pour se porter volontaire à la place du jeune Oliver. Il a dit que comme c'était son nom qui était sorti en premier… Tu sais, que même si ce n'était pas un bulletin valide. Ca devrait être lui et pas Oliver »

Je viens de perdre l'appétit. D'un coté je ne suis pas surprise. C'est le garçon qui m'a sauvé la vie après tout. De l'autre, je sens une colère sourde monter en moi.

« Ils ont refusé, parce qu'il n'y avait plus les cameras… Ils lui ont dit qu'il pouvait se porter volontaire pour l'année prochaine »

« Et ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ils ont remarqué ma présence et mon père m'a demandé de partir. Enfin pour te dire que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Les gens de la mine disent que c'est un lache ou qu'il y a eu tricherie, parce qu'il vient du secteur marchant. »

Je n'écoute dèja plus ce qu'elle est en train de dire. Je me lève brutalement.

« J'ai un truc à faire » je déclare d'un ton sec.

Je pars à la recherche de Peeta, mon sang bouillonne. Je le trouve dans le couloir. Il cherche quelque chose dans son casier. Je fonce sur lui, comme une bête enragée.

Il me voit arriver droit sur lui. Je claque brutalement la porte de son casier. Il me fixe surpris.

« Dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas porté volontaire pour l'année prochaine ! »

Il me lance des gros yeux interrogateurs.

« Madge » je lui réponds. « Alors ? »

« Non… C'est Oliver que je voulais sauver… L'année prochaine, ca ne servira plus à rien. Il sera déjà mort »

Tout mon être se détend. Je respire de nouveau. Et soudain, je réalise que je viens d'engager une conversation avec Peeta. Enfin, je lui ai crié dessus surtout. L'image déplorable que je dois donner. Il doit me prendre pour une folle furieuse et franchement je crois qu'il aurait bien raison de le penser.

« Merci Katniss » déclare t'il d'une voix douce. Et Il me sourit. Il a vraiment un sourire magnifique. Pourquoi il me remercie ? Je dois me reprendre. Maintenant que le mal est fait. Autant en finir.

« J'ai pas oublié les pains… Y a 4 ans… » Bon ce n'est pas sorti comme je l'avais prévu. Il m'interrompt

« Moi non plus, j'y pense tous les jours »

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. En plus, je m'aperçois qu'on n'est pas seul dans le couloir. Mais ils sont tous trop loin pour savoir de quoi on parle. Tout le monde doit penser que j'ai voulu l'agresser. Parce que ca ressemble exactement à ce que je viens de faire, j'ai déboulé comme une furie et j'ai claqué la porte de son casier et... La sonnerie retentie.

« Je dois y aller » Je tourne les talons en me demandant s'il est possible d'être plus abrutie que moi. J'ai jamais été bonne dans ma communication avec les autres mais alors là ca dépasse tout.

Je lui dois toujours des remerciements.

Plus tard, dans mon lit, je me tourne et me retourne. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

La voix de Peeta ne me laisse aucun repos « J'y pense tous les jours »

Au petit matin, normal, j'ai une tête à faire peur. J'ouvre mon casier. Je remarque un petit papier.

Je le deplie.

_Faut qu'on parle. Je t'attendrai près de là où tu passes pour aller chasser. J'y serais après les cours. Peeta._

Je replie la note. Je la cache tout au fond de mon casier. Je suis contente qu'il ait pris l'initiative parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je vais enfin pouvoir rembourser ma dette.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Fan de twilight, tu m'as prises par les sentiments ^^. Donc voici un petite chapitre 2 parce que je suis faible ^^ et puis si tu reprends les cours demain. C'est pour t'encourager. Il ne sera pas long par contre et c'est le dernier avant la semaine prochaine.

Chapitre 2

Katniss pov.

Les cours sont finis et je me dirige vers la cloture. Il n'est pas encore arrivé. Soudain, je sens une tape dans mon dos. C'est Peeta.

« J'étais derrière l'arbre. Je ne voulais pas qu'un pacificateur me voit ».

C'est vrai qu'il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude.

« Je t'ai donné rendez vous ici parce que je pensais que ca sera plus approprié ».

J'acquièce de la tête. Ca serait bien si je pouvais dire quelque chose parce que pour l'instant il parle tout seul.

«On pourrait aller dans la forêt » je propose.

Il n'a pas l'air emballé. Biensur, pour lui, c'est enfeindre les règles. Tout le monde n'est pas comme moi et Gale.

« Ok, si on ne va pas trop loin. Je ne dois pas rentrer tard. J'ai du travail à la boulangerie »

Je l'ai peut être jugé trop vite.

« D'accord, c'est juste pour parler tranquille »

On passe tous les deux, la cloture. Mais comme il est plus carré que Gale, le trou est un peu trop étroit pour lui. Il s'accroche la chemise. Je m'approche pour l'aider à se décrocher. C'est là que je vois combien il est compact par rapport à Gale qui est sec et en longueur.

On ne traine pas pour arriver aux abords de la foret. On s'installe chacun sur une pierre l'un en face de l'autre.

J'essaye de formuler une phrase dans ma tête pour commencer la discussion mais je dois prendre trop de temps parce qu'au final c'est lui qui parle.

« Katniss. Au sujet des pains que je t'ai lancés. Comme je te disais, j'y pense tous les jours. Je regrette vraiment. J'aurais du traverser la cour et te les donner en mains propres. Au lieu de te les jeter comme ça. Ca me hante chaque jour. Je voulais te parler depuis longtemps mais je pouvais pas te regarder en face après ça »

Ce n'est pas vrai ? Il est sérieux ? C'est pour ça qu'il a passé toutes ses années à m'ignorer parce qu'il se sentait coupable de ne pas m'avoir donné les pains « correctement »

Je me sens honteuse. Dire que j'aurais pu mettre fin à ses tourments inutiles depuis bien longtemps.

« Il ne faut pas ! Ca va pas de penser ça ! » Je crie. Je recommence à crier. Je prends quelques secondes pour poser ma voix. « Si y à quelqu'un qui est en tord c'est moi. J'aurai du te remercier bien avant. J'étais minable et c'est pire si tu as cru que j'étais en colère parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Rien ne t'obligeait à me lancer ces pains ! Ils m'ont sauvé la vie tu sais. »

Oh, je m'impressionne, je viens de parler plus d'une minute sans m'arrêter. Mais là fallait bien que je lui fasse comprendre.

« J'ai une dette envers toi. Peeta »

« Tu ne me dois rien du tout Katniss »

« Tu ne comprends pas, ces pains m'ont sauvé la vie à moi et ma famille. J'ai une énorme dette envers toi » j'insiste. Il faut qu'il comprenne. J'ai encore haussé la voix. Mais il n'a pas l'air de se vexer.

« Ta dette, je l'annule. Je l'ai pas fait pour avoir quelque chose en retour »

« C'est pourtant comme ça que le monde fonctionne » je rétorque sur la défensive.

« Peut être mais je ne vois pas les choses comme ça » Il répond d'une voix calme et pondérée. Il n'y a pas d'agressivité juste un état de fait. Comme je ne me sens pas attaquée. Je me lance :

« C'est à cause de cette même vision des choses que tu es allé te proposer volontaire pour Oliver ? » Je suis encore pertubée par son action.

Son visage devient très sérieux. On dirait qu'il se sent coupable.

« Tu l'as vu toi-même. Si encore cela avait été un garçon de 18 ans … Mais là, il ne tiendra pas une heure dans l'Arène. C'est horrible, ca aurait du être moi. J'aurais peut être eu une chance mais lui… »

C'est bien ce que je craignais. Il se sent coupable. Tout comme il s'est senti honteux de m'avoir lancé les pains au lieu de me les donner. Ce garçon est vraiment gentil. Trop gentil. Un jour quelqu'un va profiter de lui.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Si y a quelqu'un qui doit se sentir coupable c'est le fonctionnaire qui a mal fait son travail. D'ailleurs, il doit avoir de graves ennuis à l'heure qu'il est. Et puis, Effie l'a dit, y avait un autre nom avec le tien. On ne sait pas qui et donc ce n'est pas que toi. »

Je veux vraiment qu'il se sente mieux. Et je suis en train de battre un record de conversation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'arrive à lui parler. Il est sur que ce qui aide c'est que contrairement aux autres, il attend que j'ai fini de parler. Gale m'interrompt tout le temps par exemple Et je finis par perdre le fil de ce que je voulais dire.

« C'est un point de vue auquel je n'avais pas pensé… Je pensais que c était ma faute mais … » il prend une pause « Vous marquez un point Mademoiselle Everdeen » il a prit un ton plus leger. « Tu sais, toute la journée je n'ai eu que des regards noirs de la part de certains et des « T'es vraiment un type chanceux » de la part d'autres. « Tes paroles sont exactement ce dont j'avais besoin »

L'expression de Peeta est vraiment changée. Il est sincère. Il a l'air soulagé. Je suis contente. C'est vraiment un garçon qui prend tout à cœur. Il devrait se protèger un peu plus.

« Pour en revenir à ma dette… » Je ne dois pas perdre de vue mon objectif.

« Katniss… » Il soupire.

« J'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit. Tu as annulée ma dette. Mais, pour MOI c'est important. »

« D'accord » sa réponse me surprend. Je m'attendais à devoir me répéter et que ca finisse en dispute.

« D'accord ? » je suis incrédule.

« Oui, si c'est important pour TOI. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons des avis différents sur la chose que je ne dois pas respecter, ta façon de voir. Tant que tu m'assures que tu as compris que je suis sincère quand je te dis que je ne pense pas que tu me dois quelque chose »

Si simple ? Avec Gale, je dois tout batailler. Avec les gens de la Plaque c'est pareil. Les professeurs, je n'en parle même pas. Ma mère, je préfère même ne pas y penser. Et lui il me parle de respecter les desirs de chacun.

« J'ai bien compris que tu considéres que je ne te dois rien »

« Bien » il me lance un grand sourire satisfait.

« Je vais réfléchir à quelque chose. Je te laisserai un mot dans le casier. Ca marche ? »

« C'est parfait »

« Je dois y aller Katniss, si je suis en retard, ma mère va peter un plomb »

Je le raccompagne jusqu' à la cloture. Je passe en premier.

« Pourquoi le trou n'est pas plus large ? » Il a l'air dépité.

J'ai une envie irrépressible de sourire. Mais je me retiens. Il passe tant bien que mal et cette fois sans s'accrocher.

Le soir dans notre chambre, je regarde Prim défaire ses tresses. La blondeur de ses cheveux me fait penser à Peeta. Je suis encore étonnée de notre échange. C'était si facile. Quand je pense à tout ce temps passé à l'éviter. A me faire une montagne de tout et d'un rien à propos de ce moment où je devrais le remercier.

Je comprends qu'il soit tant entouré d'amis. Il est si facile d'accés. Soudain, je réalise quelque chose. Il a certes plein d'amis mais au final, personne n'a su trouver les mots qui lui fallait pour se sentir mieux après ce qui s'est passé hier.

Ca à quelque chose d'ironique que ce soit moi, une parfaite étrangère et pas des plus douée avec les mots qui ait su trouver les paroles réconfortantes dont il avait besoin.

Cette nuit là, je m'endors facilement.

Le lendemain, dans mon casier, je trouve un message. Je l'ouvre.

_J'ai bien refléchi. Si tu connais un bel endroit en fôret, genre une cascade ou quelque chose de vraiment beau. J'aimerai bien que tu m'emmènes. Samedi si possible ? J'ai la journée entière pour moi. Peeta._

Samedi, je suis libre. Il veut donc voir un beau paysage. C'est vrai qu'ici, à part le pré n'y a pas grand-chose de beau. Une cascade ? Oui, il y en a une pas mal. Je glisse ma réponse dans son casier.

Je suis curieuse d'être à samedi. J'aurais enfin remboursé ma dette qui n'en est pas une.

A Suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, je suis bien revenue de mes vacances et merci pour vos reviews : sm33, fan de twilight, cha et les autres auxquels j'ai pu répondre sur leur compte .

Voici donc le chapitre 3. Un nouveau challenge s'impose à moi puisqu'il s'agit d'écrire « Gale Hawthorne » et j'espère ne pas trop le louper. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaiera. ^^

Ps : j'ai un petit souci de clavier. Les tirets, parentheses etc sont hs. Veuillez m'excuser du désagrément.

Chapitre 3

Katniss POV

Une nouvelle matinée de cours qui ne m'apprend rien d'utile. C'est vrai, ici au district 12, ce n'est pas comme si les études pouvaient réellement servir à quelque chose. Nous ne pouvons pas choisir notre avenir. Les enfants de la mine iront travailler à la mine, ceux des commerçants, reprendront le commerce de leurs parents.

Je préferais être dans la fôret à chasser où bien faire quelques trocs pour trouver du tissu afin que ma mère fasse une jolie robe pour Prim. Cela me fait penser que cet après midi, nous, les filles avons trois heures de couture. Quel ennui.

Demain après midi, je n'ai pas de cours, j'irai faire du repèrage pour Samedi. Je dois être sûre du chemin à prendre pour aller à la cascade. C'est étrange de me dire que je vais passer la journée avec Peeta Mellark : Le garçon des pains. Je me demande ce qu'on va bien pouvoir se dire ? On ne vient pas du tout du même monde et on n'a surement rien en commun. En plus, c'est un garçon. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de discuter avec des garçons. Enfin, mis à part, Gale, mais lui c'est différent. Il vient de la mine comme moi, on partage les mêmes idées, on a connu le même drame, on est pareil.

La cloche sonne et il est l'heure d'aller prendre son déjeuner. La section des premières années mangent en premier aujourd'hui. Ca tombe bien, je meurs de faim. Je traverse les couloirs, et voilà que ca recommence : Depuis ce matin, il se passe quelque chose concernant ma personne. On me dévisage plus qu' l accoutumée et on chuchotte même à mon passage. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe. Mais j'ai décidé de les ignorer. J'entre dans le refectoire, Madge n'est pas encore arrivée. Je m'installe à notre table et sors mon panier repas. Les autres élèves arrivent à leur tour. Les classes des commerçants.

Je prends une bouchée de mon sandwich quand je le vois : Peeta. A son aise, comme toujours, entouré de ses amis. Il rit à ce que lui dit un de ses copains. Il a vraiment un magnifique rire. Je réalise ce que je suis en train de faire : Dévisager Peeta et je retourne à mon déjeuner et ne relève plus la tête.

Madge est en retard. Elle finit par arriver mais elle n'a pas l'air assuré.

« Bonjour, Katniss. Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? »

Je suis surprise. Pourquoi me demande-t-elle une chose pareille ? On déjeune ensemble depuis longtemps.

« Biensur, Madge. » Elle s'installe à coté de moi. Elle a vraiment une petite mine.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Madge ? »

« Je suis désolée pour hier. Si je t'ai froissé… »

« Froissé ? »

« Hier, tu es partie pendant que je parlais et tu semblais furieuse »

Ah là là, la maladresse de Katniss Everdeen a encore frappé. Ce que je venais d'apprendre m'avait tellement pertubé que je ne me suis pas rendue compte du comportement malheureux que j'ai eu envers Madge.

« Oh non, Madge, tu ne dois pas te sentir en faute. C'est plutôt moi qui me suis mal comportée. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai du te paraître bien rude. Excuse-moi »

« D'accord »

Ce que j'aime avec Madge, c'est qu'elle ne pose jamais trop de questions. Et dans ce cas précis, j'en suis très heureuse. Nous continuons de déjeuner en silence.

« Katniss, je peux te poser une question ? »

J'ai peut être parlé trop vite.

« C'est vrai que tu es allée agresser Peeta Mellark hier ? »

J'ai failli avaler de travers.

« Quoi ? »

« Ca à fait le tour du lycée. Certaines personnes disent qu'hier, tu es allée le voir et que tu l'as menacé… »

Aïe, je suppose que vu de loin, ç'est tout à fait l'image que cela devait donner. Je comprends mieux les regards en coin maintenant.

Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir répondre ?

« Non, pas du tout. C'est un malentendu. » Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Les mots ne viennent pas.

Je continue. « Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir. Je lui ai juste dit de ne pas faire l'idiot. Tu sais au sujet du volontariat. C'est tout. Cela m'a échappé à vrai dire. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Oh … Non. Moi aussi, je voulais lui dire mais… Je suis trop timide. C'est bien que quelqu'un lui ai dit.»

« Oui, mais avec délicatesse légendaire … »

« J'imagine » rétorque Madge.

Notre tour est terminé et nous devons cèder la place aux dernières années. En sortant, je croise Gale. Les deuxièmes années mangent en dernier aujourdh'ui.

« Hey Catnip »

« Salut Gale. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Faut qu'on parle, je rentre avec vous ce soir. »

« D'accord, je t'attendrai avec Prim à la sortie »

Me voilà bien embarassée. Forcément, l'histoire est arrivée aux oreilles de Gale. Il va vouloir des explications. Le problème c'est que Gale n'est pas Madge, il ne va pas se contenter d'une réponse floue. Si je lui dis, ce qui s'est passé, que je suis allée voir Peeta à cause de ce qu'il a tenté de faire pour Oliver. Il va me demander pourquoi je me sens autant concernée. Et il ne lâchera jamais le morceau. Il me connait mieux que Madge. Il sait que si je l'ai fait c'est parce que cela me tient à cœur. Il est hors de question que Gale apprenne pour les pains. Le garçon des pains est mon secret le mieux gardé.

Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Pour une raison que je ne saurais expliquée, je ne veux pas le partager. Ni avec Gale, ni avec Prim. Je vais devoir trouver une raison qui tienne la route.

J'ai passé mes heures de couture à réfléchir à un mensonge. Je me suis piquée les doigts une bonne dizaine de fois à cause de mon manque de concentration. Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourra faire l'affaire. Enfin, si je ne foire pas au moment de verbaliser le tout.

Je sors avec Prim, qui a passé une très bonne journée. Elle me parle de son cours de sciences naturelles. La discipline que je deteste le plus après la couture.

Je soupire en voyant Gale, qui nous attend déjà à la sortie. Normalement, lui, il traine toujours avec ses amis et lorsque nous rentrons ensemble. Nous sommes celles qui devont l'attendre. Ce n'est donc pas bon signe du tout. Il est pressé de savoir. Il me stresse.

Il salut Prim puis me regarde avec son air suspicieux. On commence à marcher et il n'a toujours rien dit. Il doit attendre que nous soyons seuls.

« Katniss » lance Prim.

« Oui mon petit canard ? »

« C'est vrai que tu as frappé le fils du boulanger ? »

Frapper ? Décidément, les dires des uns et des autres se déforment à toute allure.

« On m'a posé plein de questions, toute la journée, je n'ai pas su répondre, tu m'as rien dit. J'ai dit que cela devait être une erreur. Mais Rory m'a dit qu'un de ses copains t'as vu »

Courage Katniss, tu n'as pas passé l'après midi à trouver une bonne excuse pour tout louper maintenant. Gale me fixe. Il attend, lui aussi une réponse.

« J'en ai entendu parler aussi Catnip. Il parait que tu l'aurais menacé et bousculer. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Si il t'a fait quelque chose, je te jure qu'il va le payer très cher, fils de boulanger ou pas »

La réaction typique que j'attendais de la part de Gale.

« Les gens déforment vraiment tout. Je ne l'ai ni frappé, ni bousculer, pas même menacer »

« Catnip, il parait que tu as claqué violemment la porte de son casier et lui que tu lui as crié dessus, il y a bien du se passer quelque chose pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ? »

« C'est vrai Katniss. » Ma petite sœur s'inquiète. Génial. C'est le moment où jamais de raconter mes bobards, en espérant que ça passe.

« D'accord, j'ai été un peu brutale avec lui parce que … Parce que… » Reprends toi Katniss, tu l'as répété dans ta tête un millier de fois. Je prends ma respiration.

« Un gars de la ville m'a bousculé en passant et m'a fait tomber »

« Qui ? » m'interrompts Gale d'une grosse voix.

« Je ne sais pas, un gars, un deuxième année, je ne connais pas. »

« Tu saurais le reconnaitre ? » questionne Gale.

« Non, je … »

« Et donc ? Pour le fils du boulanger ? » Demande Prim. Ma brave petite sœur que j'aime tant qui vient à mon secours sans le savoir.

« Pe…Eh bien le fils du boulanger, il était là et il a sermonné le gars en question, en lui demandant de me faire des excuses »

« Oh, il est gentil » s'exclame Prim.

Je fais bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard de Gale. Car je l'imagine déjà en train de se demander pourquoi, Peeta viendrait prendre ma défense et ce que ça cache. »

« Gentil ? Prim, les gens ne font jamais rien pour rien » lance Gale.

Bingo.

Prim hausse les épaules.

« Et donc ? »

« En fait, rien, sur le coup, j'ai rien dit, mais après je l'ai mal pris. Je n'ai besoin de quiconque pour me défendre » J'en profite pour lancer un regard déterminé à Gale. « Il m'a fait passer pour une de ses filles faibles qui ont besoin d'être protégée et j'étais furieuse »

Je suis fière de moi. Je sais que cet argument fera mouche auprès de Gale.

« Katniss… Il a voulu t'aider, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à de temps en temps être protégée » Prim me jette un regard désaprobateur.

« Prim, tu devrais te méfier … Et prendre exemple sur ta sœur » dit Gale.

« Bref, je suis allée ensuite le voir, furieuse, j'ai effectivement claqué la porte de son casier, pour lui dire que je n'avais besoin de l'aide de personne, que je savais me défendre seule et surtout, qu'il ne croit pas que je lui dois quelque chose, car je ne lui ai rien demandé »

Gale à un large sourire et un regard empli de fierté. Je sais que je viens de réussir mon coup.

« Bien parlé Catnip ! Ces enfants de la ville, il faut s'en méfier. Dieu sait ce qu'il t'aurait demandé après. »

« Oui »

Nous sommes arrivés chez nous. Prim rentre la premère et je reste avec Gale.

« Catnip, j'ai envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil rapide sur mes pièges. Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Avec Plaisir. » J'ouvre la porte et je crie

« Prim, je reste avec Gale, je reviendrais plus tard »

« Ok » j'entends sa voix du haut de sa chambre.

Cela va me faire du bien d'aller dans la fôret. Même si nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant la tombée de la nuit.

« Oh Gale, on peut passer par chez toi, vite fait ? J'aimerai t'emprunter un outil » Je viens, soudain de penser à quelque chose.

Il n'y voit pas d'inconvéniants et une fois chez lui, je salue sa mère et il va me chercher la malette à outils de son père. Je n'en possède pas . J'ai du l revendre la nôtre, il y à 5 ans quand nous étions en train de mourir de faim à cause de ma mère. De ce fait, à chaque fois, que j'ai besoin de quelque chose, Gale me le prête.

Je me procure la pince désirée. Et nous repartons direction la clôture. Une fois arrivée, on vérifie qu'elle n'est pas mise sous tension.

« Gale, tu peux monter la garde deux secondes ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Je sors la pince. Je veux aggrandir le trou.

« Cache moi, et monte la garde, tu verras après »

Il obéit et me tourne le dos. Je commence à couper la clôture pour l'élargir un peu. Gale se retourne.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » dit-il perplexe.

« Un trou un peu plus large… »

« Je vois ça, mais quelle utilité ? Catnip, toi et moi on passe à l'aise et un trou plus large, pourrait laisser passer des animaux un peu plus grands. »

Oups, je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Je m'arrête. J'ai tout de même gagné deux centimêtres de circonférence.

« Ah oui… C'est vrai les animaux »

« Qu'est ce qui t'a passé par la tête ? »

Peeta, j'ai envie de lui dire. Je ne voudrais pas que Samedi, il s'accroche encore la chemise. Mais bien evidemment je ne peux pas lui dire.

« Un sanglier » je réponds

Gale secoue la tête.

« Un sanglier ? » Il me regarde comme si j'étais tombée sur la tête »

« Oui, tu te souviens la fois, où on a vu un sanglier. Je me disais qu'en elargissant le trou, si on le tue on pourrait le faire passer. »

Il se met à rire.

« Te moques pas de moi » Je proteste.

« Non mais Catnip, faire passer un sanglier par le trou de la clôture ? Mais c'est … Comment dire, il faudrait carrément un trou plus grand que ce que tu viens de faire ! T'as vraiment pas le compas dans l'œil. »

Je prends la mouche. Et je lui rends sa pince. Puis, je me faufile. Il me suit.

Je l'entends encore glousser derrière moi. C'est vrai que le coup du sanglier c'est complètement ridicule. Mais sur le coup, j'ai pensé à quelque chose de carré comme Peeta et c'est le sanglier qui m'est venu en tête. Non pas que Peeta ressemble à un sanglier. Juste la carrure qui m'y a faite penser.

On vérifie les pièges et on se rend compte qu'on a bien fait de venir. Deux lapins se sont pris dans les collets de Gale.

On décide de rentrer. Gale soupire.

« Dans moins de six mois, à cette heure là, je serais à la mine. »

En effet, C'est la dernière année d'études de Gale. Ensuite, il va devoir travailler à la mine comme les autres.

« On n'aura plus que les dimanches pour se voir Catnip » dit t'il pensivement et tristement.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail. Oh non. Les semaines vont être bien longues sans mon meilleur ami.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Gale, j'irais en semaine, vérifier tes pieges ! » Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres.

« Merci. Les semaines vont êtres bien longues. On ne se verra plus le soir » sa voix est chargée d'émotions.

J'ai du mal à imaginer ce que cela va être.

« En plus, la mine… Au moins, je gagnerai de l'argent et je pourrais aider ma famille. Mais cela me révolte. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas choisir notre avenir ? Faire ce que l'on veut ? »

C'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas libres. Le capitol dirige nos vies. Nous n'avons aucun droit, autre que celui de subir.

« Si, les choses étaient autrement. Tu aurais aimé faire quoi ? » Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il aurait aimé faire.

« Je ne sais pas, la question ne se pose tellement pas, que je n'y ai jamais songé mais ce qui me révolte le plus. Ce sont mes amis »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je passe mes journées à maudire le capitol. A penser que si on était nombreux, on pourrait peut etre faire changer les choses. Mais eux, ils sont complètement résignés. Ils acceptent sans broncher l'inacceptable. Ils ne pensent qu'a à la fille qu'ils désirent inviter pour notre bal de fin d'année. »

Je partage les idées de révolte de Gale. Mais, il ne faut pas leurrer. Nous sommes condamnés. On ne peut rien faire, si on est que deux. Tout ce qu'il nous reste : c'est essayer de survivre.

« Le bal de fin d'année Catnip. Même ce stupide bal est une injustice flagrante. Les jeunes de la ville, leurs parents leurs paient un beau bal. Mais nous, les classes minières, on n'a que le budget minable de l'école. Nos parents ne peuvent rien donner. »

Il prend une pierre et la lance avec force. Le bal de fin d'année des dernières années. Voila bien quelque chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé. Sans doute parce que je ne suis qu'en première année. De toute façon, je n'irai pas au mien. Je me demande si Gale va se rendre au sien ? Et avec qui ? Il faut une cavalière je crois. Je ne pense pas qu'il ai du mal à trouver. Les filles sont toutes après lui.

« Je ne sais même pas si je vais y aller Catnip… Ma mère me tanne pour que j'y aille. Elle me dit de profiter de ses derniers mois avant la mine. Mais, je n'ai pas trop envie. En plus, la seule fille que j'aimerai inviter et qui me ferait passer une bonne soirée, je ne peux pas l'emmener »

Il pique ma curiosité. Il a déjà une fille en tête ? Ca me fait bizarre. L'idée que Gale sorte avec une fille. Je sais qu'un jour où l'autre, je perdrais mon meilleur ami. Un jour, il n'aura même plus ses dimanches à me consacrer. Il les réservra pour elle. Et je serais toute seule. Je n'aurais plus mon meilleur ami, mon partenaire de chasse. Ce n'est vraiment pas un jour que je veux voir arriver. Pas avant longtemps.

« C'est qui cette fille ? Je la connais ? »

« Oui » me répond Gale.

« Elle est bien bête de ne pas vouloir être ta cavalière. »

Gale arrache une touffe d'herbe.

« Oh, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas... C'est qu'elle ne peut pas »

« C'est une fille de commerçant ? » Je m'écrie.

Il équarquille les yeux.

«Catnip, ça va pas la tête ! » Il est indigné par ce que je viens de dire.

Il roule les yeux.

« Non, la fille que je voudrais inviter mais qui ne peut pas venir c'est TOI, Katniss » dit'il avec une voix douce.

« Oh ! Ah bah oui… Comme je suis une première année, je n'ai pas de droit d'aller au bal »

« Oui… Mais si tu avais le droit ? Tu accepterais de venir avec moi ? » Il me demande cela avec un air si sérieux.

« Biensur, ce serait un honneur d'être la cavalière de mon meilleur ami et partenaire de chasse ! »

Je suis sincère. Et je le lui donne une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

« Merci » dit'il étrangement sans trop d'enthousiasme.

« Il commence à se faire tard. On devrait se dépêcher. »

A SUIVRE


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur. Voila le chapitre 4 de la fic et exceptionnellement, c'est un chapitre long. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire aussi long. Un énorme merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ca booste énormément.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

Chapitre 4

Katniss's pov.

Nous sommes Samedi Matin. Il est cinq heures et je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Mon esprit n'a pas réussi à trouver le repos un seul instant. J'étais trop stressée à l'idée de cette journée. Si je n'avais aucune parole, j'annulerai tout. Mais. Je lui ai donné rendez vous dans une heure. Si tôt, parce que l'endroit où se situe la cascade est à plus de deux heures de marche.

Je prends de l'eau, mon panier repas. Cette semaine, Prim à fait des fromages de chèvre. Je vérifie une dernière fois que je n'ai rien oublié et je pars. Il fait encore un peu nuit mais on sent l'odeur du matin qui ne va pas tarder à se lever.

Il est déjà là quand j'arrive. Le sourire aux lévres et frais comme la rosée. Il n'a pas du avoir de problème de sommeil, lui. Je remarque qu'il a prit un énorme sac à dos avec lui.

« On ne part que pour la journée » je pointe son sac.

« Je sais, mais y avait quelques trucs qu'il fallait absolument que je prenne avec moi »

« Tu n'as pas l'air fatigué, cela ne te fait pas trop tôt malgré tout, il n'est que six heure. »

« Pas du tout, je me lève à 4h30 du matin quand je suis de service pour faire le pain. »

Ceci explique cela.

Je passe à travers la clôture et il me passe son sac. Il n'est pas si lourd en fait. Je me demande s'il va remarquer pour la largeur du trou. Il passe comme une fleur.

« Oh ! Je suis passé sans problème. » Il a l'air étonné. « Tu as aggrandi le trou pour moi ? » lance t'il surprit.

J'hausse les épaules. Il se met alors à me sourire mais d'une façon que je ne lui connaissais pas. Un sourire doux et intense à la fois, j'ai même l'impression que ses yeux me sourient aussi. Un frisson me parcourt, cela doit être la fraicheur du matin même si il fait très doux aujourd'hui.

« Merci Katniss »

« Allons-y ! Ne trainons pas y en a pour deux heures de marche. Ca ne te fait pas peur au moins ? »

Il secoue la tête et il a ne cache pas son enthousiasme. Il est vraiment très heureux d'être là. Je ne sens aucune tension et ça me relaxe aussi. La journée va peut être moins longue et pénible que je ne redoutais.

« Avant de prendre la route, je vais prendre mon arc. On ne sait jamais si sur la route, on croise du gibier intéressant. Je ne veux pas louper d'occasion »

Il acquièce.

« Katniss. Toi aussi, tu as été questionné hier au sujet de ce qui s'est passé avant-hier ? Mes amis n'ont pas arrêté de me harceler de questions »

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je me demande ce qu'il leur a dit.

« Qu'est ce tu leur as dit ? »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'ils apprennent, tu sais pour Oliver et ce que j'ai essayé de faire alors, j'ai inventé une histoire. D'ailleurs vaut mieux que je te le dise au cas où, l'un d'eux viendrait te questionner. »

J'espère qu'il n'a pas dit de bêtises qui ruineront ma réputation.

« J'écoute »

« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais j'ai essayé de rester dans ton personnage » il se passe la main dans les cheveux. « J'ai dit qu'un type avait fait tomber tes livres, que j'avais pris ta défense et que tu n'avais pas aimé que je vienne t'aider que tu n'avais besoin de personne ». Il a dit le tout très rapidement mais j'ai bien compris. Je m'arrête de marcher. Sous le choc.

« T'es Fâchée ? »

« Non, juste surprise parce que j'ai dit, mis à part le détail sur les livres, approximativement la même chose à ma sœur » J'évite de parler de Gale.

Il équarquille les yeux.

« C'est vrai ! Wouah ! Ca alors »

« Tu l'as dit. T'as mis combien de temps pour trouver cette excuse ? »

« Je ne sais pas, cela m'est venu sur le moment, je n'ai pas trop réfléchi en fait et toi ? »

« Pareil » Je mens. Sérieusement, j'ai mis trois bonnes heures à trouver cette idée et lui, ça ne lui a prit que quelques secondes. Je suis dépitée. Ma fierté vient d'en prendre un coup.

« Bon, une bonne chose de régler » dit t'il. On reprend la marche. Je me procure mon arc.

« Je peux le voir ? »

« Oui, je lui tends mais je ne le lache pas. Cet arc est très précieux. Il l'observe avec intêret.

« C'est un bel ouvrage. »

« Oui, mon père l'a fait lui-même » Je ne veux pas parler de mon père. « On y va » Il fait clair maintenant. Les animaux vont sortir, l'idéal pour chasser sur le chemin. Sauf un énorme détail. Le bruit qu'il fait en marchant. Ce n'est pas possible, on dirait qu'il pése 100 kilos. Chaque pas qu'il fait me tue literalement les oreilles. Au bout de dix minutes, je ne tiens plus.

« Peeta, tu pourrais faire un peu moins de bruit en marchant. Si tu pouvais faire attention à ne pas écraser chaque branchage mort. Tu fais fuir les animaux » Cette fois, j'ai fait attention à ce que mon ton ne soit pas sec mais sympathique.

« Oh ! Oui excuse moi. Je vais faire attention »

Pourtant rien ne change. Il a le pas d'un hippopotame. Je jette un œil pour voir s'il ne le fait pas exprés. Mais non, il regarde constamment ses pieds et pourtant, il continue de faire un bruit d'enfer. Tout du moins pour mes oreilles délicates et habituées au silence de la fôret. Je ne chasserai rien de la journée. Il doit ressentir mon agacement parce qu'il me dit soudain.

« Désolé, j'ai le pas lourd. Je crois que c'est à cause de la lutte, on nous apprend à avoir les pieds bien encrés au sol »

C'est logique. Le pauvre ce n'est pas de sa faute.

« Dis-moi Peeta, pourquoi tu fais de la lutte ? Tu n'as l'air d'être le genre de personne à aimer se battre… »

« Tu as raison, j'aime pas me battre mais, il faut savoir se défendre alors comme mon frère en faisait aussi. Ca s'est imposé à moi »

« Tu comptes prendre ta revanche contre lui cette année ? »

« Oh ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour le battre. Il est fort. »

« Je suis sure que tu pourrais, tu soulèves si facilement des sacs de farine de plus de 50 kg. Je pense que c'est plutôt le fait que ce soit ton frère qui t'handicape »

« Tu m'as vu porter les sacs de farine ? Pourtant nos livraisons sont hyper tôt et une fois par mois seulement »

Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit sorti de ma bouche. Pour être franche, j'avais complètement oublié, ou du moins, je le pensais.

« Oui, il fut un temps où j'allais en ville tôt pour vendre des fraises des bois au vieux cireur de chaussures. » le pauvre est décédé y a un an et demi. « Je passais pas très loin et je t'ai vu »

Cest vrai, je me souviens bien maintenant, le camion du district 11 arrivait avec les sacs et Peeta était là. Il attendait. Il était toujours tout seul pour la livraison. Il faisait des allers et retours et ne semblait jamais se fatiguer. Je me rends compte que je suis restée longtemps à l'observer.

En fait, j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur Peeta. Je savais aussi pour sa deuxième place. Pourtant, je ne suis pas allée voir le match. Mais je me souviens avoir entendu des garçons de la ville en parler et de m'être approchée juste pour savoir qui avait gagné.

Que va-t-il penser de moi maintenant. Il va croire que je l'espionnais ce qui est faut biensur. Je prenais seulement des nouvelles. On continue de marcher en silence. Il à l'air pensif. La chaleur d'un rayon de soleil réchauffe mon visage. Peeta s'arrête brusquement.

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

Il a un regard emerveillé. Je regarde aux alentours mais je ne vois rien : Que la forêt.

« C'est magnifique Katniss. Regarde comme c'est beau »

Je me sens bête parce que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il parle.

« Qu'est ce qui est beau ? »

Il me regarde l'air incrédule.

« Ouvre les yeux Katniss. Regarde les rayons du soleil qui se frayent un chemin a travers les arbres et qui atterissent sur le petit cours d'eau. On dirait que l'eau est remplie de diamants. C'est à couper le souffle. Dire que tu vois cela tous les jours où presque. »

Je regarde ce qu'il me décrit sans trop comprendre « Peeta c'est juste le soleil qui se léve »

Il s'approche de moi.

« Suis mon regard Katniss. » il tourne la tête vers les arbres et je vois les rayons qui transpercent les feuillages des arbres. « Regarde les couleurs des feuilles, on voit les rayons. » C'est vrai que c'est joli. En foret, je ne m'attarde jamais sur ces choses là, c'est avant tout un garde mangé. Il baisse la tête en suivant l'inclinaison des rayons et ses yeux se posent sur le filet d'eau. En effet, l'eau brille. On dirait qu'elle contient des dizaines de petits cristaux. C'est splendide. L'eau semble vivre et elle etincelle de diamants.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Si le paradis existe, je crois que Peeta vient de m'en ouvrir la porte. J'ai l'impression que je suis dans un endroit unique c'est comme si nous nétions plus à Panem.

« Tu vois maintenant ? »

« Oui, Merci Peeta. C'est splendide. Je passe des journées dans la fôret mais je n'avais jamais ouvert les yeux. »

Les rayons de soleil disparaissent cachés par un gros nuage blanc. L'instant magique s'est envolé.

« Reprenons la route » dis-je. « Nous sommes bientôt arrivés »

J'ai hate qu'il voit la cascade maintenant. Je me demande si je vais la percevoir différemment aussi.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, nous y sommes. Ce n'est pas une grande cascade. Mais, elle fait son petit effet sur Peeta. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il reste muet, la bouche entrouverte. Les yeux qui brillent. Je suis contente. Soudain, il arrive sur moi et me prend dans ses bras.

« Merci Katniss » Il me serre un peu trop fort et je suis trop éberluée par son attitude pour réagir. Il me lâche enfin et retourne observer la cascade. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre. Jamais un garçon, même pas Gale ne m'avait prise dans ses bras. J'ai encore l'impression de sentir ses bras autour de moi et la masculinité qu'il dégageait.

Je sais que je suis petite et frèle et malgré qu'il ne soit pas très grand, je me suis sentie comme une toute petite chose dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Ca n'avait rien de désagréable mais je n'aime pas l'idée de me sentir si faible et fragile tout d'un coup. Il faut que je lui dise qu'il ne recommence plus jamais ça.

Je m'approche de lui pour lui dire, mais il bouge partout, excité comme une puce, il semble essayer de regarder la cascade par tous les angles possibles et inimaginables. Il est si joyeux, il fait des grands mouvements et soudain plonge la tête dans l'eau. Elle doit être très froide. Quand il l'a remonte, son visage ruisselle et plusieurs méches de ses cheveux sont trempées. Le soleil vient baigner son visage. Et il ferme ses beaux yeux bleus pour mieux pouvoir profiter des bienfaits de la chaleur. On dirait presque une statue. Les méches blondes brillent, il en devient éblouissant. Enfin, il secoue la tête et me sourit.

« Elle est froide, mais bonne ! » Sa bonne humeur est contagieuse. On ne peut pas rester fachée bien longtemps avec Peeta Mellark. Je ne l'étais pas vraiment d'ailleurs mais ce que je voulais lui dire ne me semble plus vraiment important. Il ne pensait pas à mal et c'est quelqu'un de si spontané.

Il s'installe sur une grosse pierre et il se sort de son sac un large cahier qui ressemble à des tubes de…

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est mon petit kit de peinture. Je n'ai pas grand-chose, quelques pinceaux, un tube de noir et de blanc et ce cahier de croquis »

Il manipule ses objets avec la même précaution avec laquelle j'utilise mon arc. Je ne peux m'empècher de penser que cela doit couter une fortune.

« De la peinture ? Ca doit être très cher »

Il fait oui de la tête.

« Je n'ai moi-même pas les moyens de pouvoir m'acheter tout ça. Chaque objet est un cadeau de Noel et d'anniversaire de Delly. »

Delly, je la connais, c'est la fille qui traine toujours avec lui, depuis aussi longtemps que je me souviens. Elle est exhubérante, semble aimer tout le monde et elle est un peu potelée. Chose rarissisme au district 12. Je note une fois de plus, que Peeta n'est vraiment pas passé inaperçu à mes yeux toutes ses années pour savoir cela aussi.

« C'est ta petite amie ? » Mince, c'est sorti tout seul. Il doit penser que je n'ai pas à me meler de ses affaires.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Non, Delly, c'est ma meilleure amie, plus comme ma sœur en fait. Tu sais nous sommes nés le même jour et sa mère et la mienne ont partagé la même chambre à la maternité. Je n'ai pas de petite amie » conclu t'il.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une soudaine envie de prendre la fuite. Surtout que son regard intense me m'est mal à l'aise.

« Tu ne vas pas me croire, et j'espère que cela te dérangera pas de le savoir mais… »

Je me sens toute tendue. Je n'aurais vraiment pas du poser la question. Il continue « Delly, elle a un énorme beguin pour ton petit ami »

« Quoi ? » qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Je n'ai pas de petit ami. De qui il est parle ?

« Delly va me tuer quand je vais lui dire que je te l'ai dit » et il passe la main sur ses cheveux. Je note que c'est un geste qu'il fait quand il est géné. Puis, je réalise enfin qui est mon petit ami. Le seul garçon que je fréquente c'est Gale.

« Tu veux parler de Gale ? »

Il tourne la tête pour regarder dans la direction opposée. « Oui ».

« Gale n'est pas mon petit ami. C'est mon meilleur ami. Y a rien entre nous. » Il me regarde de nouveau.

« Je ne VEUX pas de petit ami. » Il fronce les sourcils.

« Tu préfères les filles » me dit t'il surprit.

Je dois avoir la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ca va pas la tête. Non, je préfère les garçons » mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait dire ! Tais-toi Katniss.

« Bah alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas de petit ami ? Il est pourtant très beau Gale Hawthorne. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec la beauté ! » Voila que je m'enerve.

« Tu préfères les moches ? »

Il le fait expres ou quoi ? J'ai envie de le secouer là.

« Non, avoir un petit ami, c'est la route vers le mariage et les enfants et je ne veux pas d'enfants. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent notre vie de misère et l'horreur des hunger games »

Je n'y crois pas. J'ai mis des mois avant de révéler cela à Gale et il m'a tiré les vers du nez en une matinée.

Il équarquille les yeux.

« Je comprends ta logique pour les enfants. Mais je trouve que tu vois loin. Il faudra prévenir ceux qui tenteront de sortir avec toi qu'ils s'engagent pour le mariage direct » il a un petit sourire moqueur. « Tu rigoles pas avec cela dit donc »

Je rêve où il se moque de moi.

« Remarque, je suis sur que certains seraient pret à t épouser sur le champ » et il continue de plus belle.

« Tu trouves cela drole ! »

« C'est juste pour plaisanter. Tu es si sérieuse… »

« Parce que c'est un sujet sérieux ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais chasser, profite de ta cascade et moi je vais profiter qu'aucun élephant ne me suit pour faire quelques prises. »

Et toc. Je fais demi-tour d'un pas assuré. Je m'éloigne. Et quand je ne suis plus à la porter de sa vue, je le regarde. Comment as t'il osé ? Je remarque qu'il a un petit air triste. Mince. Je me sens un peu coupable de le laisser là bas tout seul. Non, Katniss, reprends-toi. Il s'est moqué de toi, tu ne dois pas laisser passer cela.

Le silence de la fôret me calme. Quand j'y pense, il est non seulement bruyant mais il parle beaucoup. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Cela doit bien faire une heure que je suis là et je n'ai tiré qu'un lapin. Mon ventre gargouille, il doit être bientôt midi. Je retourne vers la cascade. Je me demande ce qu'il fait. Quand j'arrive, il a installé une nappe. Il doit avoir faim aussi.

« La chasse fut bonne ? »

« Non, j'ai attrapé qu'un lapin » dis-je d'un ton sec.

« Je suis désolé Katniss. Je ne voulais pas te froisser. Parfois, mon humour laisse à désirer »

« C'est clair » je ne veux rien lacher. Je prends mon sac et sors ma nourriture, j'ai un morceau de pain, le fromage de chèvre et un peu de ragout. Il fait de même. Il sort une demi baguette qui a ma grande surprise n'a pas l'air fraiche du tout. Une boite avec une large portion de riz trop cuit et une demi-tranche de jambon. Ca ne me donne pas du tout envie.

Il prend le pain et l'arrache tant bien que mal, il est elastique son pain. Je me rends compte que je le fixe. Il repasse la main dans ses cheveux et il a clairement l'air honteux.

« Tu dois trouver cela étrange… En fait, on ne mange que les restes ou les invendus. Souvent c'est ce type de pain qu'on se met sous la dent. Si on mange le pain frais, alors on perd de l'argent et on n'a plus rien à vendre. »

Je comprends. Je me sens juste bête et ignorante d'avoir toujours cru qu'il avait de la nourriture en abandonce et de première qualité sur la table.

« Mais le gout est bon ! Du pain, je veux dire » poursuit t'il d'un sourire. Le voir manger me déprime. Tout à l'air bien fade à coté de mon repas. Peut être devrais je lui en donner un peu… Non ! Il n'avait qu'à pas se moquer de moi tout à l'heure. Et après tout, moi je suis obligée de la gagner cette nourriture. Lui, même si sa nourriture est sans gout, il en aura toujours.

Malgré tout, il mange avec un bon appétit. Nous finissons notre repas et je me dis que j'aurais du aller chercher des baies tout à l'heure. Cela m'aurait fait un dessert. Quelle idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Lui, il sort un énorme muffin aux myrtilles de son sac.

« C'est un invendu de la veille, que j'ai réussi à récupérer avant mes frères » me dit t'il fièrement.

Je suis furieuse contre moi-même, si je n'avais pas été une peau de vache rancunière et que j'avais partagé un peu de mon ragout, j'aurais eu le droit de gouter à ce muffin qui me fait drolement envie.

Il prend le muffin et le sépare en deux et à ma grande surprise, il me tend la moitié de celui-ci.

« Pour toi » me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« J'en veux pas. Je n'ai rien à partager en échange »

« Je m'en moque. Je l'ai pris pour toi aussi »

Son attention à mon égard me touche. Moi j'ai rien prit pour lui en partant ce matin. Je me sens minable et je ne mérite pas sa gentillesse.

« Garde-le. » je rétorque

Mais comme il a son petit caractère, il décide de me poser la moitié du muffin sur mes genoux.

« Je ne le mangerai pas. C'est ta part, tu en fais ce que tu veux. Tu peux le donner aux écureuils si tu veux. Cette moitié de muffin est à toi. Et tu ne me dois rien. Je le fais parce que ca me fait plaisir de le partager. »

Ca me rappelle la conversation qu'on a eue en début de semaine. Je ne vais tout de même pas engraisser les écureuils et il a vraiment l'air gouteux ce muffin.

« Merci » Je prends une bouchée et je ne le regrette pas. Il est délicieux. Le meilleur muffin que je n'ai jamais mangé.

« Tu aimes ? »

J'acquièce la bouche pleine.

Il me sourit tendrement. Ses sourires sont de véritables traquenards. Il est vraiment impossible de rester contrariée très longtemps avec Peeta quand il vous sourit comme ça.

Une fois terminée, on replie la nappe ensemble. Il retourne à son croquis et je le suis pour voir ce qu'il fait. A ma grande surprise, ça ressemble à quelque chose. C'est même bien réalisé.

« Ce n'est pas terminé. Ca va me prendre quelques heures. Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Non, tu as l'air doué. Je peux rester te regarder peindre ? »

« Biensur, par contre, je ne suis pas très causant quand je peinds »

« Ca me va »

Il se met au travail et c'est fascinant de voir comment ses larges mains, manient les pinceaux avec tant de légèreté, d'habileté et de précisions sur le papier. Surtout quand on pense à combien il est lourd sur ses pieds.

C'est vrai qu'il ne parle pas mais je suis émerveillée de voir la cascade prendre vie sur le papier. Plus il y travaille, plus c'est impressionant. Il n'est pas justé doué, il a un vrai talent. Puis, je remarque, qu'il est comme envouté parce qu'il fait. La concentration dont il fait preuve. Je crois que plus rien n'existe autour de lui.

Encore une autre facette de Peeta que je ne connaissais pas et qui me est juste à mes cotés et j'ai l'impression qu'il est dans un autre monde. Je suis partagée entre l'envie de le ramener à la réalité et le laisser loin de moi dans cet univers inconnu.

Je commence à bailler. Je sens la nuit blanche que j'ai passée. Mes yeux se ferment lentement.

Quand je les ouvre, je me sens plutôt confortable. C'est bizarre, y pas d'oreiller dans la fôret. C'est là que je réalise que j'ai la tête posée sur les genoux de Peeta. Comment suis je arrivée là ? Je lève les yeux et lui aussi s'est endormi. Un sentiment étrange m'envahit. Je me sens reposée. Je suis contente qu'il dorme. Je n'aurais pas aimé me réveiller dans de telles conditions et le voir me regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus. La honte. Mais il dort alors tout va bien. Je me relève tout doucement et je jette un coup d'œil à son cahier de croquis qui est posé à coté de lui.

La cascade qu'il a réalisée en noir et blanc est un chef d'œuvre. Qu'est ce que cela serait si ils possedaient les autres couleurs.

« Oh, je me suis endormi » j'entends sa voix.

« Tu as fini la cascade ! C'est splendide Peeta. »

« Je pense qu'il y a quelques défauts, j'aurais pu faire mieux, si j'avais eu un chevalet. »

« Tu es bien trop modeste. »

« Non, je ne suis encore qu'un débutant, j'ai encore besoin d'apprendre mais je te remercie. J'ai toujours rêve de peindre une nature luxuriante et cet endroit c'est vraiment parfait. Merci Katniss »

Je ne m'en rends pas compte sur le coup, mais un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je souris, il est sorti tout naturellement ce sourire. Il faut que je reprenne le contôle.

« C'est dommage qu'on vive ici. Tu aurais pu faire une carrière de peintre si les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles sont »

Je repense à ma conversation avec Gale. Cela m'attriste.

« Je compte bien dans quelques années, faire une carrière de peintre » lance t'il soudain.

L'idée me semble absurde. Il ne pourra pas.

« Je ne vois pas comment, tu vas pouvoir faire ? Les artistes sont au capitol ou au district 1. Et nous sommes bloqués ici. Tu travailleras à la boulangerie toute ta vie Peeta. On ne peut pas sortir du district et qui 's'interesserait à ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Tu as en partie raison. Pour la boulangerie, ca ne me dérange pas, car j'ai bien faire les glaçages et les gateaux pour les événements et on y voit du monde. Mais je ne pense pas que notre avenir soit aussi bouché que cela. »

« Tu es naif alors ! »

« Non, disons, que je ne veux pas me résigner et tout de même tenter de réaliser mes rêves »

« Tu vas prendre d'assault le capitol à toi tout seul et tuer Snow ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Décidément Katniss, tu ne fais pas dans la demie mesure. Non. Quand je serais prêt, j'irais harceler le seul habitant du district 12 qui peut avoir acces aux galeries d'ar du capitol. Haymitch »

« L'alcoolo ? Je te souhaite bien du courage, il ne fait jamais rentrer personne dans sa maison. Cela m'etonnerait qu'il veuille t'aider »

« Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, il ne voudra pas mais je sais être tenace quand il le faut et je ferai tout pour qu'il embarque une de mes toiles un jour. Même si je dois y passer des années. »

« Tu risques d'y laisser ta peau »

« Qui ne risque rien n'a rien. »

Je pense à Gale qui se plaignait d'avoir des amis qui se résignaient à leur vie sans avenir. Il serait surement admiratif de voir qu'il y en a au moins un au district 12 qui veut prendre son destin en main. Même si cela semble impossible. Mais quelque chose me gêne.

« Ca te dérangerait pas de te vendre au capitol ? Je veux dire si tu réussissais ? Ces gens profitent de nous, vivent sur notre dos, et acclament les hungers games »

Il prend quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je pense qu'une fois installé, je profiterai de mon art pour transmettre subtilement quelques messages. Les faire réfléchir. »

« C'est un jeu dangereux, le capitol te tuerait »

« Non, pas si c'est assez ambigue… mais tout cela est encore bien loin. Malgré tout, je ne veux rien regretter et je vais tout tenter. Ce n'est pas parce que tout semble être joué d'avance qu'on ne peut pas lancer nos propres dés. Je ne veux pas être un pion Katniss... Tu comprends. Et qui sait, on ne peut jamais dire de quoi l'avenir sera fait. Y a une semaine, mon nom sortait de la bouche d'Effie Trinket pour partir aux hungers games et aujourd'hui, je suis ici avec toi. Qui aurait pu deviner ça ? »

« Personne, ca c'est sur »

Peeta est une personne incroyable. Je crois que je viens de dénicher le seul rêveur du district 12. Mais, il a une façon réaliste de projeter ses rêves. Pas comme Gale et moi en faisant des faux plans d'évasion , puis d'infiltration au capitol pour aller tuer Snow.

¨J'en viens à espèrer qu'il reussisse. Il arrive à me faire croire que tout n'est pas perdu d'avance. Soudain, je repense au pissenlit que j'avais ramassé après avoir croisé son regard. A l'espoir retrouvé. Aux opportunités auxquelles je n'avais pas pensé, au savoir que mon père m'avait transmis.

Je le regarde alors qu'il verifie si sa peinture est séche. C'est incroyable qu'à chaque fois que je suis avec lui, je sens de l'espoir monter en moi. Je ne connais personne qui lui ressemble. Il est vrai que je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde non plus. Parfois, je le regarde et je me dis qu'il vient d'être autre monde.

« D'où viens-tu ? » je n'ai pas dit cela à voix haute ?

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, ta peinture est séche ? »

« Oui »

« Bien, il va falloir se mettre en route. »

« La journée est vraiment vite passée »

Il a raison, je n'ai pas vu les heures passées et malgré le petit incident, j'ai passé une très bonne journée. Je me sens regonflée. Sur le retour, je ne suis même pas contrariée de ne pouvoir chasser à cause de ses bruits de pas.

A un moment, j'essaye de lui apprendre à marcher de façon plus légère. Mais c'est peine perdue. J'abandonne au bout d'une demi-heure. Puis, il me raconte que ce soir, il doit faire le glaçage pour un gateau d'anniversaire que la boulangerie doit livrer demain. Il est tout content, et il me raconte ce qu'il va faire. Je l'écoute plus que je ne parle mais ça me va bien. En plus, il est tellement enthousiaste, qu'il me le transmet.

Nous voilà à la clôture. Déjà. Il n'y a pas de bourdonnement. On peut passer.

« Bien, ce fut une journée extraordinaire » dit Peeta.

Je me dis que c'est fait, je viens de rembourser ma non dette. Je ne dois plus rien à Peeta Mellark. Nous allons reprendre nos vies. Je me sens triste à l'idée. Mais nous n'avons plus de raison de nous revoir.

« Oui.. »

On reste l'un en face de l'autre silencieux.

« Bon, et bien, bon glaçage » je lui lance.

« Oh oui, il ne faut pas que je traine »

Malgré tout il ne bouge pas. J'ai l'impression qu'on a du mal à se séparer.

« Prim doit m'attendre »

« Katniss »

« Oui ? »

« Je te ferais un dessin du gateau d'anniversaire pour que tu vois ce que cela donne d'accord ? »

« Oui »

Je redeviens mono syllabique.

« Je le glisserai dans ton casier »

« D'accord »

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux. Et je sais ce que cela veut dire.

« Si un jour, tu as une autre journée de libre. N'hésites pas, j'aimerai bien retourner dans la fôret … »

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et s'en va.

Plus il s'éloigne, plus je me sens vide et seule. C'est un étrange sentiment qui m'envahit. J'ai froid. Il faut que je rentre. La vie doit reprendre son cours.

A la maison, ma mère fait réchauffer le ragout que je n'ai pas voulu partager avec Peeta. Prim vient me voir.

« Alors, cette journée de chasse ? »

« Pas très bonne, je n'ai ramené qu'un lapin. » les pas bruyants de Peeta raisonnent dans ma tête.

Je vais me débarbouiller un peu. Je monte dans la salle d'eau et je mets de l'eau dans une bassine. Je revois Peeta plonger sa tête dans l'eau de la cascade.

Il est partout.

Le soir dans mon lit, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ca doit être à cause de la sieste de l'après midi. Et je me revois la tête posée sur les genoux de Peeta. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit.

Je finis tout de même par m'endormir. Le lendemain, je vois Prim qui s'agite partout.

Je dois me préparer pour retrouver Gale. Cette fois, je suis sure que je ramenrai plus de gibiers que la veille. Gale a des pas de velours.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Prim ? »

« Je cherche le livre de Papa »

« Il est dans la chambre de maman. Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai trouvé des racines hier et je veux vérifier quelque chose ». Elle monte avec rapidité et revient avec le bouquin. Elle tourne les pages et semblent vraiment ennuyée.

« Alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Papa il dessinait comme un pied. Je ne sais pas si c'est cela ou non. C'est embetant. Ce livre aurait besoin d'une mise à jour. Certains dessins sont effacés aussi… »

Soudain, une idée folle me vient en tête.

« Je connais peut être quelqu'un qui pourrait arranger cela Prim »

« Vraiment ? On lui donnerait quoi en échange »

Tel que je le connais, il ne voudra rien mais je ne le laisserai pas faire.

« Je pense qu'on pourrait négocier cela, en échange de quelques baies, et des fromages de chèvre »

Il a bien besoin de manger des choses un peu plus fraiches. Je ne fais pas ca parce que je veux le revoir. Je fais cela parce que c'est quelque chose d'utile pour nous et pour lui. C'est une situation gagnant gagnante.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : J'ai mis un peu de temps pour ce chapitre car c'est encore un chapitre plus long que la normale. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire des reviews ^^ Je pense à ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre par mail, comme Fan de twilight, Cha, Badabou, Lady hope, Darkazu et pardonnez moi si j'en oublie certains ^^

CHAPITRE 5

Ce dimanche, la chasse fut excellente. Nos besaces sont pleines et je suis ravie.

« On a vraiment eu de la chance aujourd'hui » remarque Gale.

Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour.

« Ce n'est pas de la chance Gale, c'est le secret d'un pas léger » je lui dis en levant mon pied droit et en le secouant un peu de droite à gauche. Il rit et je ris aussi.

« Tu es vraiment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui Catnip »

« Sympa de me dire que d'habitude, je ne suis pas une compagnie agréable »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! » Je le taquine un peu et il ne marche pas il court.

Parfois Gale prend tout trop au sérieux.

« Je te taquine »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, aujourd'hui tu es bizarre »

J'hausse les épaules.

« On passe chez le boulanger pour les écureuils ? » demande Gale.

Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Et si Peeta était là ? Et si, en me voyant, il venait me parler ? Devant Gale ? Je préfère éviter cela. Je n'ai rien dit à Gale sur ma journée d'hier avec le fils du boulanger. Et je n'ai pas encore pu parler à Peeta pour le livre.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai bien envie de les garder pour moi cette fois. »

« Comme tu veux, mais, moi j'ai bien envie d'essayer de lui refourguer un lapin »

« Je ne t'accompagne pas, il faut que je rentre. On est parti longtemps ».

Je quitte Gale sur ses mots. Quand je rentre à la maison, Prim m'attend, curieuse de savoir si la chasse à été meilleure que la veille. Ma mère me dit qu'il y a de la viande pour toute la semaine.

Je monte me décrasser et je pense à demain. Je viens aussi de comprendre avec ce qui s'est passé avec Gale, que je n'aimerai pas trop que ça se sache. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à répondre à un tas de questions stupides au lycée. J'ai eu un avant gout la semaine dernière et c'est une expérience que je ne veux pas renouveler. Sans compter Gale. Je doute qu'il prenne bien l'idée que je sympathise et donne du travail à un fils de commerçant. Il va me harceler jusqu'à ce que je devienne folle.

Je ne parlerai donc pas à Peeta à l'école mais je lui laisserai un mot dans son casier. C'est le mieux.

Nous voilà lundi. Gale et Rory nous accompagnent Prim et moi. Notre école est immense, c'est la seule de tout le district 12 mais Prim et Rory ont cours dans un autre batiment. Gale à sport ce matin.

Je me demande si Peeta est déjà arrivé et s'il a mis le dessin de son gateau dans mon casier. J'accélère le pas en direction de celui-ci. J'ouvre et il est là. Je déplie la feuille et je vois qu'il n'a ommit aucun détail. Cela me donne faim. Il y a écrit un petit mot :

_« Le dessin comme promis. Encore merci pour cette belle journée. Peeta »_

Je replie le dessin et je le mets au fond de mon casier. J'arrache une feuille d'un de mes cahiers. Pour lui écrire au sujet du livre.

_Peeta, j'ai une proposition de travail à te faire. Il faudrait mettre à jour un livre de plantes, les dessins surtout…_

La sonnerie retentie. Mince, il faut que je finisse ce mot. Du coup je finis rapidement avec la première chose qui me vient en tête

_Biensur je te paierai, je n'ai pas d'argent mais je te paierai en nature._

Je glisse rapidement le mot et je cours vers ma classe. Ce n'est que pendant le cours que je réalise ma tournure de phrase.

_Je te paierai en nature._

J'avais pas du tout Réfléchi à la tournure de la phrase. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas écrit « nourriture ? » Je suis mortifiée. Il faut que je rectifie mon mot. Enfin que j'en écrive un autre. Il va penser quoi de moi sinon ?

Je lève la main. Le professeur est étonné. Il pense que je veux participer au cours sans doute.

« Melle Everdeen ? »

« Puis je aller aux toilettes ? »

« Non »

Je hais ce professeur. Discrètement, je prends une feuille et j'écris le mot pour Peeta

_Quand je dis en nature, c'est en fromage de chèvre et baies... Katniss._

J'ai envie de me frapper. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroite. Dès que la sonnerie retentie, je me précipite vers la sortie et les casiers. Je glisse le papier dans son casier Une chance qu'il soit ne soit pas loin du mien. Je peux le faire sans attirer l'attention.

A midi, avant d'aller manger, je vais voir, si j'ai une réponse. Il y en a une. Je déplie le papier.

_Ca marche, on se donne rdv à la clôture comme lundi dernier pour en parler ? Peeta_

_Ps : Ton premier mot m'a bien fait rigoler. Et le deuxième aussi._

Je me sens bête maintenant. Je lui réponds par la positive et je me dirige au refectoire où Madge m'attend comme à son habitude. Je passe près de la tablée de Peeta mais je ne fais comme si elle n'existait pas. Pourtant, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

« Tu as couru Katniss ? » me demande Madge.

Non, je me suis pris la honte de ma vie. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire.

« Ils avaient mis le chauffage à fond dans ma salle »

La journée de cours enfin terminée. Je rejoins Prim Rory et Gale qui a décidé une fois de plus de nous racompagner. Du coup, je vais être en retard car je ne vais pas pouvoir aller à la clôture directement. Les Hawthorne nous quitte et à peine rentrée, je resors.

Heureusement, quand j'arrive, Peeta est encore là. Il m'a attendu.

« Désolée, pour le retard »

Il hausse les épaules et me sourit.

« Alors, tu as un livre à mettre à jour ?»

« Oui » je lui explique de quoi il s'agit.

« Je suis partant. Mais tu n'as pas à me payer, j'aime dessiner et… » Je l'arrête tout de suite.

« Non, tout travail mérite salaire »

« Surtout si c'est payé en nature » Puis il pouffe de rire. « Désolé, c'était trop tentant »

« Je me suis mal exprimée…Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Il reprend son sérieux.

« Katniss, tu sais que je n'ai que les samedis de libres.. »

« Oui, ça m'ira aussi. Par contre… Comment dire… Je préférais que personne ne sache. Tu sais. Déjà parce que le lycée en ferait des gorges chaudes comme la semaine dernière et pour être franche. Il y a Gale. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il déteste les gosses de la ville. »

Il réfléchit quelques minutes à ce que je viens de dire. J'espère qu'il ne croit pas que j'ai honte de me montrer avec lui. Ce n'est pas le cas, je veux juste, rendre les choses plus faciles. J'aurais du mieux m'exprimer. Il va croire que j'ai honte.

« Je comprends. Pour être franc, moi non plus je n'ai pas trop envie d'être harceler de questions et puis si toi tu as Gale qui déteste les gens de ville. Moi, c'est ma mère qui ne supporte pas les gens de la mine. Et j'ai pas envie de rajouter ça à la longue liste de griefs qu'elle me porte »

J'apprécie sa franchise. C'est vrai que sa sorcière de mère serait capable de nous faire la misère. Je sais de quoi elle est capable. Même si je n'ai jamais plus vu Peeta avec un œil au beurre noir depuis le jour où nos regards se sont croisés et le pissenlit.

« Par contre » commence Peeta. « Dessiner dans la fôret… il faudrait quand même trouver un endroit avec une table. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Dans la fôret, il y a une cabane. Mon père et moi on y allait souvent. Ca sera l'endroit parfait. »

« Marché conclu alors ! Melle Everdeen »

On se donne rendez vous pour le samedi suivant, au petit matin.

Nous nous sommes ignorés toute la semaine. De temps en temps nos regards se sont croisés mais on se détournait aussitôt. Comme avant. Sauf que cette fois, c'est différent, je ne me sens plus honteuse et embarassée.

La semaine est passée assez vite et contrairement à la semaine dernière, j'ai bien dormi. Ce samedi matin, je suis en pleine forme. Je me sens également d'humeur joyeuse. Il faut dire que le soleil pointe déjà ces rayons. Le disctrict 12 est tellement plus agréable lorsqu'il fait beau que sous la pluie.

Une fois mon sac prêt, je sors officiellement pour chasser. Prim est levée aussi, elle passe la journée chez son amie Marie. De ce fait, je me sens pas coupable de la laisser.

J'arrive à la cloture et il est là. Le soleil fait briller ses cheveux blonds. Il me sourit et je lui souris aussi. Ses sourires me donnent juste envie de lui rendre la pareille. La cabane est à moins d'une heure de marche. Quand on entre dans la foret, je vais chercher mon arc. Il faudra bien que je ramène quelque chose ce soir. Sinon Prim va trouver cela louche.

Plus on s'enfonce, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il fait du bruit en marchant.

« Tu ne fais plus d'efforts » je lui fais remarquer.

« Non, je sais que c'est peine perdue »

Je devrais me fâcher mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je trouverai bien un moment seul pour chasser dans l'après midi. Sur le chemin, on parle de nos professeurs respectifs. De nos cours, on a les même et on s'entraide même sur certains sujets qu'on n'a pas très bien compris.

Puis, nous arrivons. La cabane se situe à coté d'un petit étang. C'est là où mon père m'a appris à nager. L'endroit est ravissant et à voir la tête de Peeta. Il est sous le charme. Je me demande tout de même si je ne fais pas une bêtise. C'est un endroit qui m'est très intime. Je suis déjà venue avec Gale mais, Gale c'est différent. Lui, aussi, il a perdu son père, le même jour que le mien. Dans le même accident.

Peeta est déjà prés de l'étang à regarder s'il y a des poissons. Puis, il revient vers moi.

« C'est ta cabane ? »

« Non, oui, c'est celle de mon père. En fait, je ne sais pas bien s'il l'a construite ou s'il l'a hérité et améliorée ?

Je sors les clefs et j'ai un pincement au cœur. Comme à chaque fois que je rentre dans cet endroit. Rien n'a bougé depuis sa mort. Je ne déplace rien, sauf au coin cuisine et quand je m'allonge sur la petite banquette pour me reposer. J'aimerai tant que mon papa soit là.

« Ne touche à rien sans mon accord. » je le préviens.

Il acquièce. Il regarde l'intérieur avec curiosité et admiration.

« On dirait une petite maison. Ton père a du passer beaucoup de temps à faire de cet endroit un refuge parfait. »

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je suis toujours triste et nostalgique quand j'arrive ici. Ca dure plusieurs minutes.

Je me rends compte que Peeta n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'on est arrivé. Il reste au milieu de la pièce à attendre. C'est vrai que je lui ai dit de ne toucher à rien.

« Tu peux prendre une chaise et t'installer sur la table » Ce qu'il fait de suite. Il sort son cahier et ses crayons de bois. Il est déjà prêt pour travailler.

« Tu veux du thé ? »

« Je veux bien Katniss. Merci ». J'utlise le réchaud pour faire chauffer l'eau. Je sors les deux uniques tasses dont je me sers ici. Et quand c'est chaud, je verse le thé. Je sors les quelques sucres que j'ai emmené avec moi. Je lui en tends.

Il secoue la tête.

« Non, merci, sans sucre pour moi »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Comment tu fais ? C'est amer sans sucre »

« Je préfère comme cela ».

Je bois une gorgée de mon thé puis je sors le livre de mon père. Je m'installe à coté de lui pour qu'on le regarde ensemble. Je tourne les pages.

« On dirait une encyclopédie maison. » Il en apprécie la précision et la classification. « Ton père était vraiment quelq'un plein de ressources. Je comprends que ta mère a tout quitté pour lui. »

J'allais lui demander comme il sait cela. Mais, il est de notoriété publique que ma mère est originaire de la ville. Alors, je m'abstiens.

On repère les dessins à refaire et il me demande de me donner plus de détails sur les plantes pour qu'il puisse les améliorer. Il est très sérieux et très appliqué. Le premier dessin prend forme sur son cahier de croquis. Il veut « l'essayer » avant de le reproduire officiellement. Etre sur que la représentation sera parfaite.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, malgré tout, il semble avoir des difficultes. Il se frotte souvent les yeux. Puis, il se met à éternuer plusieurs fois ce qui le déconcentre. Il peste contre lui-même.

« Tu as attrapé un rhume ? »

« Non. »

Il éternue de nouveau et ses yeux sont humides et rouges.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Peeta »

« Je crois savoir ce que c'est » dit t'il d'une petite voix et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose le tracasse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« La poussière. Je fais une allergie »

« Oh »

« C'est vrai que mis à par le coin, cuisine et la table, je n'ai jamais fait le ménage ici, il y a prés de 5 annés de poussières. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu toucher où déplacer. Je ne veux que tout reste en l'état.

« A la boulangerie, on est hyper sérieux sur l'hygiène et à la maison, ma mère est complètement maniaque. Tout brille. Elle nous fait traquer la poussière sans aucune pitié et ce dans toutes les pièces, inclus nos chambres. »

Il se met à tousser maintenant. Il se lève brusquement et sort. Je le rejoins dehors. Il à l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

« Je suis désolé Katniss »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute »

« A moins de faire un peu de dépoussièrage, il va falloir se trouver un autre endroit » Il a l'air de s'en vouloir.

Un autre endroit ? Il n'y en a pas. Et faire le ménage, déplacer les objets. C'est hors de question.

« Je ne sais pas où on pourrait aller » dit Peeta.

Un silence s'installe.

« J'imagine que tu ne veux pas faire la poussière à cause de ton père. »

J'acquièce.

« Tu sais, le prend pas mal, mais il est évident que ton père prenait grand soin de cette cabane. Il voulait probablement que plus tard, adulte, toi et ta sœur puissent en profiter et par la suite, vos enfants. Je ne sais pas... Je ne le connaissais pas, mais d'après le peu que je connais de lui, il aurait sans doute aimé que cet endroit continue de vivre »

Je suis choquée parce qu'il vient de dire. En y réfléchissant, c'est sûrement ce que mon père projetait. Mais les paroles de Peeta me font mal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trahit mon père. J'ai laissé sa cabane pratiquement à l'abandon. Je voulais juste qu'elle reste telle quelle.

Je ne sais pas quelle tête je tire mais Peeta me regarde l'air soucieux.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je parle trop. Je donne toujours un avis sur tout. Parfois, je devrais me taire. Je … Je n'aurais pas du me permettre de dire cela. On va bien trouver un autre endroit. » Il m'adresse un petit sourire faiblard.

« Non, Peeta, tu ne parles pas trop, tu parles avec justesse. C'est juste que je me sens soudain, une mauvaise fille. C'est vrai qu'il aimait cette cabane et qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à faire d'elle un endroit parfait. Si il l'a voyait maintenant. Il serait… »

Je prends une grosse respiration parce que je ne veux pas pleurer. Peeta me prend une main et la serre doucement comme pour me consoler. Puis, il me regarde.

« Hey, ton père ne t'en voudrait certainement pas d'avoir voulu tout laisser comme c'était. Je pense qu'il serait plutôt touché par ce geste. Mais on peut tout nettoyer, en laissant tout comme avant. Crois-moi, ca je sais faire ! Avec ma mère, tout doit être à sa place au milimètres près. Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? »

J'en pense que c'est une excellente idée et un parfait compromis.

« On a pas de produits ménagers » c'est malgré tout, tout ce que je dis.

« Il doit y en avoir. Ton père avait surement mis quelque chose quelque part. Le tout est de savoir si tu es prête à ouvrir quelques placards ? »

Ce jeune homme est toujours plein d'enthousiasme et de respect. Je n'arrive pas à me décider et pourtant

« Tu serais prêt à m'aider ? À affronter les couches poussièreuses ? »

« Biensur, je n'ai peur de rien. J'attacherai un mouchoir pour ne pas trop en respirer et si j'ai une crise, je prendrai l'air. Tu vas découvrir mes incroyables qualités de monsieur propre. 16 années d'expériences en la matière. » Il est plein d'énergie.

« On fera bien attention à tout remettre exactement à sa place ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'imaginerai que ma mère fera l'inspection finale. Je serais précis. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai confiance en Peeta. Et je suis de plus en plus convaincue que mon père serait content de voir sa cabane propre.

On rentre dans la cabane et effectivement en ouvrant un placard, tout est là. Les produits ménagers mais aussi le matériel pour effectuer des réparations.

De voir tous ces produits laissés là par mon père me conforte dans l'idée que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

On s'arme chacun d'un chiffon et de produit. Peeta à carrément mis un napperon autour de son visage pour éviter de respirer les poussières. Malgré tout, de temps en temps, il doit sortir. Il tient sa promesse et remet tout exactement au milimètre prés. Il est très à l'aise avec le ménage. Ca mère ne doit pas rigoler sur le sujet.

Alors que je dépoussière une étagère, il s'attaque à un objet qu'on ne distingue plus sous la crasse et l'epaisseur grisatre. Il se met à tousser et je me retourne pour voir si tout va bien. Il en a presque fini.

« Katniss ! Viens voir… »

Je m'approche. Je ne me souvenais même plus que mon père en possédait un..

« Un petit poste de radio » lance Peeta avec envie « Incroyable, tu crois qu'il fonctionne encore ? »

« Je ne sais, si c'est pour écouter la radio du district 12 qui milite pour les bienfaits du gouvernement à quoi ça sert ? »

« Y a pas que cela. Y à la radio du capitol aussi »

Je roule les yeux.

« On ne peut pas la recevoir et à mon avis ça serait encore pire que la radio du district »

« Non Katniss. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Les parents de Delly, ils ont un poste aussi. Et une fois, on s'est amusé à chercher les fréquences et on est tombé sur radio capitol. Normalement, on ne doit pas en recevoir la fréquence. Mais c'est possible si on cherche bien. »

Je n'en vois pas du tout l'intérêt. Ca me dégoute plus qu'autre chose. Mais il continue.

« Tu serais étonnée, Katniss. Leurs programmes sont complètement différent des notres. Ca n'est pas de la propagande à chaque instant. Où des chants qu'à la gloire du gouvernement ou des hungers games. C'est varié. Comment dire ? On se rend compte qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de leur faire peur. Ya même des chansons, qui redonnent espoir. Enfin, ca ne parle pas de renverser le gouvernement. C'est juste sur la vie de tous les jours. On les écoute en secret avec Delly. »

« Tu es un traitre Peeta ! Comment peux-tu apprécier des choses qui viennent du capitol »

« Katniss, rien n'est tout noir ou tout blanc. Moi, ces chansons, elles me redonnent espoir quand je suis déprimé. »

Il tourne le bouton pour l'allumer. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire non. Manifestement les piles sont encore bonnes.

« Eteins cela Peeta ! »

Mais il ne mécoute pas et il cherche la fréquence. Je vais me mettre en colère d'une minute à l'autre. Je ne veux pas que radio capitol résonne dans ses murs. Je suis sur le point de le prendre par le bras pour le mettre dehors sans ménagement quand, une chanson se fait entendre. Le rythme est enjoué. Ca ne ressemble à rien de se qu'on entend d'habitude.C'est une femme qui chante.

**Si tu essayes ! ..  
Et que tu y crois.  
Tu peux... Tu pourras !  
Dans ton fort intérieur,  
n'aies pas peur de tes rêves.  
Jamais, tu ne connaîtras ça.  
Jusqu'à ce que tu essayes. ***

Ce n'est clairement pas, une chanson qu'on risque d'entendre. Ca pourrait donné des idées ici. Je me surprends à écouter.

**Tes tes doutes.  
Ils trouvent une façon de te démolir.  
Mais ce n'est pas la fin.  
Tu obtiens juste une nouvelle chance.  
Pourquoi pas ?  
Donne-toi cette chance.  
Rien ne te retiendra.  
Tout ce que tu veux est là à t'attendre.  
Choisis ce que tu veux faire.  
Tu dois avoir confiance en toi.  
Ce que tu ne sais pas,  
c'est que tu peux tout avoir …**

Je n'ai jamais entendu une chose pareille. Et la chanteuse peut chanter cela sans avoir de problème ? Ca parle de rébéllion. Gale n'en reviendrait pas.

« Katniss… Je la connais cette chanson, c'est une de mes préfèrées. Elle me redonne la pèche à chaque fois » Il enlève son napperon qu'il avait gardé jusque là autour de son visage.

« Mais ces paroles sont dangereuses »

« Oui, quand tu l'écoutes ici, c'est sur, mais au capitol, les gens ne vivent pas comme nous. Pour eux, c'est une chanson pour les aider à résoudre leurs petits problèmes quotidiens. C'est pour ça que la fréquence est interdite ici. Normalement. »

En plus l'air de la chanson est simple et efficace. Soudain, Peeta prend le manche du balais et commence à se dandiner en faisait du playback. Il est ridicule. Mais visiblement il s'en moque. Je le regarde ne sachant pas si je dois rire où avoir honte. Je remarque qu'il bouge pas mal pour un garçon, il a le rythme. La scène est hallucinante. Peeta Mellark est en train de se prendre pour une pop star juste en face de moi.

Je pouffe soudain, c'est trop. J'éclate de rire. Ce garçon, il lui manque une case.

« Vas'y moque toi si tu veux. Mais, je n'ai jamais l'occasion de pouvoir me laisser aller comme ça. Sauf, parfois avec Delly. Ca fait du bien de se lacher de temps en temps. Tu devrais essayer. »

Mais quel culot. S'il croit que je vais me ridiculiser pour lui faire plaisir. Il se trompe. Une autre chanson démarre et elle est dans le même ton enjoué que la précédante.

Il la connait aussi. J'ai envie de le mettre au défi.

« Pourquoi tu ne chantes pas avec ta voix. Au lieu du playback ? »

« Je chante faux. »

« Oh ! Mais tu n'as pas avoir honte. Lache toi. Personne ne t'entendra ici »

« Toi, tu es là »

« Peeta, tu ne peux pas être plus ridicule que maintenant » je rigole de nouveau. Il fait semblant de prendre la mouche.

« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, t u ne viendras pas te plaindre après »

Et il commence à pousser la chansonnette. C'est un véritable massacre. Rien n'est juste, tout est faux. Mais il continue de plus belle. Mon père, qui avait une si jolie voie doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Comment, un garçon si mignon peut-il chanter aussi mal.

« Tu avais raison… »

Il hausse les épaules.

« C'est sur que je n'ai pas ta voix »

« Quoi ? »

Comment sait t'il que je chante ? Enfin chantait. Depuis la mort de mon père, à part pour Prim à quelques rares occasions, je ne chante jamais.

« Ta voix est si belle, que les oiseaux s'arrêtent de chanter pour t'écouter »

« N'importe quoi. Et où tu m'as entendu chanter d'abord ? » Mon ton est agressif.

« Le jour de la rentrée à la maternelle. L'institutrice a demandé qui connaissait la chanson de la vallée et tu t'es portée volontaire. »

C'est vrai, je ne m'en souvenais plus.

« Tu avais deux tresses au lieu d'une. C'est aussi à ce moment là que mon père, m'a avoué qu'il avait voulu épouser ta mère mais qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber pour un mineur à la voix d'or »

Ca alors, j'en suis pour mon quota de surprises aujourd'hui. Cela me fait bizarre de penser que monsieur Mellark était amoureux de ma mère. En plus elle ne me parle jamais de lui, autre que pour vanter son pain.

Peeta a toujours le sourire aux lévres et se remet à danser sur les musiques. Il danse vraiment bien, bien mieux qu'il ne chante.

« Allez Katniss, viens danser ! »

Je fais non de la tête.

« Tu ne sais pas danser ? »

« Biensur que je sais danser. »

« Alors viens » Il me tend la main. Je la lui refuse. Danser est futile et ca ne rapporte rien.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, personne ne te regarde Katniss »

« Toi tu es là »

« Et je te promets, moi, de ne pas me moquer si tu danses mal »

« Je danse bien »

« Prouves le »

Il m'énerve. Il me retend la main et affiche un sourire auquel on ne peut resister...

« Je vais te mettre en pièce, Mellark. Suis-moi si tu y arrives »

Et on se met à danser. Un peu de tout. Parfois, un peu de rock, qui se finit en genre de valse, c'est du grand n'importe quoi en fait. Mais, je m'en moque. Personne n'est là pour me juger. Et j'aime la musique que le capitol passe. Ma fièrté en prend un coup. Mais j'ai toujours aimé la musique. Elle m'envoute. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en entendre d'aussi bien joué. Je me retiens de fredonner. Déjà que je danse. C'est un immense bouleversement.

Avec Peeta, je trouve mon rythme. On se cogne un peu parfois les genoux et je lui ai marché sur les pieds deux fois. Mais c'est parce qu'on fait plus n'importe quoi, qu'une danse structurée. Il est un bon partenaire de danse. Meilleur que Gale. Je me souviens d'avoir dansé avec Gale une fois, pour l'anniversaire de Prim. Il est tout raide et engoncé.

On va de plus en plus vite et on rigole. Je ne pense plus à rien. Je ressens juste la musique et les beaux yeux bleus de Peeta semblent avoir le pouvoir de tout vous faire oublier.

Mais à trop faire les fous, je perds l'équilibre et on tombe lourdement l'un sur l'autre. Nous voilà par terre. Ma tête sur son torse. Il est ferme et bien musclé. Je ne m'attarde pas, parce que je suis génée par la position embarassante dans laquelle on se trouve.

Je me relève et il fait une grimace. Il porte sa main sur le coté droit de son crane.

« Je crois que ma tête à frapper quelque chose. Je vais avoir une belle bosse »

Oh non, en plus c'est de ma faute. Il se relève en massant l'endroit.

« Tu ne saignes pas ? »

Il regarde sa main. Pas de sang. Je m'approche de lui.

« Je peux voir ? »

« Oui, fais attention »

Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ils sont épais et doux. Et je sens la bosse. Elle pulse.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Un peu, mais la chaleur de ta main me fait du bien »

« Ah bon ? »

Du coup, je la laisse. Je me sens coupable parce que j'aime la sensation d'avoir ma main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il souffre.

Le ventre de Peeta gargouille et je reviens à la réalité.

Je regarde l'horloge et on n'a pas vu les heures passées. L'après midi est déjà bien entamé.

« Il est temps de manger ». Je l'aide à se relever parce que nous sommes encore à terre. Je me rends compte, que le ménage est pratiquement fini. A part pour le sol. L'intérieur de la cabane a retrouvé le charme des années où mon père était vivant. Je suis émue. Je me dirige vers le réchaud et sors la nourriture de mon sac. Peeta me donne la sienne. Il met la table avec les couverts que je lui donne à disposer.

Le soleil tape à travers les fenêtres et je me rends compte qu'on s'est bien dépensé a danser car, il a de grosses auréoles de sueurs sous les bras. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au miroir, où il est maintenant possible de se voir. Et je suis dans le même état que lui. J'aurais du prendre un t shirt de rechange. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas prévoir que j'allais danser comme une folle et si on me l'avait dit, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Il à l'air d'avoir chaud aussi, il remonte les manches de sa chemise et je vois un énorme bleu. Il a du voir les gros yeux que je viens de faire car soudain, il rabaisse ses manches.

« C'est quoi ce bleu ? »

« Rien »

« Remontes ta manche ? »

« C'est bon Katniss… je me suis fais ça à la lutte ». J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la vérité. Mais il continue « Le coach n'y est pas allé de main morte » et il se met à rire comme si de rien n'était. « Mais si je veux battre mon frère un jour il faut que je donne de ma personne ».

C'est possible que cela soit la lutte après tout. Que je me fasse des idées. L'eau déborde de la casserole et je me précipite pour éteindre le réchaud.

Cette fois ci, on partage nos deux c'est vrai que même si son pain est élastique. Il a un bon gout.

« Il n'y a plus que le sol à laver et on aura terminé » me dit t'il.

« Oui. »

« Par contre, on a pas du tout avancé le bouquin. Je peux quand même prendre du fromage de chèvre ? »

« Biensur, il est tout à toi, pour le livre, si ca ne te dérange pas, on remet ça à samedi prochain ? »

« Avec plaisir et cette fois, comme tout est propre. Je ne serais pas pertubé »

« Merci Peeta »

Il hausse les épaules et dévore le fromage de Prim. Une fois le repas terminé, on fait la vaisselle, on passe la serpillière et il est temps de rentrer.

Au moment de refermer la porte, je regarde l'intérieur de la cabane, qui ne ressemble plus à ce qu'elle était avant. Je revois l'endroit où Peeta et moi avons chutés, dansés, rient. Et je me demande si, il est raisonnable de construire de nouveaux souvenirs ici. Des souvenirs où mon père n'est pas présent. Mon cœur se serre. Que penserait t'il de tout cela ?

Je ferme la porte. Peeta regarde les petits poissons de l'étang. Quand soudain, une raffale de vent balaye l'endroit et devant moi, flottent au vent, les aigrettes des pissenlits qui se trouvent aux alentours. Peeta me sourit. J'attrape quelques aigrettes au vol. Les pissenlits, peeta et mon père. J'ai l'étrange impression que je viens d'avoir ma réponse.

A suivre

La chanson c'est la traduction de Try, de la bo du secret de térahbitia


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur. Merci de vos reviews^^. J'ai prêté mon livre à une amie, et comme j'en ai besoin pour écrire mon autre fic, il va falloir patienter un peu pour avoir le prochain chapitre. Par contre, j'ai du temps pour Et si nous deux. Donc, voici un nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 6

Katniss's pov

Lorsque je rentre, Prim est là. Elle a un large sourire.

« Hey Katniss ! »

« Tu as passé une bonne journée chez Marie ? »

« Oui ! Et toi ? Tu as fais de belles prises ? »

Mince, j'ai complètement oublié de prendre du temps pour la chasse.

« Rien. Les animaux m'ont boudés aujourd'hui ».

Elle fronce les sourcils puis hausse les épaules.

« J'aurai sans doute plus de chances demain avec Gale ».

Prim me regarde étrangement. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me demander quelque chose mais qu'elle n'ose pas. Comme je lis en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Je lui demande.

« Y a quelque chose, que tu veux dire ? »

Elle me prend par la main et m'emmène vers notre vieux canapé. On s'installe.

« Katniss… Toute la semaine prochaine, après l'école, j'irai chez Marie. Ca ne te dérange pas ? On a un devoir à faire. »

Je suppose que je ne peux pas refuser. Ma petite sœur va me manquer. J'aime sa compagnie à la fin des cours. Elle me raconte sa journée et je m'assure qu'elle fait bien ses devoirs.

« D'accord Prim. Si tu ne rentres pas tard. »

« Merci Katniss »

Elle me sert dans ses bras. Puis, elle déserre son étreinte et lance

« On passera notre samedi ensemble. Je le réserverai rien que pour toi »

Oh non pas le samedi… C'est la première pensée qui me vient. Je me sens coupable d'avoir eu cette réaction. Prim est ma priorité. Je remettrai mon rendez vous de travail avec Peeta au samedi suivant. Ce n'est pas grave. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empècher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur que je chasse bien vite en m'apercevant que ma petite sœur attend une réponse.

« D'accord, Prim, on passera la journée ensemble »

« Génial ! Et on ira en ville »

« Prim ! » Je ne doute pas qu'elle veuille vraiment passer du temps avec moi, mais Prim adore aller en ville et cette petite avec son visage angélique, ne perd jamais le nord.

« S'il te plait, Katniss. C'est important. »

« Prim, on a rien à acheter en ville. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas y aller »

Trop tard, elle m'implore de son regard et je ne peux rien lui refuser.

« D'accord. On ira au matin »

Comme cela, j'éviterai au moins la foule qui s'y presse, le samedi.

Le soir dans ma chambre, je prépare à l'avance cette fois, le mot que je glisserai à Peeta dans son casier lundi.

_Prim veut passer la journée de samedi prochain avec moi. On ira en ville au matin. On ne pourra pas travailler sur le livre. Ca sera pour le samedi suivant. Désolée Katniss »_

Je me relis et je me demande pourquoi, j'ai écris _Désolée. _Je n'ai pas à être désolée c'est un rendez vous de travail. Du coup, je reprends un papier et je réecris la même chose sans le « Désolée »

Je relis une dernière fois et je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas à savoir qu'on va en ville au matin. Qu'est ce qui me prend de donner ce détail inutile. Malgré tout, j'ai la paresse de refaire le message. Du coup, je laisse. Je ne vais pas me prendre la tête pour un simple message.

Je le mets dans mon livre de mathématiques pour ne pas l'oublier.

Le lendemain, je suis prête pour aller chasser avec Gale. Comme d'habitude, il me retrouve sans peine dans les bois.

« Hey Catnip. Tu as commencé sans moi »

« Juste cet écureuil, qui m'est passé sous le nez, je ne pouvais pas le laisser filer. »

Je lui montre l'écureuil grassouillet.

« Belle prise. »

On va voir les collets qu'il a posés.

« J'ai croisé Prim et Marie, hier » me dit t'il. « Je ne savais pas que tu allais chasser seule le samedi ? Tu as des problèmes d'argent Catnip ? »

Zut !

« Non, je veux juste essayer d'avoir un peu d'extra pour acheter du tissu pour Prim »

« Tant mieux. Je m'inquiètais. Tu me dirais si tu avais des soucis ? » Il est si sérieux.

« Oui, Gale. Tu sais bien qu'on se dit tout »

Je regrette instantanément de lui avoir dit cela. Parce que ce n'est plus vrai et qu'un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. Gale est mon meilleur ami et je ne lui cache rien normalement. Sauf que là…Si je lui parle de Peeta, il va falloir que je lui parle de ce qui s'est passé quand j'avais 11 ans. Après tout, je peux bien avoir quelques secrets.

« Samedi prochain, je ne chasserai pas par contre. Prim veut passer toute la journée avec moi. »

Voila qui va détourner le sujet.

« C'est vrai ? Rory m'a demandé la même chose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire Je vais peut être lui apprendre à faire des collets. Mais il avait l'air d'avoir un plan pour cette journée dans sa tête »

« Ah bon ? Ils se sont donnés le mot … Prim veut aller en ville au matin. »

« Bon courage »

« Merci, j'en aurais besoin. Affronter tous leurs regards sur moi et voir toutes ses choses qu'on ne peut pas s'offrir. Je ne comprends pas le plaisir que Prim prend dans à faire du léche vitrine. » Je soupire.

Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement.

Une nouvelle semaine commence et la première chose que je fais en arrivant au lycée est de déposer le mot dans le casier de Peeta.

Les heures de cours sont longues et le cours d'Histoire particulièrement pénible. On parle de la guerre, des hungers games. Le professeur nous rappelle que Samedi prochain, les scores des tributs de cette année seront révélés. Je pense aux deux pauvres enfants qui sont là bas et pour qui on ne peut rien faire. Je pense aussi que ça aurait pu être Peeta et un frisson d'effroi me parcourt le dos. Peeta, si plein de vie, si gentil, si optimiste devant tuer ou se faire tuer dans l'arène. Heureusement, qu'il y a eu cette erreur. Il s'est senti coupable à cause de cela mais je remercie celui qui a fait cette bétise.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je vais directement voir si j'ai un message dans mon casier. Il y en a un. Je déplis le mot.

_« Passe une bonne journée avec ta petite sœur. On se verra le samedi suivant. Peeta »_

Le message qu'il a écrit est gentil mais je suis un peu décue. Il aurait pu marquer qu'il trouvait cela dommage. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Pourquoi il devrait penser cela. Ce n'est que du travail après tout.

Durant la semaine, je le croise ou le voit de loin. Il est toujours avec quelqu'un et Delly n'est jamais loin. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a supporte sa « sœur ». Elle est toujours entrain de rire ou de faire de grands gestes. Je suppose qu'il a l'habitude de son exhubérance. Elle lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille et ensuite il rit de bon cœur. Je me demande s'il lui a dit pour nos samedis ? En tout cas, elle ne fait pas attention à moi donc si elle sait, elle cache bien son jeu.

Elle le quitte enfin pour aller voir une autre fille. La sonnerie qui annonce la reprise des cours se fait entendre. Je retourne en classe et lui fait de même.

Toute la semaine, je l'observe de loin. Juste pour voir s'il va bien. Je me rappelle encore du bleu sur son bras, mais hier il portait un t shirt et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de celui-ci.

Je rentre avec Gale et Rory chaque jour et une fois chez moi, je m'ennuie. Sans Prim, les fins d'après midi sont longues. Je me saisi du livre des plantes de mon père et je regarde l'unique dessin que Peeta à réalisé sur le livre. Il est parfait. Je n'ai pas le moindre doute que ce livre sera bien plus précis, une fois qu'on l'aura fini. Je rajoute même quelques lignes sur la plante en question. Je me demande s'il a encore sa bosse ?

Demain, nous sommes samedi. Je me demande ce que me réserve Prim. Elle rentre d'exellente humeur.

« Ca c'est bien passé ? Vous avez fini votre devoir ? »

« Oui ! J'ai hate d'être à demain Katniss »

« Moi aussi » Hors mis la promenade en ville.

Toute la soirée, Prim insiste pour que je mette une robe le lendemain mais je refuse et pour une fois je ne céde pas. Ca sera déjà pénible d'aller en ville mais en robe alors là pas question.

La nuit passe vite, et Prim est toute excitée à peine levée. Ca me fait plaisir de la voir si joyeuse.

On part pour la ville, et elle m'entraine à regarder les vitrines de tous les magasins. Toutes ses choses qu'on ne pourra jamais s'offrir. Nous arrivons à la librairie papeterie et je vois des tubes de peintures en vitrine. Le prix est juste exhorbitant. Je me demande quelle est la prochaine couleur que Delly achètera pour Peeta. C'est vrai que ses parents sont très riches. Sa mère tient la boutique de chaussures et son père c'est un médecin de l'hopital. Nul doute qu'elle a les moyens de faire des cadeaux hors de prix à ses amis.

Marie vient à notre rencontre.

« Bonjour Katniss »

« Bonjour Marie »

Elles s'échangent un regard complice. Et Marie prend congés.

« Je veux voir les nouveaux gateaux de la boulangerie » s'exclame Prim.

Mon petit cœur fait un bond. D'habitude, je la laisse toujours y aller seule. Avant, je n'osais même pas m'approcher de ce commerce par peur d'y croiser Peeta. Parce que je ne l'avais toujours pas remercié pour son geste. Mais depuis, tout à changé. Et j'ai envie moi aussi d'aller voir les gateaux.

« Je t'accompagne »

Prim semble perplexe. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je ne lui fausse pas compagnie dés qu'on s'approche de la boulangerie. Elle semble légèrement contrariée et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

« T'es sure ? »

« Oui, j'ai envie de voir les patisseries pour une fois »

On traverse la rue et je me sens nerveuse. Sans doute à cause de toutes ces années à éviter l'endroit comme la peste.

Nous sommes devant la vitrine. Prim a les yeux emerveillés devant les cupcakes, cookies, les mini fraisiers et autres gourmandises. Je regarde aussi avec envie. Mais mes yeux s'égarent aussi à l'intérieur du magasin. Et là ! Je le vois. Peeta est au comptoir. Il sert les clients. Je croyais qu'il avait ses samedis libres ? Nos regards se croisent et je me redirige celui ci sur les gateaux comme si je venais d'être prise en faute. Tout cela est ridicule. Ce n'est que Peeta.

Soudain, le voila qui s'approche de la vitrine avec un plateau de patisseries. Il en remet en vitrine. Il porte son tablier comme le jour où il m'a lancé les pains et ses bras ont quelques traces de farine. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 11 ans à nouveau et de voir le petit garçon des pains d'autrefois. Celui a qui je dois la vie. Il dispose les gateaux avec délicatesse et précision, tout en souriant. Il nous regarde et son sourire s'accroit.

Soudain je sens qu'on tire sur ma manche. C'est Prim. Je détourne mon regard pour voir ce qu'elle veut.

« Oui Prim ? »

Elle me fixe comme si j'avais quelque chose d'anormal sur le visage.

« Katniss. Tu souris » me lance t'elle.

Quoi ? J'étais en train de sourire ? Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je reprends mon sérieux. Manifestement, je me laisse aller.

« C'est parce que les gateaux sont très appétissants. Je me suis prise à réver que j'en degustais un. C'est pour cela que je n'aime pas faire le leche vitrine Prim. C'est frustant »

C'est complètement vrai. Voir toutes ses choses qu'on n'aura jamais.

Prim m'enlace soudain puis, elle cherche quelque chose dans sa poche tout en me disant.

« Justement. Katniss. Si tu veux…Cette fois, on peut acheter des gateaux. Vu que tu en as tellement envie. Je cherchais quel cadeau, je pourrais bien te faire et … »

« Comment cela ? » Je l'interromps. « On a pas d'argent Prim » Elle tire de sa poche, quelques billets et pieces de monnaie.

Je suis surprise.

« Où tu as trouvé cela ? »

« Je l'ai gagné. Avec Marie cette semaine et Rory ont est allé aux abords de la forêt »

« Quoi ! » Je crie. « Prim, c'est dangereux, vous être trop jeunes ! »

Malgré tout, Prim ne se démonte pas.

« On a ramassé des baies et des fleurs sauvages qu'on a revendu. C'est parti d'une idée que j'ai eue avec Rory. On voulait avoir un peu d'argent. On s'est dit … Toi, tu fais tant pour moi, depuis que je suis petite et c'est pareil pour Rory avec Gale. On voulait vous faire une surprise. »

Toute ma colère vient de s'envoler. Je suis très touchée par ce geste. Je la prends dans mes bras.

« Tu ne me dois rien Prim. Tu es ma sœur chérie. Je ferais tout pour toi. Tu devrais garder cet argent pour t'acheter quelque chose »

Elle se sépare de moi.

« Non Katniss ! C'est pour toi ! Je n'ai besoin de rien. Je veux te faire un cadeau ! »

Rien ne pourra faire changer d'avis ma petite sœur quand elle a décidé quelque chose.

« Très bien. J'accepte si tu me promets de ne plus JAMAIS retourner prés de la fôret »

Elle promet.

« Donc, on n'a plus qu'a rentré dans la boulangerie et choisir ton gateau.J'ai peut être même de l'argent pour deux »

Elle me prend par la main et avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quelque chose, on est entré dans la boutique.

« Bienvenue, que puis je faire pour vous ? » demande Peeta.

Prim est tout heureuse de répondre qu'on est venu choisir des gateaux. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

« Ma petite sœur veut me faire un cadeau » je réponds.

« Très bien. Je vous laisse regarder et si vous avez besoin d'un conseil je suis disponible pour toute information »

Il me fait un clin d'œil discret pendant que Prim ne regarde pas.

« Alors ? Katniss ? Lequel veux-tu ? »

Je regarde les gateaux et je suis trop pertubée pour savoir ce que je veux. La clochette de la porte carillone et j'entends la voix douce et accueillante de Peeta. C'est étrange de se sentir si proche et si loin à la fois de quelqu'un. Je sens soudain, une tape sur mon dos.

Je bondis. Je me retourne et je vois Gale et Rory.

« Hey Catnip »

« Gale… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« On vous a vu rentrer ici avec Rory. Je suppose que tu es ici à cause du cadeau de Prim. Je peux te dire que cela m'a fait un drole de choc quand j'ai appris que mon petit frère et ta petite sœur sont allés aux abords de la fôret… Pour avoir de l'argent afin de nous faire un cadeau… »

Il a la même expression que moi, ennuyé, un peu en colère et touché à la fois.

« Oui, il va falloir les avoir à l'œil dorénavant » Je fixe Rory et Prim. Les deux chenapants se regardent et rient.

« Alors comme ça, tu veux une patisserie ? » me dit Gale.

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi prendre. Tout est à l'air si bon. »

« Il me reste un peu d'argent aussi » commence Rory. « Le couteau que Gale voulait ne coutait pas si cher »

Peeta en bon commerçant vient vers nous.

« Nous avons une promotion, pour trois gateaux achetés, le quatrième est offert » il nous montre la pancarte qui indique l'offre.

Gale le fusille du regard.

« Ce n'est pas beau d'écouter ce que les gens disent et en profiter pour remplir ta caisse sur notre dos »

Je suis estomaquée par ce que vient de dire Gale. Il ne fait que son travail. Malgré tout, Peeta ne se demonte pas.

« Je ne faisais que vous pointer l'offre du jour. » Il reste calme et aimable mêmes si je vois que son sourire est un peu moins naturel que tout à l'heure.

« On a assez pour profiter de la promotion » lance Prim.

« Ca nous ferait une patisserie chacun » renchérit Rory.

« Bien. Je vais prendre le fraisier. » Dis je.

Peeta décoche l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et s'empare de la plus belle part de fraisiers du rayon. Prim et Rory choisissent chacun un énorme cupcake. Il n'y a plus que Gale qui doit choisir.

« Le moka » dit-il comme si on lui arrachait un secret capital sous la torture.

Peeta emballe le tout dans une belle boite et me la donne. En la prenant, nos mains se touchent. Le contact est doux.

« Merci »

« C'est moi qui vous remercie et je vous souhaite une bonne degustation » dit Peeta.

« Cela a interet à être bon vu le prix » rale Gale.

Je soupire. Même si je comprends son antipathie envers les gens de la ville. Là, il est un injuste.

On sort et je ne peux m'empêcher de dire à Gale ce que je pense de son attitude.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable. Il ne faisait que son travail »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je n'aime pas ses sourires mieilleux. Et puis, je le suspecte de tramer quelque chose… »

En voila, une bonne…

« Quoi ? »

« Il a bien pris ta défense l'autre fois non ? »

Ah oui, le mensonge.

« Et alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi, il ferait ça s'il n'avait pas quelque chose derrière la tête ? En plus, il te regardait souvent ».

« Oh ca, je ne suis sure qu'il préférait me regarder plutôt que toi qui le fusillait du regard »

« Pourquoi tu prends sa défense Katniss ? » Oh la, plus de Catnip. Il est énervé. « Tu ne le connais même pas » renchérit t'il.

Heureusement, qu'il ne sait pas. Prim et Rory nous interpellent et cela met fin à notre conversation.

« Katniss » dit Prim « J'ai eu une idée. Et si on finissait la journée à la cabane, on pourrait y manger les petits gateaux là bas et profiter de l'étang. Ca fait tellement longtemps »

« C'est une bonne idée » s'exclame Gale et Rory.

Je manque de faire une attaque cardiaque. La cabane.

« On pourrait aussi, aller manger tout cela au pré. C'est moins loin » Je rétorque.

« Mais y a pas l'étang avec les poissons » argumente Prim.

« Je veux voir les poissons » renchérit Rory.

« Allez Catnip ! » continue Gale.

Je suis maudite. Et comment je vais expliquer le nouvel état de la cabane maintenant ? Sur le chemin qui m'emmène à mon calvaire, je traine les pieds. Je cherche en vain dans ma tête une bonne excuse à fournir pour justifier l'état de propreté dans lequel, ils vont trouver la cabane.

Je n'écoute même pas ce que me raconte Gale. J'hoche la tête de temps en temps.

Nous y sommes. Et j'ai une furieuse envie de faire demi-tour. J'ouvre la porte et comme le changement est flagrant. Prim et Gale le remarquent immédiatement.

« Katniss c'est tout propre ? » lance Gale.

Prim reste silencieuse. Je n'avais pas pensé au choc que cela pourrait faire à Prim. Et si c'était une erreur. Elle a les larmes aux yeux maintenant.

« Prim… » Je commence

« Oh Katniss, c'est comme quand Papa était encore là. C'est si beau. Je me souvenais plus bien comment c'était avant… Et là, je me rappelle. » Elle me saute dans les bras.

« Merci Katniss. »

J'ai eu peur pour rien. Prim examine la piece et semble se remémorer pleins de choses. Elle a le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est pour cela que tu n'as rien attrapé hier ? » conclu t'elle. « Tu faisais le ménage ici ? »

J'acquièce.

« Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée. Je me suis dit que peut être papa n'aurait pas voulu qu'une partie reste à l'abandon »

« C'est certain » dit t'elle.

En vérité, C'est à Peeta que tout le crédit revient. Et je ne peux pas le dire. Indirectement, il a contribué au bonheur de ma petite sœur. Tout comme il l'a nouri elle aussi, en me lançant les pains.

Je nous revois rire et danser. Je souris.

Je sens la main de Gale se poser sur mon épaule.

« Ca a du te demander beaucoup de courage Catnip »

Je réfléchis quelques minutes.

« Moins que tu ne le penses en vérité. »

On mange les gateaux. Prim et Rory dévorent. Moi, je deguste chaque morceau que je porte à ma bouche. Gale déclare qu'heureusement pour eux les patisseries des Mellarks sont à la hauteur de leur réputation.

Puis on sort et on s'installe autour de l'étang. Prim et Rory jouent avec les poissons. Ils ont les pieds dans l'eau. Gale est silencieux et pensif. Et moi, je cueille un pissenlit. Il est bien gros et tout jaune. Je le fais tourner entre mes doigts. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pose la tête de la fleur sur mes lèvres.

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur. Merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^ .Cette fois, c'est un chapitre plus court. Je ne peux pas toujours avoir le temps d'écrire plus longuement. Les choses commencent à se compliquer un peu dans ce chapitre et je crois que vous allez aimer ce qui se profile à la fin.

J'espere. Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 7

Katniss's pov

Comme convenu, ce samedi, je suis avec Peeta et nous sommes retournés à la cabane. J'ai passé une semaine sur les nerfs et j'ai failli annuler ce matin notre rendez vous mais lorsque je l'ai vu près de la clôture. Je n'ai pas pu. Et je suis contente d'avoir changé d'avis parce que je me sens bien de nouveau. Peeta agit sur moi comme un baume apaisant .

Il est en train de dessiner une des plantes les plus complexes du bouquin et semble en trance. Il est à nouveau dans ce monde où je n'ai pas acces. J'en profite pour le dévisager. Je m'aperçois qu'il a les cils très longs. Ses lèvres sont parfaitement dessinées. Je repense à la conversation que j'ai surprise durant la semaine entre des filles de la ville.

J'étais la tête dans mon casier, à chercher mon taille crayon quand une discussion à attiré mon attention.

« Moi je préfère Peeta. Il est trop mignon »

Je me suis figée. D'habitude, je n'écoute pas les cancans des filles mais cette fois j'avais décidé de faire une petite exception.

« En plus, il est super drôle et gentil » une autre voix s'exclama.

« Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui ? »

J'avais toujours la tête enfouie dans mon casier. Si Peeta se mettait à sortir avec une fille, qu'adviendrait-il de nos samedis ? Et le livre qu'on a à peine commencé à mettre à jour. Je me sentais contrariée.

« Je lui ai déjà demandé la semaine dernière » avoua la voix féminine.

J'étais incapable de bouger. J'attendais de savoir ce que Peeta avait pu lui répondre. Mes mains se crispaient.

« Il a refusé poliment et gentilment »

J'étais soudain plus légère.

« C'est vrai qu'il ne sort avec personne pratiquement. Enfin aucune fille. Quoi que l'année dernière, il a accepté un rendez vous avec Sarasah. »

La tension revint dans mon corps.

« Oui, Sarasah était toute heureuse mais à la fin de la journée, elle nous a raconté qu'il n'avait rien fait. Même pas un baiser. Il lui a prit la main une fois et la lui a laché au bout de quelques minutes et à la fin de leur rendez vous. Il lui a dit qu'elle était jolie et aimable mais qu'il préférait arrêter là. »

Je me suis sentie ridiculeusement heureuse.

« Je me demande quelle sera la chanceuse qui arrivera à mettre la main sur lui ». Elles se mettent à rire.

« Moi, je craque complètement pour le beau Gale Hawthorne ».

Je ne pouvais pas dire que ce fut un choc pour moi d'apprendre que des filles trouvaient Gale, beau. Je savais déjà qu'il avait pas mal de groupies.

« Oui, mais lui c'est une cause perdue pour nous les filles de la ville. »

Elles soupirent de déception en chœurs.

« En plus il sort avec Katniss Everdeen »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, encore cette histoire. Ce n'était pas la première fois, non plus que j'entendais ce genre de commentaires à propos de Gale et de moi.

« Je ne suis pas sûre » pronnonça l'une d'elle.

« Ah bon ? »

« Avec des copines on l'a souvent vu avec des filles de la mine. Et il a une réputation d'embrasser comme un dieu. »

Je failli me cogner la tête contre le haut du casier en la relevant sous la surprise.

« En même temps, l'un n'empéche pas l'autre. Katniss est plus jeune que lui et elle à l'air plutôt coincée. »

J'avais la bouche grande ouverte. Je ne savais pas bien ce qui m'outrait le plus dans leur propos. Le fait que j'apprenais que Gale embrassaient des filles. Où qu'il pouvait le faire parce que sa supposée petite amie, en l'occurrence moi, était trop jeune et trop coincée ?

C'en fut trop pour moi et je décidai de sortir la tête de mon casier. Je leur jetai un regard noir avant de claquer la porte de celui-ci.

Je me dirigeai vers elles. Elles étaient pales comme un linge lorsqu'elle ont vu que j'étais là.

« Gale n'est pas mon petit ami. C'est mon meilleur ami » Je leur retorquai en partant. Que les choses fussent claires au moins dans leurs têtes.

Toute la journée, j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Dire qu'on était censé tout se dire entre meilleurs amis.

A la fin de la journée, je me suis ruée vers Gale.

« Il faut qu'on parle ». Je fulminais. Nous sommes allés au pré.

« Tu as l'air furieux Catnip »

« Biensur, je viens d'apprendre que tu sortais et tu embrassais des filles sans rien m'en dire. »

Etrangement, il n'avait pas l'air contrarié. Il avait même un petit sourire en coin qui m'enervait au plus haut point. Mais je continuai

« Je pensais qu'on se disait tout et en plus, j'ai appris que je passais pour une fille coincée »

Je ne parvenais pas à assembler correctement les mots que je voulais dire pour expliquer de manière cohérente la situation qui me froissait.

Lui-même avait l'air un peu perdu.

« Ecoute Catnip. C'est vrai que je suis sorti avec quelques filles, j'ai une vie tu sais et tu n'es pas facile à approcher »

Qu'est ce que cela avait à faire avec moi ? Et le fait que je ne sois pas facile à approcher ?

« Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là dedans ? Juste que j'aimerai être au courant. Y en a qui pensent qu'on sort ensemble et ca me fait passer pour quoi ? »

« J'ai un peu de mal à te suivre » m'avoua t'il.

Ca tombait bien parce que j'étais complètement perdue aussi.

« Juste, que je ne sais pas. J'aurais au moins pu être au courant. On est amis non ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Catnip… » Je l'interrompts. « Gale, je ne veux pas de quiproquo c'est tout. Je me suis sentie exclue. Si tu as quelqu'un c'est m'oublie pas. Je ne voudrais pas perdre mon meilleur ami et mon partenaire de chasse »

Il se mordit la lèvre comme pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

« Catnip » me dit t'il quand même.

« Oui »

« Aucune fille ne m'interesse vraiment de toute façon… Tu ne me perdras jamais Je te le promets. »

Ces paroles me rassuraient. Une fois rentrée chez moi, j'étais tout de même encore contrariée. Prim le remarqua.

« Tout va bien Prim, juste que… J'ai appris des choses sur Gale… » Elle m'interrompa

« Qu'il embrasse des filles »

« Tu savais ? »

« C'est pas vraiment un secret. Il ne se cache pas non plus comme si il voulait qu'on le surprenne…. Mais comme tu te tiens au courant de rien et que tu es aveugle. »

Super même ma sœur savait.

« Et tu sais aussi ce qu'on dit de moi ? Que je suis coincée ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Katniss. Tu es coincée » Sa voix était douce et elle ne me mit pas en colère. « Gale, il doit vraiment désespéré »

« Qu'est ce que Gale à avoir avec ça ? »

Prim me prit doucement la main.

« Tu penses pas que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Vous allez si bien ensemble »

J'equarquillais les yeux.

« Quoi ? Prim ? Je ne vois pas Gale comme ça et lui non plus ! Et tu sais bien que je ne veux pas me marier ni d'avoir d'enfants »

« Avoir un petit ami : quelqu'un qui tu aimes et qui t'aimes ca ne veut pas forcément dire avoir des enfants Katniss »

« Mais ca mêne à cela ! »

« Non Katniss. C'est le raccourci que tu fais pour t'empêcher d'aimer »

Je retirai ma main de la sienne.

« Avoir un petit ami, si c'est pour que ca ne mêne à rien, c'est inutile et une perte de temps totale. Y a des choses plus urgentes comme apporter de la nourriture sur la table, faire qu'on est à se chauffer l'hiver et de quoi se vêtir. »

« Mais c'est bien d'être aimé d'un garçon Katniss. D'être protégée, et aimer » Prim insistait. La colère montait

« Oh oui, pour qu'il vous abandonne après. Pour finir comme maman, dans un état catatonique qui laisse crever ses petites filles de faim. Non merci. »

« Papa ne nous a pas abandonné, il a eu un accident Katniss. Il ne serait jamais parti »

« Et alors » J'hurlais « Le résultat est le même, il est plus là et nous sommes seules. Je préfère crever la gueule ouverte plutôt que de ressentir ca encore une fois ! »

Je me précipitai dans ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Prim vint me rejoindre.

« Je suis désolée Katniss. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je veux que tu sois heureuse c'est tout. »

Je la pris dans mes bras.

« Pardon, petite sœur, je sais. Mais je suis heureuse. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit ami ou d'un mari pour être heureuse. D'accord ? »

Elle acquiéca et me serra dans ses bras.

« Katniss ? » la voix calme de Peeta me fait revenir à la réalité. Il me montre sa réalisation.

« Peeta. La réprésentation est parfaite. J'ai l'impression que la plante est devant moi »

« Merci » Il m'adresse un regard si doux qu'il me fait lui sourire. J'ai envie de tout lui raconter mais je réalise qu'on se serait absurde. Pourtant, il me donne envie de me confier.

« Tu as l'air soucieux ? »

Comme je ne veux pas aborder le sujet. Je fais quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux pour sentir l'état de la bosse.

Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi doux. Et la sensation de le toucher toujours aussi agréable. Je ne sens plus de bosse.

« Ta bosse a disparue »

« Oui, ca fait deux semaines » dit-il. Nous nous regardons et j'ai cette stupide envie qu'il me console. Je me lève et je regarde l'heure.

« Il va falloir se mettre en route ». Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Les journées avec Peeta sont sans soucis, joyeuses et reposantes.

On remballe nos affaires et on se met sur le chemin du retour. Je remarque de gros nuages sombres se dirigeant vers nous rapidement.

« Il faut accélerer le pas, il va pleuvoir ». Le vent se lève. Et la pluie se met à tomber en abandonce. Puis il y a des éclairs. Ca devient dangereux.

« Peeta, on en a encore pour 45 mins… Il vaudrait mieux faire demi -tour. Et attendre que ca se calme »

« Oui »

On se met à courir dans la direction de la cabane. Quand on arrive, on est trempé jusqu'aux os. Et le temps ne s'améliore pas. Il empire. L'orage est violent et il dure. Le soir tombe

« Je crois qu'on va devoir rester ici cette nuit » Je réalise soudain.

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur. Voilà un chapitre que je ne voulais pas raté. La première partie que je vous poste ici et la seconde qui va marquer un tournant dans la fiction ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Merci a tout ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews et m'encouragent ^^

Chapitre 8

Katniss's pov.

Je me tourne vers Peeta. Il a l'air soucieux.

« Si on reste ici ta famille va s'inquièter »

Je secoue la tête.

« Non, elles savent quand cas de soucis, il y a la cabane. Elles ne s'inquièteront que si je ne rentre pas dedans. Et pour la tienne ? »

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux.

« Oh, je crois que mes frères vont me célébrer demain. Ils vont sans doute penser que je passe enfin la nuit avec une fille » Il rit mais son rire est tendu J'ai l'impression qu'il est inquiet mais il reprend « Ce qui sera vrai d'ailleurs ». Il a un petit sourire malicieux.

Je dois faire une drole de figure parce qu'il rajoute « Je blague Katniss. Je suis un parfait gentleman ».

J'ai honte mais j'avoue que j'ai eu un moment d'incertitude.

« Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé ». Histoire de changer de sujet et je lui tourne le dos.

« Katniss. Je me trompe où il n'y a pas de chauffage ici ? »

C'est vrai. Il va faire froid.

« Non, la nuit va être fraiche » Je me tourne vers lui et je suis choquée de voir qu'il n'a plus sa chemise, ni son pantalon sur lui. Il lui reste son boxer blanc et un juste au corps de même couleur. Je sens que je deviens écarlate et je me retourne soudain.

« Peeta qu'est ce que tu fais ? » ma voix s'étrangle.

« Nos habits sont trempés Katniss. Si on reste avec, on va choper une pneumonie. Il y a une serviette quelque part ? Je voudrais m'essuyer »

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans un placard. » Je reste le dos tourné. J'entends qu'il ouvre un placard.

« Tu vas me tourner le dos tout le reste de la soirée ? » Me demande-t-il amusé.

Je ne comprends pas comment il peut trouver la situation amusante et être si décontracté.

« En plus, il va bien falloir que tu te séches aussi Katniss. Tu es trempée. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis bien élevé, enfin du moins, je ne tiens pas de mes frères »

« Ca me gêne figures toi. Comment tu peux être aussi à l'aise avec le sujet ? »

« Quel sujet ? Katniss. Je ne suis pas nu… »

Encore heureux. Je me tourne lentement. J'évite de le regarder et je pose nos tasses sur la table. Il est en train de se sécher les cheveux, la tête dans la serviette. Du coup, je lance un rapide coup d'œil. Le juste au corps est un peu mouillé mais pas trop et il moule parfaitement son magnifique torse. Il est vraiment tout en muscle. Il à de beaux bras, mon regard continue de lui-même son exploration. Il a une très belles paire de fesses. Je me choque moi-même et je me retourne aussitôt..

Je sens soudain, sa présence près de moi et mon cœur s'emballe sans que je lui en aie donné l'autorisation. Il me depose un truc sur la tête. Je me rends compte que c'est une serviette.

« Sèche toi, tu vas attraper froid et si tu tombes malade, qui va s'occuper d'aller chasser et aider ta petite sœur ? »

L'argument fait mouche. Je n'ai pas le droit de mettre ma santé en danger parce que je suis trop prude. Il faut aussi que j'enlève mes vêtements trempés.

« Tu ne regardes pas ! »

Il se met à rire.

« Y aurait une couverture ou un draps ? Il fait frais. »

« Cherche »

Je jette un coup d'œil et il ouvre le placard. Il me tourne le dos. Alors, j'enlève mon t shirt et je suis contente d'avoir mis moi aussi un juste au corps ce matin. Le temps n'était déjà pas très beau et j'avais eu peur d'avoir froid. Puis, j'enleve mon pantalon. Je me dis que ca va mettre la nuit à sécher et que cela ne sera probablement encore humide au petit matin. Je me sens vulnérable. Il va bien falloir qu'il me regarde. Et puis, soudain, une couverture se dépose sur mes épaules. Enfin, c'est Peeta qui me la met.

« Tiens ne prend pas froid »

Il est vraiment gentil et si attentionné.

« Merci »

Je m'enferme dedans. Ca fait du bien d'être au sec. Je regarde Peeta et lui, il s'est trouvé un drap. Je remarque qu'il m'a laissé la couverture, plus chaude et plus épaisse. C'est vraiment un garçon bien.

Je lui souris et il fait de même

« Ca va mieux comme ça ? »

« Oui »

Il me touche la tresse avec tendresse.

« Il faut te secher les cheveux aussi. »

C'est vrai, qu'ils ne sécheront jamais si je les laisse tressés. Le problème c'est que je tiens la couverte qui m'abrite et je n'ai pas les mains libres.

Peeta semble le remarquer

« Laisse-moi faire »

J'hésite mais j'acquiéce. Il détache l'élastique avec précaution puis dénoue ma natte avec douceur. J'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de me faire mal. Une fois, mes cheveux libres, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour les libérés un peu plus. Sa main effleure ma peau et ce simple touché m'électrise. Ca doit être à cause du contraste chaleur et froid. Puis, il m'essuie la tête avec la serviette tout en délicatesse. C'est étrange, personne n'a prit soin de moi ainsi depuis si longtemps. Je suis touchée par sa fait si attention à ma personne.

« Voilà » me dit t'il.

Mes cheveux sont toujours mouillés mais moins lourds et c'est plus agréable.

« Merci »

Il me fixe. Son regard est intense.

« Les cheveux détachés et libres, ca te va bien. C'est vraiment beau »

Mon cœur fait un bond dans la poitrine. A part ma mère et ma sœur personne ne m'a vu ainsi. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Et je commence en avoir marre de ne pas pouvoir controler les réactions de ce stupide corps.

Un violent coup de tonnerre retenti. On entend la pluie qui tombe encore et encore.

« On a vraiment bien fait de rester ici. » Je déclare.

On boit le thé. On allume la radio mais avec le temps qu'il fait. Les fréquences doivent être brouillées et on ne reçoit rien.

Peeta se met à bailler. Ce qui me fait bailler en retour.

La question se pose soudain dans mon esprit, où va-t-on pouvoir dormir ? Y a bien la banquette mais elle est étroite. Peeta qui semble toujours deviner ce qui me passe par la tête me dit

« Va sur la banquette. Je vais rester sur une chaise »

Je suis soulagée. Je m'installe sur la banquette et il prend une chaise. Une bonne heure passe où j'essaye de m'endormir en vain. J'ai froid. Malgré la couverture. La cabane se refroidit de plus en plus et si j'ai froid sous ma couverture qu'est ce que cela doit être pour Peeta qui n'a un léger drap et aucun confort. Je me sens coupable. Il va attraper mal c'est sur. Je sais ce qui pourrait arranger sa situation et je sais que si je ne le lui propose pas, il ne prendra jamais l'initiative.

« Peeta, ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ? »

« Non, dors Katniss » Il a beau me dire cela, je l'ai entendu claquer des dents.

« Tu mens »

« C'est bon Katniss. Reposes toi »

Je n'ai plus le choix. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme cela.

« Peeta vient dormir avec moi. On se tiendra chaud. Même moi sous la couverture j'ai froid alors, j'imagine pour toi. Viens »

« Tu es sure ? »

« Je n'aurais pas demandé et puis tu es un gentleman pas vrai ? »

« Exact »

Il arrive et se glisse sous la couverture. Pour tout dire c'est tellement étroit qu'on a un peu de mal à tenir. Peeta essaye de mettre de la distance mais je vois bien qu'il a une moitié de son corps dans le vide et l'autre sur la banquette.

« Rapproche toi, je ne vais pas te mordre »

« Oh, on ne sait jamais » Il se met à rire. Je l'amène vers moi et cette fois si on s'en encastre. Nos jambes s'emmelent pour se retenir l'un l'autre et je sens immédiatement la chaleur qui commence à se diffuser de son corps. Un corps si ferme, si musclé, si doux, si chaud et si confortable. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche physiquement d'un garçon et la sensation est bien plus agréable que je ne l'aurai pensé. Je me sens toute petite dans ses bras. Je pose ma tête contre son torse et j'entends aussi son cœur battre à tout rompre. Ca me réconforte, il n y a pas que moi qui suis embarassée par notre proximité.

Très vite, on baigne dans la chaleur de nos corps. C'est apaisant.

« On a bien fait » dit-il

« Oui »

Je le serre un peu plus contre moi et il fait de même. C'est incroyable de se sentir si bien dans les bras de quelqu'un. Ca me rappelle quand Papa me prenait dans ses bras, petite, mais avec quelque chose de différent. Que je n'arrive pas à définir.

J'ai du finir par m'endormir et c'est un violent coup de tonnerre qui me réveille en pleine nuit suivi d'un éclair qui a illuminé la pièce. J'ai mon visage enfouie dans le cou de Peeta. Il dort toujours. Sa respiration est calme et régulière. Je suis encore un peu endormie mais la proximité de sa peau me distrait. Mes lévres sont à moins d'un centimètre de son cou. Une drole d'envie me passe par la tête. Celle de l'embrasser. Je suis surprise d'avoir une idée pareille. Et puis, je me dis, finalement Katniss Everdeen, tu n'es pas si coincée que les gens le pensent. Tu es à demi nue dans les bras de Peeta qui est légèrement vêtu lui n'as pas cessé de le dévorer des yeux alors qu'il se séchait les cheveux et maintenant tu veux lui donner un bisou dans le cou Non vraiment, c'est loin d'être le comportement d'une fille « coincée ».

Je soupire. Le cou de Peeta est vraiment très tentant. Je repense à Gale qui lui embrasse des filles et que de ce fait, les gens pensent que c'est parce que je suis trop jeune et pas facile. Je suis toujours terriblement vexée. Ca n'a rien à voir avec cela, c'est juste que… Je ne suis pas interessée. Mais je pourrais bien le faire moi aussi. N'est ce pas ? J'ai envie de me le prouver à moi-même. Et j'ai justement un cou qui semble délicieux à porter de lèvres. Je suis sure que je peux le faire.

Il faut juste que je fasse attention à ne pas réveiller Peeta. Sinon, comment je vais lui expliquer cela ? Je contrôle sa respiration. Il dort toujours profondément. Tant mieux. Je me rapproche un peu et doucement. Je suis aussi prudente dans mes mouvements que lorsque je suis armée de mon arc et que j'ai repéré ma proie. Je ne suis plus qu'a quelques milimètres maintenant. J'hésite. Est-ce que je me défilerai ? Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner si prés du but. Il ne me reste plus q'un léger mouvement et mes lévres vont le toucher. Tout doucement, j'y vais et mes lèvres effleurent son cou. Sa peau si douce, le contact m'envoit des frissons dans tous le corps. Je me détache. Un peu surprise de l'effet que je viens de ressentir et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas vraiment embrassé. J'ai juste posé mes lévres.

Je vérifie que je n'ai pas réveillé Peeta. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je devrais me rendormir mais j'ai envie de recommencer. Et de vraiment lui faire un bisou. Pas seulement poser mes lévres. Juste pour voir. Après tout, j'ai fait le plus dur.

Alors, je recommence avec la même prudence et cette fois ci, mes lévres se posent sur son cou et j'applique une petite pression. Mon cœur va exploser. J'adore cette sensation de mes lévres sur sa peau. Je suis ennivrée. Qui aurait cru que j'adorerai ça ? Pas moi. C'est juste un cou. Un cou qui me donne furieusement faim mais c'est une faim nouvelle que je n'avais jamais expérimentée jusque là.

J'ai envie de gouter encore. J'attends quelques interminables minutes et je l'embrasse de nouveau. Cette fois ci, je l'embrasse deux,trois fois à la suite. Je suis insatiable et c'est un mouvement de Peeta qui me fait revenir à la réalité. Je l'ai reveillé ? Je ne cherche pas à savoir. Je fais la morte. Enfin celle qui dors profondément au cas ou…

. Sa main bouge et échoue dans le bas de mon dos. Mon Juste au corps doit être un peu relevé car je sens le contact de sa main chaude, sur ma peau. Heureusement qu'il fait noir car je dois être rouge pivoine. Son étreinte se resserre. Je ne bouge toujours pas.

Au final, j'ai du me rendormir car j'ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux. J'ai un pied gelé. Celui-ci s'était aventuré hors de la couverture et de la chaleur de Peeta mais il n'y a pas que cela. Nos positions ont changés. Je me demande comment on a réussi à changer nos places sans tomber de la banquette pendant notre sommeil. Cette fois, Peeta à sa tete sur ma poitrine et moi je realise que j'ai une main dans ses cheveux.

Je suis sure que je viens d'enrichir d'un niveau la palette de couleur rouge de mes joues. Vu comment il dort profondément, je me dis que je dois être un oreiller confortable.

L'embarras de la situation passé, je profite des éclairs qui illuminent la piéce pour le regarder. Il est si mignon endormi là comme ca. Je prie pour qu'il ne réveille pas. J'aime le poids sa tete contre moi. Je découvre beaucoup de chose sur ce que j'aime cette nuit. Il se remet à bouger. Zut. Je refais la morte et me laisse transporter et m'ajuster à notre nouvelle position. Cette fois ci, c'est lui qui a le visage enfoui dans mon cou.

Je me dis qu'il doit avoir ses levres à quelques milimetres de ma peau comme moi tout a l'heure. Et parce que je ne sais pas quelle folie m'anime, je me dis que ce serait super si je pouvais sentir l'effet que produirait ses lèvres sur mon cou. J'en viens à la souhaiter et en en ressentir le besoin intensément.

Mais rien ne se passe. Je suis frustée et en colère contre Peeta. Je n'ai plus qu'à me rendormir et au moment où je m'y attends le moins, je sens un baiser contre ma peau. Je ne sais pas si c'était un rêve ou la réalité, c'est si rapide et en même temps, si ce n'est pas un rêve je veux qu'il recommence. Et cela se reproduit. La sensation est si forte que cette faim me reprend avec une légère différence. J'avais envie de dégusté tout à l'heure et la j'ai envie d'être mangé.

Je me demande s'il dort ou si c'est comme moi tout à l'heure. En tout cas, je fais toujours la belle au bois dormant. Et j'attends mon troisiéme et désiré petit bisou. Mais j'en suis pour mon compte quand je le sens se relever. J'ouvre discretement les yeux dans la pénombre et il a l'air contrarié. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Un signe qui ne trompe pas.

Si clairement, je n'ai eu aucun remord a violenter son cou, il n'en va pas de même pour Peeta. Il prend vraiment trop les choses trop à cœur. Je ne lui en veux pas. Et puis officiellement, ca n'a aucune conséquence on dormait. Personne ne sait ce que l'autre à fait, où tout du moins il est facile de faire comme si. En plus, sa chaleur me manque. Je vais faire comme si je venais de me reveiller.

J'etends mes bras.

« Peeta ? Tu es reveillé ? »

« Oui… »

« C'est le matin ? »

« Non »

« Alors, reviens, j'ai froid » Je le tire vers moi et il revient se blottir contre moi. Je me sens de nouveau bien. » Et voilà le tour est joué. Il a l'air rassuré et moi aussi. Officiellement il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai juste fait quelques expériences interessantes sans me compromettre.

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour et MERCI énormement pour vos reviews ^^. Voici la deuxieme partie. Un chapitre un peu court qui conclu la première partie de ma fic.

Chapitre 9

Un rayon de soleil traverse la petite fenêtre de la cabane et sa lumière et sa chaleur me réveille. Je m'étire et je sais que je vais regretter de devoir quitter les bras de Peeta qui vient juste d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Hey » dit il d'une petite voix.

« Hey » Je réponds.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Oui, il fait beau ce matin »

« Tant mieux, je me demande si nos vêtements sont secs ? »

Je décide d'aller voir et me lève sans prendre la couverture. Je me rends compte de la fraicheur de l'endroit mais qu'en plus Peeta doit avoir une vue imprenable sur les formes de mon corps. Il me tend la couverture.

« Il fait froid ! Prends »

Il a un sourire qui me fait dire qu'il a aimé ce qu'il a vu. Je m'enroule dans la couverture et je vais prendre nos affaires. Je reviens et me replace auprès de Peeta en frissonnant. Nos vêtements sur la couverture.

« C'est encore bien humide »

Instinctivement, je me blottie contre Peeta pour avoir à nouveau sa chaleur. Il me serre dans ses bras.

« Il va bien falloir prendre notre courage à deux mains et rentrer » lance t'il soucieux.

C'est vrai, mais je suis si bien que j'aimerai encore un peu rester ici.

« Encore quelques minutes. J'ai froid »

« D'accord »

Nous nous regardons. Ses beaux yeux bleus sont pleins de douceur et je vois un cil sur sa joue.

« Tu as un cil… Là » Je lui montre sur mon visage mais avec l'effet miroir, il se trompe de coté. Du coup j'approche ma main et je lui frole la joue pour lui enlever. Il se saisit de ma main et nos regards sont incapables de se détacher et je ne sais pas bien comment c'est arrivé : Nous nous embrassons. Ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes m'envoient un tas de frissons dans le corps. Au départ, le baiser est timide, , je ne sais pas trop quoi faire mais bien vite, nos lévres semblent bouger d'elle-même et savoir comment réagir. Le baiser s'intensifie. Cette faim que j'ai éprouvé hier soir revient encore plus forte. Si c'est cela d'embrasser un garçàn, je comprends que Gale ne se prive pas d'embrasser des filles. La sensation est si agréable. Nous devons malgré tout, prendre notre respiration. Et j'ai envie d'un autre baiser.

« Katniss, Je » commence Peeta mais je ne le laisse pas parler. J'ai comme une appréhension sur ce qu'il va dire alors je l'embrasse de nouveau pour le faire taire. Mais, il tente de m'arreter pour parler encore une fois et je l'en empêche une nouvelle fois. Je reprends d'assault ses lèvres et cette fois, il capitule. Ce second baiser est encore plus intense que le premier. A tel point, que je sens perde le contrôle et que soudain je panique et je rompts notre baiser.

Il a l'air tout aussi pertubé que je ne le suis.

« On devrait s'habiller et rentrer » Je lance.

Il acquièce mais il me prend la main.

« Katniss. Je dois avoir le beguin pour toi depuis mes cinq ans. Mais, je crois que, non, je suis sur maintenant. Je suis amoureux de toi. Katniss, je t'aime »

Il a un sourire estatique sur le visage et ses yeux brillent d'une joie et d'un amour qui me terrorise. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il gache tout ?

« Oh non » C'est trop tard, je viens de dire cela à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte.

L'expression joyeuse de Peeta retombe immédiatement. Il va falloir que je m'explique.

« Peeta…Tu sais bien ce qu'il en est pour moi »

« Non, je ne sais pas… Pas après un tel baiser. » Il commence à se crisper.

« Ce baiser, c'était juste pour essayer… Comment dire ? »

« Juste pour essayer ? Katniss, je n'embrasse pas juste pour essayer ! Je n'avais jamais même embrassé une fille jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Je sais ! En fait non, je ne sais pas, c'était mon premier baiser aussi ». Il se détend. « Mais ca ne voulait rien dire pour moi. C'était agréable mais… »

Il relève rapidement et prends ses affaires.

« D'accords, j'ai compris. A t'entendre cela aurait pu être n'importe qui à ma place. Tu voulais faire des expériences c'est cela ? » Il est clairement faché.

Je ne trouve pas les mots qu'il faudrait pour lui répondre. Que veux t'il que je lui dise ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, on se connait à peine. J'ai juste… Je ne sais pas ce que … »

« Peeta. » Il attend ma réponse « Je … »

« Laisse tombé, j'ai compris. Ne te force pas. »

Je me sens mal mais ce qu'il me demande est impossible. Il se rhabille à toute vitesse.

« Katniss, Je ne crois pas qu'il me sera possible de continuer à travailler sur le livre de ton père » sa voix est creuse et fantomatique. Le garçon des pains et en train de m'échapper. Avant même que je n'ai le temps de trouver mes mots. La porte se referme et je suis seule. L'atmosphère est glacée. Je me rhabille, refait ma natte et range les couvertures.

Je me sens minable et j'allume la radio, peut être une des chansons du capitol me redonnera un peu le moral.

Une musique douce se fait entendre. C'est la voix d'un homme.

**Oh comment garder un peu d'espoir  
Si je te perdais ce soir  
Tu es si près de m'aimer  
De forcer le destin  
Jamais n'abandonne  
Tes rêves en chemin  
Aimer comme personne  
D'un amour sans fin  
Si près  
Si près  
Et pourtant si loin ***

J éteins la radio immédiatement. Je retiens mes larmes et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je me sens si triste. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a des sentiments pour moi quand même ? Et comment j'aurais pu deviner ?

Lorsque je rentre, Prim et ma mère sont dans le salon et manifestement, elle commencaient à s'inquiéter.

Prim me saute dans les bras et je la serre très fort en retour. J'ai besoin d'affection soudain.

« Je me suis fait bloquée par l'orage » J'explique. Je vais ensuite prendre un bain chaud. Je n'irai pas chasser aujourd'hui. Tant pis pour Gale. Mais je n'ai envie de rien. Je ne mange pratiquement pas à midi.

Prim me demande si je n'ai pas pris froid cette nuit comme il n'y a pas de chauffage dans la cabane. J'ai envie de pleurer. Cette nuit, j'étais au chaud, j'étais bien et j'ai utilisé un garçon si gentil comme Peeta, juste parce que je voulais me prouver à moi-même que… Il doit me haïr maintenant. Je me souviens de son regard bléssé, la paleur de son visage. Je lui ai fait mal.

Une nouvelle fois, je retiens mes larmes. Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Si j'avais su, il est évident que je ne l'aurai pas embrassé. Je repense aux deux baisers dans le cou de cette nuit et je comprends soudain, pourquoi, lui avait l'air de se sentir coupable alors que moi…

Je ne dors pas de la nuit. Je n'ai pas arreté de penser au lendemain. Comment réagir quand je vais le croiser dans les couloirs. C'est vrai, que là bas, on n'est pas censé se connaitre. Mais si je croise son regard ?

Le réveil sonne et toutes ses questions me harcèlent toujours. Je vais au lycée à reculons et ne dit rien sur le chemin.

« Je t'ai attendu hier, Katniss, » s'exclame Gale.

« J'étais fatiguée »

« Elle a du dormir à la cabane à cause de l'orage » Heureusement, Prim explique pour moi et à chaque fois qu'elle mentionne le froid que j'ai du affronter la nuit mon cœur se serre et m'étouffe.

J'arrive à mon casier et je ne sais pas ce que j'espère en l'ouvrant mais vu comme mon cœur bat. Je dois avoir une certaine attente. Mais il n'y a rien. La matinée passe et je n'écoute rien.

A la pause de midi, je rejoins Madge et j'appréhende l'arrivé de Peeta et de ses amis. Mais quand ils arrivent, Peeta n'est pas là.

Le lendemain, c'est pareil. Peeta est toujours absent. J'ai beau me dire que cela ne me regarde pas. J'aimerai tout de même savoir et je m'inquiète. Mais, je ne peux demander à personne.

Dans le couloir, j'aperçois Delly Cartwright. Elle est toujours tout sourire et discute avec une autre fille. Je me dirige vers elles. Je passe et la bouscule légérement. Elle se retourne et je lui fais face

« Désolée » Je lui dis

« Oh ce n'est pas grave » Elle est sincère et me sourit. Elle ne doit rien savoir car je ne perçois aucun changement dans son comportement.

Je m'éloigne lentement.

« Et Peeta ? » J'entends soudain. Je fais semblant de devoir refaire les lacets de mes chaussures pour rester à porter de voix.

« Mon père l'a osculté hier. Il en a pour une semaine. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit » répond Delly.

Peeta est donc malade. Il a du attrapé froid. Je suis peinée et soulagée à la fois. Je vais avoir une semaine pour m'ajuster à la situation et lui aussi, c'est pas plus mal.

Je me relève. Et je vois l'imposant frère ainé de Peeta qui va à la rencontre de Delly.

« Delly, les cours de Peeta ! » Le ton qu'il emploi est tout sauf agréable.

« Oui » Elle sort un cahier de son sac et lui donne « Tiens »

« Merci » dit-il d'un ton sec. Et il s'en va.

La semaine passe et je ne suis toujours pas apaisée. Au contraire, plus les jours passent plus je redoute l'instant ou je verrais Peeta.

Prim me demande, chaque jour ce qui ne va pas et je lui réponds que tout va bien, qu'elle se fait des idées. Heureusement, Le dimanche avec Gale me distrait car il est de nouveau remonté contre le capitol.

Ce lundi, Peeta est de retour normalement. J'ai envie de me porter pâle mais je ne peux pas. Il n'y a pas de mot dans mon casier et je n'en attendais pas un de toute façon.

A la pause déjeunée, Il arrive avec ses amis. Mon cœur bat. J'ai peur qu'il regarde en ma direction. Mais il n'en fait rien. Il discute comme à son habitude et rit de bon cœur avec ses amis.

De la semaine, Il ne m'a pas adressé un regard, je l'ai croisé une fois par accident et rien . J'ai compris que je n'existais plus pour lui. Je devrais être soulagée pourtant cette nuit là. J'ai pleuré. Je me dis que je n'ai que ce que je mérite et que le chagrin finira bien passer. Une certaine colère monte en moi également par contre je ne sais pas d'où elle vient.

A suivre.

Ps : Paroles de la chanson « si prés » de Il était une fois de Disney.

J'espère que vous n'hurler pas trop après moi. Ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est celle de Katniss ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Note de l'auteur:A sm33 : Et oui, tu ne te fais pas de films .Tu as raison. Merci pour vos reviews et pour mettre fin à vos souffrances. Ce chapitre un peu plutôt que prévu.^^

Chapitre 10

Cela fait déjà trois semaines depuis la nuit passée avec Peeta dans la cabane. Je chasse pratiquement tous les jours pour éviter de n'avoir rien à faire. Je m'en veux toujours terriblement pour ce qui s'est passé avec lui mais je ne peux rien y faire.

Sa compagnie me manque mais je dois me résigner. Il faut que je me reprenne parce que je ne suis pas d'excellente humeur et je commence à agacer aussi bien Gale que ma petite sœur Prim.

« Melle Everdeen ! » Je reçois un petit coup du livre d'histoire sur la tête de la part du professeur. Je lui lance un regard noir.

« Il va falloir revoir votre attitude » me dit t il. Je roule des yeux en indiquant mon exaspération.

« Très bien, puisque vous le prenez comme ça, ce sera deux heures de retenues ce soir ! »

Quel abruti ce prof. C'est complêtement injuste, je n'ai rien dit.

A midi, je dois annoncer à Prim que j'ai été punie. Elle me fait la leçon pendant que Gale me dit que ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ma « rebelle » et que ce petit coté lui manquait chez moi.

Prim fronce les sourcils.

« Ne l'encourage pas Gale. »

« Oui maman » pouffe t il.

Elle hausse les épaules. La situation me tire un léger sourire.

A la fin des cours, je me dirige vers la salle de retenue. Je suis toute seule. Le surveillant à l'air fatigué. Il me demande de m'installer et de sortir du travail. Je sors mon livre d'histoire et je le fixe sans vraiment y prêter attention. On frappe à la porte.

« Entrez » Je ne lève pas la tête pour voir de qui il s'agit.

« Encore toi ! Ce n'est pas vrai tu as pris un abonnement » se plaint le surveillant. Je suis tout de même curieuse et je jette un coup d'œil. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois qu'il s'agit de Delly Cartwright. C'est étrange, je ne m'imaginais pas que c'était le genre de fille à se faire coller. Elle montre son bulletin de colle.

« Comme d'habitude: Bavardages intempestifs » soupire le surveillant. Elle semble étonnée de me voir là. Elle m'adresse un bonjour et je lui réponds de même rapidement.

Au bout d'une demie heure, le surveillant décide de nous laisser pour aller je ne sais où.

« Ah, enfin ! Il ne reste jamais longtemps celui là. Heureusement qu'on n'est pas tombé sur Jessy. »

Elle a l'air d'avoir ses habitudes.

« Je m'appelle Delly. » Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre qu'elle s'est déjà installée à coté de moi. Sans me demander la permission.

« Katniss » Je me présente. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Je sais, tout le monde te connait » dit t'elle avec enthousiasme.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

« Ca ne te dérange pas que je te parle un peu. Je suis timide… Alors »

Timide, c'est une blague. Je hausse les épaules.

« Génial, tu es vraiment une fille sympa »

Elle saute sur les conclusions.

« Je suis dégoutée, si tu savais Katniss, dire que j'avais une sortie de prévue avec mon meilleur ami »

Super, non seulement, elle va me faire la causette jusqu'à la fin de la retenue mais en plus, elle va me parler de Peeta et c'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. Peut être que si je ne lui réponds pas. Elle finira par se taire et comprendre. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de Delly.

« En plus, je lui avais promis. Dire que depuis hier, il n'est plus puni. Qu'il pouvait enfin sortir et moi comme d'hab, j'ai tout gaché en parlant trop en cours»

Peeta a été puni ? Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que depuis presqu'un mois, je ne l'ai vu nul part ailleurs qu'à l'école et il rentre directement chez lui. Je me demande si sa punition à avoir avec la nuit dans la cabane ? Ses parents n'ont pas du apprécier. Ils ont du se faire du souci.

J'aimerai bien poser lui poser la question, mais c'est impossible.

« Tu es amoureuse de lui ? » Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de lui demander ça !

Elle se dandine sur sa chaise toute heureuse que je lui ai adressée la parole.

« De qui ? » Elle se reprend « De mon meilleur ami ? Oh non. C'est comme mon frère, nous sommes nés le même jour en plus. »

Elle me raconte l'histoire de la maternité que je connais déjà.

« Je m'inquiète pour lui. Ca fait un mois qu'il est complètement replié sur lui-même. » Sa voix trahit une sincère inquiétude.

Je me sens coupable et en même temps, je me demande où elle voit que Peeta est différent parce que pour moi, il a l'air toujours aussi de bonne humeur et social.

« Si il a été puni. C'est normal »

Elle secoue la tête. « Il lui en faut plus d'habitude surtout depuis ces dernières années... En plus, un peu avant, il était carrément…enfin, tu sais mon meilleur ami. C'est quelqu'un qui est très gentil. Il ne te dira jamais s'il ne va pas bien. Il faut savoir lire entre les lignes avec lui. Mais, quelques semaines avant sa punition, il irradiait de bonheur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. Une vraie différence entre son tout va bien mais en fait il est très mal, ou son tout va bien habituel et ce tout va bien là que je ne lui connaissais pas. »

Je me sens mal à ces mots. J'aurais préféré de pas engager la conversation. Et pourtant, je dois savoir.

« Pourquoi il a été puni ? »

Et puis, je me méfie, peut être que Delly me parle si librement parce qu'elle sait quelque chose.

Elle hésite à répondre.

« Bah, je peux bien te le dire à toi, vu que tu y vas aussi. » Elle me fait un clin d'œil complice. La tension me gagne.

« Il est allé en fôret pour peindre la nature et il s'est fait prendre par l'orage. Il a trouvé une petite grotte et il y a passé la nuit. Quand sa mère a su cela… » Elle marque une pause et elle ne continue pas. Elle secoue la tête et soupire « Il va falloir que je lui rachete toute la petite panoplie de pinceaux et de couleurs que j'avais commencé à lui offrir »

Mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux. Non, seulement Peeta ne m'a pas trahi mais il n'a plus son précieux matériel de peinture.

« Mais au fait, Katniss, pourquoi tu es collée ? »

Manifestement, elle veut changer de sujet.

« Arrogance »

« Ah… » Elle hausse les épaules et le reste de l'heure, elle le passe à me détailler tout ce qu'elle aime faire ou ne pas faire, ses idées pour lorsqu'elle reprendra la boutique de chaussures de sa mère jusqu'au fameux bal pour notre dernière année, de dans deux ans. Et de la robe qu'elle aimerait porter J'ai des envies de meurtres. Je me demande comment Peeta peut la supporter. Elle ne s'arrête jamais. J'hoche la tête de temps au temps mais reste la plus part du temps silencieuse.

Nous entendons des pas, elle se lève rapidement et reprend sa place. Le surveillant est de retour pour la dernière demie heure et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'en voir un.

Puis, une nouvelle semaine passe, quand je la croise elle me dit « Bonjour » poliement mais rien de plus. Il faut dire que je trace ma route dés que je la vois. Elle doit sentir que je l'évite.

Aujourd'hui, je fais un peu de rangement dans mon casier et je les vois. Les mots de Peeta que j'avais laissé au fond. Mon cœur se serre. Je devrais les jeter et pourtant je n'y parviens pas. Je ne peux pas non plus les relire. Du coup, je les laisse là où ils sont.

Et puis, il arrive soudain, ouvre la porte de son casier. Je suis terriblement consciente de sa présence. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je tourne la tête et je me lance.

« Bonjour » C'est loin d'être le bonjour chaleureux que j'aurais aimé lui faire parvenir.

« Salut » Ce n'est clairement pas non plus, celui que j'attendais.

L'atmosphère est vraiment pesante. Je n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je fixe donc mes pieds. Lui, il a l'air très concerné par l'intérieur de son casier. Je fais de même. Je suis sure que de l'extérieur, on doit ressembler a deux autruches, la tête dans le casier.

« C'est absude. » J'entends soudain. « Ma réaction était immature. Je suis désolé Katniss. Je me suis enfermé dans ma dignité offensée. »

Je rêve ou il est en train de me demander de l'excuser pour son comportement ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est moi qui devrait le faire

« C'est aussi ma faute Peeta. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

« Katniss, tu crois qu'on pourrait devenir amis ?» Le ton de sa voix est neutre. Il n'a pas l'air d'y croire.

« Oui » Je réponds de suite. J'ai l'impression de revivre. Pouvoir être amie avec Peeta, ce serait merveilleux.

« On se voit à la cloture après les cours, faut qu'on se parle »

« D'accord ».

Il sort la tête de son casier et je fais de même. Nous nous dirigeons chacun dans une direction opposée.

Les heures ne passent pas. Je suis stréssée, angoissée et heureuse à la fois. Les choses vont enfin s'arranger entre Peeta et moi.

Après les cours, je fausse compagnie à Prim et Gale inventant une excuse au sujet de Madge. Ils me regardent bizarrement sans doute parce que je viens de leur sourire.

Revenir à la cloture, en sachant que Peeta m'y attend, c'est une drole de sensation. Je suis nostalgique. Il est là et me fait signe de la sourire est timide.

« Hey »

« Hey »

Un petit silence règne. Je ne veux pas que celui-ci commence à nous embarasser, alors cette fois, j'attaque la discussion.

« Amis alors ? »

« Oui mais il y a une condition Katniss » l'expression de son visage est très sérieuse.

Je ravale ma salive.

« Laquelle ? »

« On ne se cache pas. Tout le monde doit savoir. Tant pis pour les conséquences »

Ca veut dire que je vais devoir mettre au courant Gale, Prim, Madge et que je vais devoir supporter tous les regards et ragots. Mais, je sais que je n'aurais pas de seconde chance si je refuse. Et je suis si heureuse de retrouver Peeta.

« D'accord »

Il réfléchit.

« Par contre, on peut pas devenir amis comme cela du jour au lendemain. »

« Comment cela ? » Je ne comprends pas ce où il veut en venir.

« Ca ne serait pas crédible Katniss. Et les gens, ils vont se faire des idées. Il faut qu'ils soient témoins de la naissance de notre amitié ! Sinon, ils vont suspecter quelque chose. »

J'ai un peu de mal à voir où il veut en venir.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Il va falloir jouer la comédie. Leur montrer comment on va devenir amis. Ainsi, on aura sans doute des questions, mais ca sera moins ambigue que si demain, on se mettait à parler comme si on se connaissait déjà. Là on aurait des ennuis. »

C'est logique.

« Et comment va-t-on se rencontrer ? »

« Je vais y refléchir ce soir et je te coache demain sur le scenario à suivre »

« J'ai des doutes sur mes talents d'actrice Peeta » Je suis inquiéte.

« Oh, je te laisserai quelques effets de surprises pour la spontanéité ». Il me lance un large sourire. « Je dois y aller. Je te laisserai un mot dans le casier ». Il part sur ses mots.

Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque et j'espère que ce n'est pas encore une décision que je vais regretter.

A SUIVRE


	11. Chapter 11

Note de l'auteur : Encore un ENORME merci a tous ceux qui lisent et m'écrivent des reviews . Ca m'encourage à ne pas vous laisser dans l'attente ^^. Un nouveau chapitre , déjà le 11eme et j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Il marque pleinement l'entrée de la deuxiéme partie de cette fic .

Chapitre 11

Katniss's pov

J'ouvre mon casier et il y a une large feuille qui m'attend. Je la saisie et ne pouvant la lire sur place ni en cours. Je ne peux pas risquer de me faire prendre. J'attends la pause pour lire ce que m'écrit Peeta. Je suis à présent dans le seul endroit où il est possible d'avoir une totale discrétion sans être dérangé : Les toilettes.

_Katniss. Voilà ce que je te propose : Tu dois savoir que le mandat de 5 mois des délégués de l'école se termine et que depuis la semaine dernière, les inscriptions sont ouvertes pour la sélection de deux nouveaux délégués. _

Je ne savais pas du tout. Je ne fais vraiment pas attention à la vie de l'école. Je continue à lire mais je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer l'idée qui se profile.

_Comme il faut un élève qui représente les classes de la ville et un élève des classes de la mine. J'ai pensé que si nous étions choisis, cela serait la meilleure façon de se rencontrer et publiquement qui plus est. Il te faudra faire une lettre de motivation. Qu'en penses-tu ? Si tu as une autre idée, je suis partant. _

_Peeta._

J'en pense qu'il rêve complétement. Je ne veux pas être déléguée de l'école. En plus, il propose cela comme si nous étions assurés d'être choisis. Lui, peut être, je n'en doute pas, il est apprécié mais moi, j'ai aucune chance.

Toute l'après midi, j'ai essayé de trouver une solution mais rien ne m'est venu. En réalité, je ne trouve aucune raison valable qui provoquerait une rencontre entre Peeta et moi. Je m'aperçois que si Peeta ne m'avait pas lancé ses pains. Si je n'avais pas eu une dette envers lui. Nous serions à l'heure qui l'est de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Enfin, non, je repense à l'histoire qu'il m'a racontée : Le fait qu'il m'a vu chanter petite. Mais à part ça, sans les pains. Même si il était venu me parler, je l'aurai au pire jeté, au mieux ignoré.

Comme je ne trouve rien, je decide d'accepter sa proposition, après tout, il est impossible que je sois choisie par le conseil administratif et les professeurs. Il n'aura qu'à trouver autre chose.

Je lui ecris

_D'accord. Mais, je ne pense pas que cela va marcher. Personne ne me ferait confiance pour un poste de délégué. Il va falloir m'aider pour la lettre de motivation. Je ne suis pas douée avec les mots .Katniss_

Avant de partir, le soir, je vérifie mon casier et il y a bien une réponse de Peeta.

_Je pense que tu as toute tes chances. Tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu as sur les gens. Voici un brouillon de lettre. Tu t'inspires et rajoutes quelques un de tes avis. Si tu restes toi-même, tout ira bien. Peeta_

Il vit vraiment dans un autre monde. Je n'ai aucun effet sur les gens, mis à part qu'ils ne m'aiment pas et que je leur rends bien.

Le soir, je fais ce qu'il me dit. De toute façon, ca ne marchera pas. Je décide de ne pas parler de ma candidature ni à Prim, ni à Gale. Ca ne sert rien. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, je ne serais pas séléctionnée. J'en suis certaine.

Le lendemain, je dépose donc ma candidature. La secrétaire du principal m'adresse un regard surpris quand je lui dis que je veux m'inscrire et lui donne ma lettre.

J'avais raison, aucune chance. Je jette un coup d'œil sur le registre. Pour les élèves de la ville, Delly s'est inscrite, Paratha, le frère de Peeta. Peeta lui-même, et deux autres élèves que je ne connais pas. Pour les élèves de la mine, il y a une fille et un garçon mais je ne les visualise pas. Je signe donc le registre d'inscription.

Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Les inscriptions seront closes en fin de semaine. Les résultats seront communiqués lors d'une assemblée générale devant tous les élèves, le lundi matin.

Peeta et moi, en attendant, on continu à s'ignorer. Il m'avait prévenu qu'on ne se parlerait pas même en dehors de l'école avant les résultats.

Le lundi matin arrive et je ne suis pas du tout stréssée. Gale et Prim sont avec moi, lorsqu'on rentrent dans le gymnase pour la proclamation des résultats. Gale à l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Je suis sûre que comme moi, il préférait être dans la fôret à chasser.

Le principal fait son speech, sur l'importance et la responsabilité qu'auront les deux nouveaux délégués. Ils remercient les délégués sortants et explique que pour la deuxiéme moitié de l'année scolaire. Les candidatures furent pour certaines attentues, pour d'autres surprenantes. Mon petit cœur fait un bond. Quelque chose me dit qu'il parle de moi.

« Nous allons commencer par vous annoncer le nom du ou de la réprésentante des classes des villes »

Gale me donne un léger coup de coude.

« Comme d'hab, toujours eux d'abords »

Je hausse les épaules.

La secrétaire apporte l'enveloppe contenant le nom au principal. Il l'ouvre. Je retiens quand même mon souffle.

« Peeta Mellark »

On se tourne tous vers lui. La dernière fois que cela s'est produit, c'était le jour de la moisson et les visages n'exprimaient pas du tout la même chose. Delly saute dans les bras de son ami Le frère de Peeta à un regard assassin. Sa fierté doit en prendre un coup et je me dis « Attends cette année, en plus, il va te battre à la lutte ».

Peeta a un large sourire. Il rejoint le principal et lui sert la main.

« Félicitations, jeune homme ».

Je me dis, que c'est tout de même dommage car être délégué, cela va lui prendre du temps et que ca ne va pas être évident pour notre scénario de rencontre.

« Passons maintenant, aux classes de la mine. »

Je devrais être un peu anxieuse mais pas du tout. Je connais déjà le résultat.

Le principal ouvre l'enveloppe.

« Katniss Everdeen »

Je ne réagis même pas sur le coup. Il est obligé de répéter parce que je ne bouge pas.

« Katniss Everdeen »

Comment c'est possible? Le choc doit se lire sur mon visage. Je me faufile enfin, pour rejoindre le principal. Une fois sur place. Il me félicite et je regarde la foule d'élèves. Ils sont tous aussi surpris. Mais leur surprise n'équivaut pas à celle que je lis sur le visage de Gale et Prim.

Je regarde Peeta. Il a un sourire amical teinté de surprise. Il joue très bien.

« Bien » dit le principal « Voici vos nouveaux délégués, Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark. Serrez-vous la main ! »

Peeta se rapproche et nous nous serrons la main. Ca n'à duré que quelques secondes. La douceur de sa peau m'avait manquée. Les élèves applaudissent et je me sens un peu piégée. Je ne voulais pas être déléguée. Mais j'avoue que le plan de Peeta était parfait. Il est clair que maintenant, on va devoir se « fréquenter » et que ca sera plus facile. Soudain, je sens Peeta qui me veut reprendre la main et je ne comprends pas alors je l'en empéche et il me dit

« Allez ils vont adorer »

Et il me reprend la main et nous levons nos bras en signe de victoire. Je souris timidement. Dans quoi, je viens de m'embarquer ?

Le principal demande aux élèves de regagner leurs classes mais nous devons rester avec les personnels administratifs.

La secrétaire, nous donne notre emploi du temps. Je manque de m'etouffer en découvrant ce que nous devons faire. _ Organisation des bals de dernières années et recherche de sponsors pour les financer._

Cette année, les élèves de la mine vont avoir un bal encore plus minable que d'habitude si je dois m'en charger. C'est le bal de l'année de Gale en plus.

Je lis que pour la première soirée de rassemblement des fonds. L'école nous prête sa salle des fêtes et a déjà invité quelques personnes qui ont l'habitude de donner de l'argen et que nous pouvons inviter qui nous voulons aussi.

Une fois seule avec Peeta. Je suis furieuse. Je lui montre le papier stipulant pour le bal.

« Tu étais au courant de ça ? »

« Oui, Katniss, c'est comme ça tous les ans » Il me regarde avec étonnement.

Biensur et comme je ne fais pas attention à ce genre de choses, je ne savais pas. C'est ma faute.

« Désolée. Je n'étais pas au courant. C'est une catastrophe Peeta. Moi, trouver des sponsors ? Pour le bal ? »

« Je t'aiderai Katniss, en tout cas, nous y voilà » Il a l'air satisfait et j'ai l'impression d'être faite comme un rat. Mais, j'aurais du mieux me renseigner.

« Je ne comprends même pas comment les profs ont pu me choisir ! »

« Je savais que c'était gagné d'avance. Tout le monde t'admire »

Il a l'air si convaincu. Je ne le suis toujours pas. De plus, je ne suis pas vraiment ravie de la situation. Je n'avais imaginé devenir « amie » de Peeta Mellark de cette façon. Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais, mais quelque chose de moins… De plus… Je n'en sais rien. Mais pas comme ça.

Evidemment à la fin de la journée, Prim et Gale m'attendent de pieds fermes.

« Comment as-tu pu ne rien me dire ? » Demande Prim d'une voix calme.

« Comment as-tu pu faire cela ! Te vendre à l'école ! » Lance Gale.

Gale, tout de suite les grands mots. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de cette discussion. Mais je ne pourrais pas y couper.

« J'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai juste voulu tenter »

Ce n'est pas vraiment faux ni complètement vrai. En tout c'est sur je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je reprends

« En plus, je ne pensais avoir aucune chance ! »

Gale et Prim se regardent en haussant les yeux vers le ciel.

« On t'aidera » déclarent t'ils à l'unission.

C'est si gentil de leur part.

« Merci, mais j'aurais l'aide de Peeta »

Gale semble exaspéré.

« Tu parles, en plus, il a fallu que ce soit lui ! Tu devrais te méfier Katniss. Il a déjà essayé de « t'aider » une fois. Rien n'est gratuit. Je me demande ce qu'il te veut »

Que je tombe amoureuse de lui. J'ai envie de répondre. Mais, ca n'arrivera pas. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. C'est bien pour cela qu'on ne sera qu'amis.

« Je suis une grande fille, Gale, je ne suis pas naive »

« S'il te fait quoi que ce soit, tu viens me voir et je lui régle son compte ».

Gale est déjà sur la défensive et on n'est pas encore officiellement amis avec Peeta. J'appréhende pour la suite.

« Il a l'air gentil, le fils du boulanger » dit Prim.

Au moins, j'aurais un soutien positif dans cette histoire.

« Alors quel est le programme ? » demande Gale.

La première chose qu'on doit faire, c'est samedi soir prochain. L'école a organisé une petite réception avec quelques sponsors éventuels à qui on va devoir faire des ronds de jambes. On peut inviter qui on veut tout de même car c'est en notre honneur aussi »

« Oh ! Une fête » s'exclame Prim avec joie « Je pourrais y aller ! Dis oui Katniss ! »

« Biensur, je vais inviter mes amis » Je regarde Gale. Il n'a pas l'air enchanté du tout.

« Gale ? Tu viendras ? »

« Faire des ronds de jambes au sponsors de gens de la ville ? Je ne tomberais pas si bas »

Je suis décue. Pourquoi, il ne peut pas être un peu content et se saisir de l'opportunité, après tout c'est pour son bal.

« Charmant, dire que je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu aies un bal digne de ce nom et … » Il m'interrompt

« Je viendrais pour toi Katniss. Mais, je ne cirerai les bottes de personne. » Une lueur scintille dans ses yeux. Il vient d'avoir une idée.

« Tu peux inviter qui tu veux ? C'est bien ca Katniss ? »

« Oui »

« Que dirais tu, d'inviter quelques personnes de la plaque en plus. Je suis sure que les commerçants vont adorer se trouver dans la même piéce qu'eux. »

Il veut clairement provoquer les gens de la ville. Mais en même temps, Sae Greasy est une amie et combien de fois, elle m'a aidé.

« Ta mère pourrait venir aussi, Gale et tres fréres, ta sœur. Tes amis »

« C'est clair on va mettre de l'ambiance. On va leur montrer qui sont les gens de la mine »

J'aime son idée. Cela va être drole de voir leur tête. Ils ont voulu Katniss Everdeen pour représenter les classes de la mine, ils ne vont pas être décus ! Ils vont voir que je ne m'en laisse pas compter.

Le lendemain, je rejoins Peeta dans la salle des délégués. Nous avons le droit à une salle rien que pour nous.

« Salut »

Il est déjà entrain de travailler sur le projet de financement de son bal on dirait.

« Bonjour, Katniss »

C'est tout ? Je le trouve distant. Il a des cernes autour des yeux. Il n'a pas du beaucoup dormir. Aurait-il des remords ?

Son atitude m'agace. Il continue à griffonner, je ne sais quoi sur son papier. Je suis énervée.

« C'est quoi cette attitude ? »

« Comment cela ? »

« Tu es distant » j'en reviens pas de dire cela. Mais après tout c'est lui qui a voulu devenir ami avec moi et qui m'a embourbé dans cette situation de délégués. Je reprends d'un ton sec « Si tu ne veux plus qu'on soit amis, il fallait y penser avant de s'engager là dedans »

Il tourne la tête et me fixe. Comme sa peau est blanche et fine, les cernes qu'il a sont très prononcées.

« Tu attends quoi Katniss ? Que je te prenne dans mes bras et que je t'embrasse ? C'est ça pour toi ne pas être distant ? »

Je n'arrive pas croire qu'il vient de dire ça. Je prends conscience que j'ai la bouche ouverte et je la referme.

« Désolé, mais Katniss, je ne serai pas ici, si je ne voulais pas être amis avec toi. Par contre, pour construire cette amitié, j'ai accepté des responsabilités annexes que je compte bien mener à bien »

Mon cœur se serre soudain. _«Pour construire cette amitié »_ C'est bien ce qu'il a dit ? Je le prends comme si, il ne parlait pas que de la faire admettre aux gens comme plausible mais aussi qu'elle n'etait pas gagnée d'avance pour nous même.

C'est vrai que la situation ne doit pas être facile pour lui. Je l'ai rejeté et après plus d'un mois de silence, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais je viens de prendre conscience que ce qu'on avait avant, n'est plus possible. Ce qu'on avait avant, n'était pas de l'amitié. Du moins pour lui, et pour moi ? Je n'en sais rien. C'était bizarre. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

« Je vais inviter des amis de la mine pour la soirée de l'école » Je lui dis. « Je vais être franche, il y a parmis eux des gens qui ne risquent pas de plaire à certaines personnes, mais ce sont mes amis ! »

« Alors, tu fais bien de les inviter Katniss. Je ne vois pas le probléme ». Il me sourit et me tend sa feuille.

« C'est la liste des gens a qu'il va falloir parler. Ils ne seront surement pas tous à la soirée mais pour plus tard. »

« Merci »

« Il faudrait aussi faire l'inventaire du matériel et savoir ce que nous devrons remplacer »

Je déteste cette distance qu'il met.

« Oh, tu sais, Delly n'arrête pas de me parler de toi ! Elle hate de te reparler. Elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez parlé une fois en retenue »

« Ah oui… Elle parle beaucoup »

« Oui, je sais, elle est timide »

Je roule les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il vient de dire cela ! Je le laisse parler.

« Elle a peur du vide dans les conversations. Elle à peur de se sentir rejetée alors, elle parle, elle parle. Mais une fois, qu'elle est en confiance, qu'elle est moins stressée, elle est normale »

Je sens a sa voix qu'il a beaucoup d'affection pour ne pensais pas que Delly avait peur du rejet des autres et que c'est pour cela qu'elle ne laisse pas son interlocuteur en placer une.

« Katniss, devenir amis avec moi, c'est aussi devenir ami avec Delly. »

« Je crois que Delly sera bien plus facile pour moi que toi avec Gale »

« Ca j'en suis sur » rétorque Peeta pensif.

« Delly, m'a dit que tu avais été puni et que tu n'avais plus ton matériel de peinture »

Son regard s'attriste.

« C'était le prix à payer pour ma nuit dehors. Rien de surprenant là dedans. Delly m'a déjà racheté un pinceau. » Il me sourit.

« Je me sens responsable … »

« Tu n'as pas déclenché l'orage Katniss. A moins que tu possédes des supers pouvoirs ? »

« Non, si j'avais des supers pouvoirs, il n'y aurait plus de hunger games »

La sonnerie retentit et c'est l'heure de regagner nos classes

A SUIVRE


	12. Chapter 12

Note de l'auteur : Voici, le chapitre 12 ^^ . Merci de vos reviews. Il y a plein de personnages dans ce chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera plus « léger » .

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 12

Comme d'habitude, ce matin, avant les cours, j'arrive en avance pour rejoindre Peeta à la salle des délégués. Il est déjà là. J'ai un peu de mal à devoir me lever plus tôt, je ne suis pas du matin.

« Samedi, il y en aura Haymitch Albernathy. Il faudra absolument qu'on lui parle » dit Peeta.

« Il est déjà rentré ? »

« Oui, commes les hungers games sont finis. Je crois qu'il n'a plus d'alcool chez lui. Il est venu acheter un baba au rhum hier en demandant si on pouvant vendre la bouteille avec. Ma mère a refusé »

Je ne suis pas ravie à l'idée d'approcher l'ivrogne qui n'a rien fait pour nos deux tributs encore une fois.

Peeta me tend la liste de l'inventaire qu'on a effectué hier.

« Il va bientôt se décider pour savoir qui prend quoi pour son bal » Lui dis je

Je remarque déjà plusieurs choses que je veux.

« On a le temps. Attendons de voir combien les sponsors vont nous donner »

Peeta est toujours très confiant. Je ne doute pas, qu'il arrive à obtenir de l'argent mais moi …

On passe le reste de la demi-heure à travailler. J'ai un mal fou à me faire à notre nouvelle relation. Je le trouve toujours trop distant à mon gôut. Il est amical mais j'aimerai qu'il soit plus… Je ne sais pas que ce soit différent.

La sonnerie retentie et on part en cours. C'est étrange depuis que je suis déléguée, on me sourit beaucoup plus. Des élèves de la Veine me disent bonjour. Mais, je ne suis pas très causante alors, je n'engage pas la conversation.

A la pause de midi, je rejoins Madge à notre table. Quelle n'est pas notre surprise quand quelques minutes plus tard, Nous rejoignent Peeta, Delly et une fille que je ne connais pas, mais vu la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Elle vient de la mine.

« On se joint à vous » Ce n'est pas une question. Madge est confuse. Peeta fait les présentations. La jeune inconnue s'appelle Angeline. C'est la sœur ainée d'Oliver.

Delly explique que lui et Peeta sont allés présenter leurs condoléances et qu'Angeline écrit de fabuleux poémes qu'elle et Peeta apprécient. Comme d'habitude, elle parle sans s'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment, je décroche, et je me dis que j'aurais aimé savoir que Peeta avait rencontré la sœur du tribut de cette année. En même temps, nous n'étions plus en contact lorsque cela est arrivé. Je me sens mise à l'écart par Peeta. Je suis en colère de ne pas avoir su. Peeta prend la main de Delly à un moment de son monologue et il la regarde avec un petit sourire tendre. Elle se relaxe et semble prendre une respiration dont elle avait besoin.

Je fixe sa main sur celle de Delly. J'envie leur proximité. Je suis de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur.

Madge profite du silence pour prendre la parole.

« J'ai hâte d'être à Samedi soir. Mon père et moi seront là. Il a déjà prévu d'allouer une petite somme pour chacun de vous ».

« Merci Madge ! » Lance Peeta avec un large sourire. Madge rougit un peu. Ca ne contribue pas à améliorer mon humeur.

« Merci » Dis-je d'un ton plus sec.

Angeline est plutôt silencieuse. Elle semble chercher quelqu'un du regard et, elle semble avoir repéré la personne désirée. Elle agite sa main, en direction d'un Garçon de la mine.

« Scott » dit elle. Il a un moment d'hésitation puis il vient à notre table.

« Je vous présente Scott, mon petit ami » dit-elle rouge écarlatante.

J'avais mal jugée Angeline, elle est charmante.

« Oh Scott, c'est arrangé, tu auras accés au piano de la salle de musique, tous les Mercredi de 17h à 18h »

« Tu es un super délégué Peeta. Les autres ne faisaient rien »

Je me sens honteuse. Parce que je ne fais rien. Enfin, a part ce que Peeta me donne à faire. Mon dieu, je suis une exécréble déléguée. Je réalise soudain, que les élèves qui me disent bonjour, certains d'entre eux doivent le faire pour essayer de m'approcher et demander des services que ma tâche incombe. Je prends note de mon comportement et je me promets d'aller vers eux dès que j'ai les recroise pour leur demander s'ils ont besoin de mon aide.

Peeta le fait naturellement, mais Peeta est différent. Il fait les choses sans avoir l'habitude d'attendre un retour.

« La semaine prochaine, ca vous direz à tous, de faire un pinic au pré ? » demande Peeta. Il me regarde enfin et dit

« Tu pourrais venir avec ta petite sœur et Gale et d'autres de tes amis aussi Katniss. »

« Bonne idée. »

Les autres acquiécent aussi Il ne restera plus qu'a fixer une date. Peeta fait vraiment des efforts pour que notre amitié s'intègre au « paysage ».

Je me dis, par contre, que faire venir, Gale ne sera pas forcément une partie de plaisir. Je lui en parlerai dimanche.

Delly qui venait de battre un record de silence, reparle de la soirée de samedi.

« Mon père viendra aussi. Je suis en train de le travailler au corps pour qu'il fasse une donation pour ton bal Katniss. »

C'est gentil de sa part, mais un peu maladroit de me dire que son père rechigne à financer le bal des élèves de la Veine.

Toute la semaine, nous mangeons ensemble. Tout se passe bien. Le fait que nous soyons délégués et que je sois avant les cours et après les cours avec Peeta ne génére aucune rumeur. Je me dis que le plan de Peeta fonctionne bien. Le seul qui a un problème avec ça c'est Gale.

Il ne le dit pas, mais je le vois à son air qu'il est contrarié. C'est vrai que ma vie change de plus en plus. J'ai de nouveaux « amis ». Je ne sais pas si ce sont vraiments des amis, disons que j'ai un entourage et je suis assez occupée. Je décide que Dimanche, je consacrerai ma journée rien qu'à lui et j'éviterai de lui parler de mes nouvelles activités. Il doit se sentir à l'écart. Je me sens coupable.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes déjà Samedi soir. Je suis arrivée en avance avec Peeta. Nous devons être là pour accueillir les invités. Nos familles et amis doivent arrivés un peu plus tard.

Ma mère m'a forcé à mettre la robe bleue que je portais à la moisson et m'a fait la même coiffure. Peeta est très élégant aussi. Cette tenue fait ressortir en lui, l'homme qu'il sera d'ici quelques années. J'aurais aimé qu'il me dise quelque chose sur ma robe ou ma coiffure, mais je n'ai eu le droit à aucun compliment. Le Peeta de la cabane m'aurait sans doute trouvé belle. Le Peeta ami, garde ses commentaires pour lui.

Un bruit d'impact dans le couloir se fait entendre. On se précipite pour voir. C'est surement le premier invité.

C'est Haymtich Albernathy qui vient de faire tomber le porte manteau.

Peeta s'approche, je reste en retrait.

« Mr Albernathy »

« Appelle moi Haymitch »

" Je suis content de vous voir"

« Tu m'étonnes, tout ce que tu veux c'est mon pognon. Moi petit, je suis venu pour les rafraichissements »

Haymitch plante Peeta pour se diriger vers le coté bar de la salle des fêtes.

« On en tirera rien » Je dis à Peeta.

Peeta fixe Haymitch et n'a pas l'air de vouloir renoncer. Il repart en sa direction. J'hausse les épaules et j'accueille les invités suivant. Des commerçants pour la plus part.

Je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Enfin, ma mère, Prim, Gale et deux de ses amis suvit de greasy sae et un autre « commerçant » de la plaque font leurs entrées. Une entrée qui ne passe pas tout à fait inaperçue. Gale à un sourire en coin. Le malaise est palpable. Je me dis que mettre face à face, deux revendeurs au noir de la plaque et les commerçants légitimes du district n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Je vois Peeta, toujours en grande discussion avec Haymitch qui semble l'écouter en buvant un verre.

Delly arrive avec son père. Puis Madge avec le sien. Enfin Angeline et Scott qui se sentent un peu déplacés aussi. Et qui vont naturellement, vers ma petite sœur, Gale et ses amis.

L'atmosphère est tendue. D'un coté les gens de la Veine, de l'autre les gens de la ville. Je suis surprise de voir qu'il y a deux ou trois familles de mineurs qui sont venues aussi. Je vais spontanément leur dire bonjour.

Si l'ambiance n'est pas chaleureuse, la température descend d'un cran quand la famille Mellark fait son entrée. La mère en tête. Elle s'est mise sur son trente et un. Une jolie robe rouge. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois de prés. Elle a les cheveux ondulés et détachés, de couleur blond foncés. A la boulangerie, elle porte toujours un filet sur la tête. Sa peau est aussi blanche que celle de Peeta et ses yeux aussi bleus. En fait, en la regardant mieux, je m'aperçois que Peeta tient beaucoup d'elle. Par contre, il a le nez de son père et la couleur de cheveux de celui ci : ce magnifique blond clair doré.

Madame Mellark a l'allure fière et toise tout le monde du regard. Elle adresse un sourire mielleux au maire et au père de Delly.

C'est simple, l'entrée de la famille Mellark me fait penser a l'entrée d'une reine suivie de sa cour. Monsieur Mellark à l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Le frère de Peeta n'a pas l'air de vouloir être là où il est.

« Bonjour » ma voix s'étrangle. La dernière fois que je l'ai réellement cotoyée la mère de Peeta s'est lorsqu'elle m'a crié dessus quand je foullais ses poubelles. Ya prés de 4 ans.

Elle me regarde avec dédain. Ne me répond pas et passe son chemin. Peeta arrive à sa rencontre avec un large sourire et lui prend la main. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il lui dit mais elle lui sourit en retour. Un sourire différent de celui de Peeta. Je ne saurais dire mais quelque chose me géne. Je me fais sans doute des idées. Peeta à l'air ravi d'être auprés de sa mère.

Je me dirige vers Haymitch.

« Ah autour de la fille de me faire un discours sur comment bien dépenser mon argent » Déclare t il.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« C'est sur qu'il vaut mieux vous conseiller car ce n'est pas avec les parachutes que vous envoyez à vos Tributs chaque année que vous nous prouvez que vous savez gerer vos affaires »

Haymitch me fixe intrigué.

« Votre arrogance Mademoiselle Everdeen ne sera certainement pas un atout pour les élèves de la Veine et leur bal cette année. On vous a déjà dit qu'il fallait être sympathique pour attirer des sponsors ? »

J'hausse les épaules.

« On s'etonne que chaque année c'est le délégué des commerçants qui reçoit la récompense, mais vu les qualités des délégués de la Veine, c'est normal »

De quoi il parle ?

« De quelle récompense parlez-vous ? »

Il se met à rire.

« Tu ne sais même pas cela ? Tu as postulé par hasard ou quoi ? »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« L'écolé attribut une petite bourse au meilleur collecteur de fonds »

Je ne savais pas. Je n'ai pas encore pris la peine de lire toute leur documentation.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre, chérie, parce que ton concurrent, il s'est y faire »

Il pointe du doigt Peeta qui sourit et discute avec un commerçant.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela. Pourquoi Peeta n'a jamais mentionné cette récompense ? Et si, j'étais tout simplement naive et que cette histoire d'amitié n'était qu'un prétexte pour être sur de raffler la récompense. C'est vrai, il s'est que je ne suis pas sociable. C'est du pain béni de m'avoir comme rivale. Et s'il se vengeait de moi et de l'avoir rejeté. Je ne peux plus supporter de le voir faire ses courbettes.

Je rejoins Gale, ses amis et ma sœur Prim. Angeline et Scott discutent avec Delly et Madge.

« Alors Katniss ? ca fait quoi de lécher les bottes ? » Me lance Gale.

« Tu savais, Gale qu'il y avait une bourse allouée au meilleur collecteur de fonds pour son bal ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Non. »

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce n'est pas de notorièté publique.

Le principal met en marche le poste de radio et de la musique se fait entendre. Quelques couples de commerçants se mettent à danser. Inclus Angeline et Scott.

Je délaisse Gale et ma sœur pour voir les couples de mineurs qui sont venus. Ils m'apprenennt qu'ils ont mis quelques économies de coté pour m'aider. C'est le bal de leur fils et il veut demander en mariage ce jour là sa petite amie de la même année que lui. Ils savent que le bal de la mine est moins bien financé que l'autre mais il me demande de faire de mon possible.

Je suis outrée de la situation. Les mineurs ont si peu d'argent et comme je leur promets un beau bal., il me faut de l'argent. Je retourne voir Haymitch..

« Pas la peine… Je ne donne jamais. A aucun des deux. Je ne viens là que pour l'alcool et les petits fours et voir la tête de mes anciens camarades de classes »

J'ai envie de lui en mettre une. Je vais devoir raconter l'histoire que je viens d'apprendre. Cela va peut être attendrir son cœur imbibé. Qui sait ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de commencer mon récit qu'il m'interrompt

« Si il invite ta mère à danser, je crois que je ne vais pas regretter le spectacle » pouffe t'il.

Ma mère ? Danser ?

Je me tourne et je vois Monsieur Mellark qui discute avec ma mère. Elle a l'air génée mais à deux metres derrière, Madame Mellark est en train de les fusiller du regard. Je me rappelle l'histoire de Peeta : Son père qui voulait épouser ma mère. La panique me gagne. Je me dirige vers eux et je vois Peeta qui s'approche de sa mère. Il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle acquièce. Il prend sa main et ils se mettent à danser.

« Maman, je m'exclame. Prim veut te voir » Sur ces mots, Ma mère prend la poudre d'escampette. Monsieur Mellark me sourit. Je tourne les talons. Je repars vers Gale qui est au prise avec les monologues de Delly.

Gale me lance un regard qui me dit « au secours » et ca me fait rire intérieurement. Madame Mellark et Peeta continuent à danser et c'est un véritable spectacle. Je ne suis pas la seule à les regarder car ils sont tout simplement parfaits. Leurs pas sont synchronisés et maitrisés. Leurs mouvements sont fluides. J'avais remarqué que Peeta bougeait bien son corps mais je n'avais pas vu toute l'étendue de son talent.

Delly s'est arrêtée de parler. Elle les regarde aussi. Mais il n'y a pas d'admiration dans son regard. Je crois y percevoir de la haine. Je n'avais jamais vu cette fille avec un regard si dur. Pourtant Peeta et sa mère semblent à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Peeta est souriant. Sa mère et … Comment dire, sa mère.

Plus je la regarde dans ses beaux habits, son parfait maquillage plus elle me fait penser à la sorcière de ce vieux conte qu'on nous a lu en classe en primaire. Blanche neige. Son titre de sorcière du district 12 vient de prendre une nouvelle signification.

« Gale tu danses ? » J'entends Delly demander à Gale qui n'en revient pas qu'elle est osée lui demander une chose pareille.

C'est vrai que d'après Peeta, Delly aurait le beguin pour lui.

« Non, Delly, j'ai promis cette danse à Katniss »

Je sursaute. Mais j'acquièce. Je prends la main de Gale et nous dansons.

« J'ai hate que cette soirée se termine Katniss »

« A qui le dis tu, je n'en peux plus »

Je me sens encore trahie par Peeta. Je suis offensée du comportement de Monsieur Mellark. J'ai envie d'étrangler Haymitch et j'ai mal aux pieds.

La soirée est sur le point de se terminer et je n'ai quasiment rien obtenu des « sponsors »

Peeta doit avoir fait le plein par contre. Il chuchotte quelque chose à l'oreille du principal. Celui-ci acquièce et lui tend le petit micro. Peeta s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Mesdame, Messieurs, j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire, de la part de Katniss et moi-même »

Une annonce ? Je fais les gros yeux.

« Nous avons décidés que cette année, il n'y aurait pas deux bals mais un bal commun pour tous les élèves ».

J'ai la bouche ouverte. Depuis quand on a décidé cela ? Et la bourse ?

Y a des petits cris de stupeurs parmis les invités et le principal a l'air paniqué.

Il reprend le micro à Peeta.

« Je crains fort, que ce ne soit impossible... c'est une tradition que vos bals soient séparés. Rassurez vous mesdames Messieurs.L 'école ne financera rien si il n'y a qu'un seul bal »

Biensur, c'était trop beau. Qu'avait Peeta dans la tête ?

« Moi je financerai alors » la voix d'Haymitch retenti. « Si il n'y a qu'un bal, monsieur le principal, non seulement je finance l'integralité de celui-ci, mais je finance une année de vos dépenses pour l'entretien du batiment. J'aime vos nouveaux délégués, ils ont du cran ». Il lève son vers, jettent un regard vers nous et boit d'une traite.

Après cela, même les commerçants les plus récalcitrants ne s'y opposent pas. Si Haymitch finance le bal de leur enfant alors ce sera le bal de promotion plus luxueux que tout le disctrict 12 n'aura jamais connu.

Peeta vient me voir. Il a un large sourire.

« Désolé, de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. J'ai eu l'idée sur le moment et en discutant avec Haymitch, je me suis dit que c'était la petite touche de rébéllion qu'il le déciderait à donner de l'argent et c'est tellement plus juste. Je déteste cette ségrégation qu'on nous impose »

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir biensur mais j'aurais aimé être dans la confidence.

« La prochaine fois, tu m'en parles quand même, si ca n'avait pas marché. Nous aurions eu des ennuis tous les deux »

Il acquiéce.

La soirée se termine sur une note positive. Peeta Mellark est vraiment le garçon le plus incroyable que je connaisse.

A SUIVRE


	13. Chapter 13

Note de l'auteur : Sm33, tes reviews ne me lasse pas du tout même si elles commencent par la même phrase. J'apprécie toujours. Un grand merci a fan de twilight aussi pour sa fidélité. A Caroline et Titounette et le reviewer anonyme sans nom et tous les autres ^^.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. ^^

Chapitre 13

Katniss pov

Je suis allongée sur mon lit et je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui. La journée avait pourtant été excellente. Comme promis, j'ai passé ce dimanche avec Gale et j'étais aux petits soins avec lui. Peut être un peu trop, parce qu'au moment de se séparer il m'a prise dans ses bras et il m'a embrassé. Puis, il est parti en me disant « Fallait que je le fasse, au moins une fois ».

Je suis restée quoi pendant quelques minutes après cela. Comment cela _il fallait qu'il le fasse au moins une fois…_ ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une fille et lui un garçon ? Après tout, j'ai bien embrassé Peeta pour à peu prés les mêmes raisons.

Je ne devrais pas être contrariée et pourtant je le suis. J'ai peur que notre relation change. Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami. Je touche mes lévres. Je repense aux lèvres de Gale. Elles étaient douces, chaudes et, je dois avouer qu'il a été très délicat et tendre. J'étais tellement surprise que je ne lui ai pas rendu son baiser. Etre dans ses bras, c'était étrange aussi. Il est tellement grand que c'est un peu comme si j'étais avalée toute entière. J'ai pu remarquer qu'il était tout de même bien ferme et musclé mais de manière différente à Peeta.

Peeta… Non, je ne dois pas y penser, c'est Gale sur lequel, je dois me concentrer là. Comment je vais réagir demain en le voyant ? Que va-t-il dire ? Je repense soudain aux paroles de Prim. Et si… Non, impossible. Même s'il y a une certaine logique. Gale est sans doute le plus beau parti de la Veine. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Il est très beau. Je comprends très bien pourquoi, les filles gloussent dès qu'il s'approche d'elles.

En plus c'est un garçon, sérieux et responsable. Il inspire la sécurité. Il est adorable avec sa mère,ses frères et sœurs. Il se bat tous les jours pour les nourrir et les aider. Il a de très bons résultats à l'école. Il sera encore probablement le major de sa promotion cette année. Je soupire. C'est vrai que si nous n'étions pas au disctrict 12, s'il était au deux ou au neuf, il aurait pu décrocher un travail à la hauteur de ses compétences.

Je suis triste pour lui. Au moins, il aura un beau bal de promotion. Et je suis contente de participer à cet évènement. Je sais qu'il ira. Il me l'a dit. Comme je l'organise. Il viendra. Il parait que sa mère lui a sauté au cou quand il lui a dit.

Il va lui falloir une cavalière, mais il est resté silencieux sur le sujet. J'aime beaucoup Gale. J'aimerai tant qu'il est un avenir plus radieux que celui qu'il l'attend. La vie est injuste.

Maintenant que va-t-on faire de se baiser entre nous ? Je suppose que Prim et ma mère seraient ravies de l'apprendre. Elles doivent penser que c'est la suite logique des choses. Tout le monde, nous prends déjà pour un couple. Si je n'avais pas perdu mon père peut être même que je serais devenue sa petite amie depuis longtemps.

Mon père l'aurait surement adoré. Gale, lui ressemble beaucoup, pas tant physiquement, mais dans le caractère. C'est sur mon père aurait été content pour moi. Toute ma famille aurait été aux anges.

Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye pour voir de visualiser la chose. Gale et moi, sur le point de faire la cérémonie du pain grillé. Gale me sourit et je suis heureuse aussi. Il est vraiment très beau et responsable. Puis, comme mon père ne regardait pas à la dépense parfois, il aurait commandé un magnifique gateau de mariage et … Et soudain, je rencontre les magnifiques yeux de Peeta qui dispose le gateau sur la table des mariés avec sa sorcière de mère qui lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille.

Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit soudain. Qu'importe, mon père est mort, et j'ai fait le choix de ne pas me marier, ni d'avoir d'enfants. La question est réglée. C'est aussi simple que cela. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour survivre. Aimer c'est souffrir de toute façon. Qui veut s'imposer une telle souffrance ? Certainement pas moi.

Malgré tout, je ne suis pas naive. Je ne suis pas insensible aux charmes masculins. Franchement, ca aurait plus simple d'être indifférente à eux... Mes les baisers de Peeta m'ont clairement prouvés le contraire et plus j'y pense, plus je trouve Gale beau de partout. Peeta est extremement mignon aussi. Mais avec Peeta, je sais ce qu'il en est : c'est un romantique pur et dur. Quand je pense que Gale embrasse d'autres filles en attendant et que Peeta la seule qu'il embrassera c'est celle qu'il épousera.

Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour penser comme ça ? Qui pense comme cela de nos jours ? Même si j'avoue que c'est admirable d'un certain coté. Mais complètement incompatible avec le mode de vie que je me suis choisie.

Je soupire, que va-t-il m'arriver ? Comment je vais faire pour faire coéxister l'attraction que j'ai pour la gente masculine et la vie de célibataire que je me prépare ? C'est sur qu'un jour où l'autre un homme me fera perdre la tête. Physiquement, je parle. Je repense aux baisers de Peeta dans la cabane.J 'ai d'ailleurs failli la perdre bien plus tôt que prévu et je suis encore choquée de mon attitude cette nuit là. Je n'arrive pas à croire la fièvre qui m'a saisie avec mes baisers dans son cou, sans parler des baisers du matin. Heureusement, que j'ai paniqué et que Peeta n'est pas ce genre de garçon. Je me demande, ce qui se serait passé si cela avait avec Gale à la place ? Rien sans doute, car j'aurai paniquée tout autant, sinon plus. Et puis son baiser était agréable mais… Il manquait les petits picotements.

Dire que je ne peux parler à personne. Prim est trop jeune, Ma mère, ce n'est pas la peine. L'année dernière j'ai eu le droit à la discussion sur la sexualité et je ne veux plus revivre ça.

Pour la première fois, je saisie la complexité de mon choix de vie. Il y a encore quelques mois, tout était si simple. Mais, je ne m'étais pas éveillée à certaines sensations. Je ne sais même pas si cela va durer de toute manière ?

Je me pose trop de questions. Pour l'instant, il va falloir gérer l'après baiser de Gale et j'espère que ce sera plus facile qu'avec Peeta.

Clairement, je ne dors pas de la nuit. Je suis trop inquiète. Au petit matin, j'appréhende le moment où Prim et moi on va rencontrer Gale et son frère sur le chemin.

A ma grande surprise. Gale agit comme si de rien n'était. Le soulagement que je ressents est indescriptible

. Ce matin, je ne vois pas Peeta car il a entrainement de lutte. Du coup, je suis obligée d'attendre la pause de midi.

C'est étrange d'être dans la salle des délégués sans lui. Je me sens un peu perdue.

A la pause de midi, tout le monde nous rejoint Madge et moi. Scott et Angeline qui sont inséparables. Delly et Peeta arrivent ensemble aussi, puisqu'ils sont dans la même classe.

Je n'ose pas regarder Peeta ce midi. J'ai trop pensé cette nuit. Aux choses que j'ai ressenties en l'embrassant. J'ai peur de le regarder. Que mon regard se pose sur ses lévres ou son cou.

On fixe la date du picnic au samedi suivant. Il va falloir que j'en parle à Gale.

Delly sort deux magazines de son sac et les pauses sur la table.

« J'ai recupéré deux vieux magazines de la salle d'attente du cabinet de mon père » Elle glousse.

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide, ce sont des magazines du capitol.

« J'ai pensé que ca vous plairait les filles » elle commence et elle ouvre l'un d'eux et il a plusieurs pages de photos de mode plus ou moins sexy avec Finnick Odair.

Madge équarquille les yeux et s'approche. Angeline se lève de table pour faire le tour et avoir un meilleur angle de vue sur les photos.

Elle soupire toutes les trois avec Madge.

« Trop beau » déclarent t elles à l'unisson.

C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. Mais, franchement la pause avec le sucre dans la bouche je trouve ca ridicule.

« Bon, Angeline, tu as fini de t'extasier sur un autre homme ? » déclare Scott agacé. Angeline hausse les épaules, « parce que toi peut être tu ne baves pas sur Johanna Mason peut être ? »

« La bouchère à la hache ? » Je m'exclame perplexe.

Comment s'est possible ?

« Y a pas de photos de johanna dans ton magazine Delly ? » demande Scott pour contrarier Angeline.

« Y en a une… Elle est en maillot de bain avec la hache à la main » déclare Peeta « Page 164 du deuxiéme magazine ».

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Peeta Mellark regarde d'autres femmes dans les magazines. Je me saisie du magazine en question, sous le regard étonné de mes amis. Page 164, la voila. Elle a une plus grosse poitrine que moi.

« Katniss… Je peux voir » demande Scott.

Angeline se saisit du magazine.

« Oh non, tu rêves Scott. »

« Tu viens bien de reluquer Odair ? »

« C'est différent » Angeline redonne le magazine à Delly qui part solidarité féminine le range dans son sac malgré l'insistance de Scott.

Angeline me regarde et demande

« Et toi Katniss ? Tu en penses quoi d'Odair ? T'as rien dit ? C'est quoi ton type d'homme ? »

La question est tellement directe que je deviens rouge brique.

« Allez Katniss, tu n'as pas à rougir… En plus, on t'as vu danser avec Gale samedi dernier » lance Scott.

« Mais ca n'a rien à voir, Gale et mon meilleur ami ! »

« Un ami, beau comme un dieu » réplique Angeline.

Ilsl me fixent tous et je suis mal à l'aise et toujours rouge brique.

« Katniss » lance Peeta « Si tu as le temps, j'aimerai qu'on discute de la répartition des dépenses pour le bal, vu que ce matin, j'étais à mon entrainement. Ca te dit »

Sauvée. J'acquièce.

Peeta et moi, on se léve et on les laisse. Je les entends pouffer de rire. Je suis en colère.

« J'avoue que c'était reaction » déclare Peeta.

« Drole ? »

« Oh, je sais que tu n'es pas si prude que tu t'en donnes l'air, mais tu as cette innocence quand même qui fait qu'ils ont abusés de la situation » il sourit.

« Et toi ca te fait rire ? »

« Bah, parce que tu marches pas, tu cours. T'aurais pu répondre n'importe quoi pour t'échapper de leur question. Au lieu de cela tu as piqué un fard »

Biensur, que j'ai piqué un fard. En plus avec toutes les questions que je me suis posée cette nuit.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

« Et toi, tu caches bien ton jeu, monsieur, je n'embrasse pas juste pour essayer et qui mate johanna mason dans sa pose vulgaire avec sa hache. »

Il se met à rire. Ca le fait rire en plus.

« Elle n'a rien de vulgaire cette pause » Corrige t il puis reprend « Ca n'a rien à voir Katniss. Biensur que je remarque les autres filles qui existent sur terre. Malheureusement pour moi, à chaque fois, j'en reviens à la seule que j'aime :toi. . Tu les surpasses toutes à mes yeux »

Comment peut-il me balancer ca comme ça ? D'un coté je suis très heureuse. De l'autre, je me sens coupable de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre ses sentiments.

« J'ai juste dit cela pour que ce soit bien clair Katniss. Je sais ce qu'il en est entre nous. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes amis. Et je n'attends rien de plus »

Je me sens insastifaite à ses mots. Je me rends à l'evidence que ses lèvres si désirables à mes yeux, me sont totalement interdites parce que je ne peux pas l'aimer de la manière qu'il désire.

A suivre.


	14. Chapter 14

Note de l'auteur : Un chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu. J'espère qu'il vous tirera quelques sourires. Merci pour vos reviews.

Fan de twilight, je crois que j'ai fait une erreur de frappe et que c'était « cette réaction ».

Sweetiegirl merci de ta review ^^

et merci aussi a tout le monde pour leurs encouragements.

Chapitre 14

Katniss pov

Je suis dans la salle des délégués avec Peeta et je ris à gorge déployée. L'imitation qu'il vient de faire de notre professeur d'histoire commun est tellement à mourir de rire.

On a pratiquement rien fait en ce dernier jour de la semaine. Nous avons ris et nous nous sommes amusés. Peeta peut être un vrai pitre parfois. Quand il a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas travailler, il fait tout pour se distraire et m'embarquer dans ses délires. Au début je resiste toujours mais au final, je finis par céder. Il est bien loin le temps où je ne souriais que lorsque je'nétais qu' en fôret.

« Tu sais Katniss, la prochaine fois, tu devrais rapporter ton livre des plantes. Je m'en suis toujours un peu voulu de pas l'avoir continué »

Ca me touche énormément.

« Merci… Peeta »

« Tu me paieras toujours en nature rassures moi ? » Il éclate de rire et je lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Je rougis encore de ma bétise. Mais je ris. Puis il prend une feuille et redevient sérieux et je me dis qu'il s'est enfin mis au travail. Ce n'est pas trop tôt cela fait une heure et demie qu'on est ici et que nous n'avons rien fait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il me montre la feuille et c'est une suite de petits dessins comme une mini BD où je suis dessinée avec un petit corps et une grosse tête. Sur la vignette une, je glisse un mot dans ce que je suis sure est le casier de Peeta. J'ai un air sur et fier de moi. Puis sur la vignette deux, mon expression est sous le choc et sur la vignette trois, je suis aggrippée au casier dépitée et il y a une bulle.

« Noooooon »

Je sais que cela fait encore référence à cette fameuse note. Il rit comme un dératé.

« Qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé voir ta tête à ce moment là » il pouffe de rire.

Je soupire. Je ne pourrais rien en tirer aujourd'hui.

Il est temps de rentrer. Demain, on se revoit au pique nique dans le pré avec les autres. Gale à ma grande surprise a accepté de venir de suite quand je lui en ai parlé plutôt dans la semaine. Et il n'a fait aucune référence au baiser.

Prim est toute excitée par la sortie et ma mère me dit qu'elle est contente que je me fasse d'autres amis que Gale. Elle dit que je peux les inviter si je veux. Mais, je ne suis pas encore prête pour cela.

Le lendemain, on a un très beau temps. Gale a emmené son petit frère Vick. Chacun de nous à ramener un petit quelque chose. Nous avons rapporté du fromage de chèvre, j'avais pensé à cuisiner ragout de Buttercup mais Prim n'a pas voulu. Gale a cueuilli des baies qui font déjà très envie à Madge. Elle a amené du paté. Bref tout le monde déballe ses affaires. Sauf Peeta qui traine un peu. Il passe sa main dans les cheveux. Il sort le sac contenant le pain et les gateaux. Je m'aperçois que tous, sauf Delly, le regarde avec envie. Sauf qu'ils ignorent qu'ils n'auront pas du pain frais et que les gateaux seront les invendables. Il fini tout de même par sortir le pain qui n'a pas l'allure espérée.

Je vois Gale froncer les sourcils et je lui donne un coup de coude avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose de désagréable et malheureux. Je le connais et il me regarde surpris. Je lui fais un signe de la tête et de gros yeux.

« Mais.. » il commence et je l'interrompts discretement avec un « Non » d'un ton sec. La dernière chose que je veux c'est qu'il humilie Peeta avec ses remarques qui ne sont basées que par des préjugés. Et je suis bien placée pour le savoir car je pensais la même chose.

Les autres sont polis et finalement, c'est Delly qui explique avec son flot rapide de paroles toute la situation. C'est même encore plus détaillé que les explications de Peeta car on apprend que le Capitol taxe à 80% les ventes des commerçants.

Après avoir mangé, Angeline nous propose sa limonade maison ou bien du thé. La plus part, choisisse la limonade mais Peeta et moi on opte pour le thé. Angeline me sert en premier et comme j'ai soif, je bois de suite et je remarque que son thé est déjà sucré. Peeta est en train de tendre son gobelet. Et je le préviens.

« Peeta prends la limonade, le thé a été sucré par avance ».

« Ah, dans ce cas, Angeline, si ca ne te dérange pas, je préférai la limonade »

« Ah bon ? » Angeline me regarde confuse.

« Je n'aime pas le thé sucré » confirme Peeta.

Delly a un sourire en coin. Et je crains qu'elle ne fasse une remarque qui ne serait pas pertinente. Mais elle s'abstient.

Gale a l'air pensif et il fronce les sourcils quant à Prim, elle n'a pas suivi, car elle discute avec Vick.

Puis comme un silence s'impose soudain. Ma sœur et le frère de Gale proposent un jeu mais nous sommes tous un peu trop vieux pour jouer à cache cache. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

Scott trouve l'idée d'un jeu tout de même très pertinante.

« Que diriez-vous de jouer à action vérité. Ce serait parfait pour apprendre à se connaitre et c'est toujours drôle »

Ils sont tous emballés par l'idée, inclus Gale qui ne cesse de me surprendre. Les deux seuls à ne pas avoir émis un avis sont Peeta et moi.

Quand ils nous demandent, on répond la même chose en même temps.

« Ce n'est pas le jeu que je préfère »

Malheureusement, la majorité l'emporte. Ils decident d'utiliser la bouteille de limonade vide, de la faire tourner sur elle-même et lorsqu'elle s'arrete en pointant quelqu'un, ce dernier commencera et la personne refera tourner la bouteille pour désigner au hasard la victime de l'action vérité et ainsi de suite.

C'est la main innocente de Prim qui fait tourner la bouteille pour les premiers jeux. La bouteille s'arrête sur Scott. C'est donc lui qui va poser la question. Il fait tourner la bouteille et comme par hasard cela tombe sur moi.

« Katniss, action ou vérité ? » me dit il.

Je grogne.

« Vérité » j'espère que je ne vais pas regretter.

« Alors c'est quoi ton type d'homme ? »

Je vais le tuer. J'aurais du dire action, j'aurais du le voir arriver et je repique un fard. C'est abominable de ne pas pouvoir controler ces choses là.

Ils me regardent tous, inclus Peeta, sauf que Peeta avec son sourire en coin, me fait bien comprendre que lui, il l'avait vu arriver la question. Je réfléchis et je sais comment m'en sortir.

« Le genre de mon père, courageux, responsable, mon père était l'homme parfait »

Je sens la déception sur leur visage.

« Moi aussi, je voulais épouser Papa, petite » déclare Prim. Peeta me lance un regard qui semble me dire « Bien joué Katniss » c'est le sourire éclatant de Gale qui, par contre me met plus mal à l'aise. C'est vrai que Gale, par bien des cotés me fait penser à mon père. Mais, je me fais sans doute des idées.

A moi de tourner la bouteille et de poser la prochaine question. Je tombe sur Madge. Zut, j'aurais aimé rendre la pareille à Scott.

« Madge, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité » dit elle de suite.

« Quelle est ton fruit préféré ? »

Scott roule des yeux. « C'est ca ta question Katniss. C'est pas drôle »

« Et alors, c'est bien pour faire connaissance non ? » Je rétorque.

« Les fraises. »

En même temps, je prends note. Si on peut joindre l'utile à l'agréable : L'année prochaine, je pourrais lui en revendre. Je croise le regard de Gale et il doit avoir la même idée. Il me fixe et je sens que je vais avoir de la concurrence sur le marché des fraises.

Madge se saisie de la bouteille et cela tombe sur Gale.

« Gale, action ou vérité ? »

« Action » dit il.

Je suis un peu etonnée, en même temps, Gale n'est pas du genre a s'etendre sur sa vie.

Madge, cherche une action et soudain, elle trouve.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de voir un homme viril faire un collier de fleur ».

Tout le monde éclate de rire. Comme il n'y a plus beaucoup de marguerites, le voila qui commence la confection d'un collier de pissenlits. Il boude mais termine son action.

« Quelle dextérité » s'exclame Scott »

« J'en fais souvent pour ma petite sœur » se défend Gale.

« Ooh c'est trop mignon » lance Delly.

Gale tend le collier de fleur à Madge. C'est à lui de faire tourner la bouteille et cette fois cela tombe sur Peeta.

« Action » dit-il avant même que Gale ne pose la question.

Je suis curieuse et j'appréhende un peu ce que Gale reserve comme sort à Peeta.

« Un bras de fer avec moi » déclare Gale.

Manifestement, Gale veut retrouver un peu de sa fierté masculine. Peeta hausse les épaules.

« Ah de l'action comme j'aime » s'exclame Scott.

Je me demande qui va gagner. C'est vrai que Gale est bien batti et musclé mais Peeta, je sais qu'il n'en a pas l'air pourtant, il suffit de le voir soulever les sacs de farine comme si ceux-ci n'étaient que des édredons de plumes pour savoir que le duel n'est pas joué. Je dirais même avantage Peeta.

Ils se positionnent.

« Attendez, Attendez, qui veut prendre les paris ? »

Scott, il commence à m'agacer.

Madge, Prim, Scott, Angeline, et Vick parient sur la victoire de Gale. Il se fit à son allure imposante et le fait qu'il soit grand. Mis a part pour Vick et Prim biensur. Delly sans surprise prend le pari que Peeta va gagner. Ils attendent ma réponse.

Je suis pratiquement sure que Peeta va l'emporter. Gale doit le sous estimer et je sais de quoi le fils du boulanger est capable. D'un autre coté, ca serait étrange que je ne soutienne pas mon meilleur ami. Mais je deteste perdre.

« Je ne parie pas si il n'y a rien à gagner ». J'espère m'en sortir avec cela.

Scott roule des yeux.

« Bah, tu gagnes un baiser sur la joue du vainqueur, ca t'irait ? »

Gale a un large sourire. Peeta tire la gueule. Et moi j'ai envie d'étriper Scott.

« Non mais ca ne va pas la tête ! » En plus, j'ai le satané rouge aux joues. Je le sens.

« Bon alors, tu veux gagner quelque chose oui ou non ?faut savoir »

Je déteste Scott. C'est officiel.

« Tu ne m'as fait perdre l'envie de parier. Je le meilleur gagne »

« Bon très bien. » fait Scott « comme tu veux »

« Attendez » lance Angeline « Je trouve l'idée bonne. Le gagant donnera un baiser sur la joue à ses soutiens ». J'ai l'impression qu'Angeline veut donner une petite leçon à son petit ami.

« Eh attendez, je n'embrasse pas un garçon » lance Gale qui n'a plus le sourire.

Je remarque qu'il se voit déjà gagnant. Il va avoir une sacrée surprise.

« C'est clair » lance Scott

« C'est la règle, sinon tu ne paries pas Scott » ordonne Angeline.

« Bon ! J'ai compris. Moi aussi je passe ! Que le meilleur gagne »

Une fois ces détails réglés, le duel commence. Les deux jeunes hommes sont concentrés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cède. Mais je vois bien que Gale y met plus d'effort que Peeta et que celui-ci n'a encore rien donné. Il fait juste jouer le suspens.

Le bras de Peeta au bout de quelques minutes semble céder du terrain et Gale commence à avoir son petit sourire de vainqueur mais je sens la fainte de Peeta. Je ne vois pas ce rictus qu'il a sur son visage lorsqu'il commence à fatiguer.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf, le bras de Gale vient de se faire applatir comme une crèpe.

Gale est clairement surpris.

« D'où tu tires cette force ? » lui demande t'il.

« A la boulangerie c'est moi qui fait les glaçages » Peeta s'amuse de lui.

Gale ne comprends et moi on se met à rire.

« Et on peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drole ? » rale Gale.

Delly répond

« Peeta, il décharge les livraisons des sacs de farine depuis qu'il a 10 ans »

« Et il est arrivé deuxiéme au championnat de lutte l'année dernière » Je termine.

Gale me lance un regard étonné et confus.

« Si tu savais cela, Katniss » me lance Scott « Pourquoi tu n'as pas parié dés le debut sur Peeta ? »

« Parce que Gale est mon meilleur ami. Mais je deteste perdre alors, j'ai préféré ne pas jouer ».

Le regard de Gale est assassin. J'aurais du me taire.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je veux mon bisou » déclare Delly. Peeta l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue.

Voilà à quoi j'ai renoncé pour ne pas froisser Gale et malgré tout, j'ai le droit au regard faché de monsieur. Si j'avais su.

C'est à Peeta de faire pivoter la bouteille.

A suivre.


	15. Chapter 15

Note de l'auteur. Merci a toutes et à tous pour vos reviews^^. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire le chapitre précédent.

Pour fan de twilight. Biensur qu'Angeline est triste pour son frère mais ne le montre pas dans les moments où elle est avec ses amis. Probablement que Scott l'aide beaucoup aussi mais en privé Mais je vais faire un petit quelque chose pour toi. ^^ L'histoire que je raconte ici n'était pas prévue pour être integrée au jeu mais la remarque que tu m'as faite, m'a montré l'opportunité de l'utiliser ici

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre restera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Un chapitre très court mais c'est pour digérer les choses ^^

Chapitre 15

Katniss pov

Peeta fait tourner la bouteille avec force : Elle fait plusieurs tours sur elle-même et elle finit par s'arreter sur Delly.

« Delly action ou vérité ? » Il propose.

Delly prend quelques secondes de réfléxion.

« Vérité »

« Quand on étaientt petits… Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à mon nounours kyupi ?

Celui que tu m'as rendu, il semblait plus neuf. Je suis sur que ce n'était pas kyupi. Chaque fois que je t'ai demandé tu as esquivé le sujet »

Scott leve les yeux au ciel.

« On voit qu'il y en a qui ont des problèmes sérieux dans leur vie… »

Delly est mal à l'aise.

« C'est le jeu action ou vérité, Delly, tu me dois la vérité » Peeta dit sérieusement.

« Finalement, je vais plutôt choisir Action » déclare Delly.

« Tu ne peux pas ! C'est interdit par les règles » argumente Peeta.

« Ce n'est qu'une histoire de Nounours Delly » ironise Angeline.

A vrai dire moi non plus, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Gale semble exaspéré aussi.

Seuls Prim et Vick qui sont plus jeunes s'expriment sur le sujet.

« C'était ton premier nounours Peeta ? »

« Oui, un cadeau de ma mère. Mon seul nounours. Mon seul jouet » explique Peeta.

« Oh ! Et Delly tu lui as pris son nounours ? » Demande Vick.

Delly acquièce. « Il était mignon. Je voulais le même mais mon père a refusé parce que j'en avais déjà trois. Alors égoiste, j'ai emprunté Kyupi sans son autorisation à Peeta et… »

La voix de Delly tremble et soudain, elle s'effondre en larmes.

La situation est surrealiste pour nous tous. Peeta semble un peu surpris aussi. Manifestement, il ne pensait pas que sa question allait autant boulverser sa meilleure amie.

Elle se reprend un peu et entre deux sanglots, elle avoue

« Je n'ai pas fait attention et je l'ai laissé par terre dans ma chambre quand mes parents m'ont appélé pour manger j'ai laissé la porte ouverte et… »

Elle sanglote de plus belle. Peeta lui prend la main.

« Eh si tu l'as perdu ce n'est pas si grave tu sais… en plus tu l'as remplacé… »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Non, je l'ai pas perdu… C'est Toothy qui a joué avec et l'a déchiqueté »

Delly pleure de plus belle.

« C'est qui Toothy ? » Je demande.

« C'était mon petit chien » sa voix s'étrangle dans ses sanglots.

Un silence de mort régne entre nous parce que toute la scène est disproportionnée à nos yeux.

Peeta est pale.

« Tu l'as dit à ma mère ? Ma mère l'a su ?»

Comme elle ne répond pas de suite, il la secoue pour qu'elle réponde.

Elle acquièce et se lève brusquement et s'éloigne pour pleurer. Peeta se lève pour aller la voir.

Cela en est trop manifestement pour Angeline.

« Eh bien, heureusement, qu'on n'a pas envoyé son frère aux hunger games… Qu'est ce que ca serait »

J'avoue que sur ce point, je suis d'accord. Les gens de la ville ont vraiment une autre vie que la notre. Je ne m'imagine pas faire un drame pour un nounours. C'est futile quand a quelques mètres des enfants crévent de faim.

Peeta revient seul. Il explique que Delly a besoin de quelques minutes pour se remettre.

« Elle en fait un drame pour un nounours, y a des choses plus graves dans la vie » grogne Gale.

Peeta est toujours pale et pensif. Comme si il assemblait les pièces d'un puzzle dans sa tête.

« Nous avions 6 ans. » commence Peeta d'une voix blanche. « On ne sait pas comment mais le chien de Delly s'est retouvé dans notre jardin. Ma mère n'aime pas les animaux. Son chien était petit, un caniche. Tout blanc. Très gentil, un peu foufou. C'était deux semaines après que Delly m'est rendu mon nounours. »

La voix de Peeta est comme détachée de lui-même. « Ma mère était furieuse parce que le chien avait fait ses besoins parait t'il dans le jardin. Elle s'est saisit du chien et avec le gros couteau a pain l'a décapité. Elle a appelé Delly pour qu'elle vienne récupérer son chien. Delly habitait à coté de chez nous à l'époque. Elle est venue et ma mère lui a donné la tête de son chien. Le reste du corps était dans un sac poubelle. »

L'horreur. Je n'arrive même pas à exprimer ce que je ressens. Sa mère est folle. Personne ne parle. Je me répète encore que sa mère est pire qu'une sorcière. J'aimerai n'avoir jamais entendu cette histoire. La mère de Peeta est une personne qui ne faut pas approcher. Si je le savais avant, maintenant, j'en suis encore plus persuadée. Je comprends maintenant le regard haineux que Delly lui portait.

Peeta semble revenir dans son corps car il passe la main dans les cheveux et lance :

« Désolé. »

Il y a toujours un silence de mort.

Il se lève.

« Delly ! C'est à ton tour de jouer ! » Lui crie t il comme si de rien n'était.

Delly revient en courant. Les yeux rouges mais le sourire aux lévres.

« Désolée » dit elle aussi « La prochaine fois, je prendrai action » elle tire la langue espiéglement et elle se met à rire.

Peeta rigole aussi.

« Ca cassera moins l'ambiance c'est sur ! Allez question suivante » dit-il joyeusement.

On se regarde tous perplexes. Leurs réactions sont encore une fois incompréhensibles pour nous.

Delly fait tourner la bouteille. Sans suite une suite d'actions et vérités plus drôles les uns que les autres, où j'ai la chance que cela ne tombe jamais sur moi.

La bonne humeur reprend ses droits et Peeta et Delly agissent comme avant. Je préfere moi aussi mettre cette histoire dans un coin de ma tête et l'oublier. Tout le monde à l'air détendu maintenant.

La bouteille tourne encore et encore et elle s'arrête sur moi cette fois. A mon grand desespoir parce que celui qui va me poser la question n'est autre que Scott. Et je n'aime pas ce qu'il a dans le regard. Il me cherche depuis le début.

« Katniss action ou vérité ?»

« Action » je réponds, je vais ne pas me laisser faire une seconde fois.

Il a un large sourire. J'ai l'impression que je viens de répondre pile ce qu'il voulait

A suivre

Ps : Promis l'autre chapitre vous plaira ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 16 ^^. Je crois que c'est la fic la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite.

De rien Fan de twilight. Ta remarque était pertinante et m'a permi d'introduire encore mieux ma petite histoire du chien et du nounours ^^

Chapitre 16

Katniss pov

Le sourire de Scott ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« Tu dois embrasser Peeta sur la bouche »

C'est étrange parce que quelque part, je ne suis pas si surprise. J'ai tout de même la bouche ouverte et je dois avoir le rose aux joues. Une fois de plus.

« Katniss ! Tu refuses » lance Gale « C'est quoi ce style d'action à faire ? C'est beaucoup trop intime ! » Il rale et regarde furieusement Scott.

Depuis quand Gale me donne des ordres ? Et puis, je dois bien me l'avouer. L'action qui m'est demandée est loin d'être un suplice. Je dirais même qu'embrasser Peeta pourrait me permettre de vérifier certaines choses.

La voix de Peeta se fait entendre.

« Et moi ? On ne me demande pas mon avis ? Scott ? Pourquoi dois-je partager une action ? »

Les paroles de Peeta me font revenir à la réalité. Il est tellement à cheval sur tout cela que biensur, il va refuser.

« Eh bien, Peeta, tu auras le droit à un joker si on te pose une question embarassante » Rétorque Scott qui a réponse à tout.

Peeta prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« Dans ce cas, ca marche »

J'ai du mal entendre. J'ai du rêver. J'en reste muette de surprise.

« Bon c'est réglé… Katniss. Tu n'as pas le choix » déclare Scott.

« Elle a toujours le choix » Argumente Gale.

« C'est d'accord. » Je dis à l'étonnement de tous. Prim équarquille ses beaux yeux bleus.

Je regarde Peeta. « Je te préviens Katniss… je ne me retiendrais pas. » Il me lance un regard de braise et plein de défi.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend soudain ? Et ce sourire conquérant qu'il m'adresse ?

« C'est juste un baiser » je rétorque comme si je n'etais pas détasbilisée par son attitude.

Il continue de me regarder et m'adresse un sourire séducteur et prédateur. Mon pouls s'accèlere. Voila un Peeta que je ne connais pas. Mon cœur s'emballe. Il se lève et j'en fais deux même. On s'approche. Il me dévore des yeux puis m'amène à lui en me prenant pas la taille.

J'entends au loin des commentaires mais mon ouie est comme bouchée à cause de la tension qui monte en moi. Ma respiration s'accèlere. Je suis complètement envoutée par son regard, son sourire, son visage si proche du mien. Son souffle que je ressens sur mes lèvres. Car elles sont si proches mais ne sont pas encore à ma portée. Je sais que je suis rouge écarlate. Je sens mes joues bruler.

Il approche sa main, touche ma tresse, puis la recule derrière ma nuque et frolé celle-ci de ses doigts. Un frisson s'empare de moi. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux

. Sa main revient ensuite sur ma joue. Il humidifie ses lévres et rien qu'a cause de ce petit geste, je me sens toute chose Il caresse légèrement ma joue et puis soudain ses lèvres tant attendues s'écrasent sur les miennes. Je suis parcourue de milles frissons à la fois. Rien à voir avec les autres baisers. Les lèvres de Peeta sont sures d'elles et je réponds avec plus de timidité cette fois. Il veut appronfondir le baiser et je finis par entrouvrir mes lévres. Je me laisse aller à ce nouveau type de baiser qui fait des ravages en moi. Ce ne sont plus simplement mes joues qui brulent, c'est tout mon être. Je suis en feu.

Comme j'en veux plus soudain, je décide de m'agripper à lui et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il rompt le baiser et me laisser totalement frustrée.

Il l'a fait expres, ca se lit dans ses yeux et son sourire. Il est content de lui et son effet.

« Je t'avais prévenu Katniss » me lance t il tout en me lachant la taille. C'est là que je m'aperçois que mes jambes sont en train de defaillir. Je regagne ma place juste à temps.

Je n'ose regarder personne. J'entends juste la voix de Scott.

« Eh bien…C'était chaud brulant »

Il ne croit pas si bien dire. Je suis encore moi-même sous le choc de cette nouvelle facette de Peeta. Quant à ce que je voulais vérifier : j'en ai eu pour compte.

Je relève la tête et je vois Gale qui m'adresse un regard choqué. Il n'y pas la colère que j'attendais. Il a l'air complétement à l'ouest.

Et moi, je n'arrive plus à penser à rien. Je suis en panne. Je sais juste une chose c'est qu'il ne faut pas que je pose les yeux sur Peeta Mellark si je veux récupérer mes esprits.

J'ai complétement oublié que c'est à moi de tourner la bouteille. Ils ont du me le répéter au moins deux fois.

La bouteille s'arrete sur Vick.

« Vick action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité »

« Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

« On est reparti pour les questions niaises » se lamente Scott.

« Le bleu »

Vick fait tourner la bouteille et je suis encore un peu dans les vapes quand celle ci s'arrete sur Gale.

« Action ou vérité grand frère ? »

« Vérité » dit-il.

J'ai soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

« As-tu déjà embrassé Katniss ? » questionne Vick.

A SUIVRE

Note de l'auteur : Je sais, je suis diabolique, mais j'aurais pu attendre demain avant de le poster ^^ et puis, ca vous fais deux courts chapitres… c'est mieux qu'un court tout seul.


	17. Chapter 17

Note de l'auteur. Merci pour vos reviews, vos commentaires qui me font plaisir, rire et me font réfléchir sur ma fiction ^^. Je ne vous laisse pas plus longtemps attendre ^^

Chapitre 17

Katniss pov

Quand Vick a posé sa question, j'ai prié pour un miracle et il est arrivé sous la forme d'un cri qui nous a tous fait sursauter. Peeta se tordait de douleur, les mains sur son ventre. Il était recroquevillé et ne pouvait pas se lever. Delly a crié qu'il faisait peut être une crise d'inpindicite. Elle s'y connait un peu, son père est un medecin chirurgien après tout.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Prim s'est ruée sur lui et a dit qu'il n'avait pourtant pas de fièvre. Résultat, comme il ne pouvait pas marcher, c'est Gale qui a du le porter sur son dos pour le ramener chez lui. Delly les a accompagnés. Et nous, nous avons dus remballer nos affaires puis, on s'est tous séparés.

Comme il fallait que je raccompagne Vick et Prim à la maison. Je n'ai pas pu suivre Delly et Gale.

Sur le chemin, Prim me dit que si c'est l'inpindicite, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis tout de même inquié dépose Prim et je raccompagne Vick chez lui. Hazelle la mère de Gale m'accueille chaleureusement et m'offre un thé. Je décide d'attendre Gale pour savoir comment va Peeta.

Une heure passe et Gale n'est toujours pas rentré. J'ai du épuisé tous les sujets de conversation avec Hazelle, inclus celui sur l'organisation du bal.

La porte s'ouvre enfin et Gale est là. La question me brule les lèvres. Il soupire en me voyant.

« Tu m'attendais ? »

« J'ai raccompagné Vick… »

« Et manifestement, tu n'es pas repartie de suite… Donc tu m'attendais » rétorque Gale.

Je veux lui demander comment va Peeta mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'être restée que pour lui demander cela.

« Ta mère m'offert un thé et elle voulait savoir pour le bal et comment va la famille »

« Bon Katniss, j'ai besoin de prendre un bain, c'est qu'il était lourd à transporter. On se voit demain » et il prend la direction des escaliers. Il le fait exprés ou quoi ?

« Gale, comment va Peeta ? » Voila, il a ce qu'il voulait. Je suis en colère maintenant.

« Tu me laisses prendre un bain et je te dis cela après ».

Du coup je reste et j'ai l'impression que sadiquement, il prend son temps. D'un coté ca me rassure, si c'était grave, il me l'aurait dit de suite non ?

Il redescend. Les cheveux mouillés, un t shirt moulant et un pantalon un peu usé mais qui lui tombe bien. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas mis ces vêtements par hasard.

Il me fait signe de le suivre. On s'installe dans le jardin. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Et j'attends toujours ma réponse.

« C'est un sacré comédien, le fils du boulanger. Figures toi qu'il se porte comme un charme. »

J'équarquille les yeux.

« Quoi ? Comment ca il va bien ? »

« Il a simulé pour m'empécher de répondre. Une fois qu'il était sur qu'on ne croiserait plus l'un de vous, il m'a demandé de le poser par terre. Je t'explique pas comment j'étais furieux j'ai failli le cogner»

Il a fait ça ? Comment a-t-il pu deviner la réponse de Gale ? Et pourquoi ? Je reste silencieuse.

« Figures toi, qu'il a m'a dit qu'il avait cela parce qu'il préférait prévenir que guérir. Qu'il pensait que nous nous étions embrassés, vu ta réaction à la question et que je n'allais pas hésiter à tout dire, alors pour me stopper, il a simulé être malade. »

Pourquoi ? Dire que je pensais avoir caché ma surprise. Manifestement, pas assez bien.

« Et ? » c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

« Je lui ai crié dessus et il m'a dit qu'il l'avait fait pour préserver ta réputation. Que si il avait su avant qu'on s'étaient embrassés, il ne t'aurait pas embrassé de la manière dont il l'a fait .Qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Scott et que si il avait apprit cela : Ca te ferait passer pour une fille que tu n'es pas. »

Je n'avais même pas pensé à cela. Encore une fois Peeta a mis de coté ses sentiments pour moi pour me protéger.

« Je n'y avais pas réfléchi non plus, Katniss. Pour être franc, je n'avais qu'une envie, renvoyer à la gueule de Mellark que je t'avais embrassé aussi. J'étais tellement abasourdi… Mais enfin Katniss qu'est ce qui t'as pris de l'embrasser comme ça ? C'était presqu'indécent. Et devant tout le monde. Je ne suis pas choqué facilement mais là… C'était… Ce n'était pas toi.»

J'ai honte. C'est vrai que je me suis complètement oubliée. C'était si fort. Je n'ai pas pensé au regard extérieur. Mon dieu, quel exemple ai-je donné à ma sœur ? Va falloir que je lui parle.

Il attend une réponse de ma part, mais je préfère me taire.

« Il s'est excusé figure toi… Disant que lui aussi, ne s'était pas bien comporté en t'embrassant ainsi et que lorsqu'il a comprit que quelque chose s'était passé entre nous. Il n'a pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Il devait juste tout arreter. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a raison. J'aimerai le detester mais c'est un type bien quelque part. Tout cela aurait nui a ta réputation. Scott ce n'est pas un saint»

« Donc, tu lui as confirmé ? Que tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Oui »

Au moins c'est clair. Peeta a sans doute sauver ma réputation mais je me demande qu'elle image il a de moi maintenant. La fille qui embrasse pour essayer tous les garçons ?

Va falloir que je lui explique aussi. Que ce baiser avec Gale n'était pas voulu. Je lui dois au moins ça.

« Katniss ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je te reconnais plus. Comment tu as pu te laisser aller comme ça ? Ce baiser, je ne comprends pas. Tu es si difficile à approcher…Et lui, il debarque à peine et tu … »

Il a du mal à finir sa phrase. Je suis incapable de prononcer un mot.

« Katniss, tu ne t'en sortiras pas dans le silence. Je veux des réponses. Qu'est ce qui t'a prit bon sang ! » Il hausse le ton.

« Je n'étais pas partante pour jouer à ce jeu, vous avez tous insistés »

« Ne détourne pas le sujet, en essayant en plus de dire que tu n'es responsable en rien et que c'est notre faute! » Il est en colère mais tente de rester calme.

Je me mords les lèvres de frustration.

« Va falloir me répondre. On se connait depuis plus de 4 ans Katniss. J'ai le droit à une explication »

« J'y peux rien, ces baisers me font de l'effet ! » Je crie d'énervement.

Il me regarde perplexe.

« Ces baisers ? Katniss ? Parce que ce n'était pas la première fois ? »

Zut. Comment j'ai pu laisser échapper cela. Mon silence lui confirme ma réponse. Il a clairement l'air choqué et peiné.

« Vous vous êtes embrassés combien de fois ? »

J'hausse les épaules. C'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas compté. » Il fait de gros yeux. « De toutes façon, en quoi ca te regarde ou te dérange ? Tu embrasses pleins de filles toi aussi ? »

C'est à lui d'être surpris.

« Pourquoi toi tu pourrais et pas moi ? » je continue.

« Katniss, depuis que je te connais, tu as toujours été très claire : Pas de mariage, pas de relation, pas d'enfants. Et du jour au lendemain, tu sors avec Peeta Mellark qui vient juste d'entrer dans ta vie ? »

« Je ne sors pas avec lui. »

« Mais tu l'embrasses quand même ? »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il reprend

« Et pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais embrassé ? On se connait depuis plus de 4 ans ! Si tu avais des envies d'expériences… »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

« Ecoute Gale, je ne sais pas, je… Il était là, c'est arrivé. Ca n'à rien avoir avec toi. Je … Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Ce n'était pas calculé. »

Je sens que je l'exaspère.

« Y a bien quelque chose chez lui qui t'a décidé ? Ce n'est pas possible Katniss. Tu peux pas passer du « aucun garcon ne doit m'approcher de cette manière là » a j'embrasse parqu'il était là et que j'en avais envie du jour au lendemain. »

« Bah si ! Manifestement, je peux » Je rétorque. J'ai envie de partir.

« Mais Katniss, tu le connais à peine ! Ce n'est pas logique. Est-ce que tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ? T'es tombée amoureuse de lui ? »

« Non. » Je réponds.

« Katniss. Je te connais, tu n'agis pas sans raison .Tu ne te livres pas si facilement. Pourquoi Peeta ? Pourquoi lui ? »

Pourquoi pourquoi ? Il n'a que cette question à la bouche. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas moi-même. Puis soudain, je le revois dans mon esprit. Peeta me regardant, sous la pluie, les pains brulés dans ses mains.

« C'est le garcon des pains » je dis doucement.

« Le garçon des pains ? »

C'est mon secret, celui de Peeta et moi. Mais je ne peux pas tout lui dire.

« Gale. Peeta… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il ne vient pas juste de débarquer dans ma vie… Il y est entré avant même qu'on se rencontre toi et moi. »

« Quoi ? » Gale est confus.

Je ne lui raconterai par l'histoire parce que c'est pour moi, un moment très privé et tres intime. Je ne veux le partager avec personne. Le garcon des pains personne ne doit savoir.

« Je… Ca fait des années que je l'observais de loin. Sans oser aller lui parler. Sans trouver le bon moment »

Je ne peux pas être plus honnete que cela.

Le regard de Gale se voile de tristesse.

« Ca a toujours été lui… C'est ce que tu me dis… J'aurais pu attendre longtemps Katniss»

« Attendre quoi Gale ? »

« T'es si aveugle que ca ? Je t'aime Katniss. Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Au fond de moi, je crois que je le savais car, je ne suis pas surprise.

« De toute facon, cela ne change rien Gale. Et tu trompes je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas amoureuse de Peeta. Je suis juste ... Je l'aime bien »

Je l'admets finalement, je l'aime bien. Je l'aime assez pour avoir envie de l'embrasser et d'être avec lui. Mais, je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur le mariage, sur l'amour, je ne suis incapable d'aimer un homme aussi puissamment. Et je ne suis pas amoureuse de Peeta. Il m'attire et je l'aime bien.

« Tu l'aimes bien… » Murmure Gale. « Je crois qu'il est temps que tu rentres chez toi. Katniss. »

Je panique.

« Gale. On reste amis ? »

Il hausse les épaules « Quel autre choix ai-je Katniss ? »

Une fois, chez moi, je prends à peine de le temps de diner et je me met au lit. Lundi, il va falloir que je parle avec Peeta. Que je lui explique pour le baiser de Gale et le remercie pour m'avoir sauvé la mise. Et est ce que je dois lui dire que je l'aime bien ?

Est-ce que ca sera assez pour lui ? Et s'il me demande d'être sa petite amie ? Je fais quoi ? Est-ce que je suis prête pour ca ? Qu'est ce que les gens vont dire ? Sans compter sa mère a lui. Rien que dit penser, elle me fait froid dans le dos.

Au fond de moi, j'aimerai bien ce genre de relation entre nous. Après tout, j'aurai bientôt 17 ans, on est jeune et cela n'engage à rien. Ya plein de jeunes qui sortent ensemble sans avoir à se marier plus tard. Il doit juste accepter que ce soit juste pour un temps… Parce que je l'aime bien et pas plus. Je serre mon oreiller contre moi.

« Il représente qui l'oreiller ? » me demande Prim « Gale ou Peeta ? »

Je sursaute.

« Prim ! »

« C'était un sacré baiser… »

« Justement, je … Je t'ai donné un très mauvais exemple Prim. »

« T'as aimé ça Katniss ? Parce que moi j'ai trouvé ca plutôt dégoutant… Avec vos lan… »

« STOP ! Je ne veux rien entendre. Tu oublies ça. D'accord. Et tu n'en parles pas à maman. »

Elle acquièce.

« Alors… Tu ne m'as pas répondu ? »

« J'ai oublié la question »

« Peeta ou Gale ? »

« Gale est mon meilleur ami » Je réponds

« Et Peeta c'est ton petit ami ? »

Je m'enfouis le visage dans mon oreiller. Je dois être rouge pivoine. J'ai décidément pris un abonnement à cette couleur. Elle n'insiste pas et sort.

J'ai hate d'être à lundi et en même temps pas du tout. Je dois me rappeler qu'il ne va pas m'accueillir les bras ouverts après ce qu'il vient d'apprendre de Gale.

Malgré tout, j'entends mon cœur qui bat et j'espère je ne sais pas quoi … Mais j'espère.

A suivre


	18. Chapter 18

Note de l'auteur : Merci a tous pour vos reviews. Je pense aussi a ceux a qui je ne peux pas répondre par mail tels que : Fan de twilight et Titounette : Soyez patientes vous aurez vos réponses ^^, Carlie, Sm33, Caroline, Calyss, Annabethfan, Liliya, sweetiegirl, et je suis désolée, si je n'ai pas cité tout le monde.

Sachez à tous que j'adore lires vos commentaires, savoir si tout ce que je mets en place fonctionne bien et ou ce qui aurait le mérite d'être approfondi. ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre 18 vous ravira tout autant que les autres ^^

Chapitre 18

Katniss' pov

Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres de la salle des délègués où Peeta doit m'attendre. Hier, Gale n'est pas venu à la chasse. Cela m'a peiné. Je suis devant la porte, pleine de doutes et d'espérances. J'ai passé la nuit à construire un scénario parfait. Je sais ce que je dois dire. Je ne laisserai rien au hasard. J'ai tout dans ma tête. Malgré tout, je suis nerveuse.

J'ai la main sur la poignée mais je ne me décide par à l'ouvrir. Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je sursaute quand j'entends la voix de Peeta derrière moi.

« Bon, Katniss, tu l'ouvres cette porte ou non ? »

Je me retourne et je le vois. D'habitude il arrive toujours en avance. Je suis prise de court.

« Oh t'es là » Magnifique réponse de ma part. Pourrais-je paraitre plus cruche ? Le pire c'est que me connaissant, une petite voix dans ma tête me répond « Oui » On ne peut même pas trouver un peu de réconfort de la part de son propre subconcient.

« Bonjour Katniss » me dit il en souriant tout en ouvrant la porte.

« Salut ».

Nous entrons dans la pièce. Bien c'est le moment de dire ce que j'ai appris par cœur hier. Histoire d'être sure de ne pas me tromper. Cependant, il prend la parole avant moi.

« J'ai réussi hier, à négocier un bon prix pour les petits fours et ma famille s'occupera des patisseries. Mais, faudra payer tout au prix normal par même temps, je n'aurais pas pu tout faire seul, ca fait trop de gateaux à faire et ils le savaient. Il nous reste les boissons. Beaucoup me demandent d'inclure de l'alcool mais je ne suis pas trop partant. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Pourquoi il fait comme si il ne s'était rien passé ? Je pensais qu'il serait tendu, un peu bougon au moins et au pire fâché.

« Tout au plus, un ponch serait pas mal » Je propose. Ce n'est pas du tout ce dont je veux parler.

« Oui… Pas trop fort. Si ca cela tourne mal après, ca sera notre responsablité ».

Il se sasit du livre des comptes du bal et note deux trois trucs dessus. Je perds patience.

« C'est tout ce que tu as me dire ? » Je lance d'un ton sec. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je voulais amener le sujet. Pourquoi est ce que je suis si impulsive ?

Il hausse les épaules.

« Petits fours, patisseries, boissons, on a tout non ? Au niveau alimentation pour cette soirée ? Tu vois autre chose ? »

Je vais exploser.

« Je te parle au sujet d'hier ! » J'hurle. Trop tard, j'ai explosé.

« Je n'ai rien à dire Katniss » Me répond-il avec stoicisme. « Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. »

« Ca ne te contrarie pas ? Gale m'a tout dit ! Du fait qu'il m'avait embrassé »

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Ecoutes, Katniss, tu as été claire avec moi, nous sommes amis. Alors ca me ferait plaisir si tu pouvais me lâcher 5 minutes. » Il hausse le ton.

« Te lacher 5 minutes » Je répète énervée « Regarde toi dans le miroir avant de critiquer, tu as peut être oublié la manière dont tu m'as embrassé hier ? »

Il me regarde embêté. Haha ! Monsieur Mellark, je vous ai eu.

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi et pour cela, excuse moi » dit il d'une voix calme.

J'hausse les épaules. Après tout j'y ai participé à ce baiser.

« Donc, Maintenant que c'est réglé, il nous faut trouver un thème pour le bal ! » propose t'il.

Je rêve ou il me refait le coup de changer de sujet ? C'est que je n'ai pas fini.

« Peeta, ne change pas de sujet ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. En plus, je ne sais pas bien ce qu'il t'a dit, mais au cas où, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé et pas l'inverse »

Voila, j'arrive un peu à reprendre le fil de ce que j'avais prévu.

« Je ne veux pas entendre parler de cela. » et avant même que je puisse dire quelque chose, il sort et claque la porte.

Quel mufle. Je n'y crois pas. C'est quand même lui qui me fait des déclarations toutes les cinqs minutes. Je veux juste mettre les choses au clair. Quelques minutes passent et la porte s'ouvre de nouveau et il rentre.

Il me dit

« J'ai oublié mon sac » il se saisit de son sac et fait demi -tour pour repartir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'éclate de rire. Ca doit être l'expression impayable de son visage quand il a dit qu'il avait oublié de prendre ses affaires.

Maintenant il me fixe et on dirait bien qu'il boude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve ca craquant.

« C'est bon, tu t'amuses bien à mes dépends ? » rale Peeta.

Il faut absolument que je saisisse l'occasion pour sortir ma tirade que j'ai mis tant de temps à préparer.

« Peeta, au sujet d'hier » Je commence mais il fait demi tour se saisit de la poignée et je n'ai plus le temps alors je lui crie

« Et si on sortait ensemble ? »

Bon, bah… vives les raccourcis. Il s'arrête. Il se tourne vers moi, et m'observe confus.

« Faut être honnête, ca colle plutôt bien quand on s'embrasse. » C est pas terrible ce que je viens de dire. Je vais me reprendre « Et puis, je crois que je t'aime assez pour avoir envie d'être ta petite amie. J'ai envie d'essayer »

Je le vois tiquer sur le mot essayer. Je m'enfonce. Allez, courage, il me laisse parler, donc c'est ma dernière chance de me rattraper. « Peeta. Je t'aime bien. »

Il a l'air de réprimer un sourire. J'ai gagné du terrain. J'y suis presque.

« Mais…? » lance t il en me faisant comprendre que je devais continuer de parler.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse comme toi, tu l'es de moi. Mais… j'aime être avec toi. Je ne peux pas te donner plus. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur mes positions sur le mariage et autres. Je me dis que pourquoi pas… C'est déjà un énorme compromis que je fais. Parce que je t'aime bien » Je me dis que repeter, ne peut pas me faire de mal dans mon cas car je vois clairement que Peeta est plongé dans un débat interne avec lui-même.

De toute façon, je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour rien. Je me suis clairement assise sur ma fierté là. Il est hors de question qu'il refuse. Je sais déjà ce que je dois faire, s'il commence à me faire un speech pour me retourner la tête. Je l'empècherai de parler en l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'il rende les armes. C'est une bataille que je ne perdrai pas. Il s'en rend peut être pas compte mais j'ai l'impression de me trahir à moitié sur mes convictions et cela m'a demandé un énorme effort et une nuit de réfléxion à peser le pour et le contre pour en arriver là.

« Katniss… Je vais y réfléchir »

Je fais quoi de ça ? J'ai à peine eu le temps de formuler cette pensée dans ma tête qu'il vient de sortir de la pièce. Il ne va pas me laisser poirauter jusqu'à pas d'heure ?

Il me rend dingue. Au moment où je vais pour me saisir de la poignée, la porte s'ouvre et il apparait avec un large sourire.

« C'était une blague. Ca marche. J'accepte d'être votre petite ami Melle Everdeen »

J'ai la bouche ouverte. Il a osé. Il l'a fait exprés.

« Peeta ! Tu… » Mais je ne dis plus rien parce qu'il vient de m'embrasser et je rends son baiser avec la même douceur. Ce n'est pas le même type de baiser qu'hier. C'est un baiser tendre puis quand nos lèvres se séparent. On se serre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et je me sens si bien dans les bras de Peeta que je maudis la sonnerie qui vient de retentir pour signaler le début des cours.

Voila, on doit se séparer pour aller en classe. Le début de 4 longues heures interminables avant de le retrouver à la pause déjeuné. Toute la matinée, je n'ai qu'un refrain dans ma tête : « Je suis la petite amie de Peeta Mellark. Le garçon des pains est mon petit ami ». Je suis dans un état proche de l'euphorie.

Enfin, il est midi et nous mangeons en premier cette semaine. J'arrive à table où comme à son habitude Madge m'attends. Je me pince les lèvres pour m'empècher de sourire. Madge me dit bonjour.

« J'ai vu Peeta, ce matin. Il m'a dit que c'était juste une indigestion hier »

Ah oui, la simulation.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il ma dit aussi. Tant mieux »

Scott et Angeline arrivent.

« Salut Katniss. Peeta avait l'air en forme ce matin. Il nous a dit que c'était juste une indigestion » déclare Angeline.

« Oui » je répète. Scott me fixe étrangement. Il me porte sur les nerfs lui. Enfin, Peeta et Delly nous rejoignent et mon cœur bat la chamade. Il s'installe à mes cotés et j'ai envie de me rapprocher. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je lui passe mon bras autour de la taille ? Je l'embrasse sur la joue ? Puis, je me souviens qu'on est au réfectoire et que même Angeline et Scott ne se montrent pas démonstratifs en public. Biensur, je suis bête. Tout au plus, ils se tiennent par la main.

« Content de voir que tu vas mieux Peeta » déclare Scott. « Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs ».

« Oui, la douleur était brève mais intense. »

« J'ai meme cru à une inpindicite » lance Delly.

Je me demande s'il lui a dit pour nous ?

« Alors Katniss » lance Scott « Gale et toi ? Y a déjà eu un baiser ? »

J'y crois pas qu'il remette ça sur le tapis ! Le seul réflexe que j'ai, et celui de tourner mon regard vers Peeta.

Scott donne un coup de coude à Angeline.

« C'est vrai qu'il est très beau. Tu as du être tentée non ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec Gale en ce moment ?

« En plus, tu n'es pas du genre prude, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire » Déclare Scott.

« Ca c'est parce qu'elle embrassait son petit ami » balance Peeta avec un petit air fier

Je décide de suivre sa lancée.

« On a tout fait pour le cacher mais hier… » J'espère que ca marchera.

« Je le savais » s'exclame Scott. Il se tourne sur Angeline « Tu vois ! J'ai gagné, tu vas devoir me faire des crèpes ! »

Ca veut dire quoi cela ? On était l'objet d'un pari ?

«Vous sortez ensemble » déclare Madge étonnée. Delly affiche un large de sourire qui explique qu'elle est dans la confidence. Peeta a du lui dire ce matin.

« On peut avoir une expliquation ? » Je demande agacée.

« Eh bien, j'ai commencé avoir des doutes, parce que je trouvais que vous vous entendiez vachement bien. Alors que vous venez quand même de deux mondes différents. Puis cette idée de bal commun à la ville et la Veine »

« Mais ca n'a rien à voir ! Ce ne sera même pas le bal de notre promotion » Je rétorque.

« Oui mais, je me suis dit que peut être vous saisissiez l'occasion pour préparer l'avenir »

« Non, » dit Peeta « Pour le coup, c'était vraiment pas calculé comme ça »

« Bref, Angeline, elle était pour Gale »

Angeline acquièce.

« Ca fait des années que vous trainez toujours ensemble. »

« C'est mon meilleur ami « je répète.

«Sauf que moi, j'ai bien vu la tête que tu as tiré quand il a parlé de Johanna Mason et comment tu t'es précipitée pour aller voir la page . Sans compter les petits détails, tu savais qu'il allait battre Gale au bras de fer. Qu'il ne met pas de sucre dans son thé, du coup j'ai eu l'idée de l'action … » Confesse Scott . « Pour voir vos réactions ».

« On dirait que cela vous a amusé de jouer les détectives » Déclare Peeta

« Bah on a peu de distraction dans le district 12 » admet Scott.

« Vous voilà, fixés » dis-je. Tout de même, je suis énervée. Je me demande si Scott et Angeline ont été les seuls à faire des suppositions de ce genre au lycée. En fait, Je n'ai pas trop envie de savoir.

« Bon et bien puisqu'on est découvert » Je rapproche ma chaise de celle de Peeta. Comme ca, je suis toute proche de lui.

« Peeta, faudra que tu me donnes ton secret. On pensait tous que Katniss était un domaine réservé et inaprochable » Scott rigole en disant cela.

« Eh oh ! C'est bon, je suis une personne, pas une chose » Je proteste. C'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé ce type.

On fini de manger et avec Peeta on s'excuse assez vite.

« Il doit s'en passer de belles dans la salle des délégués » lance Scott.

J'ai des envies de meurtres. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit parce que Peeta se tient déjà en face de Scott et même si il est complétement calme. L'expression de son visage est glacial et menacant. Il a la même expression que sa mère. La température est descendue d'un coup de quelques degrés

« Va falloir te calmer, Scott. Je suis gentil et patient, mais j'ai des limites et je te garantie que la dernière chose que tu veux c'est de mettre en colère ».

Scott ravale sa salive « Ok » dit Scott. « C'était de l'humour »

«Il n'est pas de très bon gout » ajoute Peeta puis il se détend et lui adresse une petite tape amical sur l'épaule. « Allez on oubli ». Et il lui sourit comme si de rien n'était.

Il s'approche de moi avec un sourire tendre et me prend la main. Sa main est douce et chaude et pour la première fois nous traversons, le réfectoire , main dans la main sous les yeux de tous.

« Tu rigolais pas tout à l'heure avec Scott »

« Faut savoir parfois, recadrer les gens, si on laisse faire, on ne les arrête plus »

Ca me rassure. Peeta est quelqu'un de solide qui ne s'en laissera pas compter quand les cancans vont débarqués.

Lorsque je rentre le soir, après avoir maudit que la ville et la Veine se trouvent dans des directions opposées et qu'on ne puisse pas faire le chemin me sens sereine. C'est vrai qu'on a passé plus de temps a s'embrasser tendrement dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'a trouvé un theme pour la soirée du bal mais c'était tellement bien.

Prim qui, depuis que je suis délègué, rentrede l'école avec ses amis une heure avant moi m'attend de pied ferme dans la chambre.

« Tout le monde en parle tu sais. Peeta est vraiment ton petit ami alors ? »

« Oui »

« Ca alors. Ma sœur a un petit ami. J'en reviens pas. Même si c'est pas celui auquel je m'attendais. »

« Prim , tu peux me rendre un service ? »

« Oui, tout ce que tu veux, si tu me racontes comment vous en êtes arrivés là »

Je considère la question.

« Oh tu sais, c'est simple, il est gentil et mignon et je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas »

« C'est pas terrible Katniss ton explication »

« C'est pourtant cela. » a quelques détails prés je l'avoue

. « Ecoutes, j'ai besoin de toi, pour le dire à maman. Tu sais, le fait que j'ai un petit ami. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Alors, tu balances a table. Parce qu'elle va bien entendre des rumeurs. Alors autant se debarasser de cela tout de suite. D'accord ? »

« Si tu veux. »

« Bien »

J'avoue que je me demande qu'elle sera la réaction de ma mère quand elle va apprendre que j'ai un petit ami et que c'est Peeta. Le fils de l'homme qui a voulu l'épouser. De toute façon, quoi qu'elle dise. Je m'en fiche. Elle a perdu tous ses droits sur moi le jour ou elle nous a laissé Prim et moi crever de faim.

A suivre.


	19. Chapter 19

Note de l'auteur. Un chapitre avec un peu d'avance. Car demain matin, j'ai a faire et donc le chapitre 20 sera posté bien plus tard que d'habitude. ^^

Merci pour vos reviews.

Chapitre 19

Katniss pov.

Ma mère n'est pas encore rentrée. Elle donne des soins à domicile et sa tournée parfois dure des heures. Parfois, je pense qu'elle fait exprés de prendre autant de temps avec les patients : Pour ne pas avoir à rentrer. Du coup, elle nous laisse seules. C'est sur que c'est mieux que lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas et restait toute la journée sur sa chaise à fixer le vide. Au moins, elle rapporte de l'argent maintenant. De temps en temps, elle s'essaye à jouer à la mère avec moi. Mais c'est trop tard. Je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner.

Sans Peeta, on serait mortes de faim. Alors elle n'a pas intérêt à me dire que ça ne lui plait pas.

Prim joue avec Buttercup. Finalement, on ne l'attend plus et on mange. A la fin du repas, je décide d'aller faire un saut chez Gale. Sa maison est à deux pas et il va bien falloir que je lui dise que je sors avec Peeta. Il doit d'ailleurs avoir entendu les rumeurs comme Prim. Mais, c'est mon meilleur ami et ça ne serait pas honnête de ma part de ne pas aller lui parler.

Hazelle me fait entrer avec un large sourire. Elle me dit que Gale est dans sa chambre. Je monte le voir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y vais. Je tape.

« Gale, c'est Katniss »

« Entre Catnip »

Je suis soulagée d'avoir retrouvé mon surnom. J'entre. Il est allongé sur son lit et se relève en me voyant.

« Comment ça va ?, Tu m'as manqué hier. La chasse fut bonne. »

« J'étais pas d'humeur » dit il pensif.

Un silence inconfortable s'installe pendant quelques minutes.

« Je suis venue te dire que… » Il m'interrompt

« Que tu sors avec lui… , je le sais déjà. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça »

Je ne suis pas sure que je sois emballée par la perspective d'être la nouvelle attraction du lycée.

« C'était du rapide. T'as mis quoi, une nuit pour te décider ? »

Une longue nuit, j'ai envie de rajouter. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

« Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques Catnip. Sa mère va peter un cable. Elle déteste les gens de la Veine. »

« Je m'en fiche de sa mère. Je n'ai rien a voir avec sa famille. Je sors avec lui, je vais pas l'épouser. »

C'est vrai après tout.

« J'ai un peu peur qu'au rythme où tu vas, tu m'annonces tes fiançailles demain » Il laisse s'échapper un rire . Je ne sais pas si c'est un rire sarcastique ou nerveux.

« Alors ça, ça ne risque pas. Je ne me marierai jamais Gale. C'est sur. »

« Même pas avec l'exceptionnel Peeta Mellark ? »

Je roule des yeux.

« Qui sait si on se supportera encore dans deux mois.. » J'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère.

« C'est vrai que t'as un sale caractère. En fait, tu vas te faire larguer plus vite que ton ombre, dès qu'il va comprendre à quoi il a à faire »

« Gale ! » Je ramasse une peluche à Posy qui traine par terre et je la lui balance.

Il la rattrape.

« En tout cas, Katniss, il a pas interet à te faire du mal, sinon je le démolis »

J'ai envie de lui dire que ca n'arrivera pas, parce que Peeta n'est pas comme cela. Au lieu de cela je dis

« Merci, je compte sur toi. Si ça arrive un jour » Et je souris. « Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Prim est toute seule ».

« Catnip ? »

« Oui »

Il me regarde pensif puis dit « Non rien. Bonne soirée ».

Je comprends que tout cela ne soit pas facile à gérer pour Gale, au-delà même de ses sentiments. En effet, même moi, si on m'avait dit y a plusieurs mois de cela que je l'allais devenir la petite amie de Peeta. Je leur aurais rit au nez en les traitant de fous.

Lorsque je rentre ma mère est là. Prim me lance un regard complice et je devine qu'elle lui a dit.

Elle est assise à la table de la cuisine, pensive. Prim s'éclipse. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle lui a dit. Je me sers une tasse de thé et juste pour voir , je ne mets pas de sucre. Pour le gouter comme aime Peeta. Je prends une gorgée et je rajoute de suite un sucre. Comment, il peut aimer cela ? C'est trop amer.

« Prim m'a dit que tu avais un petit ami Katniss ? » Elle a l'air d'avoir du mal à le croire . « Mais, elle ne m'a pas dit qui. »

J'enrage. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle pas dit que c'était Peeta. Je suis sure qu'elle l'a fait dans l'intention que j'entame une discussion avec notre mère. Prim ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

Engager la conversation avec elle est un suplice.

« Je suppose que c'est avec Gale » commence t'elle. « Elle m'a dit que tu étais chez les Hawthornes »

Ca faisait longtemps.

« Oui, je suis allée lui rendre visite mais je ne sors pas avec Gale. C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout »

Elle repose sa tasse, l'air surpris.

« Si ce n'est pas Gale qui d'autres ? J'ai toujours pensé que toi et lui ce n'était qu'une question de temps. »

« C'est Peeta Mellark » Je lance tout de go. Autant en finir vite.

« Mellark , le fils du boulanger » Elle est sous le choc.

« Oui. »

« Mais… Mais comment c'est arrivé ? Tu le connais à peine . »

Et voila c'est reparti pour les même questions.

« C'est arrivé. Il m'aime bien, je l'aime bien, et voilà. Rien d'extraordinaire »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité »

« Non, j'ai fait un résumé mais il est suffisant . C'est bon on a fini ? » je me lève de table.

« Katniss. Votre histoire… Ca ne pourra pas durer…ca ne marchera pas. »

Si jamais elle ose me faire la leçon, elle va regretter ses paroles. Au lieu de cela je préfére prendre les devants.

« On sort ensemble, c'est tout. C'est pas une histoire prévue pour durer maman. Te fais pas de film. Je vis l'instant présent c'est tout »

Je suis sur le point de sortir de la piéce.

« Si tu ne l'aimes pas Katniss, ne fais pas à ce garçon, ce que son père a fait à sa mère » m'avertit elle.

« Mêle toi de tes affaires »

Elle m'a mis les nerfs. J'ai pas dit que je l'aimais pas . J'ai dit que je l'aimais bien. Et puis j'ai été claire avec Peeta non ? Je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas autant que lui et que je ne pourrais pas donner plus. Il accepté Ce n'est pas ma faute si son père était amoureux de ma mère.

La conversation avec ma mère m'a laissé un arrière gout amer a moins que ca soit la gorgée de thé sans sucre que j'ai prit.

Le lendemain, je pense rejoindre Peeta à la salle des délégués mais c'est Delly que j'y trouve. Elle me dit que Peeta à la gastroantérite. Qu'il est allité et très contagieux mais qu'heureusement ca ne dure que quelques jours. Il sera remis sur pieds samedi.

« Il a demandé via mon père, si tu étais libre samedi d'ailleurs . Si c'est le cas, il passera chez toi vers 10h. Tu me dis la réponse et mon père lui transmettra »

« Oui ,je serais libre ».

« Super. A toute » Elle prend la poudre d'escampette. J'ai une sale impression. Elle avait l'air bizarre. Je suis décue et inquiète. Une semaine sans Peeta… Il me manque déjà.

Je me suis sentie mal toute la journée. Le seul avantage est que cela fait taire les langues vu qu'ils n'ont rien a se mettre sous la dent. Scott au déjeuner me dit que c'est bien dommage qu'à peine, on sort ensemble et le voila malade, mais qu'après tout, il doit avoir l'estomac fragile en ce moment vu qu'il a déjà fait une indigestion dimanche .

Je me fais un sang d'encre. Le lendemain, Delly m'apporte un petit mot de Peeta qu'il a donné a son père lorsqu'il est venu l'osculté.

_« Ma chère Katniss. Je suis vraiment dégouté d'être tombé malade à un si mauvais moment. Je pense à toi à chaque minute. Tu me manques. J'ai hate d'être à samedi et de me faire pardonner mon absence. Je t'embrasse tendrement . Peeta »_

Le mot de Peeta me remue énormément. Dieu qu'il me manque. J'ai du passé à la journée à le lire et le relire.

J'ai envie d'aller le voir. Mais l'image de sa mère tranchant la gorge du chien de Delly avec le couteau à pain m'en empèche. Je demande à Delly si son père va retourner voir Peeta mais elle me répond par la négative. Je ne pourrais donc pas lui faire passer un message.

Après les cours, je vais dans la fôret pour éviter de penser. Je me sens seule la journée sans la présence de Peeta. Nous sommes jeudi . La semaine ne passe pas. J'ai tué deux écureuils et je me dis que je pourrais aller les vendre au père de Peeta . Lui, il est gentil et il me donnera des nouvelles. Voir même, il me fera entrer si sa femme n'est pas là.

J'y vais à l'heure habituel où je sais qu'elle n'est pas là, le lendemain. J'entre par l'arrière du magasin comme d'habitude. Là où, ils recoivent leur livraison. Je vois le père de Peeta. Je lui fais signe. Il s'approche avec un large sourire.

« J'ai des écureuils pour vous » Je chuchotte, juste au cas où la sorcière serait là.

« Oh Katniss. C'est gentil d'être passé. Peeta m'a dit pour vous deux. Je suis très content. Ma femme moins, tu la connais. Mais elle s'y fera. » Il chuchotte aussi. J'en conclu que la mégère est là. Il se saisie de deux gros pains et me les donne rapidement.

Soudain, j'entends hurler la mère de Peeta.

« Mais quel bon à rien. Pas fichu de mettre la table correctement. Tu vois bien que le couteau est pas placé droit . Espèce d'abruti. Paratha vient aider ton idiot de frère. »

Je suis scandalisée parce que j'entends. Comme je sais que le frère ainé de Peeta ne vit plus avec eux. I'idiot de frère en question ne peut être que Peeta. Le pire est que je ne l'entend pas rétorquer. Comment peut-il se laisser faire ? J'ai envie de débouler et de dire à Madame Mellark, ce que je pense de sa façon de traiter son fils. Mais monsieur Mellark me pousse gentilment vers la sortie.

Les deux jours suivants, je ne fais que d'y penser. Peeta est le plus gentil garçon que je connaisse et elle le traite comme une merde. Je me dis qu'il va falloir que j'aborde le sujet avec lui. Peut être pas Samedi, parce qu'il a surement pas eu une semaine facile. Malade et en plus à subir sa mère qui doit être d'une humeur excécrable parce qu'elle est au courant que je sors avec son fils. Donc pas ce samedi, mais un de ces quatres, j'aborderai le sujet. En plus,c'est vrai qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup de sa famille.

Enfin nous sommes Samedi . Je me suis lévée très tôt. Pas de bol, il pleut des cordes. Prim est invitée chez son ami Marie. Ma mère va être de sortie toute la journée. Je me dis que je vais donc l'inviter à passer la journée ici. Il me reste deux heures avant l'arrivée de Peeta. Ma mère déjeune quand elle me voit arriver avec une éponge, un chiffon et du produit ménager.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Katniss ? »

« Le ménage, Peeta est allergique à la poussière et on ne la fait pas souvent ici »

J'attaque tous les endroits suspects et qui n'ont pas été nettoyés depuis quelques semaines. En plus la poussière de charbon s'incruste partout dans les maisons de la Veine. Nous cela ne nous fait plus rien mais Peeta n'a pas l'habitude. Alors je donne de l'huile de coude.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est bien raisonnable de vous laisser tous seuls toute une journée » me dit ma mère.

Qu'est ce que ma mère croit ? Y a pas encore une semaine, elle m'accusait de ne pas l'aimer.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de peindre ma virginité aujourd'hui » je lui rétorque brutalement. Avec ma mère je ne prends plus de gants depuis longtemps. Je le fais même intentionnellement.

« Je suis contente de l'entendre » me répond t'elle avec difficulté.

Elle part enfin. J'attends Peeta, le cœur battant. Cela fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu et a 10heures tapante. Je l'entends frapper à la porte.

A suivre.

Voila, le prochaine chapitre , le rendez vous de Peeta et Katniss. ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Note de l'auteur : Merci encore a tous de vos reviews^^. Peeta revient ^^. Je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience. J'avais dit que je le posterai tard mais au final, les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu. J'espère que vous apprécierez la première partie de leur journée.

Chapitre 20

Katniss' pov.

Je me précipite à la porte et quand je l'ouvre, il se tient devant moi avec ce sourire qui m'a tant manqué. On se saute dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je n'avais pas prévu de me jeter dans ses bras sur le pas de porte pourtant. C'est si bon d'être à nouveau si prés de lui. On fini par se séparer et je le laisse entrer.

« Bonjour » je dis enfin.

« Bonjour Katniss. Je suis content de te voir. »

Il enlève son blouson et il porte un T shirt bleu. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil sur ses bras et je n'y vois pas de traces de bleus. Je dois me faire des idées. Je le prends par la main et je l'entraine dans la cuisine.

« Désolée, c'est pas très grand chez nous »

« Oh c'est parfait Katniss. »

« Tu veux du Thé ? »

« Je veux bien. Quel dommage que le temps soit si mauvais »

« Oui. Ca ne te dérange pas de passer la journée. Ma mère travaille et Prim est chez une amie. » Je lui verse son thé.

« Eh bien, on pourra travailler sur le livre des plantes au moins »

« Oui mais pas tout de suite. Alors comment te sens-tu ? Je me suis faite du soucis »

« Ca va. C'est un sale moment à passer. L'important c'est maintenant » Il me décoche un de ses sourires qui me font fondre. J'ai envie de me lever de la chaise et d'aller l'embrasser mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'être celle qui est en demande. Donc je reste sur ma chaise.

Il prend son sac et cherche quelque chose à l'intérieur.

« J'ai ramené un cadeau pour toi »

Un cadeau ? Mais je n'ai rien pour lui. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce genre de choses.

« Oh, il ne fallait pas »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire et en plus ca va te faire travailler »

Je suis curieuse.

Il sort un pot et me le tend. J'ouvre.

« De la farine ? »

« Celle de la boulangerie. Ma mère me fait racler les fonds des sacs pour éviter la moindre perte et toute la semaine, j'ai mis la moitié de ce que je rammassé dans le pot »

De la farine de première qualité est entassée dans ce pot. C'est un magnifique cadeau.

« Je vais t'apprendre à faire du pain avec. »

« Je sais faire du pain » Je rétorque un peu brutalement. C'est vrai, je sais en faire.

« Oh, je n'en doute pas Katniss. Mais, je vais te montrer comment bien gérer la farine pour avoir la meilleure consistence, sans en gacher. C'est un art. Je vais t'apprendre les secrets du boulanger. Enfin si ca t'interesse. »

J'acquièce avec un sourire reconnaissant. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas bien doser les quantités et que je dois gaspiller.

« Bien, alors, commençons, car après il faut lui laisser le temps de lever, tu as des tabliers ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Mais… ?»

« Tu verras ».

Je rapporte les tabliers que l'on a. Ce sont des tabliers que j'ai eu en occasion, ils sont vieux mais surtout a fleurs. La tête qu'il fait quand il les voit.

« Je vais pas être tres séduisant avec ça »

Il prend le tablier et le met sur lui. J'ai envie de rire. Il a l'air dépité mais il hausse les épaules.

« Il te va bien » j'essaye de ne pas rire.

« Cache ta joie et mets le tien que je rigole à mon tour. »

Je l'enfile. Il me regarde et j'attends qu'il se mette à rire mais il me regarde avec douceur.

« Tu es belle quelque soit ta tenue »

Mon cœur vient de louper un battement. Je n'ose plus le regarder. Du coup je regarde mes pieds et je murmure.

« Merci »

Je ne suis pas encore bien habituée à ce genre de compliments.

« Nos tabliers sont assortis. C'est quand même sympa » dit il. On place tous les ingrédients sur la table. Je me demande s'il va se décider à m'embrasser un jour. Sa proximité me rend toute chose et je me fais violence pour ne pas lui arracher ce baiser.

« Bien, Melle Everdeen. Prenez des notes, je vous montre une fois et ensuite c'est à vous de reproduire De plus, par étape parfaitement réalisée, il y aura une récompense » Il prend un ton professoral.

« Une récompense ? De quel genre ? » J'espère bien que c'est ce baiser tant attendu.

« Vous verrez Bien »

Il commence sa démonstration et il prend le temps de bien expliquer et de bien montrer chaque mouvement. J'ai pris un papier et un crayon pour prendre des notes. Je suis ultra motivée. J'admire ses mouvements et sa dextérité. De ce fait, une multitude de pensées indécentes m'assaillent lorsque je le voir pétrir la pate avec ses mains si expertes. Je me découvre des envies complétement inconnues. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais avoir l'esprit aussi mal placé parfois.

Je me rends compte que je vais payer les quelques minutes d'inattention.

« Bien à vous de reproduire »

Cela m'amuse qu'il continue à me vouvoyer. Il décide de se placer derrière moi et ses bras m'encerclent par la taille. IL a la tête presque posée sur mon épaule.

« Comme ca, j'ai la position parfaite pour voir ce que tu fais » me souffle t'il d'une voix suave à l'oreille. Je vais complètement rater cette épreuve. Comment veux t'il que je me concentre ? Le ferait il exprés ? Il se serre un peu plus.

« Ca va Katniss ? Je ne te serre pas trop ? »

Je sens son torse ferme et musclé plaqué contre mon dos.

« Non, tout va bien, c'est très bien »

« Bien, attention, je regarde. Top départ : Première étape. »

Mon esprit est complètement vide et le stresse monte. Je mets plusieurs secondes à me rappeler les choses les plus basiques. Il doit se dire que je suis simplette. Je me mets enfin a délayer la levure dans de l'eau. Jusque là ce n'est pas trop dur.

« Parfait. Je crois que je peux valider cette étape »

J'attends avec impatience et puis je le sens, un petit baiser qu'il dépose au creux de mon cou. Par contre, beaucoup trop furtif à mon gout. Malgré tout, je ne peux réprimer un sourire de contentement.

« C'est tout ? »

« C'est à la hauteur de la complexité » argumente t il.

Je comprends vite l'enjeu.

« Etape deux » me chuchote t'il à l'oreille avec séduction dans la voix.

Je vais défaillir avant la fin de la léçon. Après le petit temps de pause, je rajoute le reste d'eau et je bats avec le fouet. Je repose le fouet.

« Tu as oublié qu'il faut battre jusqu'à ce que cela fasse des bulles »

Ce n'est pas vrai ! En plus, je relis c'est bien noté sur mon papier.

« Pas de récompenses » Il me confirme.

« Tu es dur ! »

« C'est le jeu… »

Je prends ma respiration parce que la prochaine étape est importante. Je rajoute la farine puis le sel jusqu à ce que j'obtiens une pate qui ne colle pas à mes doigts mais qui reste humide. Là je suis sure d'avoir tout bon.

« Alors Peeta ? »

Il ne répond pas de suite et ca me rend folle. Je n'ai pas pu échouer.

« Penche un peu ton cou »

Pas la peine de me le demander deux fois. Je le penche pour lui donner libre accés. Mon cœur s'emballe.

Il dépose une suite de baisers qui me transportent dans un état de grace et je suis contente qu'il me tienne si fort parce que mes jambes commencent à me trahir. Puis il fait quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille. Un courant éléctrique vient de me parcourir de la tête aux pieds.

Je me tourne vers lui et il a un sourire plein d'autosatisfaction sur le visage.

« Alors ? Ca valait le coup ? »

« C'était pas mal… Où tu as appris cela ? » J'ai un ton suspicieux mais il n'a pas pu découvrir ce petit truc par hasard .

« J'ai des frères tu sais. Depuis que je suis en age d'avoir une petite amie, ils me font part de tout ce que je dois savoir. »

Je me relaxe. C'est vrai.

Pour la dernière étape, il pétrit avec moi. Nos mains ensemble, ses bras touchant les miens.

Je ne pourrais jamais plus faire du pain sans penser à ce moment. On place la pate dans un saladier afin de la laisser reposer.

Je me retourne vers lui et nous nous embrassons. Ses lèvres m'ont tant manquées. Un baiser plein de tendresse qui se termine toujours trop tot.

Il dépose un torchon sur le saladier.

« Bon y a plus qu'à laisser. D'ici trois à quatre heures on s'en occupera »

Ce que je déteste avec le pain, c'est qu'il faut savoir être patient. On va dans le salon et il remarque la photo de mon père qui est posée sur la cheminée.

Il la regarde.

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. »

C'est vrai que je suis le portrait craché de mon père.

« Tu as beaucoup de photos de lui ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Celle là et celle du mariage de mes parents. Mais cette dernière, ma mère la garde dans sa chambre »

« Si ca te dit un jour, je pourrais faire une reproduction de cette photo, façon portrait. Quand j'aurais récupéré un nouveau matériel. Comme ca tu auras quelque chose pour toi. Je pourrais aussi tenter de faire un portrait de votre famille »

J'ai le petit ami le plus attentionné du monde. Je le prends dans mes bras.

« C'est gentil. »

On regarde le portait de mon père ensemble et il me prend par la taille.

« Et toi ? Vous avez des photos de vous dans votre famille Peeta ?»

« On a un petit appareil mais les seules photos qu'on prend chez moi, ce sont des photos de gateaux d'anniversaires et pieces montées pour notre catalogue. Mes parents ont tout de même la traditionnelle photo de mariage encadrée dans le salon »

« Il n'y a pas de photos de toi ? »

J'essaye malgré tout d'en savoir plus sur sa famille.

« Non. Je crois que j'ai vu une photo de mon plus grand frère, bébé une fois. Mais il l'a emporté quand il est parti. Pour Paratha… Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ai une non plus. Et toi Katniss ? Tu as des photos de toi quand tu étais petite ? Avec tes deux tresses ? »

« Oui, mon père avait trouvé à la plaque, une antiquité qu'il avait réussi à réparer et il avait récupéré des recharges de papiers avec … »

« Du papier ? »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il appelait, un vieux modèle de polaroid. Tu sais la photo sort de suite »

Il est surpris.

« Ca existe ? »

« Tu veux voir. Il doit être dans un placard. »

« Oui »

Je finis par le trouver. Tout est dans le carton. Ya même le petit album photo. Je le pose sur la table.

« Je n'ai pas ouvert cela depuis… La mort de mon père »

« Si c'est trop dur pour toi Katniss, ne le fait pas »

Trop tard, je l'ai ouvert. Mon père était très fier de cet appareil. Et je crois que c'est un peu comme la cabane. Il aurait aimé qu'on s'en serve. Grace à Peeta, je vois les choses différemment. Je suis tout de même nostalgique parce qu'il avait pris soin de ne pas utiliser toutes les recharges à l'époque. Je pense qu'il voulait les garder pour les évènements importants à venir à Prim et à moi.

Peeta dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je sors l'appareil du carton. Il reste trois recharges de 10 photos.

Il observe l'appareil avec fascination. J'ouvre le petit album et je lui montre le genre de photos que cela donne. Elles sont petites et carrées.

« En couleur en plus ! » lance t il. « Oh comme tu étais mignonne » s'exclame t'il. « Et la c'est Prim … Bébé » je lui montre.

« Ton père n'est sur aucune photo »

« Oui, il préférait les prendre plutôt que d'être dessus. »

Si j'avais su à l'époque, j'aurais insisté. C'est terrible de ne pas avoir de photos de lui autre que ce portrait en noir et blanc qui trone sur la cheminée.

Peeta continue de regarder la dizaine de photos que mon père a faites. Puis, soudain, il me vient une idée.

« Je vais te prendre en photo. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a encore trois recharges, je vais en utiliser une. »

« Tu es sure ? »

« Oui »

J'arrache la pochette et je glisse la recharge dans l'appareil.

« C'est prêt » je déclare.

« Attends. » il se dirige vers le miroir pour replacer ses cheveux.

Je le fais installer dans le fauteuil. Mais il est tout tendu et nerveux

« Peeta détends toi. On dirait que tu vas à un entretien d'embauche »

« Je voudrais t'y voir. Je ne sais pas comment faire »

« Y a rien à faire. Souris c'est tout »

Mais son sourire n'est pas naturel. Il faut que je trouve un truc pour qu'il me fasse un de ses sourires qui le rendent si mignon.

« Peeta »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis contente d'être ta petite amie » j'ai l'objectif pointé vers lui et le voilà ce superbe sourire qui fait des ravages sur ma personne. J'appuie et la photo est prise.

« Katniss, tu ne m'as pas prévenu » Il est dépité.

« T'inquiètes ca va être parfait »

On attend quelques minutes et le visage de Peeta apparait. La photo est splendide. Il est naturel et incroyablement photogénique.

« Oh, ça va. Je ne suis pas si mal » déclare t il.

« Elle est géniale. Je suis douée pour prendre les photos on dirait »

Je suis toute contente de moi, j'ai une photo de Peeta. Enfin, non je vais devoir la lui donner.

« Tu en as de la chance Katniss, d'avoir une photo de ton petit ami… Si seulement, je pouvais en avoir une de ma petite amie … » dit il d'un air innocent.

Je considère la question. Si je lui permets de me prendre en photo, je pourrais garder sa photo.

« D'accord. Mais je crains de ne pas être aussi photogénique que toi »

Il ne peut pas contenir sa joie et me serre dans ses bras. Puis je lui montre comment fonctionne l'appareil. Il n'est pas très compliqué. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil et c'est à mon tour d'être crispée.

« Tu vois que ce n'est pas si facile Katniss » me fait-il remarquer. Et en plus sourire ce n'est pas ma spécialité.

Cela prend bien dix minutes pour que je me détende. Il ne perd cependant pas patience. Après deux trois blagues idiotes, je me déride et avant que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit la photo est prise.

A ce moment là, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

« Katniss, c'est maman. Je mange avec vous ce midi »

Ma mère qui prend une pause déjeuné à la maison. Du jamais vu et je ne suis pas du tout contente de cette intrusion dans notre journée si parfaite.

A SUIVRE


	21. Chapter 21

Note de l'auteur. Voici le chapitre 21. J'espère qu'il vous plaiera. Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'écrive et m'encourage ^^. Merci a TOUS.

Chapitre 21

Katniss pov

Ma mère vient d'entrer dans le salon. Elle ne cache pas sa surprise de nous voir avec l'appareil photo. Elle reste figée et je crains un instant, qu'elle replonge dans les limbes où elle s'était enterrée à la mort de mon père. Peeta s'avance vers elle.

« Madame Everdeen. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance » dit il avec assurance.

Elle ramène son regard sur lui.

« Peeta » murmure t'elle.

Elle semble revenir à elle. Peeta décide de lui montrer la photo de moi qu'on vient de prendre. Je n'ai pas le temps d'objecter que ma mère a les yeux rivés dessus.

« Votre fille est magnifique. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Comment peut-il être aussi direct ? Ma mère fixe la photo. Son regard s'adoucit puis un beau sourire illumine son visage. Je ne l'avais plus vu sourire comme ça depuis des années. Depuis la mort de Papa. Elle ne quitte pas ma photo des yeux.

Dire que je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de jeter un œil sur cette photo.

« Merci Peeta » dit elle.

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Euh, je n'ai rien fait »

« Je peux la voir cette photo ! » Je rale. Peeta me l'a tend et je ne me reconnais pas. Je souris à pleine dents et j'ai l'air différent. Qui est cette fille qui a l'air... Heureuse ?

« Je vais vous prendre en photo tous les deux » s'exclame ma mère.

« Quoi ? Pas question ! » Je proteste. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, sans doute par simple esprit de contradiction. Mais Peeta ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

« Oh Katniss ! S'il te plait. Une photo de nous deux en plus ca serait super »

Comme je ne peux rien lui refuser quand il me lance un sourire pareil. Je me retrouve à prendre la pose avec Peeta sur le petit canapé. Peeta me prend par la taille et je rougis. On est devant ma mère tout de même. Mais elle ne dit rien. On sourit un peu, génés tous les deux et la photo est prise. Puis, ma mèree en enchaine une deuxiéme afin que chacun de nous en posséde une.

Peeta est fou de joie d'avoir une photo de moi et une photo de nous deux. Et moi, je me demande encore comment j'en suis arrivée là avec ma mère.

Alors que Peeta s'est excusé pour aller aux toilettes. Ma mère me dit :

« Tu as bien fait Katniss de ressortir cet appareil. Ton père le réservait pour les grandes occasions et je crois qu'il aurait aimé immortalisé ce moment. Il m'en parlait tu sais, avec un peu d'appréhension : Il se demandait comment il prendrait le fait qu'un jour un garçon débarque et qu'il ne soit plus le seul homme de ta vie mais en même temps, il était curieux de savoir quel genre de garçon ravirait ton coeur»

J'imagine mon père avoir ces pensées et je suis pertubée.

« Tu te trompes maman. Jamais personne ne remplacera mon père. Et Peeta est peut être mon petit ami mais rien de plus. Il n'a pas ravi mon cœur. Je l'aime bien mais ne confond pas affection et amour »

Ma mère me fait de gros yeux et vu son expression, je devine que Peeta est revenu des toilettes et à tout entendu. Je me retourne et il est là et ca n'a pas duré longtemps, mais je l'ai vu la blessure que mes mots lui ont infligés.

« Ma fille, parle souvent plus vite qu'elle ne réfléchit Peeta » lui dit elle. J'ai envie de protester mais je ne le fais pas. J'hausse les épaules et j'espère qu'on va passer à autre chose assez vite.

« C'est rare que tu reviennes déjeuner maman. » Je détourne le sujet.

« Eh bien j'ai eu envie de rencontrer ton petit ami. C'est tout à fait normal non ? Et il est charmant. »

Ma mère sourit à Peeta. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est gentil madame. Merci »

« Je vais cuisiner le faisan que tu as ramené de la chasse pour l'occasion. » déclare t elle.

Peeta s'approche de moi « Tu as tiré un faisan ? Incroyable, je n'en ai jamais mangé »

« Eh bien, voila l'occasion. » Ma mère réplique avec douceur.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Je me sens soudain exclue.

« Non, Peeta, tu es l'invité et tu as fait le pain » Je proteste.

« Ca ira Peeta. Katniss n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que je t'accapare »

« Maman ! »

Peeta sourit mais je me sens encore mal à l'aise à cause de mes propos de tout à l'heure mais après tout ne lui ai-je pas dit que je ne pouvais pas l'aimer autant qu'il m'aimait ? Je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable.

« Pendant que ta mère cuisine, on pourrait travailler sur le livre des plantes ? » propose Peeta.

J'acquiece. Je vais chercher le livre. Je reviens avec un crayon de bois et des feuilles.

« Bien où en étions-nous ? »

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est là » dit Peeta en feuilletant les pages. Il a une excellente mémoire.

« Tu peux refaire ce dessin ? » Je lui montre celui que je veux qu'il refasse.

Ma mère plonge le faison dans la cocotte.

« Tu dessines Peeta ? » Elle lui demande.

Comme je veux me rattrapper de ma maladresse de toute à l'heure. Je me précipite pour répondre avant lui.

« Oui, Il a un talent fou. Plus tard, il sera un grand peintre. »

Peeta rougi.

« Cela reste à voir. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre »

Ma mère semble impressionée.

« C'est ta mère qui t'as appris ? » interroge t'elle.

« De quoi tu parles maman ? »

« Quand nous étions au lycée, la mère de Peeta était réputée pour les portraits qu'elle faisait et qu'elle revendait pour se faire de l'argent de poche »

Je regarde Peeta pour voir si c'est une révélation pour lui ou non. Il n'a pas l'air choqué.

« Oh j'ai hérité de son talent. Mais, ma mère ne peut plus voir un pinceau en peinture maintenant » Il rigole « Cette passion lui ai passé. Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera mon cas un jour. La denière chose que ma mère a peinte c'est l'enseigne de la boulangerie ».

« C'est bien dommage » déclare ma mère.

« Vous la connaissiez ? »

« Non. Pas du tout. Elle est juste passée une fois chez nous, pour proposer de faire un portait de mes parents. Mais ils ont refusés. Elle est plus jeune que moi, nous n'étions pas dans la même classe ».

J'ai du mal à imaginer la sorcière, en train de démarcher les gens pour proposer de les peindre. C'est encore plus dur quand je sais qu'elle a détruit tout le matériel de peinture que Delly à offert à son fils.

Peeta se concentre et commence le dessin de la plante que je lui ai indiqué sur un brouillon. Je reste pensive. Dire qu'il tient son talent d'elle.

L'odeur de la cuisine commence à me donner faim mais rien ne peut tirer Peeta de son monde. Alors, je le regarde. Je me demande à quoi ressemble sa vie chez lu i? De ce que j'ai entendu la dernière fois, ca ne doit pas être drole tous les jours. J'ai beaucoup de questions à lui poser mais ce n'est clairement pas le jour. Déjà avec ma bourde de tout à l'heure.

Peeta termine son dessin et ma mère annonce qu'il est temps de mettre la table. Il se propose mais je refuse également. Le faisan est prêt. Ma mère le sert en premier. Il goute le faisan.

« Alors tu aimes ? »

« C'est délicieux »

Je lui en rajoute dans son assiette avant que ma mère n'est le temps de le faire.

« Merci »

On mange en silence. Ma mère pause, tout de même, quelques questions sur l'organisation du bal. La plus part du temps c'est Peeta qui répond.

Quand il termine son assiette. Je lui demande s'il en veut encore. Il semble hésiter à dire oui alors je lui en remets une portion.

« Tu es en train de me gaver Katniss »

« Pour une fois que tu peux manger frais et bon. Profites ».

Le repas terminé. Ma mère doit retourner à son travail pour ma plus grande joie.

« J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance Peeta »

« Moi de même, Madame »

Ma mère part enfin.

« Enfin seuls » je m'écrie. « D'habitude, elle ne vient jamais manger à midi et là elle a prit son temps, jusqu'à cuisiner du faisan »

« C'est bien naturel, elle voulait rencontrer celui qui fréquente sa fille ».

« Tu veux dire que ta mère aimerait me rencontrer ? » Je tente de lancer le sujet.

Un miaulement m'empèche d'avoir ma réponse. Buttercup est à la fenêtre et veut rentrer.

« Tu as un chat ! » Peeta s'exclame et va ouvrir la fenêtre avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire « la sale bête peut bien rester dehors. »

A peine rentré, Peeta se saisit de la boule de poil qui à ma grande surprise ne se débat pas.

« Qu'il est mignon »

« Tu te fous de moi. Il est moche. C'est le chat de Prim. Ca ne tiendrait qu'à moi, j'en ferais un ragout »

« Katniss. » dit-il avec desapprobation et il retourne son attention sur le félin.

« Pour la peine, je vais te faire un gros calin, pour que tu oublies ses affreuses paroles » Voila qu'il parle au chat. On dirait Prim.

Il le prend et s'installe sur le canapé avec buttercup qui ronronne de plaisir à chaque caresses. Il n'a plus d'yeux que pour lui.

Il lui chatouille le cou.

« Tu aimes ça. Oh oui tu aimes ça » Buttercup frotte sa tête contre sa main pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Quant à moi, je fais pot de fleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, je commence à perdre patience et Buttercup n'a pas l'intention de quitter ses genoux. Je m'installe prés de Peeta et j'ai bien l'intention de faire dégager mon rival à poil mais dés que je tends la main vers lui, il crache.

Peeta se met à rire.

« Saleté de chat » je peste.

Bon aux grands maux, les grands moyens. D'habitude il n'a a mangé que le soir, quand Prim revient mais cette fois, il va avoir un repas de plus. Je vais dans la cuisine et je lui sers un peu de son paté que je mets dans sa gamelle et je fais le même bruit que fait Prim pour l'attirer. A peine deux secondes plus tard, le ventre sur pattes arrive.

Je reviens dans le salon tout sourire. « Tu l'as fait exprés… » Devine Peeta.

« Tu t'occupais plus de lui que de ta petite amie » Je lui fais remarquer.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour obtenir ton pardon »

Je fais semblant de réfléchir.

« Hum… Il va falloir commencer par m'embrasser »

Je n'ai pas besoin d'insister. Ses lèvres chaudes et douces se pressent contre les miennes. Je crois bien qu'on a passé la demi-heure suivante qu'à cela. C'est le miaulement de Buttercup qui nous ramène à la réalité. Il est au pied de Peeta.

«Ah non ! » Je m'écrie.

Je me lève et retourne en cuisine lui servir à manger comme cela une fois rassasié, il ira faire sa sieste.

Peeta éclate de rire. Il me rejoint en cuisine.

« Il faut s'occuper de la seconde levée » me dit en prenant les saladiers. Le sien et le mien. Je me demande si on va reprendre notre petit jeu. Cela me plairait bien. Mais il m'explique que cela ne prend que quelques minutes et manifestement, il n'a pas prévu une deuxième leçon à mon grand désarroi.

« Voilà, on aura plus qu'à les mettre au four dans une heure. »

« Tu fais quoi demain Peeta ? » Je voudrais le revoir.

« Je travaille Katniss. C'est la plus grosse journée à la boulangerie. »

« Et si je passais te faire un coucou ? »

Peeta se raidit.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas. Ecoutes, ce n'est pas un secret, ma mère n'aime pas les gens de la Veine. »

« Mais, ce n'est pas elle qui doit me dicter quand ou si je peux aller voir mon petit ami » je proteste. « Elle ne me fait pas peur » Ce n'est pas tellement vrai ce que je viens de dire… Elle me fait peur.

« Katniss, on peut se voir le samedi et au lycée. C'est mieux que rien. »

« Ouais… Enfin si tu ne tombes pas malade » C'est plus fort que moi, faut que je ramène le sujet. Quelque chose me tracasse. Mais plus on parle de sa mère plus il y a comme un froid.

« C'est non Katniss ! » dit il d'un ton sec.

« Donc, elle va nous dicter notre quotidien ? »

« C'est ma mère Katniss ! » le ton est monté. Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre avec cette phrase ?;

Il se relaxe et me prend dans ses bras.

« Laisse faire le temps. » me dit-il doucement. Je le serre fort et pour me faire pardonner, je lui donne un baiser dans le cou. Il se laisse faire, alors je continue et je le sens se détendre complètement.

« Ca te plait ? » je lui demande en m'essayant d'utiliser une voix sensuelle.

« Oui »

Je continue donc et j'ai envie de saisir l'occasion pour lui rendre ce qu'il m'a fait ce matin à l'oreille. J'espère que je ne vais pas rater mon petit effet. Allez! Je me lance et je lui mordille l'oreille.

« Kaaatniss » Au son de sa voix, je sais que j'ai parfaitement accompli ma tâche sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à entendre « Catnip ? » juste après.

Avec Peeta on sursaute et se sépare. On remarqueGale qui est là à nous regarder avec des yeux ronds. Il n'est pas vraimen content. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

« Gale qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Qui t'as dit d'entrer ? » Je l'accueille froidement.

« J'ai tapé mais ca ne répondait pas et la porte n'était pas fermée à clef. »

Génial ma mère n'a pas verrouillé la porte en partant et je ne suis pas allée vérifier.

« En plus, j'ai croisé ta mère en ville qui m'a dit que tu étais avec Peeta. Alors, je me suis dit que je devais passer pour lui dire bonjour »

Je me dirige vers lui.

« Voilà, c'est fait, tu as dit bonjour, AU REVOIR »

« Oh vous avez fait du pain » remarque Gale.

« Oui » confirme Peeta.

« Gale, tu nous laisse maintenant ! » Je n'y vais pas par quatre chemins.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable Catnip. Après la scène que je viens de voir. »

« On a passé l'age d'avoir un baby sitter. » Je rétorque.

Peeta ne dit rien. Il en profite pour prendre Buttercup dans ses bras. Super ! Il va falloir que je lui re remplisse sa gamelle. Ce chat, j'aurais du le noyer.

Gale décide de s'installer à table.

« C'est comme cela que tu reçois Catnip ? Même pas un thé ou une limonade pour ton invité ? »

« J'ai t'ai pas invité ! »

Il ne se plaindra pas demain si je lui décoche par erreur une flèche dans la jambe.

« Mais, je ne suis pas venu que pour vous déranger. » commence t'il.

C'est qu'il l'admet en plus.

« On va avoir deux nouveaux pacificateurs dans la semaine. J'ai vu les camions de déménagements devant les Farrell et les Dawson. Ils ont éte mutés au district 11 Ils nous quittent. J'espère que Darius arrivera à se mettre dans la poche les deux remplaçants. Si ils viennent du district 2, ca va être chaud»

J'avoue que l'information est précieuse et qu'il faudra de ce fait, que j'aille absolument à la chasse demain. Juste au cas où la semaine prochaine, les deux nouveaux poussent Darius à électrifier la cloture plus souvent.

« Les Farrels et les Dawson, tu dis ? » Peeta à l'air très ennuyé.

« Qu'est ce qui y a Mellark ? T'es pote avec les pacificateurs aussi ? » Questionne Gale.

« Non, mais Tony et Andy Farrel et Anita Dawson, font parti du groupe du lycée. »

« Quel groupe ? » Il demande. J'avoue que les noms me disent quelques choses, je les ai vus sur nos listes pour le bal mais je ne les replace pas.

« De musique. C'est eux qui devaient assurés la partie musicale du bal ! » Peeta semble affolé « Comment on va faire sans groupe ? »

Gale hausse les épaules « Moi ce sont les nouveaux pacificateurs qui m'inquiète... » Lance t il.

« Katniss, il faut que j'y aille. Demain, je n'aurais pas le temps. Je dois aller les voir et voir si au moins, ils avaient prévu de nous mettre en courant. Et ce qu'on peut faire pour la suite » Déclare Peeta.

« Quoi ? » Il ne va pas me laisser en plan. Je maudis Gale.

« On peut voir cela Lundi » Je propose.

« Qui sait si lundi, ils seront encore là ? Et puis, je devais rentrer d'ici une heure de toute façon. Ils habitent sur mon chemin »

« Mais enfin, c'est toujours une heure en moins pour nous »

Gale me fusille du regard mais je m'en moque.

« C'est important Katniss ». Me dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

« C'est vrai Katniss, il s'agit du bal de ton meilleur ami » Renchérit Gale.

C'est à mon tour de lui lancer un regard noir. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Peeta s'en va. Il me dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres en partant.

Je suis dégoutée.

Je reviens à la cuisine et Gale à un large sourire.

« Ce que j'aime chez ce garçon c'est son sens des responsabilités » commente-t-il.

« Rentres chez toi Gale avant que je me fâche » Je bouillonne de colère.

« C'est pas la mort Katniss. Tu le reverras Lundi. »

Ce n'est pas la mort ? Ca faisait une semaine, que je ne l'avais pas vu. J'ai envie d'hurler de frustration.

Gale doit voir combien, je ne suis pas contente. Il n'insiste pas. Il part.

Je monte dans notre chambre à Prim et moi. La seule consolation que j'ai : Est que je peux regarder les photos qu'on a prises dans la journée.

A SUIVRE.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci de toutes vos reviews dont beaucoup m'ont fait rire ^^. Y a pas à dire Gale à la cote parmi vous… Je me dis que vous allez encore hurler sur lui avec ce chapitre ^^.

Je remercie les nouvelles lectrices qui n'ont pas de compte comme zenade, Gigi et anonyme de m'avoir laissé une review.

Pour mon autre fic, mon amie a fini les bouquins. Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais la voir, mais c'est donc en bonne voie. Elle m'a fait peur, elle était fan de Gale au début mais elle a rompu avec lui au livre 3. OUF.

Fan de twilight : Pour le beta reader, je ne sais pas, lol ça repousserait sans doute d'un jour la parution des chapitres. Par contre, j'ai remarqué une chose, mange des mots … Ils sont sur mon doc word et n'apparaissent plus parfois sur le rendu de la page fanfiction.

Et merci pour Apendicite. Lol ^^.

**Chapitre 22**

Katniss pov.

Heureusement, aujourd'hui, il ne pleut pas. Je n'ai pas attendu Gale pour commencer à chasser. La terre est encore humide. Je fais attention à ne pas glisser. J'ai déjà tué un écureuil mais je compte faire le plein aujourd'hui.

Je me demande si Gale va oser se montrer. Pile au moment où je me pose la question. Il arrive. Je détourne de suite mon regard. Je suis encore en colère contre lui.

« Hey Catnip »

Je ne lui dis pas bonjour.

« Toujours en colère ? »

Je reste muette.

« Je suis plutôt content de vous avoir interrompu hier. » lance t il. Il me provoque ou quoi ?

Je continue à scanner du regard les arbustes. Il continue à parler.

« Tu devrais faire attention Katniss. Ce que j'ai vu hier n'était pas très catholique »

« Mèle toi de tes affaires » Je rétorque.

« Je dis ça pour toi. Tu es peut être innocente mais lui c'est un garçon et crois moi, je m'y connais… Si tu y vas trop fort, tu risques de te retrouver dans une situation que tu risques de regretter »

« Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je veux. » Je remarque une perdrix et je tire. Elle tombe au sol. On se dirige vers l'endroit où elle a chuté.

« Sérieusement Katniss. J'y repense depuis des jours. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Toi et Mellark, vous n'avez rien en commun ».

Je vais finir par perdre patience.

« Je t'accorde qu'il est sympa dans son genre mais tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui comprenne ce que tu vis. »

« Gale, combien de fois faudra t il que je te répète que je ne compte pas épouser Peeta. Tu m'en parles comme si, j'avais choisi l'homme de ma vie »

« Et ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Non. »

« Il a l'air plutôt sérieux. Ca se voit dans son regard »

« Je sais »

« Et ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« J'ai été claire avec lui. »

« Il à l'air d'être le genre de gars à vouloir, le mariage et les enfants . Si ce que tu prétends est vrai, vous êtes voués à l'échec »

Gale a raison d'une certaine manière. notre relation se terminera un jour où l'autre. Il comprendra qu'il n'y a rien à attendre de moi et on se quittera. Il trouvera quelqu'un qui acceptera de lui donner une famille. Mon cœur se serre à cette éventualité. Mais je ne veux pas penser à l'avenir. Je veux juste savourer le présent.

« Je serai prêt a ne pas en avoir tu sais. Pour toi… »

« De quoi ? »

« Des enfants Katniss. Tant qu'on restera dans ici, avec les hungers games. Moi, j'accepterai. Tu me suffirais. J'y ai pensé tant de fois. Je crois que j'aurais assez de neveux et nièces à m'occuper dans le futur de toute façon. »

Ces paroles me touchent. Je le regarde et il a m'adresse un regard tendre.

« Embrasse-moi Katniss »

« Quoi ? »

J'étais attendrie un instant mais là, il abuse.

« Un vrai baiser cette fois. Que tu puisses au moins comparer. Que tu te donnes la chance de voir que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre »

Le raisonnement n'est pas bête. Et si je l'embrassais vraiment et que je ressente quelque chose ? Gale s'approche. J'ai l'esprit embrouillé. Il est tout proche maintenant.

« Katniss. Un baiser, donne moi au moins cette chance »

J'hésite. Il se penche vers moi. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules. Je regarde son cou et soudain je le repousse.

« Non. Je sais déjà Gale que cela ne servira à rien. »

« Comment tu peux en être aussi certaine ? Nous avons toujours été proches toi et moi. Tu en as conscience ? »

« Justement. Combien d'occasions, j'ai eu de pouvoir te voler un baiser ? Quand on était dans le pré ou ici dans les bois. Des centaines quand j'y repense. Mais cela ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit une seule fois. Par contre, à la première opportunité que j'ai eue avec Peeta… »

Je repense à notre nuit dans la cabane. Son cou à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres et le fait que je n'ai pas pu resister.

Gale me regarde. Je sais que mes mots viennent de le blesser encore une fois. Mais, je n'y peux rien c'est comme cela.

« Je suis désolée, Gale. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de comparer pour savoir. »

Gale s'éloigne un peu de moi.

« J'ai compris. Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir essayé au moins Catnip ? »

« Non »

« Saches une chose tout de même c'est que lorsque votre histoire sera finie, moi je serais toujours là ».

Je ne lui réponds pas. On continue à marcher dans la foret. Je fais quelques prises et on trouve des lapins dans nos collets. Le reste du temps, on n'évite tout sujet embarassant. Il me parle de ses frères et sœurs et je lui parle du buffet qu'il aura la chance de déguster pour son bal.

Nos besaces sont pleines et le soir. Je suis rassurée. J'ai de quoi faire des échanges et nous nourrir pour deux semaines voir plus. Gale a fait le plein aussi.

De retour chez moi. Je montre mon butin à ma sœur. Prim me raconte que notre mère l'a prise en photo dans l'après midi et qu'elle voudrait en faire une de nous deux ce soir. J'acquièce. C'est une très bonne idée.

« Maman a aussi dit qu'elle avait fait des photos de toi et Peeta ? Je peux voir ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« S'il te plait », elle me fait ses yeux de chiens battus aux quels je ne peux pas resister. On monte dans notre chambre et je lui montre les photos.

« Vous êtes trop mignons, tous les deux »

Je rougis.

« Oh j'y pense, pour ma photo, je prendrai buttercup dans mes bras ».

Super, on va immortaliser le sac à puces.

Le soir, je suis contente de faire les photos. On crée de nouveaux souvenirs. Ma mère dépose la photo de Prim et moi à coté de celle de mon père au lieu de les mettre dans le petit album.

« Comme cela, il est avec vous » déclare maman. Elle regarde tristement la photo de mon père.

Avec Prim, on la laisse à ses pensées et on remonte.

J'aide ma sœur à faire ses devoirs puis on se couche. J'attends qu'elle s'endorme.

« Prim, tu dors ? » Je chuchotte. Pas de réponse, c'est donc qu'elle est dans les bras de morphée. Je prends ma petite lampe de poche et j'ouvre le tirroir. Je me saisie de la photo de Peeta. Je ne peux m'empècher de sourire. Il est si mignon sur cette photo avec son sourire étincelant. Le sommeil me gagne et je range la photo et finit par m'endormir.

Le lendemain, c'est le pas joyeux que je me dirige vers la salle des délégués. Je n'ai qu'une hate : Le voir. Mais il n'y a personne. Il n'est pas encore arrivé.

J'espère qu'il n'est pas retombé malade. A savoir s'il a été vraiment malade ? J'ai toujours un doute. D'un coté, je me fais peut être des idées, parce que je sais que lorsqu'il était petit, elle l'a frappé pour m'avoir donné les pains. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. De plus, c'est la seule et unique fois que je l'ai vu avec un œil au beur noir. Après tout, il est costaud. S'il elle le frappait, il pourrait se défendre sans problèmes. Je me rappelle le bras de fer avec Gale. Sa mère ne tiendrait pas face à lui.

Je cherche des signes de maltraitances, y a bien eu ce bleu sur son bras, mais cela est peut être véritablement du à la lutte. Sans compter qu' il était au petit soin pour sa mère à la soirée des sponsors. Il n'agirait pas comme cela si, elle lui faisait vivre l'enfer. Il suffit de voir comment je reagis avec la mienne à cause de ce qu'elle nous à fait a moi et à Prim. Je m'inquiète sans doute pour rien. C'est sur que sa mère est une sorcière mais je noircis surement le tableau.

La porte s'ouvre enfin et il apparait.

« Peeta ! Tu es en retard. Toi qui est toujours à l'heure je m'inquiétais »

Il baille.

« Désolé, Hier on a eu beaucoup de monde et j'ai eu beaucoup de travail »

Pour la deuxième fois, je remarque qu'il a des cernes aux yeux. Je m'approche de lui et je le serre dans mes bras. Je remarque qu'il ne me serre pas autant qu'il ne le fait d'habitude. Il se deserre même très vite mais m'embrasse aussitôt.

« Tu m'as manqué » me dit-il une fois le baiser rompu « La chasse à éte bonne hier ? »

« Très. Tu as pu parler aux Farell et aux Dawson ? »

« Oui c'est mort. On a plus de groupe pour le bal »

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? »

Peeta baille une nouvelle fois. « J'ai peut être une idée » commence t il.

« Je t écoute ». Je décide de m'assoeir mais Peeta reste debout.

« J'ai pensé à Scott et Angeline. Scott joue brillamment du piano, il compose aussi. Quant à Angeline, des poémes aux chansons, il n'y a qu'un pas avec leur aide, on aurait des chansons, un pianiste. On peut être convaincre une ou deux personnes du club de musique de s'essayer à faire un groupe. »

« C'est vrai ! Tout n'est pas perdu »

Je suis rassurée.

« Il nous manquerait juste quelqu'un pour le chant »

Je le sens arriver gros comme une maison.

« Tu serais parfaite Katniss. Ta voix est divine »

J'avais raison.

« Non. Hors de question. Je ne chante plus. »

Seulement pour Prim lorsqu'elle est triste, ce sont les seules fois où je peux m'y résigner.

« Pourquoi Katniss ? Je me souviens quand tu avais cinq ans, tu t'es proposée pour chanter cette chanson, tu étais si impatiente et heureuse de chanter » Il insiste.

« J'ai dit non ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu serais parfaite, je suis sûre que tu les epaterais tous, aies confiance en ton talent. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance Peeta ! » Ma voix tremble. Je sens une foule d'émotions monter. « La petite fille que tu as entendu chanter, elle n'existe plus Peeta. Tu m'entends, elle est morte avec son Papa ». J'hurle et je sors en trombe.

Je ne dois pas pleurer. Sinon, je vais avoir les yeux rouges pour aller en cours. Katniss Everdeen, tu es plus forte que cela. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Peeta amène cela sur le tapis ?

Je me cache dans les toilettes. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

« Katniss ? T'es là ?» c'est la voix de Peeta.

« Tu t'es trompé Peeta, ici ce sont les toilettes des filles. »

« Je sais. Ecoute, je suis navré. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je comprends tout à fait ta réaction. Mais, juste pour information, et je ne t'en parlerai plus jamais après… »

Je décide de me boucher les oreilles. Les mots de Peeta Mellark savent toujours trouver leur chemin. Je ne veux pas me laisser faire. Malgré tout, soit je ne me bouche pas assez bien les oreilles, soit il parle fort intentionnellement et je les entends ces paroles qui ne ratent jamais leur cible.

« Ta voix c'est le don que tu as reçu de ton père. La preuve indéniable que tu es sa fille. Si tu ne chantes plus, alors lui, non plus d'une certaine manière. »

Je hais les mots de Peeta Mellark en cet instant.

« Je tiendrai ma promesse Katniss. Je n'y ferai plus jamais allusion. On va faire passer des auditions si j'ai l'accord de Scott et Angeline . »

Je l'entends ouvrir la porte et sortir. Je pleure à chaudes larmes. Je vais devoir sécher la première heure de cours.

A suivre


	23. Chapter 23

Note de l'auteur : Merci, pour toutes vos reviews et aux nouveaux qui m'ont laissé un message ^^.

Fan de Twilight , si tu veux tu pourras faire le beta une fois la fic finie ^^. Comme c'est le week end, et que vous me motivez grave ^^. Voici un chapitre plutôt que prévu. Pas forcément encore très drôle mais le prochain le sera plus.

Chapitre 23

Katniss pov.

Peeta tient sa promesse durant la pause déjeuner, il n'a fait aucune allusion à sa demande. Scott et Angeline ont accepté avec joie sa proposition.

Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Nous trouverons bien dans ce lycée quelqu'un qui chante correctement.

Malgré l'incident du matin, la journée est passée rapidement et nous placardons des affiches pour les auditions . Cependant, il ne m'a quasiment pas prise dans ses bras. Certes, j'ai eu mes baisiers, il m'a prit par la taille mais pas d'embrassades poussées . Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

« C'était la dernière affiche » proclame Peeta.

Je me tourne vers lui et je veux en avoir le cœur net. Le lycée est désert à cette heure là. Les cours sont finis depuis plus d'une heure.

« Fais moi un gros calin » Je demande. Je m'approche pour l'enlacer et il obéit mais cela manque un peu de chaleur et il me délaisse très rapidement pour me donner un baiser que je refuse tout net. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Peeta ? Pourquoi tu ne me prends pas correctement dans tes bras ? »

Il soupire . Je le fixe.

« Je me suis fais mal aux côtes hier . Un petit accident stupide »

Cela fait trop de coincidences. Peeta est tout sauf une personne maladroite. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Je peux voir ? »

Il équarquille les yeux puis se recompose une stature.

« Katniss » commence t'il d'une voix sensuelle « C'est quoi cette proposition indécente ? »

Je rougis. Mais pourquoi je réagis ainsi ? Cela n'a rien à voir, il tente de faire diversion et je suis en train de tomber dans le paneau.

« C'est pas torse que je veux voir, c'est quel genre de coup tu as pris » Je clarifie la situation.

« Ah … » Il fait une petit moue « Moi qui croyez que j'allais pouvoir te demander de soulever ton Tshirt en échange » Puis il a un sourire coquin.

Je dois être rouge pivoine maintenant. Il y va fort et il me déstabilise. Il faut que je me reprenne.

« Arrête de dévier le sujet. Peeta ! »

« Avoue que tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de voir et de toucher mon torse super sexy »

Il continue. Il est infernal quand il s'y met.

« Cela n'a rien à voir. Peeta. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu me caches quelque chose ».

« Tu te fais des films Katniss » Il rétorque et comme pour me prouver que ce n'est pas si douleureux que cela, il me serre dans ses bras puis il m'embrasse fougueusement . C'est simple, je viens de me faire plaquer contre le mur et je cède à son caprice. Nous répétons le baiser de l'action vérité, sauf que cette fois, il n'y a pas de spectateurs. Ce baiser là, est dangereux, mon pouls s'accèlere, mes jambes se dérobent. Je redeviens la fille en feu. La faim que j'avais déjà ressentie à la cabane s'empare de moi de nouveau. Heureusement, Il faut qu'on reprenne notre souffle mais il n'en a pas terminé et comme pour m'achever, il attaque mon cou puis me mordille l'oreille. Je n'arrive plus à penser. C'est un prédateur et je suis une proie à sa merci.

Il s'éloigne de moi et ne me quitte pas du regard. Il me dévore des yeux et mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

Il me prend la main et la pose sur son torse ferme et musclé. Ma respiration double de vitesse.

Il s'approche et vient me chuchotter à l'oreille.

« Je suis tout à toi, vas y, si tu y tiens tant, retire moi mon T shirt »

C'en est trop pour moi. La tension est à son comble et je ne suis sur le point de perdre la tête. Je repousse gentilment.

« Non, c'est bon, ca ira ».

« Dommage » rétorque t il. « Faut que je rentre Katniss , on se voit demain » Il me dépose un petit baiser sur la joue et me laisse.

J'ai l'impression que je viens de me faire manipuler. J'ai les jambes en coton. Je me demande si je vais pouvoir marcher. Je suis toujours appuyée contre le mur. Le souffle court.

Je ne regrette pas ce qui vient de se passer mais je l'ai tout de même en travers de la gorge. Si j'avais des doutes, je n'en ai plus. Et vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, Il ne veut pas plus en parler que je ne veuille chanter pour le bal.

Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Je sors de l'établissement et au lieu de rentrer chez moi. Je pars pour la ville. Je vais voir, celle qui connait surement tous les secret de Peeta : Delly.

Lorsqu'elle m'ouvre la porte, elle ne cache pas sa surprise.

« Katniss ! »

« Bonsoir, je ne te dérange pas ? J'aimerai te parler »

« Oh non, entre ! entre ! »

Sa maison est spacieuse. On voit que ses parents sont fortunés. On monte dans sa chambre et, cela n'a rien à voir avec la mienne. Il y a des peluches. Des posters de Finnick Odair sur les murs. Je me dis que cela doit ressembler à ça, une chambre de fille normale.

Elle me propose de m'asseoir sur le lit.

« De quoi tu voulais me parler ? » me demande t'elle « Oh j'ai oublié , tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci. Je suis venue te parler de Peeta »

« Y a un problème entre vous ? »

« Oh non. Juste que… » C'est plus difficile que prévu à dire. J'hésite, pas certaine d'être prête à entendre la réponse

« Tu ne l'as jamais fait c'est ça ? »

« Quoi » ma voix s'étrangle. Elle pense tout de même pas que je suis venue parler de… ? « Non, je ne viens pas parler de ça » Je corrige très vite.

« Ah… De quoi alors ? »

Je me remets de mes émotions. Ca fait beaucoup, pour une seule journée.

« Est-ce que sa mère le bat ? » Ca y est je l'ai dit.

Le visage de Delly se referme complètement.

« Tu veux un conseil, Katniss . Fais comme tout le monde. Fais semblant de ne pas voir »

Je suis choquée par ses paroles. Non seulement, elle vient de me confirmer que Peeta est battu mais en plus, elle me dit de regarder ailleurs et que c'est ce qu'elle fait .

« Comment tu peux me dire ça Delly ? Comment tu peux laisser faire ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. Elle est un peu honteuse.

« Katniss. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à mon chien. Elle me fait peur. Vraiment peur et elle retient aussi quelque chose contre mon père. Madame Mellark, si tu lui cherches des ennuis. Elle va te le faire payer. Dieu sait ce qui arrivera à ta chèvre au mieux, au pire ta mère ne trouvera plus de travail et elle se mettra un ou deux pacificateurs dans la poche pour te prendre en flagrant délit de braconnage »

Mon sang se glace.

« Elle sait y faire crois moi. Et Peeta, il est en age de se défendre. Si il ne le fait pas c'est son problème. »

« Comment cela il ne se défend pas ? »

Je suis horrifiée par ce que la mère serait capable de faire et choquée par la possibilité que Peeta ne fasse rien.

« Je… Petit je comprenais, il pouvait rien faire, elle avait le dessus mais maintenant.. quand elle pique une crise, il l'a laisse se défouler sur lui aussi bien verbalement que physiquement. Et quand tu essayes de lui en parler. Il baisse le rideau. Il devient innacessible. »

Je n'arrive pas à le croire ni à comprendre.

« Et son père ? Il laisse faire ? Il a l'air gentil pourtant »

« Monsieur Mellark. C'est un vrai mystère et si tu remarques, tu l'entends plus parler de mère que de son père. »

C'est vrai, mise à part l'anecdote sur son père qui voulait épouser ma mère. Il ne mentionne jamais son père.

« Tout ce que je sais » reprend Delly « C'est qu'il laisse faire . Suis mon conseil Katniss. Aussi longtemps que tu t'approches pas sa mère, que tu regarderas ailleurs. Tout ira bien »

Certes tout ira bien pour moi mais pour Peeta ? D'un autre coté, si sa mère est aussi tordue qu'elle le dit et je n'en doute pas. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre ma famille en danger. Pourquoi je suis venue ? J'aurais préféré de rien savoir.

Après quelques banalités échangées avec Delly, je décide de prendre congés. Sur le chemin du retour, je suis encore sonnée et par le plus grand des hasards à moins que ce ne soit le destin, je croise le Père de Peeta. Il me fait un grand sourire et se dirige vers moi. Je le regarde mais je suis incapable de le voir de la même manière qu'auparavant. Je trouve son sourire faux et il me répugne.

« Katniss. Comment vas-tu ? Comment vas ta mère ? Tu devrais passer demain, je te prendrai bien un fromage de chèvre ».

J'ai envie de vomir face à son ton mielleux et sympathique.

« Comment pouvez vous ne rien faire ? »

Il est confus.

« Ne rien faire ? »

« Pour Peeta. Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je suis pas aveugle. Sa mère le bat et vous restez là, à ne rien faire »

Il est clairement surpris par ma question.

« Peeta est grand, il s'est se défendre »

Pourtant et pour des raisons qui m'echappent il ne le fait pas. Je n'accepte pas sa réponse.

« Et quand il était petit ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas rien faire ? Où étiez vous ? » Mon ton est glacial.

« Ecoute Katniss, il a un toit, il est nourri, blanchi. Il peut partir, personne ne le retient »

Non seulement, il n'a pas répondu à la question mais en plus ces paroles sont dénués de toute affection. Lui, qui est toujours au petit soin dès que Prim et moi, l'approchons pour nos échanges. Je découvre un homme qui n'en a rien à faire de son fils. C'est tout juste, si il ne me dit pas que c'est la faute de Peeta.

Je serre les poings. Tant pis si je perds un bon client.

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas surprise que ma mère n'ai pas voulue vous épouser. Malgré votre argent et votre belle boulangerie. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche. Elle a du voir que vous n'arriviez pas à la cheville de mon père. »

Je le vois dans son regard que je viens de faire mouche.

« Katniss, ne joues pas à cela, je ne t'en veux pas mais si tu pratiques ce jeu là avec ma femme. Tu vas payer le prix fort. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose »

« Vous feriez mieux de vous préoccuper de votre fils » Je lance froidement.

Je ne veux plus jamais le voir de ma vie.

Le soir, je regarde la photo de Peeta. Et je me demande ce qu'il lui passe par la tête ? Que doit il ressentir au quotidien dans cette maison des horreurs ? Comment peut il sourire ainsi tous les jours ?

Ce matin, je pleurais à chaude larmes sur mon sort et ce soir, je pleure pour Peeta. J'aimerais l'aider mais je ne sais pas comment.

Cette nuit là, je fais un rêve :

« Qui veut chanter la chanson de la vallée ? » demande la maitresse. Je lève la main.

« Moi, moi Madame, je la connais »

« Très bien Katniss »

Je me lève. Je regarde les autres enfants et ils sont tous en train de sourire sauf un. Un petit blond avec des yeux bleus perçants qui me regarde méchamment. Je me demande pourquoi, il m'en veut , je le connais pas. Je lui ai rien fait.

Je décide de regarder ailleurs. Je regarde vers mon papa qui est au fond de la pièce. Pour les premières heures nos parents restent avec nous. Et je chante la chanson de la vallée avec entrain . Quand j'ai fini, tout le monde applaudi sauf le petit garcon blond. Il a la bouche grande ouverte et tout haine a disparue de son regard. Je l'ai emerveillé par ma voix. Je le regarde un instant. Je suis toute fière de l'avoir impressionnée. Puis je saute dans les bras de mon papa, venu me féliciter.

Je me réveille. Au petit matin, je rejoins Peeta comme d'habitude. Il est déjà en plein travail. Il fait un planning pour les auditions.

Je m'approche et je l'embrasse au coin des lèvres.

« Peeta , cette nuit, j'ai révé du jour où j'ai chanté la chanson de la vallée. »

« Quand nous étions petits ? »

« Oui... Je ne sais pas si ca c'est passé vraiment comme ça mais , Je voudrais que tu clarifies quelques choses pour moi »

« Je t'écoute »

« Dans mon rève, juste avant que je me mette à chanter, je t'ai vu et tu me regardais mais , ton regard était méchant . C'est vrai ? »

« Ah oui. J'avais décidé de te detester avant que tu ne chantes. »

« Sympa ! Et pourquoi ? »

Il passe la main dans ces cheveux.

« Oh, j'étais qu'un gamin jaloux. Je pensais que tu étais la petite fille que mon père aurait voulu avoir à ma place mais ta voix m'a ravi le cœur. Et puis tu étais si mignonne »

Il m'embrasse tendrement. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Ca prendra peut être un peu de temps, mais il va s'ouvrira à moi.

A suivre .


	24. Chapter 24

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^ mes fidèles lecteurs et les nouveaux qui me soutiennent, me font part de leur avis, idées, et qui me font écrire aussi vite, un fic aussi longue. ^^

C'est un chapitre un peu court, demain je me rattraperai. J'ai eu mal à la tête toute la journée. Ce chapitre devait être plus fourni que cela à la base. Excusez-moi.

Certains m'ont demandé si j'allais écrire un lemon, je ne sais pas… Il me faudrait changer le rating et j'aimerais avoir votre avis ? Seriez-vous interessé ou non ?

**EDIT : Je vais garder le rating K+ il n'y aura donc pas de lemons. L'histoire n'était pas prévue ainsi au départ… Voilà, les lecteurs plus jeunes n'ont pas s'inquieter.**

A part cela, voici un chapitre qui j'espère vous plairai, un peu moins de tristesse pour cette fois, en reprenant en partie une idée de fic que j'avais fait en anglais. Car, cela va s'integrer parfaitement ^^

**Chapitre 24**

Katniss pov.

Je me suis réveillée un peu tard ce matin. Mon prof d'histoire est absent donc, je ne commence pas avant 10h30. Prim est là, elle aussi car, elle n'a jamais cours le mardi matin. Pour couronner le tout même ma mère est aussi présente. Nous déjeunons toutes ensemble, ce qui n'a pas du arriver depuis quelques années.

« Alors c'est l'amour fou entre toi et Peeta ? » me demande Prim.

« Pas du tout. On s'entend bien » Je réplique.

« Je t'ai vu avec ta petite lampe en train de regarder sa photo… »

« Et ? Y a rien d'anormal » J'hausse les épaules comme si ce qu'elle venait de me dire ne me touchait pas.

« C'est juste que ça fait bizarre… Te voir comme cela. Mais je suis contente » dit Prim avec douceur. Elle baille.

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir la nuit au lieu d'espionner ta sœur » Je lui fais remarquer pour la faire taire. Ma mère ne dit rien.

« Oh cela, je voudrais bien mais tu me réveilles la nuit »

« Comment ça ? » Je dors comme un loir. De quoi elle parle ?

« T'arrêtes pas de prononcer son nom d'une voix bizarre ». Je ne bouge plus. Je fixe mon bol de thé avec intensité. Ma sœur n'avait pas d'espiéglerie dans la voix mais je lui en veux d'avoir balancer cela devant notre mère. Si Prim n'a pas l'air de comprendre la portée de ces dires, je sens le regard de ma mère sur moi.

« Il va falloir qu'on parle Katniss » déclare t'elle.

Oh non. Pitié.

« C'est bon, tu m'as déjà fait la leçon ». Je lui rappelle d'un ton sec.

Quant à Prim, même si elle n'a pas eu l'air de s'en rendre compte, elle ne perd rien pour attendre. D'ici quelques années, je lui renderai la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle verra ce que c'est quand un garçon incroyablement charismatique vous plaque contre un mur et vous fais perdre le sens des réalités. Si c'est si facile que ça. En même temps, j'espère que ce jour n'arrivera pas avant longtemps. Ma petite Prim si douce, si innocente. Elle va se faire manger toute crue si je ne veille pas au grain.

Quand j'arrive au lycée pour le cours de sciences naturelles, le chapitre du jour est la reproduction. Voilà qui a totalement refroidi mes ardeurs. Je ne laisserai plus jamais Peeta poser la main sur moi après ce que je viens d'apprendre. Et pour enfoncer le clou la deuxième heure, ils nous ont passé une vidéo d'un accouchement. Est-ce que le capitol veut faire baisser le taux de natalité du district 12 ? Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants pour ne pas qu'ils aient à vivre dans un monde aussi horrible mais après ce que je viens de voir, ma résolution est encore plus grande. Je regarde autour de moi, la réaction des autres élèves. Ils ont tous l'air traumatisés, sauf Siobane qui déclare qu'elle veut faire sage femme.

A la pause déjeuner. Je n'ai pas retrouvé l'appétit. Peeta, Scott et Angeline discutent de l'écriture des chansons et c'est aussi un sujet que je désire éviter.

Après les cours, Peeta et moi, nous nous rejoignons à la salle des délégués. Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

« C'est tout ? » me dit-il dépité.

Je lui raconte le cours que j'ai eu au matin et je lui dis qu'il me faut le temps de digérer. Il se met à rire.

« Je l'ai vu cette video de l'accouchement. J'ai trouvé cela très émouvant ».

Je fais une grimace. Qu'y avait il d'émouvant la dedans ? C'était une boucherie et les garçons de ma classe tournaient tous de l'œil. Il faut que je m'y fasse, Peeta n'est pas un garçon comme les autres. Ce qui m'amène à lui poser cette question :

« Tu veux des enfants plus tard ? »

« Biensur ! Au moins deux ! » Dit il avec enthousiasme.

Au fond de moi, je le savais. Je suis sure qu'il fera un très bon père. Je l'imagine tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Ca lui va parfaitement bien. C'est une belle image mais je réalise que je ne serais pas la mère de cet enfant. C'est étrange. Cela me rappelle la conversation avec Gale. Gale qui m'attendra. C'est ce qu'il a dit.

« Peeta, pourquoi tu veux des enfants ? Amener deux innocents dans ce monde cruel et injuste ? Ils ne connaitront que la souffrance. »

Il me regarde perplexe.

« Mais il y a aussi des bonnes choses dans la vie. Et on ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'elle nous réserve. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je serais le petit ami de Katniss Everdeen et je le suis pourtant. Maintenant »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Je te parle des hungers games, des conditions de vie. De tout la misère. »

C'est vrai que lui, il ne connait pas la famine. Il ne doit pas comprendre.

« Eh bien Katniss, pourquoi ton père a-t-il voulu avoir des enfants ? Il avait l'air d'un homme sensé, intelligent et aimant. Pourquoi a-t-il fait deux enfants ? »

Je me le demande bien. Mon père n'aimait pas le capitol. Il était débrouillard et un peu rebel. Comment a t'il pu nous concevoir Prim et moi. En sachant dans quel monde nous allions arriver.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Parce qu'il ne faut jamais s'avouer vaincu. La vie c'est l'espoir. Si tout le monde décidait de ne plus faire d'enfants. La vie humaine s'arreterait »

« Ce ne serait peut être pas plus mal » Je rétorque.

« Tu penses que ton père ne connaissait pas les risques ? »

« Je me demande ce que mon père avait dans la tête. »

« Je dirais qu'il voulait une famille et le bonheur d'avoir des enfants. De leur transmettre ce qu'il avait appris. C'est humain Katniss. »

Ca ne me convainc pas.

« Et cela ne lui faisait rien de savoir que je serais éligible à la moisson dans l'avenir ? Tous les ans, on tremble quand vient la date des hungers games Peeta. »

« Oui, et depuis que je suis allé à la cabane avec toi. J'y ai pensé et cela m'a semblé évident. Il t'y a préparé Katniss à cette éventualité. »

« Quoi ? »

Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle.

« Tu te rends compte qu'à l'age de 12 ans, tu savais déjà chasser grimper aux arbres, survivre par toi-même ? Tu étais sportive et dieu sait encore toutes les choses qu'il a du surement t'apprendre et dont je ne sais rien. Il a du y penser et te préparer à sa manière »

Voilà une facette de mon père que je n'avais peut n'être pas comprise. Tout n'était que jeu avec lui. On ne parlait pas des hungers games. On s'amusait. C'est vrai qu'il m'a aussi appris à nager.

« Il devait avoir peur comme chaque Parent. Mais au lieu de se résigner et bien… Il a voulu te donner toutes les chances. C'est un peu, ce qui m'a amené mes frères et moi à la lutte. Tout le monde pense aux hungers games. Il fallait qu'on sache au moins se défendre au cas où. C'est sur qu'on a peu de chance face aux carrières mais si y a bien une chose qui est nous unis mes frères, ma mère et moi c'est qu'on ne se laisserait pas mourir sans combattre. »

« Tu serais capable de tuer des gens ? »

J'ai du mal à imaginer Peeta, en tueur sanguinaire.

« Oh, je ne suis pas naif, une fois dans cette arene, si il le faut, je pense que oui comme tout le monde mais… Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant, qu'on doit être un parfait petit pion dans leur jeu. Si on doit mourir alors, il faut mourir en restant soi même »

« C'est ce que tu pensais, sur l'estrade, quand ils ont appelé ton nom ? »

Cela me fait froid dans le dos, d'y repenser.

« Non, pas du tout. J'étais choqué et j'avais peur. Tout ce que je te dis, j'y ai pensé les jours suivants. »

J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre le concept. Cependant,nous nous sommes éloignés du sujet.

« Tu sais que je ne serais pas la mère de tes enfants. Malgré ce que tu viens de me dire. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Toi et moi, Peeta, c'est un présent pas un avenir »

Je veux que cela soit clair pour lui. Gale m'avait dit qu'il accepterait de ne pas avoir d'enfants.

« L'avenir Katniss, personne ne peut le prédire. Même pas toi. » Conclu t'il.

Ce n'est pas la réponse que je voulais. Mais, je dois saisir l'occasion de ce tête à tête à cœur ouvert pour me recentrer sur ma mission. Faire parler Peeta. Le mettre en confiance. Il faut que je détende l'atmosphère qui s'est un peu refroidi avec les hungers game et la confirmation qu'il n'y a pas de futur pour Peeta et moi.

« Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, Peeta… »

Je m'approche de lui et je lui prends la main. Il ne m'a pas prit dans ses bras et je suppose qu'il a encore mal.

« Oui ? »

« Aimerais tu qu'on se raconte nos petits secrets ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. Il doit soupçonner quelque chose.

« Je raconte un de mes secrets puis tu m'en racontes un… »

« Comme quoi ? »

Je sais que cela ne va pas être facile. Alors, il va falloir que je me dévoile un peu. Je sais exactement quoi lui raconter.

« Tu sais Peeta, qu'avant le jour de la moisson… J'ai essayé de venir te parler. Pour te remercier pour les pains… et te rembourser ma dette mais que je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment, ou plutôt'à chaque fois que j'ai tenté ca n'a pas marché »

Il a les yeux qui brillent de curiosité.

« Tu as essayé de m'approcher ? »

J'acquiéce.

« Alors, tu veux savoir ? »

« Et comment ! »

« Tu joueras le jeu ? J'ai ta parole ? »

« Oui »

Parfait. Il va surement rire quand il va me découvrir sous une facette incertaine et gaffeuse.

A suivre.


	25. Chapter 25

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà, un chapitre un peu plus long. Qui fut moins facile que je ne pensais à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un petit bond dans le passé de Katniss et Peeta pour le meilleur et pour le pire ^^

Merci pour vos reviews. Voici la première partie des confessions ^^.

**Chapitre 25**

Katniss pov

Peeta me regarde avec beaucoup d'impatience et de curiosité. Je me sens un peu embarassée.

Je commence mon récit. C'était après que nos regards se soient croisés et le pissenlit. Je ne suis lui raconte pas ce moment cependant.

« Donc, six mois aprés notre première moisson. J'étais déterminée à te remercier. Je t'observais de loin pour trouver le bon moment. J'ai très vite compris que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Je découvrais que le garçon des pains était toujours très entouré contrairement à moi. »

« Le garçon des pains ? » Peeta a un petit sourire malicieux.

« Je t'appelais comme ça. Je connaissais ton prénom biensur. Mais… Oh et puis ce n'est pas un détail important »

« Je trouve que si ! Je suis le garçon des pains » renchérit Peeta avec un sourire benêt. « C'est trop mignon »

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Je peux reprendre ?

« Je suis toute ouie »

« Il était biensur hors de question que je m'affiche en public. Je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais t'approcher. Mais un jour, alors que je rentrais chez moi, je t'ai vu me suivre du regard. Tu étais seul, assis sur un banc. J'ai trouvé cela étrange.

Peeta décide de faire quelques commentaires.

« Oh … En fait, je te regardais rentrer chez toi tous les jours Katniss. Tous les jours… je ne m'en cachais pas vraiment, mais tu ne remarquais jamais. »

Biensur que je ne faisais pas attention, j'avais tellement hâte de rentrer chez moi à chaque fin de journée. Pour voir si tout allait bien à la maison. Si Prim était en sécurité. Je ne m'attardais pas du tout.

« Bref, j'ai décidé de faire demi tour et j'ai fait semblant de regarder une petite affiche sur un mur. »

Le sourire de Peeta s'efface. Oh là là, Ca y est, il s'en rappelle : De ce jour, où je l'ai humilié. Il reste silencieux. Je continue.

« Alors que je regardais l'affiche, tu n'avais pas bougé du banc. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Je me suis dit que c'était le moment idéal pour t'aborder. Je me suis tournée vers toi. Et j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains »

« Pourquoi tu avais besoin de courage ? » questionne Peeta.

« Parce que je n'aime pas devoir quelque chose aux gens. Tu le sais »

« Ah oui… »

« Donc, après un débat interne de quelques minutes, je t'ai fait coucou de la main »

Il m'interrompt encore.

« J'y crois pas… C'était bien pour moi… » Il se pince les lèvres.

« Tu l'as vu et tu as fait quelque chose à laquelle, je n'étais pas préparée : Tu t'es levée d'un bond avec un sourire éblouissant et tu as commencé à venir vers moi. »

« Katniss… Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je reste sur le banc figé alors que tu venais de me faire un signe amical. J'étais fou de joie que la fille de mes rêves me lance une perche pareille, Tu crois que j'aurais hésité ? Et puis tu devais bien avoir vu que j'étais plutôt du genre social non ? Que j'allais pas rester planter là »

« Je pensais pas. J'ai complétement paniquée. Quelques mètres nous séparaient et je cherchais désespérement un échaptoire du regard. Et c'est là que par chance, j'ai vu Gale sortir d'une maison avec un de ses amis. »

« Je me souviens » La voix de Peeta est amère. « Tu m'es passée devant en criant « Gale » et tu la rejoins. Je me suis senti comme un con. Quand j'ai réalisé que le coucou n'était pas pour moi mais pour Gale Hawthorne. Et là tu m'apprends que le coucou était bien pour moi mais que tu t'es défilée à la dernière minute ! »

Je me sens stupide et honteuse. Quand je repense à ce moment. C'est vrai que je suis passée devant lui sans le regarder en appelant Gale. En plus, je ne connaissais pas encore bien Gale à l'époque. On se chamaillait encore souvent pour nos butins. Il fut très surpris de moi voir débouler vers lui comme ça. C'est aussi à partir de ce moment là, que Gale et moi, on a commencé à se voir en dehors des bois et se montrer en public. Après tout, j'avais fait le premier pas. Seulement pas intentionnellement.

« Je suis désolé Peeta. Vraiment désolée. » Je l'embrasse sur la main avec tendresse.

« J'ai mis des semaines à m'en remettre Katniss. Je me disais que biensur, j'avais été bête de penser que cétait pour moi. Je t'avais lancé les pains de la pire manière qui soit… Au lieu d'aller te les donner en mains propres. Comment aurais tu pu vouloir me parler après cela… »

C'est vrai qu'il s'était senti coupable pour la façon dont il m'avait lancé les pains alors que jamais cela, ne m'avait traversé l'esprit. Il avait fait un geste incroyable envers moi. Il m'avait sauvé la vie et c'était fait battre après pour ce geste.

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est maintenant, à ce sujet… »

« Oui mais à l'époque, je me sentais vraiment mal. En plus, c'est ce jour là, que j'ai appris que tu connaissais Gale Hawthorne. Le plus beau garçon de la Veine. Ce fut une horrible journée. Après cela, je t'ai evité comme la peste. C'était trop douloureux »

« J'avais remarqué, dés que nos routes allaient se croiser dans les couloirs de l'école, tu partais immédiatmenent dans la direction opposée. Et moi je pensais que tu étais faché parce que je t'avais humilié »

Il passe sa main dans les cheveux. Soudain, il éclate de rire.

« Ce qu'on a pu être bête. Mais merci Katniss de m'avoir raconté cela. Je me sens mieux de savoir que ce geste m'était bien destiné et que je n'avais pas pris mes désirs des réalités ».

Je le prends dans mes bras, sans trop le serrer et je ne peux resister à l'envie de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Un petit baiser empli de pardon et de réconfort.

« Mais enfin, Pourquoi tu as paniqué Katniss ? Je te faisais peur ? »

« Non… Mais euh… Tu… » Je begaye. « Tu avais l'air si…Je ne sais pas j'ai paniqué »

Il équarquille les yeux.

« Je te plaisais ? »

« Pas du tout » Je rétorque immédiatment. « Je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas avoir des dettes et…je pensais que j'étais prête mais non »

Il a un petit sourire espiègle. Est-ce que j'ai paniqué parce qu'il venait vers moi avec son sourire étincelant ? Parce que j'allais parler au garçon des pains et qu'il avait l'air gentil et mignon ou bien parce que j'avais une dette colossale envers un garçon de la ville et que fière comme un paon, je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans cette situation ?

Me connaissant, c'est surement la deuxième solution. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui se laisse intimider par le sourire d'un beau garçon. Encore moins à l'époque. J'affrontais la fôret, j'allais à la plaque. J'avais autre chose à faire que de passer mon temps à rembourser une dette si grosse.

« A toi maintenant ? »

Il plisse les yeux.

« Tu as promis »

« Tu sais Katniss, je n'ai pas vraiment de secrets »

Il se fout de ma commence bien. Je prends une profonde respiration. Je ne dois pas être négative. Il s'agit de le mettre en confiance par de le mettre sous pression. Je prends sur moi pour me tempérer.

Je lui caresse la main et j'embrasse celle-ci, une nouvelle fois. Je joue avec ses doigts et je me rends compte que j'adore ses mains.

« Tu sais, je suis prête à tout entendre. » Je lui dis d'une voix douce « Tu peux me faire confiance comme je te fais confiance. Normalement, je ne parle, ni ne laisse personne parler de mon père. Pourtant, je te laisse et j'accepte que tu pénêtres cette intimité douleureuse pour moi. Parce que je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas. Que tu me respectes et que tu veux m'aider. Moi aussi j'aimerai pouvoir être là pour toi. »

Je suis sincère. Depuis que je le connais, il fait toujours tout pour moi et ce n'est pas juste. Je veux être aussi quelqu'un sur qui il peut compter.

« Mes histoires risquent d'être moins droles Katniss. »

Je le serre tendrement dans mes bras.

« Je ne t'oblige à rien mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi, que tu peux te confier. »

Je me découvre sous un nouveau jour. Je ne pensais pas être capable de tant de patience et de compréhension envers quelqu'un d'autre que Prim. Mais je désire vraiment être une épaule sur qui il puisse se reposer.

« Je… J'ai une relation compliquée avec ma mère » commence t'il. Je lui caresse le bras pour le relaxer.

« J'aime ma mère. Mais, je crois qu'elle me hait. C'est une femme forte, tu sais : Une femme intelligente et pleine de ressources que mon père a complétement brisé et par la plus grande des malchances, je suis le symbole de tout le mal qu'il lui à fait. »

J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre.

« Comment cela ? »

« Il faudrait peut être que je commence par le début. Si ca t'interesse, car c'est avant même ma naissance »

« Je veux savoir. »

Il me raconte et j'apprends avec surprise que c'est sa mère qui est l'héritiaire de la boulangerie. Son père était le fils d'un ébéniste mais il faisait une allergie à la sciure de bois. De ce fait, son père dés ces 14 ans s'est proposé comme apprenti à la boulangerie. C'est là qu'il a connu sa mère, qui n'avait que 11 ans à l époque. Son père fréquentait déjà ma mère. Les années ont passées et lorsque ma maman a rompu pour le mineur à la voix d'or. C'est elle qu'il l'a consolé et soutenu. Elle est amoureuse de lui depuis son jeune age. Il l'a demandé en mariage, elle accepté, elle n'avait que 17 ans. Son père a refusé l'idée du mariage. Alors, ll lui a proposé de tomber enceinte pour faciliter les choses. C'est ainsi que le frère ainé de Peeta est venu au monde. Le père devant le scandale a du plier mais il a fait signer un contrat de mariage stipulant que si son père quittait sa mère. Il n'aurait rien.

« Ce n'est pas réellement, l'idéal pour commencer un mariage » Je m'exclame.

« Oui, puis, les ennuis financiers ont commencés » explique Peeta. « Une seconde boulangerie s'est ouverte. Elle pratiquait des prix moins cher. Mon père n'est pas un bon gérant et il ne fait que ce qui lui plait. » Il soupire.

« Ma mère gerait tout. Malgré cela, ils perdaient des clients. Elle à eu l'idée de créer une boulangerie de luxe. Pour les pacificateurs, mais aussi les plus riches du district 12 et les officiels du jour de la moisson. Elle a dessiné des modèles de pieces montées luxueux et à hypothéqué la boulangerie pour financer le tout. Elle est allée demarcher les clients. Pendant que mon père se contentait de faire le pain et les gateaux. De plus, Comme moi, elle utilisait ses dons artistiques pour faire les glaçages et décorations. »

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que madame Mellark puisse être une femme si pleine de ressources. Sans compter qu'elle était si jeune, avec un enfant sur les bras. Je devine sans mal dans le ton de Peeta qu'il est très fier de sa mère.

Il poursuit son récit et me dit que les affaires se sont améliorées et qu'ils ont eu Paratha. Cependant, sa mère était agacée de devoir tout prendre en charge et les disputes ont commencés. Leur relation était au point mort et il n'était pas question pour monsieur Mellark de divorcer. Sinon il perdait tout.

Je pense à ma famille, l'unité et le bonheur que l'on avait à être ensemble. On dirait que les Mellarks n'ont jamais connu cela. Peeta continue son récit.

« Puis, il a reproché à ma mère de ne pas faire d'efforts, de ne pas s'occuper de lui. Et, elle m'a raconté qu'elle s'est laissée persuader de se teindre les cheveux en blond clairs. »

Soudain, un malaise me saisit, car je pense à ma mère.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je crois… » Je murmure.

« Hélas, pour faire court, j'ai appris que le jour où j'ai été conçu, alors qu'il s'abandonnait dans les bras de ma mère, il criait le prénom de ta mère ».

C'est atroce. Peeta est tout pale. Je me sens, soudain plein de compassion pour la sorcière. Tout ce temps passé à croire que monsieur Mellark était un être gentil et plein de bonne volonté, tout en accusant la mère de tous les pires maux de la terre.

Peeta soupire et je vois qu'il ne va pas bien. Je lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse. J'ai beaucoup de questions à poser et la première est sans doute celle-ci : Comment sa mère a pu révèler une chose pareille à son fils ? Mais quand je pense que Monsieur Mellark a dit à son fils de cinq ans qu'il voulait en épouser une autre que sa maman. Je comprends bien que la famille Mellark est complétement disfonctionnelle.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire et je suis très mauvaise avec les mots. Alors je le caline. Je ne peux pas faire mieux.

« A moi, maintenant de te raconter mon secret numéro 2 » je lance doucement « si tu veux bien ? »

Un sourire réapparait sur son visage...

« Clairement ! Alors dans quelle situation embarassante tu t'es mise encore en essayant de remercier ton garçon des pains ? »

Peeta Mellark possède cette fascinante disposition à surmonter sa peine en quelques minutes alors qu'il me faudrait des heures, voir des semaines.

« Cette fois, je te garantie que tu vas bien rire. Heureusement personne ne m'a vu et surtout pas toi, sinon, je me serais pris la honte »

Il rit. Ca me fait du bien de l'entendre rire ainsi. Alors, je lui raconte l'histoire.

L'année d'après, j'étais toujours tourmentée par le fait que je n'avais pas pu remercier Peeta. Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées. Il me regardait parfois et je faisais semblant de ne pas voir. Cette année là, il est tombé dans la même classe que Delly Cartwright. Elle ne le lachait pas d'une semelle.

J'allais toutes les semaines en ville pour revendre des mures au vieux cireur de chaussures. Je devais passer tôt le matin avant l'école. Et au retour, je passais toujours prés de la boulangerie. Et de l'arbre où je m'étais laissée à mon desespoir. L'endroit où Peeta m'avait lancé les pains. Et puis, un jour, j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et je l'ai vu. Peeta. Je me suis cachée derrière l'arbre avant qu'il ne m'aperçoit.

La voix de sa mère a retenti

« Compte bien les sacs. S'il en manque un, tu viens me voir » Comme à son habitude, sa voix était autoritaire et agressive.

Peeta s'est mis à bailler et il s'est étiré. Il a quitté l'arrière cour pour aller dans un endroit que je ne voyais pas. Puis il est revenu avec un sac de farine sur l'épaule. Cela semblait très lourd et il ne semblait pas avoir de difficultés. Il a fait plusieurs allers et retours et je n'ai pas bougé de ma cachette. Lorsqu'il a eu fini, je suis partie.

J'en ai conclu qu'il venait de recevoir une livraison de farine du district 11. Après quelques enquêtes, je découvrais qu'une fois par mois, tous les jeudis, la boulangerie se faisait livrée.

Le mois suivant, je me suis levée très tôt et j'ai grimpé sur l'arbre. Le feuillage me cachait bien. J'attendais et comme je l'espérais : Peeta s'occupait de la livraison comme le mois dernier. J'étais impressionnée par la facilité et la rapidité avec laquelle qu'il trimballait ses sacs.

Comme, la dernière fois, il faisait le travail seul. De ce fait, le mois suivant, j'y suis retournée et je me disais que je pourrais en profiter pour l'approcher et le remercier. Mais je suis restée immobile dans mon arbre à le regarder faire sa livraison.

Pleine de résolution, le mois d'après, j'étais plus déterminée que jamais. C'était l'été. Il faisait déjà chaud. Peeta était au rendez vous et je n'arrivais pas à me décider à descendre de mon arbre. En plus, il fallait que je descende discrètement, lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. J'aurais eu l'air de quoi, s'il me voyait descendre de l'arbre ? Il aurait cru que je l'espionnais.

C'est à ce moment là, que Peeta m'interrompt

« Dire que je me sentais coupable de t'observer de loin… Si j'avais sur que tu étais planquée dans l'arbre à me mater… »

Je lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule. Encore une fois, il exagère. Bref, je reprends.

Je me suis rendue compte que cela n'allait pas être possible, qu'il faudrait que je revienne le mois prochain. J'étais toujours dans l'arbre quand il eu enfin fini mais cette fois, au lieu de rentrer directement. Il s'est assis sur le perron et a enlever son T shirt trempée de sueur. Et c'est à ce moment là, que sous le choc de ce que je venais de voir, je suis tombée de l'arbre comme une masse. J'ai reagi au quart de tour et j'ai rampé rapidement jusqu'à un buisson et je me suis dissimulée dedans. J'ai entendu la voix de Peeta.

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Mais je n'ai pas répondu. Les piquants du buisson me lacéraient les bras et je m'étais foulée la cheville. J'ai du attendre une demi heure en priant qu'il ne vienne pas voir ce qui avait causé ce bruit. Chose qu'il n'a pas faite.

« Après cela, je ne suis plus jamais allée là bas pour essayer de te remercier »

Peeta est mort de rire.

« C'est que tu t'en donnais du mal… Si j'avais su tout cela… » Il rit de plus belle et lance :

« Tu devais avoir un sacré beguin … »

« N'importe quoi ! C'était la première fois que je voyais…et puis je n'étais pas là pour cela. Je voulais te remercier c'est tout »

Il est reparti de plus belle et il rit tellement qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux.

« Ce n'est pas drole, j'ai eu mal, ca a été difficile pour rentrer chez moi. » Il pourrait avoir un peu de compassion. Je suis vexée.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me dépose une foule de petits baisers pour se faire pardonner.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il irradit de bonheur.

« Bien à ton tour maintenant » je lui rappelle.

A suivre.


	26. Chapter 26

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le chapitre 26, un chapitre plus sérieux que le précédent. Demain, je vous averti, il ny 'aura pas de chapitre posté. Je sors toute la journée voir une amie que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un an. C'est donc relache. Il va vous falloir patienter.

Je veux remercier comme d'habitude tous les reviewers. ^^ . Merci à tous de prendre le temps de m'écrire. Ca me fait super plaisir. Gros bisous.

**Chapitre 26**

Katniss pov

Peeta réfléchit un instant. Il semble chercher ses mots.

« Comment correctement expliquer la relation que j'ai avec ma mère ? » commence t il, puis, il fait une pause. Il prend du temps. J'imagine que cela doit être difficile à dire. Je sais qu'elle le bat et même si j'ai un peu plus de sympathie pour elle, je n'oublie pas que sa souffrance n'excuse pas ce qu'elle fait à Peeta.

« Quand j'étais petit, j'avais peur d'elle. Je ne comprenais pas bien. Je faisais toujours attention à mes moindres paroles, faits et gestes pour ne pas la contrarier. Et puis, je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi. J'essayais d'être le fils qu'elle voulait mais…Quoi que je fasse ce n'était jamais assez bien. »

L'enfance de Peeta a du être si différente de la mienne. J'étais gatée, insouciente, aimée. Quand j'ai perdu mon père, j'en ai voulu à la terre entière. Mais au moins, j'ai eu une petite enfance protégée et heureuse. Je dois bien l'admettre. Je repense à ce jour où il a bravé le couroux de sa mère et bruler les pains pour me les donner. Le courage qu'il a eu sachant ce qui allait se produire. Même si j'ai remboursé ma non dette, j'ai bien conscience que je lui en serais à jamais redevable.

Surtout que personne, ni même les autres familles de mineurs endeuillées, ne nous étaient venues en aide. Dans le district 12, c'est chacun pour soi. Sauf pour Peeta Mellark.

La voix de Peeta se fait de nouveau entendre.

« Puis, mon caractère s'est affirmé et si je dois maintenant résumé ma relation avec ma mère… » Il s'arrête encore puis reprend « Je crois que le mieux est de te donner un exemple. Un jour, je devais avoir 9 ou 10 ans pas plus, j'ai compris que j'adorais dessiner et que je n'étais pas mauvais. Alors, je me suis mis au dessin pendant mes heures de libre. Ma mère a piqué une crise quand elle vu mes dessins. Elle les as tous mis au feu, j'ai prit un coup et elle m'a interdit de dessiner. »

Dire qu à la même période, ma mère et mon père s'extasiaient devant nos petits gribouillages à Prim et moi. Quand ma mère nous a pratiquement laissé mourir de faim, je lui en est tellement voulu. Je lui en veux toujours énormément. Mais, je n'ai jamais douté qu'elle nous aimait. Elle était juste faible et lâche. Mais que ressent-on lorsque sa propre mère vous hait à ce point ?

« Malgré tout, le lendemain, je me suis remis à dessiner. Dans son dos. Mais ma mère a fini par trouver ma cachette et les dessins, lors d'une de ses fouilles hebdomadaires. Cela a été terrible et pour que je comprenne bien la leçon. Elle a prit le rouleau a patisserie et ma cassé la main droite. »

Toute compassion que j'avais pour cette femme vient de s'envoler. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire à Peeta et je suis pertubée par le détachement dont il fait preuve à me raconter cet horrible événement. Et pourtant, il dessine toujours. Delly lui avait même acheté un cahier de croquis et un début de kit. Elle a donc du céder ?

« Le jour suivant, je me suis installé sur la table du salon. Elle lisait un livre, assise sur son fauteuil préféré J'ai sorti une feuille et un crayon et j'ai essayé de dessiner de la main gauche. »

Il était insconcient ou quoi ?

« Elle s'est levée d'un bond, elle était furieuse. Elle est partie chercher le rouleau à patisserie Elle est revenue dans le salon, et je n'ai pas détourné mon regard de la feuille. J'ai juste dit « Vas-y. Mais cette fois, On aura du mal à expliquer que c'est encore un accident »

Il n'était pas du tout insconscient, mais bien courageux, déterminé et terriblement intelligent pour son age.

« Elle m'a juste dit « Tu me le pairas » mais après cela, j'ai pu dessiner autant que je le voulais. Elle n'est jamais plus intervenue pour me l'interdire mais, je t'avoue que je ne dessinais pas sous ses yeux non plus. Je n'aime pas la provocation. Voilà, Katniss, je crois que cela résume plutôt bien. »

Que dois-je en conclure ? Qu'il maitrise la situation ? Qu'il subit tout mais arrive à ses fins d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

« Tu la laisses te frapper ? » J'ai besoin de clarifications.

« Si c'est un dérivatif à sa cela l'empèche de commettre pire …Et ce n'est qu'un sale moment à passer. Elle finit toujours par s'y faire. »

Ce n'est qu'un sale moment à passer. C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit aussi après sa supposée gastro.

« De plus, elle n'est pas heureuse, elle est aigrie, elle a été trahie. Alors, je fais de mon mieux et j'essaye d'être présent pour elle. Je veux qu'elle sache que malgré tout, je la comprends et je l'aime. Et tout au fond de moi, j'espère qu'elle ne me hait pas totalement.»

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« Pour être franc, avec toi Katniss, lorsque j'ai été appélé par Effie Trinket. Pendant que milles pensées traversaient mon esprit. Je me disais aussi que le moment de vértié était arrivé. C'était le jour où j'allais enfin savoir, si ma mère tenait à moi ou non. Je me demandais qu'elles pourraient être ses dernière paroles à mon égard »

« Mais, au final, le sort t'as été favorable et tu es toujours parmis nous » Je lui dis d'une voix douce.

« Et je n'ai pas eu ma réponse ». rétorque Peeta.

« C'est mieux ainsi »

« Je crois aussi. Sinon, je ne serais pas là pour te raconter tout cela aujourd'hui ».

Il me sourit tendrement.

« Bien, as-tu d'autres secrets à me dévoiler Katniss ? »

Je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi. J'ai tant de questions à lui poser. Sa mère doit très mal prendre que nous soyons ensemble. Puis, je me rappelle le conseil de Delly, celui de n'approcher sa mère sous aucun pretexte et que Peeta doit, sans doute, lui faire accepter la situation à l'usure. Tout en prenant sur lui. Mais si je lui raconte, une autre anecdote alors j'aurais encore le droit à un autre de ses secrets.

« Eh bien, d'accord. »

Il se détend. Il me dépose un baiser sur le front.

« Je t'écoute ». Il a de nouveau un regard plein de curiosité.

« Je cherchais toujours le bon moment pour pouvoir te remercier. Je ne suis pas une personne ingrate. J'ai peut être du mal à accepter que je dois quelque chose aux gens, mais je n'avais pas renoncé à te rembourser ma dette »

Il a un petit sourire malicieux.

« Bref, c'était pendant la récréation. Et pas très loin de moi, un groupe de filles de la ville parlaient de toi. Je n'entendais pas très bien. Alors je me suis discrètement approché j'ai fait mine de refaire mes lacets »

« Waouh. Katniss. Ca t'arrive souvent, d'espionner les conversations des gens quand on parle de moi ? » Il a un petit sourire satisfait.

« Pas du tout. Ca a du être la seule fois et je te rappelle que je cherchais un moyen de te dire merci »

Bon, d''accord, je fais preuve de mauvaise foi. Il m'est arrivé d'écouter plusieurs fois les conversations quand ils parlaient de Peeta. Mais, je ne vais quand même pas le lui dire. Il va s'imaginer des choses et se faire des idées fausses.

Je me rappelle bien de ce jour là. C'est le jour où j'ai appris que Peeta faisait partie du club de lutte. Les filles débattaient entre elle pour savoir lequel était le plus sexy dans son juste au corps. Je me souviens d'avoir pensé que les filles de la ville étaient bien futiles. Qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes que de passer son temps à regarder des garçons se battre entre eux ou de savoir lequel était le plus beau. Aussi, Je fus surprise que Peeta fasse parti de ce genre de club. Certes, il était costaud, je l'avais remarqué lors de mes séjours en haut de l'arbre mais je le pensais plutôt quelqu'un de doux et je n'avais pas l'image d'un lutteur en tête quand je pensais à Peeta Mellark.

La seule image de combattant que je voyais nettement, quand je pensais à quelqu'un : c'était celle de Gale.

Manifestement, d'après ce que j'entendais, les spectateurs étaient autorisés si certains élèves voulaient assistés aux entrainements. J'étais peut être curieuse, mais pas au point de me rabaisser à jouer les groupies pour voir ce que le garçon des pains donnait à la lutte. En plus, j'avais d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire.

Puis, ils ont affichés les sélections pour le championnat et les dates de compétitions. Je suis allée tout de même jeter un rapide coup d'œil l'air de rien comme le couloir était désert. Peeta était séléctionné. Mais, je n'allais pas aller le voir pour autant. Les combats avaient lieu le dimanche. Et le dimanche, c'est le jour de la chasse.

Malgré tout, je me tenais au courant des résultats et à ma grande surprise, Peeta remportait chacun de ses combats jusqu'à accéder à la finale, contre son propre frère. J'étais vraiment impressionnée.

Je me suis dit qu'ils avaient de bonnes chances de gagner et qu'alors, il serait naturel, même pour moi, d'aller féliciter le vainqueur et par là même glisser un rapide « Et merci pour le pain, je te suis redevable. Au revoir ».

Mais pour cela, il me faudrait assister à la finale. Il me fallait trouver une excuse. Pour une fois, le sort m'était favorable car depuis la veille, il n'avait pas cessé de pleuvoir. Qui dit pluie, dit pas de chasse.

« Prim, demain, je n'irai pas à la chasse. Tu veux faire quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas Katniss. Y a rien à faire le dimanche quand il ne fait pas beau » me répondit t'elle.

« C'est vrai… Quoique…J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait la finale des compétitions de lutte… »

« Oh…Bof »

« On serait au chaud au moins. Ca nous ferait économiser un peu de chauffage »

Prim réfléchissait et je priais pour qu'elle trouve l'idée pas si mal.

« Pourquoi pas »

« Parfait ».

Le lendemain, sur le chemin pour aller au gymnase, nous sommes tombées sur Gale et Rory.

« Hey Catnip ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors pas un temps pareil ? » Me demande t'il.

J'étais contrarié. Le sort venait de m'abandonner. C'est Prim qui a répondu.

« On va voir la finale de lutte »

Gale me fixa l'air perplexe.

« Y a une compétition de lutte ? »

Gale est comme moi, il n'est pas du genre à s'intéresser à la vie du lycée.

« C'est pour être au chaud. Il fait humide et je préfère économiser le bois » je rétorque.

« Oh ! Dans ce cas, venez chez moi ! Ma mère a fait un gros gateau en plus ! Nous nous sommes obligés de chauffer. Posy est trop jeune pour rester sans chauffage »

Je regarde Peeta.

« Voilà, comment j'ai encore raté une occasion… » Dis je dépitée.

« Tu n'as rien raté, comme je l'ai perdu ce match… Tu n'aurais pas pu aller féliciter le vainqueur. »

« Je sais. Le lendemain, je suis allée voir les résultats et j'ai vu que tu étais arrivé second »

« Oh, ca t'intéressait vraiment de savoir si jamais gagné ? » questionne Peeta avec une petite voix taquine.

« Pas du tout, je voulais savoir, si j'avais vraiment raté une opportunité ou pas. C'est tout »

« Mouais » dit-il.

« A ton tour »

« Encore ? »

« Je t'ai dit trois secrets et tu ne m'en as dit que deux ! »

« Bon… Laisse-moi réfléchir »

Encore une fois, il semble hésiter sur ce qu'il m'apprete à dire.

« En fait, Katniss, ce n'est pas tant un secret mais quelque chose que je redoute ? Ca t'irait aussi ? »

« Oui, si je peux t'aider »

« C'était l'année dernière. Paratha, il a eu quelques ennuis et il a demandé de l'aide à ma mère. Mais ma mère ne fait rien gratuitement. Elle ne le déteste pas, mais elle est stricte aussi avec lui. »

Cette femme se comporte plus en patron qu'en mère de famille.

« Que lui a-t-elle demandé en échange ?» Je redoute le pire.

« Eh bien, elle a sorti un jeu de cartes et lui a dit qu'elle l'aiderait si il le battait au poker ».

Je pousse un petit rire nerveux.

« Quoi ? »

« Elle aime parfois jouer nos « vies » sur une partie de poker… »

Que pensez de cela ? Hormis que je ne cesse d'être surprise.

« Malheureusement, Paratha a perdu. Ma mère excelle au poker. Je ne savais pas quels étaient les ennuis de Paratha mais vu sa tête. C'était grave. Alors, j'ai proposé à ma mère de jouer une partie contre moi. Si je gagnais, elle aiderait Paratha et si je perdais, elle déciderait de mon sort pour le prochain mois et je ferais tout ce qu'elle dirait, quoi que ce fut »

« Tu es bon au poker ? » Je demande.

« Pas meilleur, mais je devais au moins tenter, c'est aussi beaucoup de chance »

« Tu t'entends bien avec ton frère alors ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« C'est compliqué. Paratha, il ne préfère pas se méler de mes affaires, ou trop m'approcher. Pour éviter les foudres de ma mère. Je ne lui en veux pas. Elle rend la vie difficile à tout le monde. Moi, je pouvais bien essayer de l'aider. Ca n'aurait pas changé grand-chose à mon quotidien »

Son frère ainé devrait au contraire le protéger. Je n'imagine pas abandonner Prim par peur de perdre mon petit confort.

« Elle accepté. Elle m'a traité d'idiot qui allait regretter son arrogance. »

« Et ? »

« Nous avons joué. Durant toute la partie, elle s'est amusée à me rabaisser, me rappeler « oh combien je n'étais qu'un pauvre imbécile. Un faible et à me conter de douloureux souvenirs »

« Pour te déstabiliser »

« Aussi. Elle m'a affirmé que je n'avais aucune chance contre elle. Que jamais une de ses propres créatures pourraient la battre. »

Créature… magnifique façon de désigner son fils.

« Et ? »

« Je l'ai battu à son propre jeu » dit-il d'une voix morose.

« C'est fantastique Peeta ! » Je l'embrasse sur la joue toute fière.

Il secoue la tête.

« Non ca ne l'est pas Katniss »

Je ne comprends pas.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est sur qu'elle était surprise, elle pensait avoir eu le dessus et tu sais le poker c'est aussi beaucoup de bluff. En realité on a plus joué à celui qui déstabliserait le plus l'autre. »

« Et c'est mal ? C'est le jeu non ? » J'avoue que je ne vois pas bien où il veut en venir.

« Katniss, ma mère a reconnu sa défaite et elle m'a souri. Un sourire qui m'a fait froid dans le dos. Puis elle m'a dit « Après tout, tout n'est peut être pas si désespéré dans ton cas. Tu as le potenciel pour dépasser celle qui t'a crée »

Était-elle en train de lui dire qu'il pouvait devenir un monstre comme elle ? Juste parce qu'elle a perdue une partie de poker ? Jusqu'au bout cette femme ne cesse de torturer son fils.

Peeta a les yeux aux bords des larmes.

« J'ai peur Katniss, et si elle avait raison ? Et si un jour, les circonstances faisaient que je sois plus moi-même ? Que quelque chose vienne à me changer ? Alors pourrais-je être pire qu'elle ? Je ne veux pas me perdre »

Je le prends dans mes bras et le console.

« C'est impossible Peeta. Tu es tout son contraire. Tu es le garçon le plus solide et le plus aimant que je connaisse. Tu prends soin des autres. Tu ne pourras jamais devenir comme elle. Tu ne changeras jamais et tu ne te perdras jamais»

Il me serre dans ces bras. Je continue.

« Elle l'a dit dans l'unique but de te faire mal, de te faire peur et de te destabliser »

Il se détache de mon étreinte.

« Merci Katniss. Tu sais depuis ce jour, à chaque émotion négative que je ressens, je prends un cahier et je dessine ce que j'ai ressenti. Ainsi, j'espère l'exorciser de moi. Je ne sais pas si cela marche réellement. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me sentir mieux après »

« Tout ira bien, Peeta. Tu me le dis souvent toi-même, il faut avoir confiance en l'avenir »

Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres. La sonnerie retentie. J'ai envie de rester avec lui pour lui dire qu'il n'a rien à craindre. Qu'il restera toujours le même Peeta et que jamais rien ne pourra changer sa nature profonde.

Toute la matinée, j'ai pensé à Peeta et à sa force de caractère devant les épreuves et je me rends compte que lui, il fait face à chaque instants alors que je moi je suis fuis dés que tout est un peu trop compromettant. Dés que cela me touche trop émotionnellement, il n'y a plus personne. Je dois prendre exemple sur Peeta et me prendre en main.

Lorsque les cours sont terminés, je me dépéche d'aller au refectoire. Je les cherche du regard avant que Peeta n'arrive. Je les vois. Je me dirige vers eux : Scott et Angeline.

« Il faut qu'on parle » Je leur dis.

A suivre.

.


	27. Chapter 27

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser. Je ne vous dis rien pour préserver le suspens.

J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^

Chapitre 27

Katniss pov

Scott, Angeline et moi, nous nous sommes donnés rendez vous au pré en fin de journée pour discuter. Je suis fermement résolue à le faire.

« Alors ? » Demande Angeline.

« Je veux chanter pour le bal. »

Les amoureux se regardent et n'ont pas l'air trop surpris ce qui moi me surprend.

« C'est une bonne idée. Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne te proposais pas. » Déclare Scott.

« Comment tu sais que je sais chanter ? » J'espère que Peeta ne leur a pas dit car je serais furieuse contre lui.

« Mon père était le pianiste de la chorale de la Veine où ton père était le chanteur leader. Tu ne dois plus te souvenir, mais parfois il t'emmenait et tu chantais aussi bien que lui. Un véritable petit rossignol »

Je ne m'en souvenais pas du tout. Soudain, je comprends pourquoi Scott sait jouer du piano. A la Veine, les artistes ne sont pas nombreux.

« Par contre, cela doit rester un secret. Je ne veux pas que Peeta le sache. » Je précise.

« C'est un peu vache pour les gens qui vont passer des auditions » déclare Angeline.

« Non, je ne compte pas chanter tout le long du bal » Je corrige « Alors si on trouve quelqu'un de bien , ce serait parfait. Je ne pourrais pas faire le show. Ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Ils acquiècent. Je continue.

« Une dernière chose, j'aimerai qu'au moins une chanson, soit un peu personnelle. Qu'elle parle de Peeta. »

« Oh c'est meugnon » se moque gentilment Scott.

Angeline lui donne un coup de coude. Je suis rouge tomate.

« Très bien, on va écrire la chanson ensemble » déclare Angeline. « On a pas beaucoup de temps. Mais y a une belle mélodie que Scott a composé et on pourrait l'utliser »

Je me sens soulagé. Tout cela part sur une bonne voie, et j'espère que ma voix ne défaillera pas. Il vaut mieux que Peeta n'en sache rien : Juste au cas où, je ne sois au final, pas capable de sortir une note. ».

Le lendemain, j'annonce à Peeta que je vais devoir écourter nos réunions de délégués le soir car Prim a un très gros devoir à faire et à besoin de mon aide. Il n'y voit aucun inconvéniant. Il organise même les auditions pour le matin. Pour me faire pardonner, je lui propose une sortie Samedi, à la cabane. Là bas, au moins, je sais que nous ne serons pas dérangés. L'idée le ravit.

Le soir, je rejoins Angeline chez elle. La tâche s'avère beaucoup plus compliquée que je ne le croyais.

« Katniss, si tu veux écrire une chanson, il va falloir mieux m'expliquer ce que tu veux que j'y mette. Chaque fois que je te pose une question, tu changes de sujet. »

« C'est que… »

En vérité, écrire sur Peeta c'est très personnel. Déjà que je ne suis pas douée avec les mots mais verbaliser des sentiments, c'est quasiment mission impossible pour moi. Je ne sais même pas comment définir correctement toutes les émotions qui m'envahissent quand je pense à Peeta.

Angeline est exaspérée.

« Bon, si on commencait par cela : » propose Angeline

« Tues moi avec tes lèvres si tentantes, fixe moi de tes yeux si renversants, aimes moi avec ce fabuleux fessier »

« Quoi ! » J'hurle. » Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces paroles ? »

« T'aimes pas ? »

« Pas du tout ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que je veux dire. C'est pas du tout, du tout, lui et moi »

« Ah bon, parce que les paroles m'ont été directement inspirées par votre baiser à l'action vérité… » Elle a un sourire machiavélique et plein de sous entendu « Sacré baiser que celui là ».

Je suis rouge Pivoine. Elle le fait exprés. Ca ne devait pas être aussi… Je dois me reprendre. Clairement, elle me provoque aussi pour obtenir une réaction

« Bon, euh… Plus sérieusement. On peut dire que c'est un garçon honnête qui donne de l'espoir. »

Angeline lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ecoutes, on va procéder en mots cléfs et je broderai autour ou je m'en inspirai »

« Mais » Je proteste.

« Et je te montrerai le résulat au fur et à mesure, si il y a des choses qui ne te plaisent pas, on changera »

J'accepte. Je réfléchis à quelques mots. Espoir. Honnêteté, j'insiste sur celui là. Courage. Montre la voie. Aide. Souvenirs. Sauveur. Soutien. Effrayer et Espoir »

« Tu l'as déjà dit Espoir » Me rappelle t elle. « Bon c'est un début. On pourrait ajouter Amour aussi »

« Non… Affection si tu veux, mais je ne l'aime pas comme ça. » Je ne veux pas d'une chanson d'amour car je ne suis pas amoureuse de Peeta quoi que le regard d'Angeline semble me dire.

Elle n'insiste pas. Je crois qu'elle est fatiguée parce que je n'ai pas été très coopérative.

« Bon, c'est un début après tout. Je te montrerai la première ébauche d'ici deux ou trois jours. »

Elle se lève, ouvre un tirroir et me tend une cassette. « C'est la mélodie, écoutes la en boucle pour t'en impregnier. La fredonner au moins, en attendant les paroles »

« Merci »

Quand je rentre, la première chose que je fais c'est d'écouter la cassette. Heureusement, l'appareil fonctionne encore malgré qu'il soit très vieux. Il appartenait à ma mère quand elle était jeune. La mélodie est douce et monte doucement en puissance. Elle est divinement bien jouée au Piano. Ce Scott, il est peut être lourd et collant mais il a du talent c'est indéniable.

Je retiens facilement l'air et je le fredonne sans difficulté lorsque je suis seule. Je suis impatiente et curieuse de lire les paroles d'Angeline.

Nous sommes déjà jeudi. Ce matin, c'est la première partie des auditions. Pour dire la vérité, nos oreilles souffrent avec Peeta. Les filles défilent et aucune n'a de belle voix ou chante rééllement juste.

« J'espère que demain, on aura plus de chance » espère Peeta.

« Oui » je regarde la liste, demain, il y a un garçon qui auditionne. Le seul de toute la liste.

Avec Peeta on se sépapre dés que la sonnerie retentie. Je n'ai pas pu avoir plus d'un baiser ce matin. Les auditions ont commencés si vite. Ce soir, il a son entrainement de lutte. J'aurais donc plus de temps pour Angeline. C'est enfin le moment, où je vais découviir l'ébauche de ses paroles.

Une fois chez, elle, je ne lui cache pas mon impatience. Elle me tend une feuille. Je lis

_M'accrochant aux souvenirs J'ai souvent peur de ce que je verrais Et puis tu es venu_

_Et m'as sauvée. Et je vais bien, Je vais bien Et je vois dans tes yeux Que tu ne portes pas de déguisement Aides moi à trouver ma voie Je suis comme un oiseau dans le ciel Tu m'as aidée à voler *_

« Ce n'est que le debut, un couplet et un refrain » me précise Angeline.

« C'est parfait »

Je n'en reviens pas moi-même combien tout cela est juste et cela avec les mots clefs que je lui ai donné. Je suis ravie et puis ca ne parle pas d'amour.

« Merci Angeline »

« Oh de rien, demain, il va falloir que tu passes chez Scott, pour essayer ta voix, sa musique et les paroles. Il les a déjà, mais on attendait ton approbation ».

Le soir même, je commence à chanter timidement dans mon bain, avec la mélodie pour voir ce que cela peut donner. Je ne sais pas exactement comment Scott veut que je l'interprète. Cependant, je vois très bien le potenciel de cette chanson. Elle sera magnifique. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas senti un tel interêt pour une activité. A part la chasse. Mais la chasse c'est différent.

Cette nuit là, j'ai fait un rêve étrange. J'ai révé que mon père était venu chanter avec moi, cette chanson. Je me suis révéillée, émue et pleine de confiance.

Puis, j'ai rejoins Peeta pour les auditions. Alors qu'on désespérait, il est arrivé notre sauveur : Jared. Un garçon de la ville. Le fils du boucher. Il est dynamique, il bouge bien et il a une voix incroyable. J'en suis jalouse pour tout dire. Je sais qu'il pourrait tout chanter : Aussi bien des ballades que du pop rock. Je sais que moi, le rock, ce ne serait même pas la peine d'essayer. J'ai une voix plus lyrique.

Peeta est emballé et je lui suis aussi. Il est donc engagé. C'est étrange car, une fois qu'il ne chante plus, il est assez timide. Mais il perd toute sa timidité, une fois qu'il se perd dans ses chansons.

Encore, une fois, Peeta et moi avons passé peu de temps ensemble. Cette fois, c'est lui qui doit rentrer plutôt pour aider à la boulangerie. Mais demain, nous aurons notre journée rien qu'à nous.

Je me rends donc chez Scott avec Jared. Je me sens nerveuse. Et si je n'arrivais pas à sortir une note ? En plus, Jared, si doué dans son genre me fait douter de moi-même.

Une fois, chez Scott, on lui apprend que je chanterais une ballade. Il est clairement surpris mais très content de savoir qu'il ne sera pas tout seul. Il est aimable et sa timidité est rassurante. S'il peut y arriver, moi aussi. Surtout que je ne suis pas vraiment du genre timide. C'est juste que lorsque que tout est trop personnel. Je me ferme.

On se met au travail, mais la passion prend le dessus sur mon appréhension et après quelques modifications avec Scott. Je chante parfaitement. J'avoue que je me suis tout de même retenue. Seule dans la fôret, je me lache bien plus que cela.

J'avoue avoir été surprise par l'attitude de Scott. Il est très différent une fois au travail. C'est un passionné aussi. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai imaginé un futur bien différent de celui qu m'attend. Mais, je ne peux pas me laisser à réver à des choses impossibles. J'ai déjà la chance de profiter de ces instants et encore une fois, c'est grâce à Peeta et la force qu'il me donne que je me suis autorisée à les vivre.

Cette nuit, j'ai particulièrement bien dormi. Aujourd'hui, il fait froid mais beau. Je vais passer la journée avec Peeta à la cabane.

Il m'attend à la cloture comme nous en avions l'habitude avant. Cela me fait tout drôle. On se promène main dans la main et les bruits de pas de Peeta rythment nos conversations. Cette proximité m'a manqué toute cette semaine.

Une fois que nous sommes arrivés à la cabane. Il nous faut faire un peu de ménage. Cela fait plus de trois mois que nous ne sommes pas venus et la poussière s'est redéposée.

On allume la radio, on danse et je me fais une joie de la surprise que je lui réserve pour le bal. Il ne soupçonne rien. L'effet de surprise sera à son comble. Midi arrive, on mange puis on se blottit l'un contre l'autre dans la banquette. On s'embrasse tendrement. Je l'autorise à me dénouer la tresse et il joue avec mes cheveux.

Ce que j'apprécie le plus, c'est que personne ne viendra nous déranger. Je me sens si bien à ses cotés. Nous nous sommes mêmes à un moment, endormis. Je me suis reveillée la première et je n'ai pas hésité cette fois à dévorer son cou.

« Kaatniss »

« Tu es réveillé ? » Je demande d'une voix innocente.

« Tu te donnes du mal pour » me dit il avec un petit sourire espiègle. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Pres de 16h, il ne va pas falloir tarder. Les jours raccourcissent drolement, dans quelques jours ce sera l'hiver. »

« Oui …à ce propos Katniss. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Dit il d'une voix embarassée.

« Ah ? »

Il se lève et prend quelque chose dans son sac et me le met dans une poche de la veste de mon père.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas que tu perdes… » Me répond il avec un sourire egnimatique.

« Dis-moi. Je vais le voir de toute façon. » Je commence à me lever à mon tour. Si ll ne me le dit pas, j'irais voir par moi-même ce que c'est.

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux. Je n'aime pas quand il fait cela. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

« Ce sont des bons de tesserae que je t'ai pris pour cet hiver. »

Mon cœur vient de s'arrêter. Je n'ose même plus faire un seul mouvement. Je le fixe. Je suis choquée. Il s'explique.

« Je sais très bien que l'hiver, il est plus difficile de chasser. Les animaux se cachent, les températures et le temps ne sont pas propices non plus. Je ne voulais pas que tu prennes des tesserae et que tu augmentes tes chances d'être sélectionnée à la prochaine moisson. Tu as déjà beaucoup trop de tickets qui portent ton nom »

L'intention est certes touchante mais elle me laisse de glace.

« Combien tu en as pris ? » Ma voix est froide

« Le maximum que je pouvais, 4 ce mois ci et 4 le mois dernier. Ainsi, toi et ta famille passeront l'hiver sans encombre. »

Soit 8 tessarae sans compter les 6 qu'il aura cumulés l'année prochaine. Donc 14 tickets porteront le nom de Peeta Mellark lors de la prochaine moisson. Je n'ai qu'un seul reflexe. Je me rue vers lui et je le gifle comme jamais je n'ai giflé personne. Il encaisse sans rien me dire. Il sait. Et il à raison, je suis hors de moi. Comment à t'il pu me faire ça ?

« Je savais que tu le prendrais mal… Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas te laisser en prendre plus Katniss.

Je ne peux plus le regarder en face. La colère monte en moi. Elle est si grande. Je suffoque.

« J'ai besoin d'air » J'annonce cela d'une voix glaciale. Je prends ma veste et je claque la porte de la cabane brutalement. Je marche rapidement. J'essaye de ne pas penser aux conséquences des actes de Peeta mais c'est difficile. Les pensées m'assaillent et la douleur et la peur commencent à m'envahir.

Je tape du poing contre un arbre pour me faire mal. La douleur physique est un bon dératif à la douleur psychologique. Je me concentre sur ma main qui demain sera sans doute enflée.

La colère se saisit de moi à nouveau. Je me sens trahie. Je me sens stupide et bête de m'étre embarquée et d'avoir oublié la réalité de nos vies. Cela ne peut plus durer. J'ai assez fait de bêtises comme cela. Je me suis éloignée du chemin que je m'étais tracée et si je ne rectifie pas immédiatement ma trajectoire… Je… Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je dois d'abord penser à Prim.

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je vais rompre avec Peeta. Après tout, je le savais bien qu'il n'y aurait pas d'avenir possible. Ce n'est pas une surprise. Mon cœur est comme prit dans un étau et je frappe à nouveau l'arbre. Ma main me fait vraiment mal maintenant.

« Catnip ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Cet arbre ne t'a rien fait ! » C'est la voix de Gale. Il a des lapins à la main. Il est sans doute venu vérifier ses collets.

« Gale… » Je suis si contente de le voir. Il me regarde d'un air soucieux.

« Que se passe-t-il Katniss ? Ta main saigne. » Il sort un mouchoir de sa poche qu'il déplit et éponge le sang.

« J'ai pris une décision Gale. Peeta et moi, ca ne marchera pas. Tu avais raison. Je vais rompre avec lui »

Il équarquille les yeux.

« Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Katniss » Sa voix est pleine d'inquiètude.

J'ai envie de lui dire « Il a prit des tesserae » mais je ne pourrais jamais prononcer ces mots à voix haute sans que… Je ne sais pas… Mais il ne vaut mieux pas.

« Non, Peeta est parfait. Mais, c'est moi le probléme. » Ma voix est distante.

Gale me prend dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend. Je ne lui retourne pas l'embrassade mais ca me réconforte tout de même.

« Rentrons » me dit-il. Il ne sait pas que Peeta m'attend à la cabane.

« Oui » Je réponds. Je me dis que si je ne reviens pas. Peeta comprendra le message. Et que demain, il sera encore plus facile de mettre un terme à tout cela.

Je sais que je prends la bonne décision. Je sais très bien qu'il va me manquer mais Peeta Mellark vient de franchir la limite de notre relation. Je ne veux plus le voir. Je ne chanterai pas non plus au bal.

Durant le trajet du retour, Gale ne me parle pas. J'apprécie son silence. Il me raccompagne jusqu'à chez moi. Nous sommes devant ma porte.

« Katniss.. »

« Oui ? » ma voix est toujours distante.

« Voudrais-tu être ma cavalière au bal ? »

La question me surprend. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Il clarifie sa pensée.

« Comme tu es déléguée, tu y seras… pour l'organisation je veux dire. Alors c'est possible pour toi d'être ma cavalière. »

C'est vrai que j'y serais et Peeta aussi… Rien qu'a cette pensée, je sais qu'elle va être ma réponse à Gale.

« Oui ».

Gale a un large sourire mais je ne le lui rends pas. Je crois que je viens de reperdre ma capacité de sourire. Avant qu'il ne dise ou fasse autre chose. Je rentre chez moi.

La réalité à fini par me rattraper. Le rêve est fini.

A suivre.

Ps : les paroles de la chanson sont traduites de In your eyes d'Anastasia *


	28. Chapter 28

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le chapitre 28. Je savais que le chapitre 27 allait vous mettre sur les dents ^^

Je vous remercie pour toute vos reviews et je profite encore une fois pour remercier les reviewers qui n'ont pas de compte pour leur fidélité et les nouveaux. Donc Merci à Fan de twilight, Titounette, Gigi, I love peeta, Carlie, miss cato, lady stark : ta review m'a beaucoup touché, Calyss, Lisia, Caroline et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Si c'est le cas, pardonnez-moi.

**Chapitre 28**

Katniss pov

Je me réveille nauséeuse en ce dimanche matin. Hier, quand je suis rentrée, je n'ai pas mangé et pour m'empècher de penser et de passer une nuit blanche.J'ai pris deux cuillièrées de sirop de sommeil.

Je n'irai pas à la chasse aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir de mon lit. Je crois que je vais reprendre du sirop de sommeil et essayer d'oublier. Cependant, dès que je fais un mouvement, les nausées reprennent de plus belles et je passe la matinée aux toilettes.

Ma mère et Prim sont inquiètes. Mais je refuse de leur parler. Je me recroquville dans mon lit. Je suis si en colère contre Peeta. Les seules pensées que je m'autorise sont : Sur la façon dont je vais rompre avec lui demain. Je connais sa détermination et je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que d'être brutale. Je lui en veux tellement que cela ne sera pas bien difficile.

Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi hors de moi depuis longtemps. Je n'ai peut être même jamais été aussi furieuse de ma vie. A la mort de mon père, au rejet de ma mère, j'étais en colère mais c'était la tristesse qui dominait mes émotions.

Prim finit par me rejoindre.

« Tu vas mieux Katniss ? »

« Non »

Ma petite sœur chérie s'inquiète et je devrais faire des efforts. Mais j'ai envie qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Elle pose sa main sur mon front.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant » conclu t elle. Elle s'installe au pied de mon lit. Je la connais, elle a quelque chose à me dire.

« Katniss… En rangeant ta veste, des bons pour des tesseraes sont tombés… »

Je serre les poings et les dents. J'ai envie de hurler. Elle continue.

« Y en avait beaucoup… Katniss. Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? »

« J'ai rien fait. C'est Peeta. »

Je ne la regarde pas. J'ai toujours la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

« C'est gentil de sa part » déclare Prim.

Je me relève et j'hurle.

« Gentil ! Gentil ? C'est un idiot. Je le déteste. Je le hais. » Cette fois, je me léve complètement et je me précipite une nouvelle fois aux toilettes. Je n'ai rien dans le ventre et ses maudites nausées n'arrêtent pas.

Prim me frotte le dos.

« C'est pour ça que tu es malade. Tu es contrariée »

« Pas du tout. Je n'ai pas du digéré quelque chose hier » Je rétorque.

« Il faudra faire quelque chose pour le remercier. Te connaissant, je ne suis pas sure que tu lui aies dit merci… J'ai raison ? »

Je prends une serviette et je m'essuie la bouche.

« Le remercier ? Tu te fous de moi Prim. Je lui ai RIEN demandé. Et SURTOUT pas cela. TOUJOURS à jouer les bons samaritains ! J'en peux plus de lui. Prim, on ne fera rien. De toute façon, lui et moi c'est fini. Je vais rompre demain. »

Prim à la bouche grande ouverte.

« Katniss. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »

« Et comment je le suis. » Je repars en direction de la chambre à grandes foulées. Prim me suit.

« Katniss » Elle m'arrete du bras alors que j'allais remonter dans mon lit. « Ce n'est pas en le fuyant que tu arreteras de l'aimer pour autant. »

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je veux que cela soit clair pour tout le monde et je me mets à hurler.

« JE NE L'AIME PAS. C'est clair pour tout le monde. Je NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE de lui. Je ne l'aime pas ! Mettez vous cela dans la tête. »

J'ai tellement poussé la voix que je me suis fait mal à la gorge. Je me glisse sous les draps. Je fixe le plafond J'espère que ma sœur a bien compris cette fois. Mais elle ouvre le tiroir et me montre la maudite photo de Peeta.

La colère monte d'un degré et j'essaye de lui arracher des mains. Je vais la bruler cette photo. Mais Prim est plus agile et je n'y parviens pas. Elle se saisit de l'autre photo.

« Je les garde. Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretterais plus tard »

« Fais donc ce que tu veux. J'en ai rien à faire de ses photos »

Je suis épuisée et je m'en tiens à mon plan. Je reprends une cuillière de sirop de sommeil.

Le lendemain. Je suis plus remontée que jamais. Je me dirige d'un pas ferme vers la salle des délégués ou je m'apprete à tirer un trait sur notre histoire. Je cultive ma colère avec passion. Elle, seule peut me permettre d'accomplir cette tâche.

Je prends une profonde inspiration car je ne sais que Peeta ne se laissera pas faire. J'ouvre la porte et il n'y a personne. Il n'est pas là. J'attends. L'heure passe. Toujours personne.

« Lâche » je lance à haute voix. Je le découvre sous un autre jour. Je ne le pensais pas lâche.

A la pause de midi, tout le monde nous rejoint sauf Peeta.

« Peeta n'est pas là ? » demande Madge.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin » je réponds d'un ton sec.

. « C'est étrange. » rétorque Delly. « Il est peut être malade ? Mais sa mère nous a pas appelé »

« Sans doute. Hier, j'ai eu une sale intoxication alimentaire et comme nous avons mangé la même chose. » Je confirme.

« Ah c'est cela alors. » répond Delly.

« Katniss » Scott m'interpelle « On pourra travailler ce soir alors ? »

« Non, j'ai changé d'avis. »

« Quoi ? » Disent Angeline et Scott à l'unission.

« Ca ne m'interesse plus et Jared sera très bien » J'explique.

« C'est sympa Katniss. J'ai travaillé tout le week end pour toi » grogne Angeline.

Super, je suis en train de me mettre à dos tout le monde.

J'hausse les épaules. Je me léve de table.

« J'ai pas très faim. Je vous laisse »

En partant, j'entends Scott dire « Elle a ses règles ou quoi ? »

Quel abruti celui là.

L'après midi ne se passe bien. J'ai fait n'importe quoi en cours de couture et j'ai mal répondu au professeur qui m'a collé une heure. Comme je ne veux pas perdre mon temps, je saute par-dessus le muret à la fin des cours au lieu d'aller faire la punition.

Je décide d'aller faire un tour à la plaque. Pour ne pas penser. Greasy sae me parle de sa petite fille. Je rentre tard pour eviter toute discussion. A ma plus grande surprise et malgré l'heure tardive, Delly m'attend dans le salon. Ma mère fatiguée, profite enfin de mon retour pour aller se coucher. Prim est déjà au lit.

« Delly ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Peeta t'as parlé c'est ça ? Maintenant il t'envoit en messagère. »

De mieux en mieux.

Delly est soucieuse.

« Katniss. Je suis passée à la boulangerie. J'ai demandé à Paratha comment allait Peeta… »

« Et ? » je dis avec indifférence mais je crois que ma voix a craqué.

« Ils ne l'ont plus vu depuis Samedi…Il n'est pas rentré » Delly est au bord des larmes et mon cœur vient de s'arrêter.

« Comment cela ? »

« On est lundi soir Katniss ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Rien, on est allé à la cabane, on s'est disputé et je suis partie »

Je commence à réaliser. Peeta n'est pas rentré ? Il n'est pas si bête pour être resté à m'attendre tout ce temps là bas ? En plus sans chauffage, ni nourriture.

« Et si il s'était perdu sur le chemin du retour ? » Delly est en panique.

« Impossible, il connait très bien le chemin ».

« Alors pourquoi, il n'est pas là ? Ce n'est pas son genre Katniss et sa famille ne fera rien. Il n'est pas rentré depuis trois jours et ça ne leur fait ni chaud ni froid »

J'ai du mal à croire que Peeta soit resté à m'attendre là bas depuis Samedi. Mais je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

« Demain, je sécherai l'école et j'irai voir Delly. Là, Il fait nuit, y a pas grand-chose que l'on puisse faire pour maintenant »

« Très bien. Tu me tiens au courant. Je suis terriblement inquiète. »

« Tu connais Peeta, il est intelligent » Je la rassure.

Intelligent, j'ai un doute soudain.

« Je sais »

Je raccompagne Delly jusqu'en ville. Elle n'est pas habituée à sortir seule le soir. En revenant je passe devant la maison des Hawthornes. Il y a encore de la lumière. J'aimerai bien discuter avec Gale car je commence moi-même à me demander si il est vraiment inutile de m'inquièter. Plus, j'y pense plus cela ne ressemble pas à Peeta.

Je sais que je ne pourrais pas dormir cette nuit. Et je ne prendrais pas du sirop de sommeil non plus. Car dés la première heure demain. Il faudra que j'aille à la cabane.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous Peeta ?» Je murmure. Gale a du m'apercevoir de sa fenêtre car il vient d'ouvrir sa porte et m'appelle.

« Catnip »

« Oh Gale, il est tard. Il faut que je rentre » J'ai beau lui avoir promis d'être sa cavalière. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

« Attends. Tu es au courant pour la clôture ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Les deux nouveaux pacificateurs, ils font du zèle. Et depuis Samedi, ils l'ont remis en route. On est rentré juste à temps. A un quart d'heure prés, on n'aurait été bloqués. Et depuis, c'est toujours électrifié. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour la chasse ? Et je ne peux plus prendre de Tesserae et je ne veux pas que Rory en prenne »

Je n'écoute pas ce que me dit Gale. Tout s'explique, Peeta n'a pas pu rentrer parce qu'il s'est retrouvé piégé. Je me sens soulagée. Enfin, c'est peut être un grand mot. Car il est là bas sans chauffage ni nourriture. A part de l'eau et du thé.

« Tu sais combien de temps cela va durer ? »

« Pas avant le retour de Darius qui est toujours en vacances. Et je ne sais pas quand il rentre. »

Je commence à paniquer. Depuis quand Darius est parti ? Je n'ai même pas fait attention.

« Mais, de toute façon, ils n'auront pas assez d'énergie pour la faire fonctionner 24/24. » Je rationalise.

« Oui… J'y ai pensé aussi Katniss. Mais on ne peut passer sa journée à faire le guet en attendant le moment où ils feront une coupure. Et si on y va et que lorsqu' on revient c'est de nouveau eléctrifié ? »

Mes pensées sont confuses.

« Je suis fatiguée Gale. On en reparle plus tard »

Dés que je rentre, je prépare un sac pour demain. De l'eau, de la nourriture, une lampe. Quelques cachets pour la fièvre au cas où il aurait attrapé froid. Demain, je vais faire le guet et à la moindre coupure. Je rejoindrais Peeta.

Biensur, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Au petit matin, j'écris une note pour Prim et ma mère afin qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas si elles ne me voient pas revenir le soir. J'explique que je suis partie à la cabane chercher Peeta et qu'il y a un problème de cloture.

Le soleil est à peine levé quand j'arrive devant la barrière. L'électricité est en fonction. J'attends. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Puis deux heures plus tard, il n'y a plus le bruit. Je ne réfléchis pas. Je traverse la cloture et penêtre dans la fôret. Je cours le plus vite possible.

En une demi-heure, j'arrive à la cabane. J'ouvre la porte en criant le nom de Peeta. Mais il n'y a personne.

Je vois le sac de Peeta et le mien que j'avais laissé. Son blouson n'est pas là.Où peut il être à 7h30 du matin ?

J'observe les lieux. Il manque la lampe torche. Une gourde et un couteau de chasse. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ouvre la boite où se trouvent les sachets de thé. Il n'en manque qu'un. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne s'est pas préparé du thé durant ses derniers jours.

« Peeta, qu'est ce que tu as fait bon sang ? » Je dis à voix haute.

Je dois garder la tête froide et me mettre dans la tête de Peeta. Je suis partie en colère en disant que j'avais besoin d'air. Et je ne suis pas revenue. Il a du prendre un thé en m'attendant mais je suis ne pas revenue… J'imagine qu'il s'est décidé à rentrer et qu'il a compris que la cloture était en fonction. Donc qu'il est retourné à la cabane.

Sauf, qu'il n'a rien bu depuis et … Merde. L'idée qui vient de me traverser l'esprit me fait froid dans le dos. Et s'il avait pensé que quelque chose m'était arrivée dans la fôret pendant mon absence ? Je ne lui ai pas dit que je ne rentrais pas ! Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'air.

Et c'est bien le genre de Peeta de s'inquièter pour ma sécurité. Après tout la fôret c'est un endroit dangereux. Je lui avais raconté ma mésaventure avec un ours une fois. De plus, ce matin là quand on est parti. Je n'avais pas prévu de chasser alors, j'avais laissé mon arc dans sa cachette.

Et après, s'il a vu la cloture electrifiée, il n'a du avoir aucun doute. Peeta est parti à ma recherche en pensant que je devais être en danger. Pendant que je faisais ma crise de colère.

Mon sang se glace parce que c'était samedi et qu'il est évident qu'il n'est pas revenu dans la cabane depuis.

Je me précipite à l'extérieur. J'hurle le nom de Peeta. Il doit être quelque part et quand je pense qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de la fôret. En plus, avec le bruit qu'il fait… Je me sens mal. Je cours, je dois chercher mon arc au plus vite et trouver Peeta.

Je dois garder mon sang froid et ne pas paniquer à l'idée que quelque chose de terrible soit lui soit arrivé et tout cela par ma faute.

A suivre.


	29. Chapter 29

Note de l'auteur : Un deuxieme chapitre aujourd'hui. Car, j'ai peut être une sortie de prévue demain. Alors au cas où…

Chapitre 29

Katniss pov

Je scanne la fôret en criant son nom. L'endroit est si vaste qu'il peut être n'importe où mais je me dis qu'il a du rester dans un périmètre défini. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que je n'ai pas de réponses à mes appels. Cela fait deux heures que je cherche.

Où peut-il bien être ? Soudain, sur mon chemin, je vois le cadavre d'un loup. Je m'approche. Il a été tué d'un coup de couteau en son flanc. Et en juger par sa raideur et la décomposition cela ne date ni d'aujourd'hui ni d'hier. Je ravale ma salive. La machoire de l'animal est pleine de sang.

« Peeta » Je crie et mon pouls s'accèlere. Je regarde s'il y a des traces par terre et je vois une trainée de sang. Je la suis, mais elle s'arrête prés d'un cours d'eau.

« Peeta ? » je crie encore. Je ne dois pas paniquer et garder mon calme. Il est surement bléssé. Je l'appelle encore.

« Katniss ? » c'est la voix de Peeta mais elle est faible. Je regarde aux alentours mais je ne le vois pas . Puis je vois une main comme sortie d'outre tombe. Je me rue vers lui.

« Peeta ! » il est recouvert de boue et de feuillages. « Qu'est ce que ? »

« Je devais couvrir mon odeur. C'est infesté de loups la nuit.. Toutes ses heures de glaçages auront servi à quelques choses »

Comment peut il faire de l'humour à un moment pareil ?

« Où es tu bléssé ? »

« La cuisse, une saleté de loup m'a attaqué et m'a bien mordu »

Je le sors de là et je ne distingue pas bien la plaie.

« Tu peux marcher ? »

« Oui Katniss, mais j'ai préféré rester là pendant 2 jours et 3 nuits car j'avais une très jolie vue sur les étoiles » me répond il d'un ton acerbe.

Je ravale ma salive. Je le débrousaille pour pouvoir distinguer la plaie. C'est horrible, j'ai envie de vomir rien qu'à la vue de sa cuisse déchiquetée.

« Ca fait mal ? »

« Tu as d'autres questions idiotes ? » Il me rétorque.

« Hey, je fais ce que je peux pour t'aider »

« Ah oui, et on peut savoir où tu étais Katniss… ? Parce que j'ai du loupé un épisode, quand je ne t'ai pas vu revenir, j'ai pensé au pire, figures toi. Mais je vois que tu es en pleine forme »

La honte me sumerge. Evidemment qu'il est en colère et il a toutes les raisons de l'ê est de ma faute.

« Le plus important est de te soigner » J'essaye de changer le sujet. Cette fois, je le reconnais. C'est moi qui suis lâche.

« J'ai apporté à manger » je sors la nourriture de mon sac. « Tu dois avoir faim »

« Non, étrangement je n'ai pas faim du tout » Sa voix est retombée et faible à nouveau.

Je ne suis peut être pas douée comme ma mère ou Prim dans le domaine médicale mais je sais une chose, c'est que c'est un très mauvais signe. Je m'efforce de regarder de plus pres sa blessure. C'est plein de pus et de petites bêtes.

« C'est moche. Je sais » Déclare Peeta placidement.

« J'ai vu pire »

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Je suis fatiguée Katniss, je veux dormir. »

« Non ! Tu ne dois pas dormir. Tu dois boire et manger et je vais aller chercher du secours . Je vais chercher Gale. Seule je ne pourrais pas te ramener. »

« Ok. Fais vite alors. Et une fois sur pieds, je te garantie qu'on va avoir une sérieuse explication Katniss ».

En colère est en dessous de la vérité quand j'entends le ton de sa voix.

« Je reviens de suite »

« J'espère que cette fois c'est vrai » ajoute t il froidement.

Je serre les poings. Je l'ai mérité. Je cours en direction de la cloture. Quand j'arrive, l' électricité est rétablie. Et qui sait lorsqu'elle sera coupée de nouveau ? Je sais que la vie de Peeta est en danger. J'ai eu beau faire la forte. C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore autant en forme. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et sa jambe est infectée. J'ai peur qu'il ne passe pas une nuit de plus.

Il va falloir que je franchisse cette maudite cloture. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois , en passant par les arbres mais Gale était avec moi. Toute seule, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. Un faux mouvement et je meurs éléctrocutée. Mais chaque minute compte et si je ne fais rien c'est Peeta qui mourra. La question ne se pose donc pas.

Je grimpe sur l'arbre qui a la moitié de ses branches de l'autre coté de la cloture. Elles sont hyper hautes mais je peux le faire. Je commence donc mon ascension. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. La vie de Peeta en dépend. Jusque là, je m'en sors pas mal. Je suis hors de portée de la cloture mais si je tombe … Et pile au moment ou je pense cela , je perds l'équilibre et la chute est fatale. Je pousse un cri de douleur. Mon pied, ma jambe. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Je regarde. Je suis salement amochée. Je ne sais pas si s'est cassé , sans doute, je vois un bout d'os.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je me relève tant bien que mal. L'adrénaline prend le dessus et je profite des instants que cela m'accorde pour avancer. Je tombe plusieurs fois. Parfois je rampe. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'arréter. La vie de Peeta est entre mes mains et qu'importe ma douleur.

Des mineurs qui passent par là, me voient et viennent à mon aide.

« C'est la petite Everdeen » je les entends. Je leur fait signe allongée par terre. Ils m'aident à me relever et me transportent jusque chez ma mère.

Je suis en pleurs ca me fait tellement mal. Par chance ma mère est restée chez nous. Comment cela se fait 'il ?

« Oh mon dieu Katniss » Les mineurs me déposent et repartent au travail. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Peeta est bléssé. Il faut aller chercher Gale ! Ya que lui qui est assez fort et qui osera aller en foret »

« Quoi ? »

« Maman, je t'en prie, va chercher Gale. » J'hurle.

Ma mère acquièce et part immediatement. Mais je sais que je ne vais pouvoir rester ici à attendre. La cloture est toujours éléctrifié. Gale ne pourra pas passer et il ne pourra pas plus revenir avec Peeta.

Je pose un garot sur ma jambe. Je me lève et trouve une des cannes que ma mère garde toujours au cas où, pour un patient blessé. Je dois aller demander à ce qu'on coupe le courant. Malheureusement, Darius n'est pas là. Et c'était avec lui que j'aurais eu le plus de chance d'arriver à mes fins. Les nouveaux pacificateurs hors de question . Il ne me reste que leur chef : Cray. Et mon cœur se brise en sachant le prix qu'il va m'en couter. Mais si je dois me vendre pour sauver Peeta alors, je me vendrai.

Je laisse une note à ma mère et Gale.

Je parviens avec peine chez Cray. Je tape à sa porte, désespérée. La douleur que je ressens à la jambe est horrible. Le chef des pacificateurs m'ouvre et il est choqué de me voir dans un tel état.

« Katniss ? Mais tu es bléssé ! »

« Eteignez la cloture . Je vous en prie. Peeta est bléssé dans la forêt, il va mourir . »

Il équarquille les yeux sous la nouvelle et mon imploration. Sur, qu'il ne penserait pas qu'un jour, il verrait Katniss Everdeen le supplier ainsi.

« Peeta… ? Ton petit ami »

« Oui. Pitié Cray. » Je sanglote . Je suis prête à me mettre à genoux. Je commence à le faire tout en disant que je ferai … Mais il ne me laisse pas finir. Il me relève.

« Ne fais pas cela Katniss. C'est d'accord. J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour accepter ce que tu me proposes. »

« Merci » Je me remets pleurer.

« Katniss » j'entends la voix de Gale. Il est horrifié parce qu'il sait ce que ma présence chez Cray signifie.

Il lance un regard noir à Cray. Ce con va tout faire raté.

« Gale, laisse. C'est bon la cloture va être éteinte. Il est pres du petit ruisseau. A l'est de la cabane, une demi heure de marche. Fais vite »

« Tu ne viens pas de faire ce que je pense » Hurle Gale.

« Du calme Hawthorne » Rugit Cray « J'ai du respect pour la petite. Alors dépéche toi d'aller sauver le garçon ».

« Vite Gale. Vite »

Gale acquièce et il part. Cray donne l'ordre de desactiver la cloture. Puis il me ramène chez ma mère dans ses bras. Je lui suis tellement reconnaissante que je l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Alors, cela, ca vaut bien de prendre tous les risques » S'exclame Cray avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Une fois que nous sommes arrivés chez ma mère. Je lui demande une nouvelle faveur.

« Il faut prévenir Delly. Elle fera tout pour que son père prenne en charge Peeta. Sa blessure est grave. A l'hopital ils sauront le soigner »

Ma mère accepte et retourne au lycée pour la seconde fois. Pour une fois, je suis reconnaissante envers ma mère. Elle ne me pose pas de question et agit avec calme.

Je passe le temps à regarder l'horloge. Les minutes i passent et je suis tétanisée.

Delly et ma mère reviennent. J'explique rapidement l'état de Peeta et elle me promet que son père le prendra en charge . Que dés qu'il arrive , Gale doit l'amener à l'hopital.

« Katniss. Tu devrais y aller aussi. Tu es bléssée. Promets moi de te faire soigner à l'hopital »

« Je n'ai pas l'argent pour cela. »

Une voix nous interrompt

« Je demanderai à mon père de payer. Et tu me devras une année de fraises gratuit » c'est Madge. Elle nous explique qu'elle était dans sa classe quand elle a vu ma mère par la fenêtre et qu'elle s'est inquiétée. Elle a prétexté d'aller aux toilettes pour s'échapper.

Delly part. Madge va voir son père. Et moi j'attends avec ma mère le retour de Gale.

Ma mère tient à désinfecter ma plaie.

« Tout va bien se passer Katniss » me dit-elle. Je pleurs toute les larmes de mon corps. J'ai tellement peur pour Peeta. Soudain, elle me prend dans ses bras.

« Ca va aller ma puce » elle me caresse les cheveux et je l'entoure de mes la serre très fort. Ma maman est là pour moi.

Au bout d'une heure, Gale arrive avec un Peeta insconcient sur son dos. Je me précipite vers eux et ma mère me rattrape avant que je ne tombe.

« On vous attends à l'hopital de la ville. On vous suit » dit ma mère et moi j'hurle le nom de Peeta qui ne bouge pas ni ne répond.

Ma mère me secoue. « Katniss. On va à l'hopital maintenant ». Elle laisse une note à Prim et elle m'aide à marcher jusque là.

Quand nous arrivons, nous constatons que Delly à été très persuasive avec son père car nous sommes attendues et le père de Madge est là aussi.

Je me moque bien mal de ma jambe. Je veux savoir comment va Peeta.

« Il est entré en salle d'opération. Mon père s'en occupe. C'est le meilleur Katniss » Delly me rassure. « Tu dois les laisser te soigner ». On entre dans une salle prés de là où Peeta se fait opérer.

Je suis toujours aussi choquée mais je me laisse soigner. Peeta est entre bonnes mains.

Je vois, sur leurs visages à tous qu ils désirent savoir comment on en est arrivé la Peeta et moi. Mais je n'ai pas la force de parler.

Soudain, une femme sort en panique de la salle de chirurgie « Apportez le défribilateur. Son cœur lache »

« Nooooooooon » J'hurle. Je descends de mon lit. Je manque de tomber je me rattrape, je ne sens plus la douleur et je me rue vers la salle de chirurgie où l'on m'empèche de rentrer. Les gens me parlent mais je n'entends plus rien. Je suis sourde. Je crie le nom de Peeta mais je n'entends pas ma voix.

Je m'agite de partout et une infirmière est à terre. Je sens les bras de Gale me retenir et je me débats. Gale est un enemi qui m'empèche de voir Peeta, de lui parler. Je lui mords le bras, je le griffe. Je me bats comme un animal sauvage. Je finis par être plaquée au sol. Il me retient fermement et cri quelque chose mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il dit. Je n'entends rien. Je lui hurle de me lacher. Je crie le nom de Peeta. Et puis soudain, on m'a fait quelque chose et c'est le noir total.

A SUIVRE


	30. Chapter 30

Note de l'auteur : A la fin du chapitre.

**Chapitre 30**

Katniss pov

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. Je me demande où je suis. Ce n'est pas ma chambre mais Prim, ma mère et Gale sont avec moi. Gale est griffé au visage et il a un bandage au bras. Je réalise soudain où je suis. : L'hopital.

« Peeta ! Comment va Peeta ? » Je demande avec urgence dans la voix.

« Il va bien Prim. Il dort »

Je respire enfin. Mais soudain, alors que toute la tension se relâche en moi, je me mets à pleurer comme une gamine de 5 ans. Il a failli mourir par ma faute. Le cœur de Peeta s'est arrêté. Je sanglote de plus belle. Je dois le voir. Je dois m'assurer que mon garçon des pains est bien vivant.

« Tu devrais te reposer » me conseille Ma mère. Mais au lieu de cela, oubliant ma blessure, je décide de me lever pour aller le voir. Quand je pose le pied endommagé sur le sol. Je perds l'équilibre. Gale me rattrappe.

« Merci. Je dois aller voir Peeta »

« Je t'accompage » déclare Gale. Il me soulève soudain du sol et me porte. Je le regarde étonnée. Il a le visage fermé. Je me rappelle maintenant : Je l'ai griffé et mordu.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir attaqué » Je suis honteuse de mon comportement.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir un jour dans un état pareil. Et pour un garçon. De toute façon cela fait quelques mois maintenant que je ne te reconnais plus Catnip »

« Et c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose ? »

« Pour moi, une mauvaise chose, pour lui, une très bonne » conclu t il.

« Et pour moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas Katniss. C'est ce genre de vie que tu veux ? Avec lui ? Être la femme du boulanger, vivre en ville »

Ses paroles me contrarient.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça. Tu fais fausse route Gale. »

« Ah bon ? Alors explique-moi »

« Je ne veux pas la boulangerie, ni vivre en ville ». Il s'arrête en plein milieu du couloir et me regarde intensément. Je me rends compte que je m'y suis mal prise. Je rajoute :

« Ce que je veux c'est Peeta »

Le visage de Gale se referme instantanément. Je m'étais promis de rompre avec lui c'est vrai. Mais… Je sais que cela m'est impossible.

« Seras tu toujours ma cavalière pour le bal ? »

« Si tu veux toujours que ce soit ton amie qui le soit. Je t'ai dit oui et je n'ai qu'une parole »

« En amie » Repète Gale.

« Oui »

Nous sommes arrivés devant la chambre de Peeta. Il me dépose sur un fauteuil prés du lit. Peeta dort.

« Catnip … Laisse tomber pour le bal. » Il part sur ses mots.

Je me sens minable car je crois qu'il avait du se méprendre sur mes intentions lorsque j'avais accepté d'être sa cavalière. Je voulais juste faciliter ma rupture avec Peeta sans… Comme d'habitude, en ne pensant qu'à ma petite personne.

Je regarde Peeta endormi Je quitte le fauteuil pour m'installer sur un coin du lit. Je lui prends une main et je caresse de l'autre sa joue. A ce moment Delly arrive. La pauvre a les yeux cernés. Elle a du le veiller toute la nuit.

« Oh tu es là Katniss »

« Merci, d'être resté auprés de lui cette nuit Delly»

« Oh de rien. Sa famille n'est même pas venue le voir Katniss. Sa mère quand elle a su, elle a débarqué chez nous et à fait un scandale à mon père. Elle lui a dit qu'elle ne pairait rien. Que si son fils était assez bête pour se blesser, elle n'avait pas à payer pour cela. »

Cette famille. Je la hais. Peeta mérite tellement mieux. Il mérite d'être aimer et chéri.

« Comment cela va se passer ? L'intervention a du couter une fortune. »

« Ce matin très tôt, Haymitch Albernathy est passé chez nous. Il a dit qu'il pairait. Que Peeta venait le voir deux fois par semaine pour lui rendre des comptes sur les dépenses du bal ,qu'il faisait le ménage chez lui et qu'il l'avait aidé à prendre une douche une fois. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il a voulu dire. »

Je ne savais même pas que Peeta allait rendre visite à Haymtich et qu'il l'aidait. J'irai remercier Haymitch dés que je le pourrais.

« Comme tu es là maintenant. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je suis crevée »

J'acquièce.

Mon attention se reporte sur Peeta. Je m'allonge prés de lui. Je lui caresse les cheveux. Je ne veux plus jamais le quitter. C'est une certitude. Je pose mon autre main sur sa poitrine et je ressens les pulsations de son cœur. Je lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. Il ne bouge toujours pas. Il doit avoir besoin de repos. Cependant, tout doucement, je me mets à chanter, cette jolie chanson qu'Angeline a écrite. Je ne connais qu'un couplet et un refrain mais je la chante en boucle tout en continuant de lui carresser les cheveux tout en me serrant contre lui.

« C'est une très belle chanson » Dit Peeta à ma plus grande surprise car il a toujours les yeux fermés.

« Depuis quand tu es réveillé ? »

« Tel un prince endormi par un mauvais sort, Seul un baiser issu d'un amour véritable à pu me réveiller ». Il ouvre les yeux et sourit. Je rougis mais je ris. Peeta Mellark est bien de retour.

« Je ne connais pas cette chanson. » reprend t'il.

« C'est celle que j'ai écrite avec Angeline … celle que je vais chanter au bal. »

Il équarquille les yeux. C'était sensé être une surprise mais vu que je viens de la chanter.

« Je suis content » déclare t il.

« Cette chanson, elle parle de toi. » Je veux qu'il sache.

« Tu me la rechantes ? »

Je lui souris. Et je m'exécute. Il me regarde avec tant d'amour.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser mais il m'arrête dans mon élan.

« Non, Katniss »

Je grogne.

« Avant, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi n'es tu pas revenue ?» questionne-t-il. Il a reprit son air sérieux. Je n'échapperai manifestement pas au devoir d'explication. Je me mords les lèvres. Car je ne suis pas fière de mes actes.

« Tu vas te mettre en colère »

« C'est déjà fait » Il ne fait rien pour me mettre à l'aise.

« Moi aussi, j'étais furieuse que tu prennes les tesserae ! Alors, j'ai décidé de rentrer et de te laisser en plan.»

Je ne rentre pas dans les détails.

« Et tu n'as pas pensé au fait que je m'inquièterais ? »

« Non » J'avoue. « Je… Comment as-tu pu faire cela Peeta ? Tu te rends compte si tu es moissonné ? Les conséquences ? Je ne pouvais pas faire face à la situation alors j'ai fait ce que je reussis le mieux. J'ai pris la fuite. »

« Tu es trop sèvére avec toi-même. Tu es plus courageuse que tu ne le crois. Impulsive, bornée, un poil arrogante et parfois très colèrique sans compter la mauvaise foi mais tu n'es pas lâche Katniss. Tu es tout sauf une personne lâche. Tu es une fille merveilleuse qui se sacrifie pour sa famille. Et qui m'apporte le plus grand des bonheurs.»

J'ai failli me mettre en colère au debut de son monologue mais je ne peux plus vu comment il l'a terminé.

« Tu me vois meilleure que je ne suis »

« Non, Je te vois telle que tu es : bornée, impulsive… »

Je l'interrompts, je n'ai pas envie de réentendre mes défauts.

« C'est bon j'ai compris… » Il se met à rire.

Je me penche à nouveau pour l'embrasser et une nouvelle fois il m'en empèche.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Je fronce les sourcils.

« Tu es punie. Pas de calins pendant un mois »

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Je ne suis pas une petite fille »

« Mais tu as agit comme telle »

J'ai envie de protester mais il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Cependant je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

« Ah oui… Mais cela veut dire que toi non plus tu n'aurais pas de baiser ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je suis amoureux de toi depuis mes 5 ans, ce n'est pas un petit mois d'attente qui me fait peur »

Je soupire de frustration.

« Tu sais quoi, Peeta, tu es aussi bornée que moi »

Il rigole. C'est injuste, j'ai tant envie de l'embrasser.

« Alors Katniss, racontes moi, tu m'aimes beaucoup ? Passionnément ? A la folie ? »

Je remarque qu'il n'a ni mentionné le « un peu » ni le « Pas du tout »

Je pose ma tête contre son torse et j'écoute battre son cœur.

« A la folie » Il ne le sait sans doute pas encore mais quand il va apprendre comment je me suis donnée en spectacle hier, il réalisera que c'est plus au sens propre qu'au sens figuré. Il me passe la main dans les cheveux. Je soupire d'aise.

« Nous resterons toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive ? »

« Oui, toujours ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire » Je rajoute.

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire » Il confirme.

FIN

Note de l'auteur. Eh oui c'est bien la fin. Cette fic n'avait pour but que de raconter le rapprochement romantique entre Katniss et Peeta si, il s'était enfin parlés sans que le fait d'être moissonnés n'interviennent. Elle ne vous dira pas si ils l'ont été ou pas, si il y a eu une rébellion ou non. A vous d'imaginer. Je voulais juste essayer de raconter au mieux, l'évolution de leur relation ^^.

J'ai adoré la scene reel ou pas reel du livre. Car pour moi le Reel de Katniss était plus puissant qu'un simple je t'aime. Le « jeu » Reel et pas reel était un véritable repaire pour Peeta et je pense qu'il avait plus d'importance et de signification qu'un je t'aime et que les actes parlent plus que les mots. Et Katniss n'est pas une personne de mots. J'ai essayé de faire à ma façon, une scene similaire.

Je crois que dans cette fic, Gale s'est pris un bon nombre de rateaux… ma façon de me venger peut être de se perso ? lol

Voilà. Je tiens à tous vous remercier. Pour m'avoir soutenu et envoyer des commentaires pour cette fic. ^^ . Elle va me manquer à écrire mais j'ai peut être une autre idée. Mais cette fois plus basée sur l'humour ? Voulez vous rire ?

ENCORE MERCI.

Véronique2


End file.
